Living The Dream
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: After a falling out with friends and fighting with his parents about his future, Hiccup Haddock leaves home with a once in a lifetime opportunity. However, upon arriving, the last person he expected to see was someone who told him he should stay at home; Astrid Hofferson. Can they overcome everything they face, and be happy living the dream? Hicstrid pairing.
1. On My Way

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 **~*Author's Note:** _This story is inspired by Shadow In Dark Skies's Hidden Secrets. I do have her permission to write my story in the inspiration of hers. Thanks. Enjoy! -Nightstar._ ***~**

 _On My Way_

 _=Astrid's POV=  
(Friday, March 16, 2018-12:40 pm)  
{Isle of Berk; Hooligan High School}_

Another day at Hooligan High School on the island of Berk in the Barbaric Archipelago. I lazily sat at my desk in Study Hall, working on my Language Arts homework since I already did Science. I would do History afterward. I wasn't feeling it today, doing my work that is. Lunch hour was not fun, and I think I might have lost one of my best friends because of an argument we had. Sighing, I put my things away, then laid my head down on my arms, and closed them.

 _ **Ding. Ding. Dong.**_

"Excuse me? Can we have Astrid Hofferson to the main office, please?" was announced over the classroom PA system. I lifted my head up and muttered.

"She'll be right there," the Study Hall teacher stated as I collected my things into my backpack, then I got up and left the room. I had no idea why I was being called down, but hey; I go where I'm told.

 **. . .**

 _{Central Office}_

Reaching the main office a few minutes later; I walked in and approached the reception desk. The woman peered through her half-circle spectacles at me.

"I was called down?" Astrid said.

"Headmaster Hagebak would like to see you, Astrid," the woman stated, motioning for me to go into the office behind me labeled; **Headmaster Davin Hagebak**. I nodded, taking a breath and turning to go to the door. I knocked twice.

"Come in," Mr. Hagebak's voice came through. I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Hagebak?" I stated gently. The man smiled, folding his hands on his desk after motioning for me to take a seat across from him. I sat down, placing my backpack on the floor by the chair.

"I'm sorry to pull you from class, Miss. Hoffer-," the man started.

"Oh! Just Astrid is fine, sir. And don't worry; I was only in Study Hall," I waved my hands quickly so he wouldn't have to feel bad.

"Very well then, Astrid. I'm sure you're wondering why I have in here with me. As you know; you're one of our top students, with an extensive knowledge of dragons," Davin started.

"I love them, Mr. Hagebak. Especially my Stormfly," I informed smiling. Stormfly is my dragon; she's a Deadly Nadder, a dragon from the Tracker Class. Stormfly has yellow eyes and a white underside, but the rest of her is blue, yellow, with a little red at the tips of her wings. I've had Stormfly since I was fifteen; that's when we became best friends. "As soon as I graduate, Stormfly and I want to get out and see what lies beyond Berk,"

Davin laughed a little, nodding. "Yes, I know. Tell me, what would you say if I had an offer that would allow you to do that now?" he questioned. My eyes widened a little. Stormfly and I getting out of Berk to see the world now? It would be incredible, life-changing even!

"I-I would say that you have my attention, Mr. Hagebak," I urged him to continue.

"Wonderful. Have you ever heard of Dreki Heart?" Davin inquired. My lips curved to an excited smile.

"They are only one of the world's leading research, rescue, and protection programs!" I exclaimed quickly.

"That's correct. And they've been reaching out to schools across the Archipelago for interns to come in, travel, and work with them. Only students with the best scores for their dragon training are being accepted. You, Miss. Hofferson, are being offered a position with Dreki Heart," Davin said.

I couldn't believe it. Me, traveling with Dreki Heart!? It was an absolute honor, and I might never get this chance again. "M-Me?"

"Yes, you," Davin said with a nod. "You are one of the students being offered; I believe the others are from Murderous Mountains, Bog-Burglar Islands, Shivering Shores, Lava-Lout Island, and Meathead Islands. All interns will travel from their home island by dragon to Archia Airport, then catch another flight to the Kingdom of Denmark. If I'm not mistake the operating base for Dreki Heart is in Copenhagen," Davin added.

"Wow, a-and this is all after high school?" I asked.

"Oh, no. All of you are required to be at Archia and checked in at the gate for departure by 2:30 pm, so Miss. Hofferson; if you are accepting, then you best clean your locker and be on your way home to pack," Davin stated calmly. My eyes widened a little. That was a little under two hours away, and I wouldn't have to tell my parents. However, thinking on it…Maybe I shouldn't say anything to them? My folks were protective over me; I tried talking leaving Berk at the start of the year, and my parents wigged on me about staying home where it was safe.

"What about school?" I wondered.

"You have top marks, Astrid, and more than enough credits from all the extra classes you took the last three years being here. As far as I'm concerned; you have met all graduation requirements," Davin mentioned.

"So if I were to take this; then I'm considered a High School graduate?" I stared at him.

"That's right," Davin nodded. I weighed my options carefully. On one side; I could leave and technically finish High School, follow my desire to travel. On the other, my parents would be furious and worry, and never let me go. However, if I said yes, and went without telling them…I'd get to see the world with Stormfly, and be part of Dreki Heart Protection and Research. Why am I worried about my parents stopping me? I'm eighteen; I didn't need their permission to leave.

"Count me in," I smiled.

"Excellent. Now, this folder includes all the information about the program, your trip, and the ticket for the flight from Archia to Copenhagen," Davin stated, pulling a folder out and handing it to me.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hagebak," I shook his hand.

"Don't thank me. You did this. Now, off with you. Spread your wings and fly, Astrid," Davin stated. I nodded and grabbed my bag, then quickly hurried out of the office. I didn't have much time at all to get home, pack up, then get Archia Isle. Reaching the stables, I saddled Stormfly and jumped on her back.

"Come on, girl; we gotta pack and jet to the main island," I said. Stormfly squawked as she took to the sky, heading for home, which wasn't more than ten minutes away.

 **. . .**

 _(1 pm)  
{Hofferson Residence}_

I landed Stormfly in the backyard and got her some water and fish along with three chicken legs. I went into my house through the back door, then rushed into the basement to pull out my large suitcase, and the carry on. My family and I usually take one trip every summer for a week, but we never left Berk, so it was pointless anyway. I guess they'd come in handy now that I am getting away. I carried both bags upstairs and checked the time. It was about 1:10 pm; I had an hour and twenty minutes to pack and get to Archia Airport to check in at my gate for the trip to Copenhagen, Denmark. I couldn't wait to leave and meet the others who were chosen for Dreki Heart. At the same time; I feel incredibly guilty because of earlier at school. A good friend of mine and I got into a huge fight about the subject of getting out of Berk and seeing the world.

My name is Astrid Hofferson, and I'm eighteen-years-old as of two weeks ago; March 2nd. My parents are Calder and Alvina Hofferson, super protective over me. We live in a one-level, two-bedroom, one-bathroom home. My Uncle Finn passed away when I was about five, and I don't have any other family. I have a small group of friends; Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. Finally, there is Hiccup Haddock. I've known them all since like Kindergarten. All of them have dragons, except for Hiccup, who I got into a massive fight with at lunch today because he wanted to leave Berk, and see the world like me. However; his parents are super overprotective of him. Hiccup was telling our friends about him taking off after High School, and we all, including me, harped on him about him never being allowed. We said he should just stay put and forget it. This ended with Hiccup storming off, and I haven't seen him since lunch, and with all this going on; I didn't know when I'd see him again.

I started grabbing pants, shirts, sweaters, socks, bras, underwear, even two extra pairs of shoes, then shoving them neatly, but quickly into the larger suitcase. I grabbed my bathroom items, then scoped through my room to grab anything valuable that I didn't want to leave behind. I put all that in the carry on with electronics which was my iPod, tablet, and headphones. I stopped when about to stuff my phone into my pocket; I shut it off and left it on my bed. I couldn't take it; my parents would track me because I knew they put one on there. I double checked my room, then nodded my head in approval.

 _This is it. No turning back._ I said while holding the information packet with all the things I needed for Dreki Heart before heading outside and meeting Stormfly in the backyard. "You ready to hit the skies, girl?" I rubbed the sides of her face. Stormfly squawked, then I loaded my stuff onto her back, securing it. I checked the time on my iPod; **1:53 pm**. I had about thirty-seven minutes, and it wouldn't take long to arrive with Stormfly. "Let's go!" Stormfly launched into the sky, and we were headed for the main island, which was a twelve-minute flight.

 **. . .**

 _(2:20 pm)  
{Archia Airport; Gate 28-A}_

Upon arriving, I checked in my bags and got Stormfly situated for transportation to Denmark. The crew knew where to send her because I had my ticket for the Dreki Heart flight. I was told to go to 28-A, and the plane would be leaving at 2:45 pm. I had my carry-on backpack over one shoulder, and my ticket for the trip in the folder of information in my hand. I sat down in the chair after checking the board that said; **Archia Isle, BA(AIA) to Copenhagen, DN(CPH)-Departure, 2:45 PM-On Time**. I sighed in relief, so in twenty-five minutes; I would board the aircraft with whoever else was selected. I knew we were supposed to meet here, so I assume they should be along soon. I couldn't wait for this; I'm on my way to the next adventure in life.


	2. Drakonian Palace

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Drakonian Palace_

 _=Astrid's POV=  
(Friday, March 16, 2018-2:35 pm)  
{Gate 28-A; Archia Isle Airport, Barbaric Archipelago}_

Just ten minutes to go, and I'm mildly surprised that I haven't met anyone else who would be going to Dreki Heart. I really hoped I was in the right spot. Maybe I should check again? It would be awful to be in the wrong place and miss the flight.

"Are you part of Dreki Heart too?" a male voice asked. I looked up quickly to see a teenage male, about my age with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I am," I replied with a nod. "Are you?"

"Mmhm. I'm Soren Axall, from Murderous," The man, Soren, introduced with a hand out. I extended mine to shake his.

"Astrid Hofferson of Berk," I responded.

"Eret Trapp. Shivering Shores," said another man, dark brown hair, and amber eyes. "Pleased to meet ya," he added.

"Dreki Heart interns?" said a female with strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes. We nodded to her, smiling. "Ragna Falk. Lava-Lout," she introduced.

"Oh, cool; we made the gate," said a male as the female beside him sighed in relief. "This is Camicazi Boggs; she's from Bog-Burglar. And I'm Thuggory Meatsen, Meathead. I guess this is all of us," Thuggory smiled.

" **Flight 502 from Archia Isle to Copenhagen, Denmark for 2:45 pm is now boarding at Gate 28A 502 to Copenhagen is now boarding at Gate 28A. Thank you,"** got announced by a staff member at the desk right by the entry door to the tunnel that would lead us through to the aircraft.

"Thank Odin! I made it with seconds to spare," a female with dark brown hair and green eyes rushed up, panting heavily with her hands on her knees and hunched over a bit.

"There's still a line to hand over tickets, catch your breath," Eret told her.

"Thanks. I-I'm Heather Bazirk, from Berserker Island," Heather said softly.

"Cool. I'm Soren Axall. This is Camicazi Boggs, Eret Trapp, Ragna Falk, Thuggory Meatsen, and Astrid Hofferson," Soren stated, revealings the others.

"Alright, let's get in line to board," I suggested while grabbing my folder, and carry-on backpack. The others did the same.

 **. . .**

 _(6:20 pm)  
{Copenhagen, Denmark; Airport}_

Take off from Archia Isle was a pain in the butt; it took until 3:20 pm just for us to get off the runway and in the air. The flight was an hour and forty-eight minutes. So, at 5:20-ish, we landed in Copenhagen. However, with the time change of this place being an hour ahead of the Archipelago, so it was actually almost 6:30 pm. The snacks and drinks on the plane were nice, but me and the others were starving, and we weren't even at the operating base yet. Right now; we were standing at the airport in Copenhagen, wondering where to go next.

"I think we should head to baggage claim. My brother said someone should be there to take us to the Dreki Heart base," Heather offered.

"Uh, why would your brother know something like that?" Ragna wondered.

"My brother works for Dreki Heart, he has since he was eighteen, and he's…twenty-two now," Heather smiled. "He's a general helper to the owners, trainers, and other staff," she added.

"That's pretty cool," Thuggory mentioned gently.

"Alright, let's head to bag claim then. I'm sure if we follow this path we'll get there," Soren suggested, motioning to the wall that said; **Passenger Pickup & Bag Claim**. In agreement, everyone grabbed their carry-ons and started for their destination.

 **. . .**

 _(6:35 pm)  
{Passenger Pickup & Baggage Claim}_

Well, we got our bags and were now standing out of the way watching people get picked up, but no one had come for us yet. Finally, a man approached with a brown hair and a beard. Also, a set of silver-blue eyes.

"Ah, you must be my group to transport! All for Dreki Heart?" the man asked with excitement, arms in the air.

"Yes, sir," Camicazi nodded.

"Where are our dragons, if you don't mind me asking?" I wondered curiously.

"Not to worry, Miss. Your draconic friends were taking directly to Dreki Heart base," the man informed. "I am Johann Traytor, head of Dreki Heart transportation. Now, let's load up. The trainers and owners are anxiously awaiting the arrival of their new interns. I just need to ensure everyone is here once we're on board," Johann added. Grabbing our bags, we followed the man out of the airport and to a shuttle bus that had a circle with all the dragon classification symbols around it, and then in the middle was a big heart and reading in black words; **Dreki Heart Protection & Research**.

 **. . .**

 _(6:40 pm)  
{Dreki Heart Shuttle Bus}_

"Alrighty then. A quick head count and roll call, and we're on our way," Johann announced, getting his clipboard. "Heather Bazirk, Berserker Island?"

"Present!" Heather raised her hand.

"Wonderful. Soren Axall, Murderous Mountains?" Johann looked around as Soren raised his hand up.

"Here," Soren replied.

"Good, good. Ragna Falk, Lava-Lout Island?" Johann continued down the list.

"Right here," Ragna said.

"Eret Trapp, Shivering Shores?" Johann glanced.

"Yo," Eret gave a two-fingered salute.

"Thuggory Meatsen, Meathead Island," Johann peeked over the board.

"Here," Thuggory replied.

"Yes, yes. Camicazi Boggs of Bog-Burglar Islands?" Johann looked as Camicazi raised her hand. "Astrid Hofferson, Isle of Berk?"

"Present," Astrid responded.

"Hm, seems one is missing. One moment," Johann said, then pulled out his mobile phone and dialed a number. "Yes, hi; it's Johann. I have seven with me, my list says there should be eight," he informed the person he called. "No, the second from the Isle of Berk isn't here; I have the girl," I blinked. There was a second person chosen from Berk? And they weren't here? Now, I've become curious as to who it could be. There were very few people who had top scores for dragon-related school things. "Ah, very good then. In that case, we're on our way," Johann hung up the phone, then slipped it away as he got in the driver's seat and started up the bus.

"How long until we arrive?" Eret asked.

"From here, about fifteen-twenty minutes," Johann stated. I laid my head back on the rest and closed my eyes. I was thoroughly exhausted and hungry. At least we were almost there, but my mind was still wondering who else from Berk was chosen for this program. As far as I knew; it was one person per participating islands. I guess I was wrong. I knew the others were talking, but I just wanted to relax for the ride.

 **. . .**

 _(7:15 pm)  
{Dreki Heart Operating Base}_

"Rise and shine, Interns!" Johann called happily, as we all began to lift our heads and look out the windows. "And welcome to Drakonian Palace," he added with a smile as our mouths dropped open, and eyes widened to saucers. It was a real castle, and so beautiful. Johann pulled the bus into the entrance and parked right at the steps of the main doors. Everyone slowly filed off, holding their carry-ons and just admiring the building.

"Sis!" came a male voice.

"Dagur!" Heather rushed to hug her elder brother.

"I'm so glad you're here," Dagur smiled. Two more men walked out, hands behind their backs. One was tall, and bald, the other, shorter.

"Welcome to Drakonian Palace! I'm sure you've had a long day and would like some time to eat and then get settled in. Come right in; the staff will take care of your bags and get them to your stay areas within the palace," the shorter of the two greeted formally. Unable to really speak; the seven interns did as they were instructed. Upon entering; the group was awe-struck at the beauty of the castle. Rooms, staircases, intricate designs for the walls, and ceiling, rugs that appeared to go for days.

"I know it looks like a lot, but not to worry; we have elevators to go between floors, which there are six of," said the taller man. Walking in, the interns found themselves in the Foyer and then taking a right into the dining room. The seven saw all the other people in there, "And these are just a few of the staff you will see while here," he added with a chuckle.

"Come, have a seat. We're just waiting on one more to arrive, but he'll said he'll be another half an hour and to start without him," the shorter informed. Everyone grabbed a seat, still wondering who this second from Berk was, but I guess we'd find out soon enough. "First off, welcome. I am Viggo Grimborn, the founder of Dreki Heart Protection and Research. And this is my older brother, Ryker Grimborn; he is Co-CEO. This is my wife, Kelda Oliversen-Grimborn, and our daughter, Katja Oliversen-Grimborn. That man is my brother in law, Brendan Oliversen,"

"Right, and this is my wife, Hilda Grimborn, and our daughter, Vera Grimborn," Ryker introduced. "You met our head of transportation, Johann already. It seems one of you already knows Dagur; he is our overall general assistant," Ryker added with a smile. "Over here is Mala DeFendor, and then our trainers; Henrik Andersen, Throk Wington, Colden Kongur, Brendan Oliver, and Alvin Ogglebert, and Atali Mayden. We'll cover more on their positions once our eighth intern arrives,"

"May I ask why there are two interns from Berk?" Ragna wondered.

"Yeah, I thought it was supposed to be only one each?" Eret blinked.

"Typically, it is. However, it seems that the information we look for in sections was tied between two people. Both came highly recommended by Davin Hagebak, Headmaster of Hooligan High School. So, for once; we extended the invitation to both. Mr. Hagebak assured that we would not be disappointed," Viggo smiled.

That got me thinking. _Me and someone else tied? The only person I know who possessed that much knowledge and skill with dragons is…Hiccup Haddock. No, Astrid. That's impossible; they wouldn't have chosen two people from the same school, in the same grade. Besides, Hiccup doesn't even have a dragon. No, Astrid. It's not him. Possibly Fishlegs…_

"Well, I think we've spent enough time talking, Daddy," the teenager about our age spoke up with a smile. Katja, Viggo said her name was.

"Yeah, we can talk more when that other guy gets here," Vera, Ryker's daughter spoke up. Vera had light brown hair, freckles, and chocolate brown eyes. Also, Vera seemed younger than us, and Katja; she couldn't have been older than fifteen in my personal opinion. Hilda, Vera's mom, had light brown hair-almost blonde, and honey brown eyes. Katja appeared to have black hair and silver-gray eyes. Kelda and Katja were near spitting images of one another. Brendan had the same silver-gray eyes and dark brown hair.

I continued taking in the other people around me. Henrik Anderson had caramel brown hair and honey brown eyes. Alvin Ogglebert had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Throk had reddish, appearing almost light brown hair and brown eyes. Colden Kongur had a shaved head of a little brown hair and pale green eyes. Atali has strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes.

"Quite right," Viggo nodded, agreeing with his daughter, and niece. "We shall enjoy our meal, and then get proper introductions in order after our final intern arrives. Johann, my friend, would you be so kind as to watch for the last to come? He informed me he would come straight here; I gave him directions when he called,"

"Yes, sir," Johann bowed, then exited the room. Soon after, everyone had been brought a plate of food, and their choice of drink. When we'd all been served, we began to eat; thankful to be dining at last, even if it was almost 7:30 pm. I knew after this, all of us interns would likely be getting settled into our bedrooms and hopefully getting used to being here at Drakonian Palace with Dreki Heart.


	3. Start Of A New Adventure

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Start Of A New Adventure_

 _=Hiccup's POV=  
(Friday, March 16, 2018-7:35 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace; Copenhagen, Denmark}_

I knew my parents were pissed at me for bolting on Toothless, but right now; I really didn't care. I'll never understand why they can't treat me like the eighteen-year-old adult that I am! Ugh! It's infuriating. I kept my focus on my flight path with my dragon, Toothless; I'm five minutes from landing at the location Viggo Grimborn, Founder of Dreki Heart Protection and Research, had given me. I called a few hours ago after arriving at the Archia Airport around 4:45 pm, and being told the plane carrying the Dreki Heart interns left at 3:20 pm. I panicked, and instantly located my folder with contact numbers, and informed Viggo that I would be there by dragon. I hated that my parents were home early when I got there because Davin Hagebak told me that I had a plane to catch with the others. Of course, the argument with my parents messed that right up, and there had been some printing issue with my ticket. Overall; I'm almost where I need to be now, and I was stoked to finally be out of Berk.

My dragon warbled at me as I rubbed the top of his head and he trilled. "It's okay, bud; we're free now," I told him as he crooned with a smile. I closed me eyes, thinking back on how my day has been. In one word; awful. Everything began that morning with my parents; Mayor Stoick Haddock, and Dragon Veterinarian Valka Haddock when I said I would be applying to colleges outside the Archipelago.

 _ **/Flashback; Earlier That Morning/**_

 _I woke up at 6:30 am to shower and get downstairs for breakfast. My mother was drinking her coffee, and dad was cooking eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and a few pancakes. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table with my backpack on the floor beside my chair._

" _Morning," I greeted._

" _Morning, dear," Valka responded with a smile._

" _Hope you're hungry, son," Stoick added, flipping an egg carefully._

" _Always," I remarked._

" _So, Hiccup. High School is almost over, have you given any thought to what colleges you'll apply for?" Valka inquired. I gulped nervously, knowing this would start a fight._

" _Uh, y-yeah. I have a few ideas. Um…Berk Community College, Hooligan State, Archia University…" I trailed off, seeing their nods of approval. I took a deep breath. "University of Copenhagen o-or Greenland…Maybe something else outside…of the…Archipelago…" I said. Suddenly, all actions in the home seemed to stop as I saw my mother lower the paper, and my father turning; both of them were looking at me intently._

" _Your first three idea were acceptable; the rest you will not apply too," Stoick informed._

" _B-But they are schools within the Kingdom of Denmark, Dad…I-I wouldn't be far from home," I tried._

" _Hunter. No." Valka said sternly. "There is nothing wrong with staying right here on Berk to further your schooling,"_

" _Might not be anything wrong with it, but it's not what I want to do," I mumbled._

" _What was that?" Stoick asked for clarification._

" _I said; it's not what I want to do, Dad," I repeated._

" _Well, it's what you're doing," Stoick huffed. I began to get angry._

" _I'm eighteen; you can't make me stay here," I reminded._

" _You will stay!" Valka stated firmly. "It's not safe out there, Hiccup,"_

" _Oh, here we go again…" I rolled my eyes._

" _Don't you sass your mother, boy," Stoick warned. "You have no reason to leave Berk; there is nothing out there for you but danger. You will remain here, and that is final!" his voice boomed._

" _You can't control me forever!" I slammed my fists down and rose from my seat. Grabbing my bag; I rushed to the backyard door._

" _Hiccup Haddock! Not another step!" Stoick glared. I shot one right back, opening the door and throwing myself over the railing before my father could grab me. I landed on the ground in a crouch, then ran out the back fence and hid there. I panted as I heard Stoick slam the door with a groan. I grinned and ran into the forest._

" _Toothless!" I called. A large black dragon jumped out and tackled me down, licking my face. "I missed you too," I rubbed his face as he let me up. "Let's jet, pal," I said climbing on his back, then opened the left tail fin with a press of my foot on the pedal. Toothless launched into the sky, and we headed for the woods behind Hooligan High._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Of course, my day only got worse. I tried to tell my friends Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and Astrid Hofferson about my parents acting the way they were, and my pals AGREED with my parents! I couldn't believe it; they all said I should stay on Berk, and we'd all remain close or whatever. It ticked me off to no end, so I flipped out and left the lunch room after saying that if they were my real friends; they would understand and support me. I went to the woods to sit with Toothless for the rest of lunch hour. See, no one knew that I had a dragon. All my friends had dragons, and have since we were fifteen or so, but I never told them I have a Night Fury. Why? The Night Fury is a Strike Class dragon; the fastest, most elusive and feared dragon to humans. Granted, we have peace with dragons, but the legend of a Night Fury is that it's the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, and anyone who has encounted this dragon has not lived to tell the tale.

Well, I survived. And Toothless is harmless, an overgrown lizard with the personality and tendencies of a cat or dog, sometimes both. Toothless wouldn't harm a soul unless the posed an immediate threat to me. Toothless and I bonded because I found him in the woods near my parent's house after a big argument. Toothless was tied up in a Dragon Hunter's bola, and his left tail fin was ripped off. I set Toothless free and nursed him back to health. It took a bit to gain his trust, but we became the best of friends. Toothless was unable to fly, but I used my Uncle Gobber's shop to build Toothless a prosthetic tail, and here we are still using it three years later with some new modifications to the original design. This rig operates by me control the left side of Toothless' tail fin with a pedal that opens and shuts according to how I move my foot. It's pulleys, cables, rope, leather tail, and a custom-made saddle all connected for the function of me flying Toothless. I don't ride Toothless; I actually fly him.

So for three years; I've been keeping him a secret. Well, that was until today at least. And it's part of why I'm flying Toothless now to Drakonian Palace; the operating base of the Dreki Heart Protection and Research program. I sighed some, thinking back to just a few hours ago around 1:30 pm when I got called to the main office to see Headmaster Davin Hagebak.

 _ **/Flashback; 1:30 pm/**_

 _Ding. Ding. Dong._

 _The sound of the PA system went off as I looked with the rest of the class and our teacher for Science up to the clock/speaker on the wall._

" _Excuse me. Can we have Hiccup Haddock to the main office, please?" the woman said gently._

" _Hiccup," the teacher said as I packed my stuff sighing, then heading for the door. "He's on his way down," the teacher informed._

" _Thank you," the PA woman spoke, then the connection cut just as I walked out the door._

 _ **. . .**_

 _{Main Office}_

" _You can head right to Mr. Hagebak's office, Hiccup," the receptionist said, pointing to the Headmaster's room behind me. I wondered if I was in trouble for what happened in the cafeteria when I yelled at my friends, well, I guess former now, then ran out until the next period began at 12:30 pm. I moved to the room, knocking a few times._

" _Enter," I heard. Taking a deep breath, I turned the handle and walked in. "Hello, Hiccup," Mr. Hagebak greeted. "Have a seat," he offered as I came in more, closing the door behind me. I sat down in the chair across from Davin. "Do you know why I called you down?"_

" _No, sir. If it's about me flipping out in the cafeteria, I'm sorry…My former friends and I had a falling out over something," I apologized quickly._

" _Nothing to do with that, but I would ask that you try not to swear next time?" Davin hoped._

" _Yes, Mr. Hagebak. Um, so what am I here for if not that?" I wondered._

" _Have you ever heard of Dreki Heart Protection and Research?" Davin inquired._

" _Who hasn't? One of the leading programs that rescue, protect, and research dragons for all of Denmark. And sometimes more than that," I replied with a smile. "An incredible group that any dragon lover would be proud and honored to be part of,"_

" _Well, prepared to be proud and honored, Mr. Haddock. Dreki Heart is extending an internship to a small group of select, and lucky student from schools around the Archipelago. You, Hiccup, have been chosen from Berk," Davin informed._

 _My eyes widened instantly as I felt my heart skip a beat and breath get caught in my throat. "M-Me?" I asked to confirm._

" _Correct. You have the highest marks in dragon training, and as soon as Dreki Heart asked if I had anyone who met their requirements; I knew exactly who to recommend," Davin smiled._

" _This is…I can't even…Thank you, Mr. Hagebak," I said, still in shock._

" _You're welcome. Now, you will be expected at the Archia Airport for 2:30 pm to leave with the other interns this afternoon," Davin began to explain, and my face fell._

" _Wait. Wait. Leave at 2:30 pm today?" I asked._

" _That's right," Davin nodded._

" _That's…A little under an hour away. And what about finished High School, there's still three months left until graduation," I mentioned._

" _Relax, lad. Your graduation requirements are met because of all your AP classes, and you maintain a 4.0 GPA. As far as I'm concerned, you've finished High School, and will still receive a diploma by mail as soon as you give us an address. Not sure where Dreki Heart is stationed; I know it's in Copenhagen, Denmark, which is where you're flight from Archia Isle will be to," Davin explained._

" _I see. Wow. A chance to travel with Dreki Heart; its…more than I could ever ask for," I blinked a few times, still settling with the information. "So I just…Leave now?"_

" _Yep, and take this too. It's a packet with all the information they sent me to give to you," Davin remarked._

" _I will, and thank you, again, Mr. Hagebak," I stood, shaking his hand._

" _You're welcome. Best of luck!" Davin called as I hurried out the door. I rushed to the woods and located Toothless; we quickly launched into the sky to get home. "This is our opportunity to leave, bud. Finally, we can have an adventure," I told him while flying._

 _ **. . .**_

 _(1:40 pm)  
{Haddock Home}_

 _Flying over the house, I saw my parent's dragons in the backyard. Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper. What are they doing here so early!? I thought, worried. Then again, why should I be? I'm eighteen; I don't need their permission. This is my chance to explore and see the world with the best researchers around; I'm not passing it up. I landed Toothless in the woods, telling him to wait for my signal, then I dashed into the house._

" _Hiccup?" my mother said quickly._

" _It's only 1:40 pm, what are you doing home from school?" Stoick asked. I didn't answer as I hurried to my room and started packing things into my one suitcase. Clothes, bathroom items, pictures, notebooks; all things I wouldn't leave behind. I grabbed smaller things and shoved them into a drawstring gym bag. I hid the folder in there too just as my parents came into my room._

" _Where do you think you're going?" Valka demanded._

" _Far away from here," I said while finishing packing in record time, then zipping the suitcase closed._

" _Like hell you are," Stoick remarked._

" _I'd like to see you try and stop me, Dad," I scoffed while getting through them and wheeling the bag out._

" _You're not leaving!" Valka yelled, beginning to cry._

" _I am," I walked to the back door._

" _Hiccup Haddock! You are not!" Stoick boomed. I narrowed my eyes._

" _I AM, SO GET OVER IT!" I screamed back, taking them by surprise. "I'm so sick and tired of you two treating me like a kid! I'm eighteen-years-old, and that means I'm free to leave whenever I want! You won't let me do anything unless it's here at home or we're out, and you're with me! Thank my lucky stars that I've been able to have a somewhat regular job with me Godfather these past few years. No, I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. You won't let me go to school outside the Archipelago. I can't be out after 8 pm. For Odin's sake, you have people following me around, don't think I haven't noticed! I'm done with it! I got a once in a lifetime chance, and I won't pass it up just because you don't want me out there! That's not what's dangerous; living here is! This is my life, not yours. I told you this morning you couldn't control me forever, and this is me taking back what's mine! Now, if you don't mind…I have a plane to catch to get the hell out of Berk. So, uh…Bye,"_

" _HICCUP!" Stoick bellowed. I hurried outside, knowing they were right behind me._

" _Damn it. I have no choice…" I sighed. I gave a long whistle. "TOOTHLESS!" I yelled. There was a roar as Toothless bolted out of the woods and landed on the upper deck carefully. I secured the suitcase, then jumped on his back as my parents made it outside, then froze seeing what dragon I was on the back of._

" _A Ni-Night-," Valka began._

" _Yes, a Night Fury. Mom, Dad. Meet Toothless, my bonded Night Fury dragon. That being said…See ya!" I gave a salute as Toothless almost grinned. "Hit it, bud. Top speed!" Toothless darted into the sky, and with a burst of speed; we were gone leaving my parents calling after me. I huffed; they'd never catch us._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

They never did find us, and after the whole fiasco with the airport and missing the flight because a ticket printing problem…Here I am, flying to Copenhagen, Denmark on Toothless. I mean, why not? A plane trip would only take two hours; dragon back is shorter with Toothless's speed. I made sure to have Toothless destroy my cell phone at the airport dragon drop off. My parent would lose the trail there if they came looking.

"Ready to begin our new life, Toothless?" I asked him. Toothless warbled as I looked ahead and saw Drakonian Palace dead ahead. "Let's do it," I smiled confidently. Yes, this was the start of a whole new adventure for us.


	4. Meet Toothless

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Meet Toothless_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Friday, March 16, 2018-7:50 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace; Copenhagen, Denmark}_

"There it is, Drakonian Palace," Hiccup said as he patted Toothless's neck. "Good work flying, Toothless," he complimented. Toothless purred, then went into a dive, landing at the entrance of the destination. "Finally, we're here," Hiccup smiled, feeling relief and freedom for the first time in years to be off of Berk and outside the Archipelago. Hiccup learned right away that Denmark was ahead of the Archipelago, so right now; it was only 6:50 pm back home. Hiccup dismounted from his dragon, then got his suitcase off and walked up to the entryway, ringing the bell on the right side. "Hide, bud," Hiccup said. Toothless nodded in response, then dashed off to the side to hide in the woods. The door opened revealing a man with a beard, dark brown hair, and silver-blue eyes.

"Ah, welcome! You must be Hiccup Haddock of Berk, yes?" the man greeted.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," Hiccup nodded to him.

"Excellent. I'm Johann Traytor, head of transportation needs and occasional assistant when called for," Johann introduced. "Please, come right in. Everyone arrived about an hour ago, and are dining at the moment," Hiccup stepped through the open door, and Johann closed them. "They are just in there; I'll take your bags for you?" he offered. Hiccup handed over his suitcase, and the drawstring one on his back to Johann then took a deep breath to enter the dining room. "Viggo. Ryker. Your eighth intern has just arrived," he called out.

"Wonderful. Send him right in!" Viggo replied back Johann motioned for Hiccup to go ahead. Hiccup put his hand on the handle, turning it, then pushing the door open and walking in. Everyone turned their heads to see the person who didn't make the flight earlier. Instantly, Astrid's eyes widened seeing who it was. Hiccup Haddock. Likewise, Hiccup was not expecting to see Astrid Hofferson sitting at the dining room table next to a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time. "Interning for Dreki Heart," was the response in unison. Hiccup didn't have the words to explain how suddenly very pissed off he was and hurt to see Astrid here after earlier at school in the cafeteria. Astrid felt automatic guilt because of before.

"I assume you two know one another," Ryker stated.

"Unfortunately," Hiccup muttered, which felt like a knife in Astrid's heart. "Yeah, we go to the same school, or did until the offer to come here," he said. Viggo stood, clapping his hands together with a smile.

"Well, now that we are all here; I think we should do formal introductions," Viggo informed. "Hiccup, have a seat. I'm sure you're positively exhausted and hungry after that whole fiasco with the ticket situation at the airport, and I do apologize,"

"Oh, no worries. I ended up here one way or the other," Hiccup said.

"That is entirely true. Alrighty then. Introductions! We can go right around the table. I'm Founder and CEO of Dreki Heart Protection and Research, Viggo Grimborn. Husband to Kelda, father of Katja, brother in law to Brendan. Uncle to Vera, and younger brother of Ryker. I have a female Monstrous Nightmare named Rainbow, and if anyone would like to inquire about the name…My dear daughter named her when she was seven, and I kept it," Viggo chuckled a bit, the motioned to the woman beside him.

"I am Kelda Oliversen-Grimborn, wife of Viggo, mother of Katja, sister to Brendan, and owner of Skyfire the female Monstrous Nightmare. Also, I am the lead Dragon Medic for Dreki Heart," Kelda smiled softly.

"I'm Katja Oliversen-Grimborn. Daughter of Viggo and Kelda, niece of Brendan and Ryker, cousin of Vera. I'm eighteen-years-old and have a female Razorwhip named Silverthorn. I work in the Nursery with the baby dragons," Katja explained.

"Brendan Oliversen. Brother of Kelda, uncle of Katja and Vera, brother in law to Viggo and Ryker. Owner of Titus, the Titanwing Monstrous Nightmare, who is Skyfire's mate. I am also the Stoker Class trainer for Dreki Heart," Brendan said calmly. By this point, a plate of food had been brought to Hiccup so he could start eating while listening to names.

"Ryker Grimborn. Co-CEO of Dreki heart, elder brother of Viggo. I am husband to Hilda, father to Vera, brother in law to Brendan and Kelda, uncle to Vera. I have a male Hotburple I call Magma," Ryker introduced.

"Hello! I'm Hilda Grimborn, wife to Ryker and mother to Vera. Sister in law to Brendan, Viggo, and Kelda. Aunt of Vera. I have a Deadly Nadder named Sunspot, and I'm the lead Human Medic," Hilda giggled a bit.

"Vera Grimborn. Fifteen, home-schooled here. Daughter of Ryker and Hilda. Niece to Viggo, Brendan, and Kelda. Cousin of Katja. I have a female Hobblegrunt named Moodscale. I work in the Nursery too," Vera beamed.

"I know I wasn't in here before, but I am Nadia Warrier; Head of the Nursery here at Dreki Heart. I have a Razorwhip called Grayspine," a woman with blonde hair pulled back in a neat bun, and amber eyes said.

"I'm the Boulder Class trainer, Alvin Ogglebert. I have a female Whispering Death called Groundsplitter," Alvin introduced.

"Henrik Andersen, Mystery Class Trainer with Siren the Slithersong," Henrik announced proudly.

"Mala DeFendor, no dragon, but I work with Kelda in the Dragon Infirmary," Mala stated.

"Throk Wington, Boomglider is my dragon; he's a Thunderdrum. I'm the Tidal Class trainer," Throk enlightened.

"Sharp Class, Atali Mayden. Whiplash the Razorwhip is my dragon," Atali smiled broadly.

"Tracker Class, Colden Kongur. I have a Rumblehorn called Hammersmash," Colden remarked.

"And you've all met Johann Traytor, our lead transportation manager," Ryker reminded as the interns nodded.

"I'm Dagur Bazirk, general assistant for Dreki Heart. I'm also Heather's older brother, and I have a Gronckle named Shattermaster," Dagur nodded, sitting beside a girl who Hiccup assumed must be Heather.

"Well, I'm Heather Bazirk, younger sister to Dagur. We come from Berserker Island, and I have a female Razorwhip named Windshear," Heather introduced.

"I'm Astrid Hofferson of Berk. Stormfly is my Deadly Nadder," Astrid went next. Hiccup fought really hard not to make a comment. Instead, he was just taking it all in, wanting to remember names.

"Thuggory Meatsen. I'm from Meathead and have a Monstrous Nightmare named Killer," Thuggory stated.

"Eret Trapp of Shivering Shores. I have a Sliquifier named Aquafire," Eret said calmly.

"Ragna Falk. Lava-lout Island and Scarlet the Singetail is my dragon," Ragna informed.

"Camicazi Boggs, Bog-Burglar Islands. I have a Changewing named Camo," Camicazi smiled.

"Soren Axall from Murderous Mountains. I have a Dramillion named Mimic," Soren announced.

"And that's brings us to you," Viggo smiled, motioning to Hiccup.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third from the Isle of Berk," Hiccup said.

"And your dragon is…?" Ragna pushed.

"Hiccup doesn't have a dragon," Astrid stated.

"Really? You don't? Then…How'd you get here? I was certain you told me on your dragon," Viggo blinked, a bit confused.

Hiccup kept forgetting that Astrid didn't know about Toothless. Well, Hiccup knew he couldn't keep it a secret while with Dreki Heart, so wouldn't she be in for a surprise. "I did come on my dragon," Hiccup confirmed.

"You don't have a dragon, Hiccup, so you must have taken Cloudjumper or Skullcrusher," Astrid said.

"And they are…Wild dragons?" Kelda wondered.

Hiccup shook his head. "Actually, they are my parent's dragons. Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn and Cloudjumper the Stormcutter," he informed. "I took my dragon, Astrid. I really don't know how else you want me to word that for you to hear it correctly,"

"Don't get a tude with me, Hiccup," Astrid glared.

"Then don't act so high and mighty, Miss. Hypocrite," Hiccup sassed back.

"Where do you get off calling me a hypocrite?!" Astrid countered.

"Maybe it has something to do with the argument earlier during lunch hour where you told me that I'd be stuck on Berk the rest of my life like all of you. Or that you said there was no reason to leave the island because it had everything we could ever want when you knew I wanted to get the heck out and explore the world. Yet, here you are outside of Berk and with Dreki Heart; a program that does nothing but travel, explore, research and rescue dragons. I never lied about what I wanted to do with my life. You, on the other hand, gave me crap about wanting to leaving, but you're here doing exactly what you were against me doing. It's a double standard and makes you a hypocrite!" Hiccup explained firmly, showing no mercy in how bothered he was at the fact she was there.

"I can see that there is some tension between you two. I would like to explain why there are two selections from Berk. Hiccup and Astrid; you both had outstanding marks in what we were looking for to be part of this team. We felt that since the scores were just about tied; it wouldn't be fair to exclude one of you and we needed eight anyway. No one else from the other islands, aside those who are already here met the requirement. We extended the invitation to both of you, and it seems that you two might have some personal affairs that might get in the way," Viggo said now.

"I can work with anyone personal feelings aside, sir," Hiccup informed.

"Astrid, can you do the same?" Ryker asked.

"No problem here," Astrid crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head from Hiccup.

"Excellent then," Viggo smiled. It was quiet for a few minutes, everyone eating still.

"I noticed that there is no…Strike Class trainer, why is that?" Eret wondered.

"We've had rare instances where we encounter a Strike Class dragon and even less with people who would be willing to work with such a feared class. I'm sure it would take time, but like with even the most stubborn classes, such as Stoker; it can be done," Ryker informed.

"We're not even sure what other dragons are in the Strike Class; we're hoping to research that more," Brendan remarked. "We've never gotten remotely close to the one Triple Stryke we encountered three years ago when Dagur joined us,"

"You have to gain their trust," Hiccup chimed in as everyone looked at him. "Strike Class dragons are notoriously hesitant to humans, but also very curious. If you can gain their attention, and earn their trust; you can get close,"

"Pray tell what else you know about Strike Class?" Hilda wondered.

"Strike Class dragons are characterized by their blazing speed, vice-like jaw strength, and extreme intelligence. As well as pinpoint accuracy, powerful attacks, explosive firepower and a unique ability to allow them to navigate in their respective environments/atmosphere. The dragons in this class are some of the rarest of all dragons, some are close to extinction. They are also the most difficult to train but the most loyal once they have been trained. They are also generally among the most powerful dragons," Hiccup stated. The group around the table blinked, not understanding how he could know all that.

"Seems like you've encountered Strike Class dragons before," Henrik mentioned.

"You could say that…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Hey, you never told us what kind of dragon you have," Vera pointed out.

"She's right. What type of dragon is yours, Hiccup?" Viggo asked.

"A Ni-Night Fury…" Hiccup said hesitantly. The sound of utensils dropping to the table or floor was heard. Audible gasps from some as Hiccup glanced over at the group, staring at him in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" Kelda asked gently.

"Night Fury," Hiccup said clear enough for them to hear. "I have a male Night Fury," he added.

"That's…impossible," Soren breathed out.

"They are the rarest of all Strike Class dragons, and rumored not to be friendly with other dragons or humans…" Camicazi said.

"Common misconception," Hiccup shrugged. "My dragon is an overgrown lizard with wings and has the personality of a cat, or dog. Sometimes both; he's extremely playful and fiercely loyal and protective,"

"No; I don't believe it. There's no way you have a Night Fury, Hiccup," Astrid huffed.

"What's the matter? Can't believe it because you're jealous maybe?" Hiccup retorted as Astrid gasped in surprise at him. "I do have a Night Fury, and I can prove it to you; just come with me outside,"

"Fine. Show us," Astrid invited. Hiccup stood up, setting his napkin on the table by his plate and headed out of the dining room with the rest, then out the main entrance. Ryker flipped on the outside lights to brighten the area. Hiccup put his fingers to the corners of his mouth, then gave a long whistle. Seconds later, there was a roar in return, something unfamiliar to them.

"Come on out, bud!" Hiccup called. There was rustling in the trees, then a Night Fury with green eyes jumped out and glided over to Hiccup. "Everyone, meet Toothless. The Night Fury," Hiccup said as Toothless sat back on his hind legs, looking at them all curiously with his head tilted to one side.


	5. Adjusting To A New Place

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Adjusting To A New Place_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Friday, March 16, 2018-8:15 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace; Copenhagen, Denmark}_

The area had become entirely silent except for breathing. Hiccup revealed within the walls of Drakonian Palace that not only did he know facts about the Strike Class, but his dragon was one from that very same classification too. A Night Fury. The rarest, fastest, and most elusive dragon known to humans. Theoretically, all people knew about Night Furies were that they didn't play nice with others, and kept to themselves. Back in the day of Vikings and the dragon war, the rumor was that Night Furies never let their victims live. And like now, not much was known about them. The only warning was to hide and pray it didn't find you. However, Hiccup stood less than ten feet away with a Night Fury that was acting like a well-trained dog standing loyal beside its owner. The dragon started panting, sticking his tongue out of his mouth, then began jumping around excitedly.

"Didn't you have enough flying earlier?" Hiccup asked. Toothless licked his cheek. "Ugh…You know that doesn't wash out," he mumbled.

"He has a Night Fury…" Astrid blinked, still in shock.

"I told you I did," Hiccup remarked.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise, and treat," Kelly clapped her hands together as Hilda, and a few others nodded.

"How did you manage to get so close?" Dagur wondered.

"When did you meet him?" Henrik inquired.

"What's with that thing on his tail?" Vera questioned.

"Can we talk about it later? Toothless, and me are both starving and exhausted," Hiccup mentioned.

"But, but, but…" the others started.

"We want to know more about Toothless," Camicazi whined.

"Perhaps tomorrow when everyone has had a good night's rest," Hilda said gently.

"How come you had him in the woods and not the stables?" Katja asked.

"Well, I've had Toothless since I was fifteen and I know how rare Night Furies are, so I've hid him in the woods at all the places I go. School, home, etc." Hiccup explained. "When I got here; I just told him to hide out for now,"

"Well, you don't have to hide your dragon with us, Hiccup. Come; we'll get him to the stables to have some fish and water. And then you can go back inside to finish your dinner," Viggo stated.

"Then all of you will get taken to your rooms to get some sleep. Tomorrow we can worry about unpacking and seeing the grounds," Ryker added. "Uh, Toothless will be okay with the other dragons, right?"

"Absolutely. Strike Class dragons are hard to train, mainly with gaining trust. But once they are comfortable with you; this is the result," Hiccup motioned to Toothless, scratching under the dragon's chin and earning a warble of delight. "Like I said; overgrown lizard with wings," Toothless whacked Hiccup in the head with his tail. "Hey, ow!" Hiccup rubbed his head. A few of the others chuckled. "Ready to go lay down and relax, bud?" Toothless gave a nod.

"The rest of you return inside. Dagur, why don't you lead Hiccup and Toothless to the stables?" Viggo suggested.

"Got it. Come on, Hiccup!" Dagur smiled wide.

 **. . .**

 _{Drakonia Stables}_

"Here we are," Dagur motioned upon getting to the stables. Hiccup could tell right off the bat that the Dragon Clinic, Nursery, and Stables were all in the backyard. In the darkness, Hiccup even noticed the training grounds and track. This place had everything a dragon lover could appreciate and enjoy! The stables were on the left side of the palace, almost immediately off of the back porch too. It was a structure, at least four floors and stretched to hold about fifty or so dragons. Next to the stables was the clinic for sick or wounded dragons, and finally, there was the nursery off of the clinic, but slightly angled like how the right and left wings were on the palace. Hiccup assumed that this was because if there was a dragon in labor or whatever, the medics were there to help out in the nursery if need be. Hiccup noticed a pool about twenty-five steps from the back porch, and there was a hot tub.

"Wow, and this is all on the grounds?" Hiccup asked.

"Right," Dagur nodded. "So all the staff dragons are on the left-side of this section, and we put the intern's dragons on the opposite side. The stable team will take care of providing food and water as needed when we're here. In each stable, there is a storage box, some hangers, and some hay for bedding. Is that okay for Toothless?"

"Actually, is it possible for Toothless to just get like, a giant slab of flat rock to sleep on? Toothless likes to blast it with his fire then lay down," Hiccup informed.

"I'm sure we can arrange for that and have it in tomorrow. For now, can he not blast it tonight the ground tonight?" Dagur asked.

"Yeah. You heard him Toothless, no warming up your spot tonight," Hiccup told his friend. Toothless smiled in response, showing Hiccup he understood.

"You can put Toothless right here next to the blue and yellow Nadder," Dagur motioned to the open stall.

"Stormfly, Astrid's Nadder," Hiccup stated, instantly recognizing the dragon. "Hey, girl," he smiled, scratching under her chin. The Nadder squawked and leaned into it. Toothless moved into his new room as it were, then walked around a bit before nudging Hiccup, who got the message to remove the saddle rig. Hiccup began taking it off, then setting the pieces in the box carefully so it wouldn't tangle up. While doing that, Hiccup noticed the saddle was beginning to wear down, and the ropes too. "That's gonna need replacing soon," Hiccup mentioned.

"What will?" Dagur wondered.

"Toothless's saddle rig; it's what enables me to fly him," Hiccup said.

"Wouldn't just a saddle do?" Dagur asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No," Hiccup removed the rest of the pieces, and the tail fin too. "Toothless can't fly without me because I control the rig. This is how I found him three years ago, wounded and no left tail fin. So, I built all this so he would fly again. All these parts connect, and I use a petal on the left to operate the positioning of the left side. I don't ride Toothless, I actually…fly him. But some of the sections need to be redone before they break,"

"I'm sure we can talk to Viggo or Ryker, and they'll get what you need to make the repairs," Dagur said.

"Awesome. We can do it in the morning. Right now, I just want to finish eating, then get some sleep," Hiccup admitted while shutting the box and rubbing Toothless's head lightly. "Night, bud," After that, Hiccup and Dagur exited the stables.

 **. . .**

 _(8:35 pm)  
{Dining Hall}_

Upon reaching the dining room once more, Hiccup took his seat to finish his meal. Silently, he was contemplating how to reinforce the rig so it wouldn't require as many repairs over time. And his only idea was to use Gronckle Iron for the metal pieces, then a stronger rope and material for the tail fin itself. Hiccup was too tired to worry about it at the moment.

"Why's he so quiet?" Heather whispered to Astrid.

"Why are you asking me?" Astrid replied.

"Because you two know one another," Camicazi mentioned.

"Yeah, well…We aren't on the best terms right now…" Astrid mumbled. Hiccup could hear them talking, but he didn't care. Hiccup's mind was on how to fix his dragon's flying setup. Traveling with Dreki Heart would be amazing, but he didn't want to slow them down with always needing to adjust things. Hiccup knew everyone wanted to know more about Toothless, but Hiccup had a lot of time to give them information.

"So when did you meet your Night Fury?" Colden asked.

"Hm? Three-years-ago when I was fifteen. I found him in the woods, unconscious and tangled up in a bola. I was going to call Dragon Control, but I don't know; I just grabbed my pocket knife and cut the ropes myself. Toothless starting waking up, saw me letting him go and all he did was roar at me and glide off. A few days later, traversing the forest again; I found him in the cove below Raven Point. Toothless couldn't fly because the landing from the bola restricting flight; Toothless's left tail fin had been torn off. When I found him, he was healed already, but yeah," Hiccup explained.

"So that rig on him that we saw? That lets him fly?" Thuggory wondered.

"Correct," Hiccup nodded. "It's not different than a prosthetic limb on a human that would allow them to walk again," Hiccup shrugged.

"The logic makes sense," Mala began. "But no one has ever succeeded in building a working dragon-related prosthetic. Many have tried and failed. Where did you acquire such a device? Their knowledge of such aspects could help a lot of us dragon medics in assisting dragons,"

"I, uh, didn't acquire it…I made it myself," Hiccup informed.

"You built that?" Kelda blinked, and Hiccup nodded. "How on Earth-,"

"A lot of failed test runs, add-ons, adjustments…" Hiccup replied. "Trial and error if you would,"

"Would you share some of your intelligence on the matter with Kelda and I?" Mala wondered.

"Um, sure. I mean; I don't know if it will help you. Toothless's rig is build specifically for him, but I can let you in on what I do to make it work," Hiccup nodded as the two females smiled full, excited about it.

"Hiccup was just telling me in the stable that the rig needs some repairs, maybe we can all get a look? Because that's mighty impressive, that you managed something many others failed," Dagur stated.

"All I need is the materials to make the fixes, then anything close to a forge," Hiccup said.

"A _forge_? Like, the old-timey ones for weapon-making?" Alvin asked.

"Yep. My Godfather comes from a long line of blacksmiths, and I spent a lot of time with him growing up, so he taught me a lot about forging. Most of the pieces in Toothless's rig are made from scratch in a forge," Hiccup enlightened.

"Well, it seems that we made the right choice in having you join us, Hiccup; we can learn a great deal more to help the team out for various situations," Viggo smiled. Hiccup returned the gesture, happy to be able to help them out. Hiccup finished his food shortly after that. "Now, I think it's time to get our interns to their quarters," the man said six minutes later. "Dagur, would you care to lead them up?"

"Sure thing," Dagur nodded. "Come on, crew," he motioned for the eight to follow.

 **. . .**

 _(Second Level)_

After climbing a spiral set of stairs to the second floor of Drakonian Palace. Right away; we could see a railing that overlooked a large room below. It was possibly a larger dining room, or maybe a ballroom. Walking around the other ledge; we had a view of the central foyer. On either side of that was a room, then two sets of stairs going up a bit. There was a side room at the end of one hall before it turned down to another corridor.

"Alrighty, listen up interns. These two doors behind me; Brendan's is on my right. Alvin, Henrik, and Colden share this on the left," Dagur pointed forward next to where the two small upward staircases were. "My left is the males dorm, and right is the girls. There is no co-ed sleeping. Four beds to a room, both sides get a balcony entrance, walk-in-closet, full bathroom with sperate tub and shower, one toilet, and two sinks," he continued.

"Got it, brother," Heather nodded.

"On my right is the Intern's Common Room. It's got a fireplace, books, chairs, TV; like a personal living room for just you eight," Dagur explained.

"What's that staircase to?" Astrid asked.

"It will take you back down to the main level. I believe it lets out along the sunroom," Dagur informed. Astrid nodded, understanding. "Now, the tour was supposed to be tomorrow, but I feel that while we're up here and have already covered most of the second floor; let's keep going with it. If you go down this right hall where the Common Room is, you'll end up at in the right wing where both Grimborn families sleep. Viggo, Kelda, and Katja are on the left. Ryker, Hilda, and Vera sit right side. If you go down the left hall near the boy's dorms," Dagur paused, leading them down it.

"There is an office here, no one really uses it. And you'll also find yourself coming down the left wing. There are four bedrooms down it. Throk and I sit at the beginning. Next is Mala and Atali, then Minden and Nadia at the far end before the small library. That's the whole second level of Drakonian Palace. You will see the rest tomorrow," Dagur smiled.

"Perfect. I think it's best for now if we all just got some sleep," Soren stated while Dagur led the group back to where their dorms were. The males and females split off, going to their rooms. No one bothered with unpacking; they just picked their beds, kicked off their shoes, used the restroom, changed, then climbed into bed for the night. Tomorrow started their first official day as interns of Dreki Heart and adjusting to living in a new place.


	6. The First Day-Pt 1

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _The First Day-Pt. 1_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, March 17, 2018-7:45 am)  
{Drakonian Palace}_

Hiccup had always been an early riser; getting up at 6:30 am because of having to be at school for 7:30 am, but somehow his body seemed to know things were different overnight, and he managed to sleep in until fifteen minutes of 8 am. Hiccup didn't even get up right away as the others appeared to still be out, so he decided to lay in his bed and stare up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Hiccup let out a sigh, thinking about everything in the last twenty-four hours. Hiccup started his day standard, then a fight with his parents, going to school, and another arguments with his friends about the same subject. Hiccup told them about the disagreement with his folks, and his friends had agreed that Hiccup should give up his desire of wanting to get out of Berk and see the world. Hiccup couldn't believe that. His friends, people he has known since almost all his life, didn't support what he wanted to do. Hiccup expected it from his parents, but not the five people he called his best friends. And this brought Hiccup to thinking on when he got the offer to join Dreki Heart as an intern. Hiccup was shocked and slightly pissed off to arrive at Drakonian Palace and find Astrid Hofferson here.

Viggo explained that there were two selectees from Berk because Astrid and Hiccup had tied scores in dragon-related aspects. Hiccup now felt that if it had been revealed, he had a Night Fury; it would have boosted his rating and Astrid wouldn't be here right now. Regardless; it wasn't about that. Hiccup was upset that Astrid had been the person to straight up tell Hiccup that he would never be allowed to leave Berk and that he should just drop the idea. Astrid said to just stay at home, and forget his dream of seeing the world. Astrid said it was pointless to leave when Berk had it all, and there was no reason to depart such a perfect place. Fishlegs, Snotlout, even the twins had just assumed it seemed unlikely Hiccup would ever get the chance to go and added that Berk had everything he needed. What ticked Hiccup off is that Astrid said all those things about remaining on Berk, but as soon as she got that offer to Dreki Heart; she took it and left too, after saying she'd never leave her home. And yet; here she is at Drakonian Palace. Hiccup couldn't help but close his eyes and think back to the fight.

 _ **~Flashback; 3/16/2018~**_

 _Finally, Hiccup made it to the cafeteria for lunch hour. Hiccup paid for his tray of food from the hot lunch line, then sat down to join his five friends at their usual table._

" _Hey, Hic," Tuffnut greeted._

" _Hey, gang," Hiccup replied._

" _How is everyone's day going?" Fishlegs wondered._

" _Another day in the paradise of being in High School," Snotlout relaxed in his chair._

" _At least we're almost done," Ruffnut shrugged._

" _Exactly," Astrid agreed. "What are your plans for after graduation?"_

" _Gettin' the hell outta Berk," Hiccup responded, efficiently making them go quiet. "What?"_

" _Still on that, are you?" Astrid sighed._

" _Of course, I want to leave, and I'm going to," Hiccup huffed. "Sick of fighting with my parents about it all,"_

" _What happened this time?" Ruffnut wondered._

" _Mom and Dad asking my plans for college. I named a few outside of the Archipelago, but still within the Kingdom of Denmark's borders, and they flipped out," Hiccup muttered._

" _You know they are protective over you," Snotlout reminded._

" _Yeah, and I get that. But I'm eighteen now, and they should be backing off to let me live my life the way I want…" Hiccup sighed slowly. "It's not like I'm very far by dragon,"_

" _Which you don't even have, Hiccup," Astrid rolled her eyes._

" _Thanks for the reminder, Astrid," Hiccup glared a little. "It doesn't matter anyway; they can't stop me from leaving if I choose to,"_

" _Not to agree with your parents or nothing, but it does seem unlikely that you'll get to leave, Hiccup. Those other schools might not even accept you as a student," Fishlegs said. Hiccup was surprised to hear Fishlegs state Hiccup wouldn't be able to leave. "They are harder to get into, that's all. I get you wanna leave Berk, but there's really no reason for you to go,"_

" _And why would you wanna leave? We got everything we could ever need here," Snotlout said._

" _But not what I want," Hiccup mumbled._

" _Who cares? It doesn't matter because they will never let you leave Berk to see the world or whatever it is you wanna do. Your wants aren't something your parents are concerned about if all it took to start an argument this morning was you mentioning schools outside of the Archipelago to them. Just drop it, and stop giving them a hard time. Fishlegs is right; there's no reason for you to go, so leave it be and stay put where you belong. Here, with us, your friends," Astrid huffed. That did it. Hiccup wrapped up his food and stood from the table._

" _Where are you going?" Ruffnut asked._

" _Lunch is still for another fifty minutes," Tuffnut added._

" _You know…I thought I might eat lunch outside where people who don't support their friends aren't around," Hiccup turned his head from them._

" _Hiccup, come on. You're being ridiculous," Astrid stated._

" _So my ambitions and dreams or whatever are ridiculous to you, Astrid? Maybe you all desire to stay here on little old Berk, but I want to see the world, have an adventure…Their overprotectiveness is why I want to leave. I'm tired of it; they treat me like I'm twelve, or younger. It hurts that my parents are trying to hold me back, but you guys too? You're supposed to be my best friends…And I relied on you to have my back, be on my side, and support me. But if you're not going to do that; then I don't think I want to eat lunch with all of you, so I'm not going to. It sucks that I'm apparently not allowed to have wants, or make my own decisions regarding my life. Mark my words; I will find a way to get off this island, and when I do…Don't be surprised if I never come back," Hiccup walked away, exiting the cafeteria._

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

Astrid happened to be remember the same fight as she was sitting up in her bed, staring out the window. Astrid sighed, feeling guilty. How could she have said those things to Hiccup when she secretly wanted to get out and see the world too? Astrid had always desired to leave Berk, view what else is out there. Astrid wanted the same things as Hiccup, and when he needed someone to support him; she decided to hide her ambitions and side with the others about never getting away. Astrid never said anything because she knew she would get the same treatment, but Hiccup would have had her back because he felt the same way. Astrid's parents, like Hiccup's, were protective of her. Getting the offer to Dreki Heart was her ticket out, and she took it. Apparently, Hiccup did the same thing. Astrid didn't expect to see Hiccup here, though, and regardless of what they said to Viggo…There would be feelings of animosity, guilt, and betrayal between Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup called Astrid out in the dining hall last night, saying she was a hypocrite for agreeing with Hiccup's parents, and their friends, but the first chance she got to leave she took it without hesitation. Sadly, Astrid couldn't defend herself to that remark because Hiccup was right. Saying one thing, but doing the opposite of what was said is the definition of hypocrisy. Astrid knew she should apologize, but right now, Hiccup wouldn't want to hear it; things were still too tense. Maybe after some time of being here, settling in; they could talk, but it was best to leave it be for the time being. Astrid kicked her blankets off, deciding to get up and prepare for the day ahead. Astrid went into her suitcase, grabbing a change of clothes and moving to the bathroom.

 **. . .**

 _(9:00 am)  
{Dining Hall}_

At this time, everyone was awake. The interns were showered, dressed, and gathering in the dining area for breakfast. Dagur had knocked on both dormitories doors at 8:15 am to let whoever was up know that breakfast would at 9 am in the same room as the night before, then asked if they remembered the way to it. Heather had replied from the girls, and Hiccup from the males. So, here they were now.

"Ah! Good morning! I trust you all slept well," Viggo greeted them. "We've got a busy day of touring the palace and settling in. So let's start it off with a hearty breakfast," the man smiled. The spread was impressive. Eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, home fries, bagels; the works. There was also orange and apple juice, milk, and coffee; iced and hot available. Everyone grabbed a plate, utensils, and napkin and then lined up buffet-style to get their food from the table that was set up against the wall. By 9:15 am, everyone had what they wanted and was sitting at the dining room table to eat.

Most of the meal was silent, everyone enjoying their food. There was very little chatter among those present, but the interns were quiet. The tension between Hiccup and Astrid was still very much there as they made sure to sit as far away from one another as humanly possible while still being seated with the group. At 9:45 am, they'd finished and were waiting to find out what happened next. There had been mention of a tour, but the eight teenagers still needed to unpack as it hadn't gotten done last night.

"What are we doing after this?" Camicazi decided to ask.

"You'll be going back to your rooms to unpack," Ryker informed.

"Oh, okay," Camicazi nodded with a smile.

"You can head there now if you're done," Dagur stated. As the interns were finished, they moved as a group to the stairs, then separated by gender to their rooms to start unpacking. Both dormitories were a bit different in layout. The males would enter on the left of the staircase to their room. Off to the right against the wall was a sliding door, which the boys learned quickly was a large walk-in-closet. There were four three-drawer dressers in there, plus four places to hang clothes. The next wall was the balcony entrance; two windows and a door to get outside. Two beds sat to the right of the windows, then the nightstands were to the left of the beds, Hiccup's bed was closest to the balcony door, then Soren's was near the closet. Continuing around the room, there was a fireplace, wood storage, and the bathroom entrance. In the restroom was two sinks on either side of the door, a toilet room, tub, and walk-in private shower. Exiting to the bathroom, on the right wall were Eret's and Thuggory's beds, and their nightstands sat to the rights of the bed.

For the girls; the set up was a little different as the entry of the room went two ways. Right was towards the small hall with the walk-in-closet and the bathroom. Just like the boy's room, the girls could store their clothes and suitcases in the walk-in because it had dressers and a way to hang clothes on poles. If one didn't go right, they could go straight. This led someone into the dormitory itself. To the right, in the corner against the wall was Camicazi's bed and her nightstand on the right of it. The fireplace was next, then the door to the outside balcony. Astrid's bed went outward on the balcony wall near the first window, and her nightstand was to the left of the bed. Heather's bed was on the back wall, also against the balcony with the nightstand on the right. Ragna's bed was on the left wall, with the nightstand on the left against the wall. Hiccup and Astrid, though separate, had their mind on the same subject; the fight they had with one another.

"I guess we should just started with the unpacking?" Eret suggested.

"And then after we're dong; we are supposed to meet downstairs for the tour," Soren reminded. Hiccup didn't say anything, he just wheeled his suitcase over to the closet, and began unpacking quietly. Hiccup was wondering how to deal with all this newness of being part of Dreki Heart. As Hiccup and Astrid, both assured Viggo; they could get along and work as members of the team, so now Hiccup had to figure out how to do just that knowing that Astrid basically lied to him. And Astrid, while putting her belongings away was trying to figure out how she could apologize and make it up to Hiccup.


	7. The First Day-Pt 2

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _The First Day-Pt. 2_

 _=Astrid's POV=  
(Saturday, March 17, 2018-11 am)  
{Drakonian Palace}_

I finished around 10:20 am with putting my things away; it wasn't difficult to do as I only had one suitcase with me with as much clothing as I could manage to fit into the bag. I didn't want too much weight on Stormfly when we were flying, and I'm sure if I needed anything while here; I could get it somewhere in the city. I still wasn't sure how things would work around here, but I figured we'd learn at some point today. All my clothes fit, as I folded them in a way that they would. While packing my things, I made sure to grab at least twelve pairs of jeans, underwear, bras, sock, shirts, and five sets of night clothes. I decided to bring my one pair of slippers, a two sets of sandals, and a pair of flipflops. Oh, and I made sure to bring two each of light and heavy sweaters, then my winter coat, designed for riding Stormfly; it worked for walking and flying. It was a gift from my parents this past Snoggletog. I even brought some cute shirts, skirts, leggings, one dress, and two pairs of heels. Not sure if I'd need them, but hey; I prefer to be prepared for anything just in case. I took care of unpacking my suitcase first, then my smaller bag. Most of that went in or on to the nightstand. At the moment; I'm just laying on my bed as the others were chatting and finishing putting their things away.

"Astrid…Right?" Camicazi asked as I nodded to her.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Are you okay? Heather wondered.

"Yeah; just relaxing," I said.

"You seem kind'a down," Camicazi stated.

"Just thinking," I shrugged.

"Anything that has to do with a slightly handsome looking auburn-haired, green-eyed boy?" Ragna raised her brows a few times up and down, hinting about Hiccup. I shot her a very unamused look, then closed my eyes.

"Hiccup and I are nothing more than old friends who had a falling out yesterday," I informed.

"So, like, what happened?" Camicazi questioned.

"Hiccup's always had these…Big dreams about leaving Berk for as long as I can remember. When he was younger; we, as in my other friends that Hiccup and I grew up with, thought it was hilarious and let him believe what he wanted. We were kids; all kids have these absurd ideas about their futures. And when you get older, you forget about them and move on with life into adulthood. Working a job, college, stuff like that," I began to explain.

"Following so far," Heather urged for me to continue.

"Well, Hiccup never let go of that childhood desire to leave Berk. However, even with it staying with him into becoming an adult, and about to graduate High School…We knew that Hiccup's overprotective parents would never let him off the island. I mean my parents are overprotective about me, but Stoick and Valka Haddock…Forget it; they take the cake. Hiccup was never allowed out of his house except for school, or with his folks. Still, Hiccup never lost his desire. And yesterday when he brought it up after talking about a fight with his parents and which university he would apply to, which were several out of the Archipelago…My friends and I told Hiccup to just let it go because he'd never leave Berk, and there was no reason for him to do so…" I looked down.

"Oh, so that's why he was on your case yesterday?" Ragna asked.

"Yeah. Because I was the one who told him he'd never get the chance to leave, and he was stuck on Berk like the rest of us. I had been saying Berk was perfect, and who would want to go…And then I got the offer to be here, and secretly…I'd always wanted to get out and see the world too. The reason Hiccup is mad at me is because I left Berk after saying I wouldn't want to. However, me being here proves that I wanted to get out because of what Dreki Heart involves; traveling, seeing the world, helping dragons…" I sighed.

"Hiccup is upset that you and the others didn't support his desire to leave Berk, but you being here proves that you wanted the same thing Hiccup did. So he's mad that you didn't stand up and defend his want," Heather mentioned as I nodded to confirm.

"But if you wanted to leave too, then why not support Hiccup as his friend, understanding what his dream was?" Camicazi inquired.

"Because around eighth grade, when Hiccup still held his desire to get off Berk and see the world; we started realizing that it wasn't practical. Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff…They would talk about Hiccup's idea being crazy, and he'd never leave behind his back; I was there for most of it. But I guess hearing them speak like that; I didn't want to get it from them too, so I kept it a secret. I figured that I'd never had the opportunity to leave either, so I accepted I might just deal with life there; going to college, working…Who knew what the future held if I stayed. Then I got this offer and took off feeling like I might never get it again," I explained.

"Seems Hiccup had the same idea when he got the invitation too; just packing up and leaving," Ragna nodded.

"And seeing you here set him off considering you had the argument hours before," Heather stated. I nodded once more, affirming my suspicions of why Hiccup got so upset with me.

"I know what you two told Viggo, but can you and Hiccup work together?" Camicazi questioned.

"I can put up with anyone after years of Snotlout hitting on me, and if Hiccup says he'll do something, then he will. Hiccup is a man of his word, and always has been," I assured.

"No doubt there will be tension," Heather assumed.

"There will be, but we'll muddle through as necessary," I said. There were two knocks.

"Come in!" Heather called. The door open, then a few seconds later, Hiccup walked in as I glanced down a little, not looking at him.

"What's up?" Ragna wondered.

"If we're done unpacking then we have to get back down to the dining room. The guys and I are done, are all of you?"

"Just finished about five minutes ago," Camicazi smiled.

"Well, come on," Hiccup motioned.

"Okie dokie," Heather nodded as the four of us got up and left our dorm; I made sure to close the door and then we walked along the small hall to the stairwell.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(11:10 am)  
{Central Foyer; Drakonian Palace}_

Viggo and Ryker were present, but not anyone else. The interns assumed it was probably easier for one or two to give the tour instead of all.

"I trust you've all settled into your dormitories?" Ryker asked.

"Still getting used to some things, but unpacked wise…Yeah, we are," Thuggory smiled.

"Same," Camicazi stated, speaking for the girls.

"Excellent," Viggo said, hands behind his back. "Now, I believe a tour is in order, and we can answer any questions along the way," he added. The interns nodded, understanding fully. "This area here is the Grand Foyer; the central area leading to many others on the first level. Where we are now, as you've been a few times since arriving; the right will give you the dining room and the left is the library,"

"And behind you is the main entrance to the palace, with two coat closets on either side of the doors. Left and right provide hallways to the left and right wings. There isn't much to the right as it's just the garage for the vehicles. To the left, however, is mine and Viggo's office. Plus the trainer officers," Ryker interjected.

"We'll show you that later. First, the rest of the estate," Viggo informed. "If we continue straight ahead past the stairs to the second level, you'll find yourselves in the Grand Room; it's basically a meeting area for large groups, and acts as a Ballroom as well. We Dreki Heart workers love a good party here and there," he chuckled.

"To your left is a small hallway, if you turn left again; there is a small powder room," Ryker stated.

"A bathroom with just a toilet and a sink," Viggo added so they would understand. "And if you continue up a little more down this hall, and turn right; that is where the infirmary is. If you should get sick, hurt, need an aspirin; anything medical; you can go see Hilda in there,"

"If you go to your right down this hall, you will end up in the kitchen," Ryker said as the brother's led them down it to show the interns. "Off this, you can go many other spots such as the Family Room over there to your right. And that will also take you to the covered terrace, and Morning Room, which is just fancy for outside, covered, breakfast area. Behind us, will take you to the Kitchen Pantry,"

"That first door on your right you saw coming in here is the Butlers Pantry. This room is a shortened passage for staff to bring us food, drink, utensils from the kitchen. And I think the kitchen one speaks for itself," Viggo laughed a little. Also down the hall with the Kitchen Pantry will take you to the Sun Room or Outside, Screened in Patio. There is another Powder Room in there. As you can see, the room is in the shape of a horseshoe, and you can enter from either side, the bathroom one is that far door near laundry, which you'll never need to worry about," he stated calmly.

After that, Viggo and Ryker showed them the left and right wings; making sure the interns knew where each office was and how to get into it. So far, they were getting where everyone was on the main level of the palace while being totally amazed by it. The time continued to tick by as Ryker and Viggo led the group of eight outside through the back porch to where the stables, nursery, and dragon care locations were on the property. The ground level took until about 11:50 am to finish getting through. After a break for lunch at noon, which lasted until 12:30 pm, Viggo and Ryker were back to showing them everything. Thankfully, because Dagur had briefly shown the second level last night; Viggo and Ryker skipped that and went right for the basement. The teens loved that this location had an indoor pool and jacuzzi, theater room with stage and dressing areas. There were changing rooms and a sauna by the pool, a game room, wine cellar-which they weren't allowed to touch due to being underage. Also, they learned Johann's room was in the basement too.

"Wow, this place has everything," Eret said.

"Seriously," Ragna agreed while Viggo and Ryker were leading the group back up to the main level.

"So that's everything," Ryker smiled.

"It might take you a bit to get used to everything, so we'll give you today and tomorrow before the work begins," Viggo added. "As you know, we cover protection, rescues, and research for Greenland, the Archipelago, and the Kingdom of Denmark,"

"Uh, question about the Archipelago…We're not going anywhere near the human islands, are we?" Hiccup inquired.

"We only stop in one of those places as a rest point if necessary, but yes; we do try to avoid going there because people ask too many questions about our work," Ryker informed. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, and he caught Astrid doing the same, which he thought was a little off. Hiccup was trying to avoid his parents seeing him with Dreki Heart, Gods; he would never hear the end of it. However, Hiccup wondered why Astrid seemed relieved all of a sudden; her parents and their friends knew she got selected, didn't they? With how Astrid was acting, perhaps Astrid just up and bailed like Hiccup had. For now, Hiccup wasn't worried about it. Whatever Astrid did was her business, but they would need to talk about her not mentioning Hiccup was at Dreki Heart too.

"Where's our first stop?" Camicazi asked.

"We're still working that out, but you will be informed on Monday before lunch," Viggo enlightened. "So, off with you now. Enjoy the palace, and if you need anything; just ask staff, or find one of us; we'll be in our office," the interns nodded, then Viggo and Ryker headed off to the left wing on the main level. At least the tour was out of the way, and now the group could use their free time until supper to get accustomed to everything in the home. Sure; it was the operating base of Dreki Heart, but since it's where they would be living when there; it was mainly their new house. Everyone decided to split off to explore more, but Hiccup and Astrid somehow both ended up back in their rooms to relax with a lot on their minds. So far, and even though it was half over; this wasn't such a bad first day at Drakonian Palace.


	8. Friends

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Friends_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Monday, March 19, 2018-7:15 am)  
{Berk; Hooligan High School}_

"I demand to see the headmaster of this school!" bellowed an infuriated Stoick Haddock while standing at the visitor window of Hooligan High. It had three days since Friday when Hiccup took off with unmatched speed on the back of a Night Fury; one that neither of the Haddock parents knew Hiccup had. Stoick and Valka tried all weekend to locate their eighteen-year-old son, but the trail ran cold at the mainland airport. The staff there confirmed Hiccup arrived, but that he never took a plane off the island. The next step was trying to figure out what Hiccup meant when he said he got a once in a lifetime opportunity and was taking it. The last place Hiccup had been was at the school, and came home early; this was their best bet in getting a clue to where their son might be.

"Mr. Hagebak is in a meeting right now," the receptionist informed calmly through the window to the couple.

"I do not care! You will tell him that this involved our son leaving, and we want answers!" Valka shouted harshly to the female, who looked scared and nervous that she was being scolded.

"Calder, please! This is no way to handle the situation…" pleaded the voice of Alvina Hofferson, wife of Calder Hofferson, and mother of Astrid.

"I do not care, Alvina. We're unable to contact Astrid because she left her phone at home, and a lot of her things are cleaned out. We've been everywhere else except the school to see if perhaps something else is going on to make her leave suddenly," Calder stated firmly, approaching the window despite his wife's attempts to hold him back.

"Astrid is missing as well?" Valka inquired.

"We're not sure if she's missing or just taken off, but she wasn't at home on Friday night when we returned from work around 4 pm," Alvina stated.

"What do you mean _as well_?" Calder asked.

"Hiccup got home on Friday afternoon around 1:40 pm, instantly began packing his things, and in the midst of the argument; he revealed that he received a once in a lifetime chance and had a plane to catch. We've been unable to find him all weekend, and thought to come here," Stoick explained.

"Astrid's things were gone too, and she left her phone behind on her bed," Calder said.

"Hiccup's phone trace vanishes at the Archia Airport, and staff confirms that Hiccup never boarded a plane," Valka enlightened.

"I still say we try their friends first, and perhaps see if they know anything," Alvina sighed.

"We'll go to the source, Alvina. Evidently for the Haddocks, like us; the last known place our children were is here," Calder stated.

"Quite right, Calder," Stoick nodded. "However, this secretary won't let us see the headmaster,"

"He's in a meeting and will be out in twenty minutes," the female stated sternly. "Now, you can sit down and wait for him, or I can have security remove you for causing a scene. What will it be?"

"Fine. We'll wait," Calder huffed. Without much choice, Stoick, Alvina, Valka, and Calder took a seat outside the office to wait for Headmaster Hagebak.

 **. . .**

 _(7:25 am)_

The Hofferson's and Haddocks had been waiting ten minutes when Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut strolled down the hallway to see them.

"Uncle Stoick? Aunt Val?" Snotlout asked, a bit surprised to see them.

"Hi, Snotlout," Valka greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Snotlout asked.

"Does it have to do with why Hiccup hasn't been seen since Friday?" Fishlegs inquired.

"Aye, that it does," Stoick nodded.

"Astrid too?" Ruffnut wondered, turning to Calder and Alvina. The glass door to the reception window opened.

"Mr. Hagebak will see you four now," the woman informed.

"Can you keep us posted if you learn anything? We know Hiccup was super mad on Friday, something about a fight with you two before school. He walked out on Astrid and us at lunch, and said that one day he'd get the chance to leave…" Fishlegs said.

"Wait, what?" Valka said quickly.

"Please do not harass my students. Children, you have class in four minutes, so get moving," Davin Hagebak stated, standing before the parents now. "You may come with me," he motioned to them to follow.

"We'll tell you later," Snotlout assured his aunt and uncle. The two nodded, accepting the answer. The teens hurried away, leaving the two sets of parents to follow Davin into the office, then his own.

 **. . .**

Reaching the room, the Haddock's and Hofferson's took a seat in the available chairs. More like the females sat, and their husbands behind them. Davin relaxed in his chair, looking at them.

"Now. What can I do for you four?" Davin asked.

"Where's our son?" Stoick asked.

"And our Astrid?" Calder demanded.

"Were you not informed on Friday?" Davin inquired. The two sets of parents shook their heads. "Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson are no longer students to Hooligan High School,"

"The year does not end until June. What happened?!" Valka glared.

"My apologies if it sounded grave; that was not the intention. Hiccup and Astrid have acquired enough credits to graduate early. Friday was their last day here, and their diplomas should be arriving sometime in June with the rest, but they have legally met their requirements for graduation, and being eighteen already; I saw no reason to postpone their graduation," Davin informed calmly.

"Very well, then where are they?" Calder asked.

"Both were offered a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I'm afraid I cannot disclose any more than that," Davin stared through his glasses.

"And why not?" Alvina questioned.

"Well, I feel that if Hiccup and Astrid didn't tell you themselves after I released them on Friday; then it's clear they don't want you knowing," Davin remarked, folding his hands on his chest while reclining in his chair.

"You are obligated to tell us where our ki-," Stoick and Calder began together as Davin sat forward, giving a hard stare to the parents.

"I am required to do no such thing. Now, first off; your _children_ are eighteen years of age, marking them adults in the eyes of the Archipelago. And now, with the added measure of also being High School graduates three months early; they are legally allowed to do whatever they wish to do. I do know where they are, but I will not reveal such information to either of the four of you as I feel they didn't want you to know. It is out of respect that I also will not say anything further on the matter regarding the whereabouts of Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson. Now, if there is another matter that I can help you with, we can move to that. If not, you are free to leave the grounds," Davin said firmly.

"Let's go, Val. I'm the mayor; I'm sure we can find our son on our own," Stoick stated, not happy at all that Davin knew where Hiccup was but refused to tell them.

"Likewise with Astrid," Calder agreed as Valka and Alvina stood and then all four of them before exiting to office and getting outside to their dragons.

"Well, that was counter-productive…" Valka sighed.

"We got some information; Davin is the one who graduated them early, and apparently told them about this chance. I feel that it is safe to say Hiccup and Astrid are likely together, wherever this _opportunity_ took them," Calder enlightened.

"And Astrid took Stormfly," Alvina looked down.

"Hiccup has his Night Fury," Stoick muttered.

Alvina and Calder blinked. "Night Fury?" they asked.

"Yes; it was shocking to us too. Either way…I believe we should work together to find our kids," Valka offered.

"I believe that is the best course of action, and we can start with their friends. It seems aside from graduation early, and getting this chance, something else happened during lunch last Friday too," Calder said.

"We'll talk to them after school then, or at least Snotlout. He's my nephew, and he can tell us," Stoick nodded. With the four parents in agreement to team up in locating their children; they grabbed their dragons, heading off until later on when they'd meet to find out what they could from Hiccup and Astrid's friends.

 **. . .**

 _(11:45 am)  
{Drakonian Palace}_

The interns of Dreki Heart had spent the last two days just trying to learn the layout of the castle, and get used to the fact they were working with the Kingdom of Denmark's leading rescue, research, and protection program. It indeed was an honor to be with these people, and the eight selected couldn't wait to get started. As promised, Viggo said he would give them more information come lunchtime today, and that was only fifteen minutes off. The chosen students got along well with one another, except for Hiccup and Astrid, who hadn't spoken to one another at least since Friday night when Hiccup arrived on Toothless to find Astrid in a place he did not expect her to be. After all their arguing on Friday afternoon about never leaving because Berk was so perfect, Astrid was with Dreki Heart. The two said they could deal with one another, but thus far; it hadn't been proven.

Currently, most of the interns were in their Common Room, chatting and waiting for lunch where they would get to find out what they'd be doing first with Dreki Heart. However, Hiccup and Astrid were in their rooms; both deep in thought. Astrid felt guilt for everything she said to Hiccup about getting off the Berk to see the world. Hiccup knew that if they were going to be here together; they had to be civil with one another, and that couldn't be achieved by not speaking. Hiccup didn't know how to approach the situation; harsh words were said Friday night. Hiccup got off his bed, moving to the outside balcony to get some fresh air and think. Astrid seemed to have the same idea, as she too was outside. The balcony between both rooms connected along the back of the castle, so they weren't far from each other; maybe ten steps away since they were standing in the middle the structure, which was over the Grand Room. One other thing Hiccup needed to talk to Astrid about was the fact his parents didn't know where he was, and Hiccup wanted to keep it that way. Hiccup sighed, casting a quick glance to Astrid. However, she noticed it and Hiccup looked away. Astrid peered down, then over to Hiccup, who then caught her staring at him. Astrid looked away this time, and Hiccup turned his head too.

 _This is stupid. Astrid and I are best friends; we have been for ages…You two can get over a little fight._ Hiccup told himself.

 _You have to apologize and make up with him, Astrid. Hiccup will understand; he doesn't hold grudges, he never has. You're his closest friend; we've grown up together…_ Astrid reminded.

Decision made, Hiccup and Astrid stood up straight, facing one another quickly.

"I think we should talk," Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time. The two stared, then laughed a little before calming down.

"Sorry, you first," Astrid invited.

"No, you first, Astrid," Hiccup insisted. Astrid sighed.

"Hiccup, I want to apologize for Friday during lunch, and maybe any other time that I got on your case about wanting to leave Berk. I had no right to kill your dreams with my negativity about the matter. The truth is…I've always had the secret desire to get off the islands too; see the world with Stormfly," Astrid glanced down a little.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I believed my parents wouldn't let me explore," Astrid admitted, "That I'd-,"

"Never get the opportunity to leave because they're so protective," Hiccup finished for her as she nodded. "Yeah, I know the feeling…Yet, here we are with Dreki Heart. Astrid, I didn't mean to yell at you Friday night; I just felt betrayed that nobody would support what I wanted, and then finding you here after everything said at lunch…"

"I know, I'm sorry, Hiccup. I shouldn't have been afraid to side with you when I wanted the same. Can you ever forgive me?" Astrid inquired softly.

"Well, we have to work together here, right? I say we just squash this and get back to what we're good at," Hiccup smiled. "Oh, one thing. My parents don't know I'm here…I just packed and bolted with Toothless. I don't even have my phone. I literally had Toothless blast it, then let the pieces fall into the ocean…"

"Don't even worry about that, Hiccup. I left my phone at home when I left. My parents don't know where I am either," Astrid informed. The two smiled, glad that was settled.

"Well, now that we don't have to worry about either of our parents finding out from either of us about the other…Yeah, I forgive you for being a hypocrite, and sorry about any of the things I said a couple of days ago," Hiccup stated. "Just don't do that again, Ast. We've been best friends for years; I've always been honest with you. We have that trust between us, so I'd hope that you can tell me anything as I do you,"

"I can, and I'm sorry too. Friends?" Astrid questioned with her hand out to shake his as Hiccup nodded putting his hand out to her.

"Friends," Hiccup said. Astrid put her hand in his, then they ended up hugging. The two of them felt a lot better with it out of the way now. "Come on, let's join the others until lunch," he said. Astrid nodded as they decided just to go through the girl's dorm since the middle of the balcony was actually closer to that side. Hiccup and Astrid were smiling, overjoyed that once more they were friends.


	9. It Will Do For Now

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _It Will Do For Now_

 _=Astrid's POV=  
(Saturday, June 9, 2018-4:30 pm)  
{Archipelago; Changewing Island}_

Well, it's been just three months since Hiccup, and I started our internship with Dreki Heart. As far as we knew, neither of our parents or friends knew where we were. I was beyond happy that Hiccup and I made up a few days after the big fight in March. I knew friends disagreed and had different opinions, but they should never argue. I knew that I was in the wrong this time; hiding it from Hiccup that I wanted to see the world and get off of Berk just like he did. I didn't support his desires, and then we both ended up with Dreki Heart. No, I didn't blame Hiccup for being upset with me. I'm just glad we're past what happened, and now working together to help rescue, protect, and research dragons within the Kingdom of Denmark. This meant Greenland, the Archipelago, and Denmark. Hiccup and I both worried that we'd get caught there, but Viggo has thus far only given us projects away from Berk. Any other island, human or dragon inhabited was fine. Hiccup and I explained to Viggo why we didn't want to be in Berk so he would send the others there if necessary work needed to be completed.

Hiccup and I do have new phones, but only those in Dreki Heart have it. Also, we've made great friends with everyone in the business. I'm sure my parents are worried about me, and I know Hiccup's are for him; this was the only way, though. Hiccup and I couldn't take the risk of them knowing where we are, so we had to keep them out of the loop. Even Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut didn't know. We couldn't take the chance of them spilling the truth by accident. Fishlegs can't hold up in questioning. Snotlout might, and the twins would babble anything off that came to mind. No; too risky. Maybe one day we'd tell them, but for now; it's too soon to have to deal with it all. A lot of the work Dreki Heart did was rescues and research. Rescuing came with the sub-categories of transporting, treatment, recovery, rehabilitation, and protection. Research spoke for itself. Sure, we all knew a lot going into this, but there was much more to be gained like habitats, mating processes, food, rivalries, alliances, attacks…Just everything! Hiccup had started a book about it called _The Dragon Manual; A Complete Guide To Dragons_.

Viggo and Ryker loved the idea of Hiccup doing it, and we were all pitching in to help. Every research mission allowed us to add to the book. It was split up into the dragon classifications; Tracker, Strike, Sharp, Mystery, Boulder, Tidal, and Stoker. Hell, we even had an Unknown/Mixed section; just in case we ran into that problem or there was a dragon that possibly represented two classes, or we weren't sure until more research was conducted. Hiccup was the official artist, and I helped in that too. The others were in charge of gathering information or taking notes. Soren was best at this. As I said; we all work together on this manual. I love being among these people; Heather and I are the best of friends. I mean; I'm friends with Camicazi and Ragna too, but Heather and I have more in common. I'm pretty sure that Hiccup is closest to Thuggory. I could be wrong, but who knows. I suppose it didn't matter; I was just glad that Hiccup and I were friends. After all, we've known one another for years. Honestly, things didn't feel right in my life if he wasn't part of it. Those few days we didn't speak hurt me a lot, but it was all fixed now, and we're back to being a great pair of friends.

Currently, we're Changewing Island in the Archipelago. Now, this island is not only full of Changewing dragons but sits Southwest of Berk. Literally, almost right after it in the Southwestern direction. Traveling here was easy because we decided to go at night and arrive early morning on Friday the 8th. It was to be a camping/research trip since Changewings were part of the Mystery Class. Viggo, Kelda, Katja, Vera, Nadia, Hilda, and Johann are still back at Drakonian Palace. Ryker, Mala, Dagur, the trainers, and us interns were together for the weekend; possibly longer if anything useful turned up. We brought Mala because she's a dragon medic, and can work on humans too if anyone of us got hurt. Yes, we had a lovely set up for missions. Our sleeping arrangements were connectable tents. We slept two to a shelter, except for Ryker who had one tent to himself, but he also housed a lot of the supplies with him. And there were two more prominent dome for meetings and meals, as long as the weather was beautiful. And the best part is that the tents were big enough that you could stand up and not hit your head.

In total there were eleven pieces to this setup. The two domes, and nine connector tents. The domes were put together to expand the _meeting_ space. Ryker was at the head while the eight pairs of two were four on each side of the two domes. The pairings were easy to do because on the right of the central, connected bigger tents were Hiccup and Thuggory, Dagur and Throk, Alvin and Colden, then Soren and Eret. On the left was Brendan and Henrik, Heather and me, Ragna and Camicazi, and finally, Atali and Mala. Yep, right set up in my opinion. We all had two ways out of our little tent pods. One would lead outside, and the other was into the shared space. And there was a another exit on the opposite end of where Ryker was. We had coolers for dry and wet food, trash bags, paper plates, plastic utensils, first-aid kits, sleeping bags, pillows, the works! We were equipped to be out here at least two weeks, but we'd see how things went.

I still couldn't believe Hiccup had a Night Fury! And he had since he was fifteen! How had I never known? Well, Hiccup did say back in March that he kept Toothless hidden to avoid the hype of there being a Night Fury around due to all the rumors that they were these dangerous dragons who would harm a human or another species without hesitation. And then we meet Toothless; who has the personality of a cat, or dog. Even a bat because I've seen that dragon sleep upside down, hanging by a tree limb with his tail. The first time I saw it; I had to call over Hiccup to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Hiccup informed that Toothless did it all the time, and I think it's adorable. Stormfly and Toothless are the best of friends; they play together all the time. Though, we've been so busy; I've never seen Hiccup work on Toothless's tail rig, which he mentioned months ago would need fixing soon. Ryker said that we were going back to Denmark after this trip ended for a little off time. So, maybe I'd get to see Hiccup working on it then.

"Astrid. Hiccup. Why don't you two go scrounge up some fish for tonight's dinner?" Ryker said. I was pulled from my thoughts and nodded to him.

"Stormfly!" I called. My Nadder rushed over and nuzzled me.

"Come on, bud!" Hiccup rose to his feet as Toothless hurried to his side. Hiccup threw his leg over the saddle and opened the left tail while I got onto Stormfly. Seconds later; we were headed for the water with a net for fishing.

 **. . .**

The flight was smooth with our dragons; it took less than three minutes to arrive. Hiccup and I stretched out the net and dove down into the water to catch as many as we could in one swoop, then came back up together panting. So what if we were wet; we had extra clothes, and these ones could dry by the fire tonight.

"Well, that easy," I smiled.

"Always is. We make a pretty good team, Astrid," Hiccup replied. "Let's get ba-," A Changewing slammed into Toothless, knocking Hiccup off of him.

"HICCUP!" I screamed in fear. Toothless and Hiccup were headed for the water. Stormfly was holding the net, she couldn't dive after Hiccup unless we dropped it. Well, Hiccup's life was more important! However, before I could do anything; Toothless closed his wings in a dive and got under Hiccup, who repositioned himself on Toothless's back and opened the tail as the two glided back to our level.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Toothless and I have a lot of practice for these kinds of situations," Hiccup assured. I nodded, still trying to breathe normally and calm my racing heart down after seeing that. We headed back to camp together.

 **. . .**

As we neared our set up, more and more Changewings were showing up. We only knew because the dragons were on edge. Hiccup and I were evading them because it seemed that they had no care in the world if they were headed to crash or not.

"I've never seen them this active before, something must have them spooked," I stated.

"I agree. Let's bring it to Ryker's attention, and see what he thinks," Hiccup suggested. I nodded, agreeing with him as we saw camp in sight. One Changewing bumped into Toothless, but it didn't knock Hiccup off this time, thankfully. However, that same dragon turned right back around to fire a blast.

"Hiccup! Look out!" Dagur yelled from the on the ground. Hiccup whipped around as the acid shot at him and Toothless; it fell short in length, though, and landed on Toothless's prosthetic tail, beginning to burn it.

"Okay…That's bad…" Hiccup said quickly. As the leather seemed to burn away, Toothless's flying became sloppy, and Hiccup had a hard time keeping his dragon in the air. Finally, it scorched the piece off and snapped the ropes. Hiccup lost all control as he and Toothless dropped out of the sky.

"Oh, my gods!" I screeched with worry now. Even Hiccup had said this wasn't good, so I knew he was in trouble. Hiccup turned Toothless's direction away from camp, and they smacked the ground hard, rolling to a stop. Hiccup was thrown off into a tree. Stormfly dropped the fish as we landed near Hiccup and Toothless; I rushed to dismount and hurry to Hiccup's side. It appeared Toothless was alright because the dragon groaned and was able to get up, shake it off, then get to Hiccup; warbling with concern for his rider. "Hiccup?...Hiccup!" I asked, shaking him a little.

"U-Ugh…" Hiccup moaned in pain, bringing a hand to his head and looking around as he tried to sit up.

"Don't try to move," Ryker said as Mala and Dagur made it over to see if Hiccup was okay.

"To-Toothless?!" Hiccup searched around, seeing his dragon beside him. "Oh, thank Thor…" he whispered, relieved. Only Hiccup would worry more about his dragon than himself. Toothless nudged against Hiccup's face, licking his cheek and helping Hiccup to sit up against the base of the tree.

"Are you alright?" Mala asked instantly.

"I've…taken worse falls from much higher up…" Hiccup managed.

"Nothing appears to be broken or sprained," Dagur said.

"I suspect some bruising, few scratches, and soreness, Ryker, but he should be fine," Mala nodded to Ryker, who wanted to make sure Hiccup wasn't seriously hurt. Heather provided Hiccup with a water bottle, and after taking a few sips, and sitting there a couple of minutes, Hiccup was able to get up without much of a problem.

Suddenly, Hiccup gasped and knelt down near Toothless's tail. I could tell he was concerned for the rig, which appeared to be broken in several places and needed repair for them to be able to fly again. "What can we do to help?" Camicazi inquired.

"Not much of anything; I-I don't have the proper materials to make a full fix…" Hiccup said.

"W-Well, maybe we can do a makeshift repair?" Eret suggested.

"Yeah, I can. But it wouldn't be something that would hold for long. I'm talking one or two trips at the max, and I can't do much movement," Hiccup replied.

"Would it make it back to Denmark?" Henrik wondered. Hiccup looked over the rig a little more, seemingly factoring things together in his head.

"Might just," Hiccup nodded.

"Tell us what you need to make the temporary fix, Hiccup," Alvin told him.

"We'll stay tonight, and you can make the repair tomorrow. Then we'll return to the base so you can make a permanent fix," Ryker informed. "We can come back to this next week. I'll tell Viggo that we'll be home by Monday morning at the latest. And give me what materials you need for the full adjustment; Viggo can have them at the base for you by the time we arrive,"

"Leather, rope, metal," Hiccup enlightened. Ryker nodded, heading off to make a phone call. "For the temp repair…I need a hot fire, rock, hammer, something sharp to sew with, and a thick type of fabric,"

"We're on it," Soren said as the others rushed off to gather what he needed. I decided to stay back with him, watching Hiccup sigh.

"Hey, it'll be alright," I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so. When we get back, I gotta work on something stronger that could withstand fire and acid attacks," Hiccup stated.

"We'll figure it out," I assured with a smile. Hiccup gave me one back, and then we relaxed,

 **. . .**

Almost three and a half hours later, minus the dinner break; Hiccup made the repair before it got dark. Ryker had said Hiccup could do it tomorrow, but I guess Hiccup wanted to do it now, and test it in the morning. Hiccup reasoned that if something was wrong, he wanted to find out before they got in the air. None of us could argue that point, so we just trusted what Hiccup said. After all; he knew his dragon and the rig he built better than any of us. Around 9 pm, Hiccup decided to go to sleep because he was sore from the crash. Hiccup cast one more look at the rig on Toothless before sighing.

"It'll do for now," he muttered, then disappeared into the tent. The rest of us stayed outside to sit around the fire, but around 10:30 pm; we hit the hay too because tomorrow was the flight back to Drakonian Palace in Denamrk.


	10. Best One Yet

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Best One Yet_

 _=Hiccup's POV=  
(Sunday, June 10, 2018-3:45 pm)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

I knew accidents could happen, but my biggest fear upon getting this opportunity to work with Dreki Heart was being on a mission and Toothless's tail rig breaking for whatever reason. Since March, just three months ago; everything has been excellent. I tuned up the platform before any traveling was announced. However, it wasn't unbreakable against other dragon attacks or natural disasters. Granted, there haven't been any snowstorms, tornados, or hurricanes…But Changewing acid yesterday rendered Toothless's tail as gone. Thankfully, the others helped me gather what I needed to create makeshift pieces of the original design to get Toothless and I back to Drakonian Palace in Denmark, which is where we're just arriving now. We got a very late start to our trip because as I assumed beforehand…The rig needed testing in case of problems. I found several and with the limited supplies I had to repair said issues…It took hours to get something stable for a almost three and a half-hour flight home. And the did not count the hour break for lunch. Finally, though, we're back, and the palace is within eyesight.

"Land in the back," Ryker reminded.

"Got it," we eight interns replied to him. We took our dragons over the top of the castle, and as my luck would have it; one more tail position change to rise and the makeshift pieces gave way as we were descending. The landing was hard, and we skidded forward a bit. Toothless claws gripped the ground to stop as I went flying over his head and landed on my back with a groan. I blinked a few times, rolling over to get up.

"Oh, no! Hiccup, are you okay?" Camicazi called.

"Yeah…I think so," I managed, forcing myself to get up. Stormfly landed as Astrid came over to help me stand. "Thanks," I told her.

"You're welcome," Astrid nodded.

"I saw the landing from the office. Are you and Toothless okay, Hiccup?" Viggo asked quickly, hurrying out with Hilda, Kelda, Vera, and Katja. Toothless growled at Kelda nearing him, and she backed up.

"Hey, Toothless…Easy, bud; it's all good," I told him. Toothless relaxed, tilting his head with a warble.

"Well, he appears fine," Kelda said.

"Yeah; it's not the first time we've crashed when the rig breaks…" Hiccup muttered. "Or during test flights,"

"Still…One of these days you're going to get severely injured," Hilda informed.

"Likely, but I wouldn't have to worry about it if I could find a rig that withstands dragon attacks," Hiccup stated.

"Well, there might not be anything like that, but we will see how close we'll get," Thuggory smiled.

"Yeah, we can put our heads together," Ragna chuckled as the others nodded.

"Yes, you have our full assistance. And my brother informed me of that you would need last night; I think will all of our combined dragon knowledge; we can whip something up to be light, but reliable to use as a prosthetic tail," Viggo assured.

"I really appreciate all this, guys…And girls…" I smiled, thankful that they were all willing to help me with this tail situation.

"We all work together to provide a secure, safer home for these dragons to reside in. That's what Dreki Heart is all about. Rescues, recovery, rehabilitation, protection, research; making things easier for them to coexist beside us. And you, Hiccup, managed to build a working prosthetic for a Night Fury; this information could change everything for a lot of dragons," Mala reminded.

"We know that this rig is designed for Toothless, but with the general idea of your trial and error process to understand that you needed to maneuver the pedal for Toothless to be able to fly, and the materials used; we can find ways to properly assemble working prosthetics for all types of dragons," Kelda added.

"Well, I'm happy to show you how I did all this," I motioned to Toothless's set up. "It needs a complete overhaul from the original,"

"Wonderful! We shall all take part in watching and helping," Vera clapped her hands excitedly.

"This is life-changing! All the dragons we could assist…And Hiccup; you'd be the creator of something where professionals have failed! Dreki Heart will be huge if we become the first group that could manufacture dragon prosthetics!" Katja squealed.

"Well, if no one minds then; I'm gonna get to work. Feel free to watch, or jump in," I invited.

"Excellent! Now, how can we help?" Dagur smiled.

"For starters…" I began.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, June 14, 2018-1:20 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace Obstacle Course}_

The process was lengthy, and complicated to a couple of people who had never attempted such a thing as dragon prosthetics before. Thankfully, Hiccup seemed to know what he was doing in the building sense. The others were able to help out in suggestions for durable materials that could handle weather and other dragon attacks if necessary. Toothless's new rig was a series of gears, pulleys, cables, and stirrups. **(Think HTTYD 2 set up.)** The tail fin itself was black, to match the right side, and it was created using Gronckle Iron; very thin, but so far it was the most dependable, lightest metal in existence. This stuff, as a sword, could cut through a standard weapon any day, which is why it was perfect for a tail fin when hammered just right. This prosthetic was built with many features in one.

"Well, my friends. Took a few days, but I think we got something…" Hiccup smiled, stepping back to admire the work Dreki Heart helped him build. All that was left to do was test it.

"I believe you're correct, Hiccup," Brendan nodded in agreement.

"The tail is built from Gronckle Iron, hammer super thin and able to be manipulated. And this metal withstands a lot of fire attacks from other dragons," Viggo said.

"And it will allow for tight turns, and stealthy glides," Alvin added.

"It's dipped in Eruptadon saliva, which in combination with the Gronckle Iron will allow for heat resistance," Throk interjected with a smile, and nod from Mala.

"And you now have that lever to lock the tail open if necessary," Heather added.

"And your own creation; the piece that will allow you to change if the tail is automatic or manually operated. Which, might I add, was brilliant," Atali smiled.

"Well, when I was fifteen; Toothless's first Christmas was kind of lonely since that dragons go off to mate and have eggs. I felt bad that Toothless couldn't just leave, so I built him an automatic tail that he could use without me as if nothing had changed. Toothless ended up destroying it like three days later and pulled out the old rig for our morning flight. I deduced on my own that Toothless doesn't want to just carry me on his back as others hold their riders," Hiccup explained as Toothless nudged into him gently, warbling. "He likes me flying him over the freedom to do it himself. So, I thought to reuse the idea, but only for emergencies. Is that fair you overgrown lizard?" Toothless licked him. "Good. Then don't destroy this one…"

The others chuckled.

"Well, Hiccup; there's only one thing left to do…" Astrid said. Hiccup eyed her carefully as she smiled. "Test it out,"

"Ready, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless crooned, lowering a bit as the invitation for Hiccup to get on his back. Hiccup took a deep breath as he climbed on and held the handles. "Hit it!" he called. Toothless launched into the sky after the fin was opened. Everyone below observed, hoping that after the last five days; they made something that would last a long time and wouldn't require as many repairs. Hiccup and Toothless whipped through the obstacle course, trying all the features integrated into the new rig. The best part about this was that the control piece between manual or automatic could be initiated by Hiccup, or Toothless. Toothless's switch was on the front of his chest and could be pressed with either of his front legs. Hiccup's was on the left side, a sliding piece on the pedal.

Hiccup nailed the entire course, fake attacks and all with nothing happening to the rig! Hiccup directed Toothless down on the grass as he cheered. "Oh, wonderful!" Hilda clapped.

"It's a masterpiece!" Camicazi said.

"And it's all thanks to you for helping me," Hiccup smiled.

"You assisted us too! This venture has allowed us to learn more about Night Furies, and prosthetic design!" Kelda reminded.

"I love that this rig has less pieces, and looks cleaner as if it is part of Toothless, but has various features that no one would expect," Soren stated.

"No, it's perfect. Everything blends in unless someone is up close to Toothless, and you can't see anything at night since we made everything black. And Toothless is super comfortable in it too," Hiccup informed. "And with this; I won't have to make as many repairs! Plus, we took the time to build the spare parts and tail that I can carry with me just in case something does happen. I know we made it to be as indestructible as possible, but it can still happen,"

"Quite right! And it never hurts to be prepared!" Viggo nodded.

"That was what I was going for," Hiccup replied. Finally, Toothless had a near-perfect, almost unbreakable prosthetic. Hiccup was beyond grateful for the help from the trainers, medics, and other interns; they made this possible. Hiccup never could have made something like this without them. Everyone added something to it, and he couldn't express the joy he felt knowing they all wanted to pitch in to make this happen. "Seriously, I cannot thank you enough,"

"Hey, we're all friends and family here," Thuggory patted his back.

"One that I'm happy to be around. This…This is how family should be, and I finally feel like I belong somewhere," Hiccup said as Toothless warbled, licking his cheek, then nuzzling Hiccup's face.

"I couldn't agree more," Astrid added with a smile. Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another, sharing a semi-long glance into one another's eyes.

"Well, with this taken care of; that means that you're all going back to Changewing Island on Saturday for that research bit," Viggo said.

"Aye, sir!" the interns replied.

"Feel free to enjoy the next two days off," Ryker added. Soon, the trainers and two Grimborn families were heading back inside the palace as the interns remained outside.

"I think we should grab our dragons and hit the sky," Ragna suggested.

"You know, that's a great idea," Eret agreed. Without needing anything else; the rest saddled their dragons and were all in the air. It was nothing special; just flying around and laughing. For Hiccup and Astrid, though; it was so much more. The two of them were the only two out of the eight who literally left home without warning to be there, and the decision was made that way to avoid conflict with their parents. However, now that it's been a few months and things were how they are now; this choice was turning out to be the best one yet.


	11. Something There

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Something There_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Friday, September 14, 2018-11 am)  
(Berk; Hofferson House)_

Six long months had passed since the Hoffersons, and the Haddocks joined forced to locate their kids. However, no such luck was had thus far. Hiccup and Astrid appeared to have fallen off the map, and there were no leads other than they were both offered a once in a lifetime opportunity by the principal, Davin Hagebak of Hooligan High School. Unfortunately, Davin refused to tell the concerned set of parents the location of their children. The parents tried going over Davin's head to the school board, and even though the police, but the answer never changed.

" _Your children are both eighteen years of age, and were free to leave when they wanted."_

That was the law. Eighteen marked the beginning of adulthood, and any eighteen-year-old could drop school, move out, get a job; they could do whatever they wanted as long as it was legal. Sure, Hiccup and Astrid didn't tell anyone where they were going, or what they were doing, but that wasn't illegal because of their age. This did not deter the parents, of course. It only made them put more effort into the last bit of information they had. And that was what Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut provided for them about the Friday that Hiccup and Astrid both suddenly went missing.

 _ **/Flashback; Monday, March 19, 2018-4:00 pm/**_

 _Sitting at Stoick and Valka Haddock's home; the two sets of parents eagerly awaited for Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut to arrive._

" _Where are they?" Calder asked._

" _They'll come, don't worry. Snotlout is my nephew," Stoick assured._

" _And do you think any of this will help?" Alvina sighed._

" _We can only hope," Calder stated. There was a knock now. Valka stood from the couch and opened the door to see the four teenagers there._

" _Come right in, kids," Valka invited. Snotlout walked inside first, then the other three. After everyone was sitting; there was no hesitation in asking._

" _What happened on Friday?" Stoick began._

" _Well, we all have different classes, but we share lunch. Everything started regular, just talking about the fact we were almost done with High School," Snotlout started._

" _And discussing what we might do when we graduated," Ruffnut added._

" _Hiccup mentioned that he was sick of fighting with both of you and that it was over college choices or something," Tuffnut interjected._

" _Hiccup and Astrid disagreed a little, then we turned the conversation to something else, but it went back to fighting. We all told Hiccup to drop the idea that he'd ever get to leave Berk. Astrid started on him that he had no reason to leave. Hiccup got mad," Snotlout continued._

" _Told us that he didn't need to be around people who didn't support him. He and Astrid fought one more time, then Hiccup bailed out of the lunchroom," Fishlegs finished sadly._

" _What happened after that?" Calder asked._

" _Well, I'm in Study Hall with Astrid. Around 12:40, the intercom went off asking for her to go to the main office. Astrid left, and I didn't see her come back," Tuffnut said._

" _And in Science at 1:30, Hiccup was called down to the office too, but he didn't return," Snotlout informed._

" _We saw Hiccup show up here at 1:45, then start packing to leave. Hiccup never told us what it was for, but he said he was leaving, and headed for the door," Valka stated._

" _Kids. Did you know about Hiccup having a Night Fury?" Stoick inquired. The four of them blinked, apparently confused._

" _What? No. Hiccup didn't have a dragon. He's the only one of us who didn't," Ruffnut mentioned._

" _Hiccup has a Night Fury?" Fishlegs questioned._

" _Evidently. Val and I were close to getting Hiccup, but he whistled and a Night Fury came out of the woods. Hiccup jumped on his back, then he was gone seconds later," Stoick sighed._

" _That's news to us. Hiccup must have been keeping the dragon a secret," Snotlout remarked._

" _Hiccup called it Toothless, and that he was Hiccup's bonded dragon. I assume it's male because Hiccup called it bud before taking off," Valka responded. "We tried to chase him with Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper, but he was too fast,"_

" _Makes sense. Night Furies are supposed to be one of the fastest dragons around," Fishlegs interjected calmly._

" _So, all we have is that Hiccup and Astrid were called to the office within an hour of one another, both graduated early, and given once in a lifetime chances. The principal knows but refuses to provide location. Both teens don't have their phones, and left with dragons…" Alvina told the other parents._

" _Graduated…Early?" Tuffnut asked._

" _Apparently, Mr. Hagebak graduated Hiccup and Astrid early since they both had more than enough credits to do so," Calder said._

" _Oh," the four teens said, shocked._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

"We've been over what your nephew and the others said five times in the last six months, Stoick. I refuse to believe that Hiccup and Astrid are together, my friend," Calder remarked to Stoick and Valka.

"They have to be Calder. It's more than coincidence that they both graduate early, on the same day," Valka tried.

"And received offers, which have resulted in them both ditching their phones, packing up, and leaving Berk," Stoick added.

"I have to agree, Cal. It's very possible to say the two of them are together as much as we could say they aren't. Yes, they got into a fight, but that happens between friends," Alvina put her hand on Calder's shoulder.

"But we don't have facts to support either claim," Calder reminded. "The Haddocks were told that Hiccup never took a plane off Berk, even though he told them he had an aircraft to catch,"

"But he does have his Night Fury, which is more than capable of making a long flight off the island," Valka said.

"That is true also. If both of them got offers, and they are in the same place; it's viable to suggest that Astrid made the plane, and Hiccup didn't," Stoick added in.

"Well, we tried the airport, and they wouldn't confirm if Astrid took a plane or not that day. I assume you might have gotten a response because you're the mayor, Stoick," Alvina responded.

"Likely," Calder muttered.

"I'll see if I can get them to tell me," Stoick said.

"I suppose that's all we can do for now, and hope that we get a lead," Calder sighed heavily. In agreement, the parents got right to work on finding other methods to locate Hiccup and Astrid.

 **. . .**

 _{Denmark; Charlottenlund Beach Park}_

For a job well done over the last six months; Viggo decided to reward the interns and trainers with a beach weekend. Ever since Toothless's tail rig got remade to handle more, missions and research had been a breeze. Sure, there were some complications, but that was part of the job. However, everyone worked good together, and that was something worth celebrating. Well, that and all the success they've had in learning information and rescuing dragons in need. This weekend was all about them sitting back to relax. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday; just to them having fun. Both Grimborn families, the trainers, Mala, Dagur, and interns were arrived moments ago to their private spot on the beach. The dragons were safely back at the palace; a public place was nowhere for a Night Fury of all dragons to be.

"Alright, Dreki Heart Campers! We're going to set up, then have some lunch. After that; you're free to enjoy the three-day vacation. Monday; we're back to work!" Ryker announced.

Without a delay; everyone broke into groups to get the tents up. Following that was positioning the food coolers, grill, and table. Just like most overnight trips during rescues and research missions; Dreki Heart used their Pod Tents. Only this time; they weren't sleeping two per extension piece. They just brought the tent pieces they would need to rest everyone comfortably. Viggo, Kelda, and Katja had their own. Ryker, Hilda, and Vera had one for them. Brendan, Dagur, Throk, Alvin, Colden, and Henrik shared a large one for themselves. Atali and Mala had a smaller piece for just them. The eight interns were divided in one big pod but separated down the middle with a thick slice that you couldn't see through. There was still another large tent set up for the purpose of severe weather and everyone hunkering down inside to eat or talk.

By 12:35, everything was put up and tentmates settling in. Thankfully, there were bathrooms just a little walk away from where they were set up; those had showers too. Lunch was grinders, water or soda, and a bag of chips. All of that was made before leaving the palace, so it was easier to just get the one that belonged to you, then sit down to enjoy. Around 1:30, almost an hour later; everyone was done and getting changed into their bathing suits to hit the water and have some fun. This was going to be a fantastic weekend for all of them.

 **. . .**

 _(8:45 pm)_

Dinner had been great. Mashed potatoes, chicken and ribs on the grill, corn on the cob, chips. Everyone sat at the provided picnic tables with paper plates, cans of soda or bottles of water. Someone got the fire going, and others worked together to put down the blankets that everyone could sit on and enjoy the peaceful night with friends.

"Man, what a day!" Eret expressed, high fiving Soren and Thuggory. Hiccup was sitting next to Astrid, Dagur was close to Heather and Mala. Viggo and Kelda were together, as were Ryker and Hilda. Vera and Katja were near Ragna and Camicazi. The trainers sat near one another too.

"I don't think I've had this much fun since I was a kid," Thuggory laughed.

"Same. Remember all those summers, Dagur?" Heather giggled a bit.

"That I do," Dagur nodded to his younger sister.

"Reminds me of home," Ragna said, Camicazi and Soren agreeing. Hiccup, nor Astrid said anything as they couldn't relate given their sheltered lives until Dreki Heart. The two didn't say anything but just stared into the fire. The others were jabbering on about how things have been, recent calls home, waiting to see family and other friends again. It was mildly depressing for Hiccup and Astrid because they didn't have that.

"Why are you two so quiet?" Katja asked curiously.

"Hm, no reason," Hiccup responded.

"Just enjoying the fire," Astrid said afterward.

"But you're so quiet," Vera added with a smile.

"Well, we've all been talking about our families back home. What's it like in Berk?" Alvin motioned.

"Yeah…Rather not…" Hiccup mumbled. "You all can't wait to get; Astrid and I couldn't wait to leave, and hopefully not go back for a long time," he added.

"Oh, does this have something to do with what happened back in March? When you called Astrid a hypocrite?" Camicazi wondered.

"Eh…Something like that," Astrid muttered.

"Hey, come on, guys…We're past all that. Astrid and I made up," Hiccup said, seeing that Astrid didn't want to remember it. Hiccup couldn't blame her; it was their business, but him scolding her that first day made it well known to the others that there was a problem between them. Or at least was until they worked it out. The female interns knew about the situation, but Hiccup had kept what occurred to himself.

"Hiccup and I had a slight falling out because the day we got the invitation to be here; I told him to let go of the hold he had on wanting to get away from Berk. Hiccup has always wanted to leave, and see the world, explore; he was never shy about his dreams. Secretly…I always wanted the same, but Hiccup and I come from overprotective parents. I accepted long ago that my parents would never agree to let me leave, so I pushed what I wanted down. Hiccup did not," Astrid began explaining.

"Astrid told me in March that Berk was perfect, and why would I want to leave. I got upset that she and our other friends wouldn't support what I wanted to do. Arriving here, and seeing Astrid; it ticked me off that only hours before she was saying there's no reason to leave Berk when it has everything we'd ever need. But, we made up from all that, and now we're good. Back to being friends as we always have been," Hiccup smiled.

"Well, it's good to see that you two worked it out," Viggo said.

"So overprotective parents? That's why you won't about back home?" Katja tilted her head.

"It's pretty sad. My parents were protective, but Hiccup's are just…Wow, there is no word for it," Astrid chuckled.

"They continuously treat me like kid. Can't be outside alone, have to be in by streetlights, asking all the time if I'm okay. Need to come home every day after school, can't hang out with friends, but they could come over the house to see me. They wouldn't even let me have a job. Thankfully my Godfather let me work with him through the summers when my parents needed a babysitter," Hiccup huffed.

"But when you got older, they backed off, right?" Soren asked. Hiccup school his head.

"No. That's my entire point. It got worse as I got older…They wouldn't even let me go to Junior Prom without one of them chaperoning…" Hiccup muttered.

"Seems to me that the older you got, the more they held onto because you were becoming an adult from the child they had. A lot of parents do it; are afraid to let go of their only child. Eighteen years doesn't seem like a long time to them, and understanding that you wanted to leave pushes them to think that you won't be safe out here," Hilda informed.

"Speaking from a mother's perspective," Kelda added with a smile.

"I was happy to stay close to them after High School, go to a college that wasn't very far by dragon. But the more they told me no…" Hiccup sighed.

"The more it pushed you into wanting to go," Astrid said, understanding. Hiccup nodded to her. "Well, try to remember, Hiccup, that you were born two months early. And from stories I've heard, you almost didn't survive your birth. You spent a lot of time in the NICU, in a box, hooked up to tubes and monitors. You've always been this skinny, you get sick easy, and when you end up ill; it hits hard. You've ended up in the hospital for some of the cases,"

"And I get that Astrid, but it's tapered off as I've grown up. My parents can't expect me to stay home all my life in their protection. All kids are meant to spread their wings and fly, live their own lives," Hiccup stated. "There's being a concerned parent, but mine are just…over the top. Take me having Toothless; I hid him from everyone for three years because I knew it would cause panic and worry that I bonded to a Night Fury. The fastest, rarest dragon known to humans. One that was rumored not to let its victims live if encountered. But here I am, three years later, still alive and that dragon is basically my best friend,"

"Well, if I can just throw in here. You left at eighteen after getting the chance that everyone said you never would. So good for you, Hiccup," Eret informed.

"Yeah, but no one knows we're here except for all of you," Astrid enlightened. "I left to catch the plan before my parents even came home from work. All I did was leave my phone behind, but no note or warning as to where I was going,"

"Same. Well, kind of. My parents were home when I left the school to pack and catch the plane. We argued, and I told them that I was going and they couldn't stop me. I called for Toothless and bailed before they could catch up," Hiccup shrugged.

"Makes sense why you were concerned about being in the Archipelago now," Brendan mentioned.

"Yeah, we didn't want to take the chance of being seeing," Astrid nodded.

"Well, not to worry. We've taken precautions to ensure that we're hidden," Viggo said.

"Astrid and I appreciate it, Viggo," Hiccup replied gratefully. "So, Astrid…I do have to know while we're on the subject…Why didn't you ever say anything about wanting to leave? We could have teamed up, and run away together,"

Astrid glanced off a bit. "I can only imagine what chaos would ensue between our families if we ran off together," Astrid laughed a little. "I guess after seeing how everyone gave you crap…I didn't want the same response. And I never thought I'd get to leave Berk. I just felt like it was better to keep quiet, and accept that I'd never go anywhere,"

"Well, unaccept it, girl," Heather smiled. "You're did go somewhere, and you're here with us!"

"Heather is right. You both got your chance, and it seems to be working out just fine," Thuggory added. Hiccup and Astrid smiled, nodding.

"We did run off, Astrid. We both packed up and left without any hesitation. Our friends back home and parents don't know where we are. And just like it's always been…" Hiccup started.

"It's just us, the best of friends as we have been since we were little. We've always been closer together than the others. Paired up for all the projects, getting good grades…Seems fitting that things worked out the way they did that we ended up where we are now," Astrid added. "I'm happy I'm here with you, Hiccup,"

"I feel the same, Astrid," Hiccup replied and shared a hug. The others around them just watched, and some just grinned a little but stayed quiet. The embrace broke. "I told you a long time ago that there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid; we're basically inseparable," he laughed a bit, and Astrid did the same, nodding in agreement.

"As it's always been and always will be," Astrid said as the two stared into one another's eyes, blushing but it couldn't be seen with the glow of the fire. The interns noticed it, Hiccup and Astrid's hands were touching; Hiccup's was resting on Astrid's. For a split second; it looked like the two of them were going to kiss. However, the two teenagers faced the fire as Astrid tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"So! Who is up for campfire songs!" Dagur announced, trying to get the other's attention off Hiccup and Astrid.

"Yes, quite right!" Henrik added in.

"I brought my guitar!" Colden interjected. After that, everyone began talking again and singing at some point. Once it got later around 10:15 pm or so, the fire was put out, and they all got to their tents to get some sleep and prepare for another fun-filled day of their weekend vacation. However, all the others except for Hiccup and Astrid were thinking the same thing as they watched Hiccup and Astrid get into their tent after hugging again, and seeing that their hands slowly let go of one another, that there was definitely something there between the two.


	12. Thanksgiving

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Thanksgiving_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Monday, November 19, 2018-4:45 pm)  
{Berk; Haddock Home}_

"I did what I could, Calder. The airport wouldn't give me anything, even with your permission," Stoick sighed heavily. "I might be the mayor of Berk, but that doesn't mean everyone is gonna hand over the information. We've gotten the same response for the last eight months," the main trailed off.

"Hiccup and Astrid are eighteen, and don't need parental permission to leave," Alvina interjected.

"It's dangerous out there!" Valka stood quickly. "You're speaking as if you will be giving up. I will not! I will bring my baby boy home!" Eight long months had passed since Hiccup, and Astrid graduated early, then disappeared. Stoick, Valka, Calder, and Alvina took every lead they got to get answers about their kids, but nothing went far in pursuing. Stoick had tried to get the airport to tell him if Astrid took a plane anywhere, but they refused to say even with Calder's permission.

Alvina knew that all the searching was pointless, and she accepted that perhaps she and her husband's overprotectiveness may have had a role to play in why Astrid just bailed. Stoick and Valka knew they pushed Hiccup away, but they felt the world wasn't safe for Hiccup to be out there all alone in. You would think finding a teenager with auburn hair and green eyes with a Night Fury would be easy, but the Haddock parents were very wrong. Both sets of parents tried to fill out missing persons reports too, but when the cops learned Hiccup and Astrid were eighteen, graduated early, and got these opportunities; they said it was the teen's choice to leave, and were well within legal limits to do so.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut had all graduated in June 2018. Fishlegs was going to college to be a Dragon Medic and working part-time for a Dragon Veterinarian office as an assistant/reception. The Thorston twins took up working in their parent's indoor/outdoor design store. And Snotlout was working for a Physical Fitness center, spotting others, cleaning, etc. All of the friends wondered where Hiccup and Astrid went too, but they couldn't get a lot of information. The teenagers tried to use the school to listen for rumors, but not much came up, and anything they heard went to the Hofferson and Haddock parents.

"All I'm saying, Valka, is that we as parents are protective over our kids. And Hiccup left after telling you that it's his life and you can't stop him. Astrid didn't bother to say to us either, likely because she felt the same way. It's clear they left because we pushed them away by smothering them," Alvina stated.

"Smothered? We protected our son!" Valka insisted.

"And in doing so; you learned the day he left that he had been keeping his Night Fury a secret from the two of you. He told you that it was his life, and you couldn't control him anymore. Hiccup told you why he was leaving, he just didn't say where he was going and that was deliberately to keep you from finding him," Alvina remarked.

"That's ridiculous," Stoick said.

"But it's the truth," Alvina informed. "Our kids are out there because we pushed them to want to leave by demanding that they stay. No matter how you slice this one, that is fact. Now, whether the two of them are in the same place or not; that is no concern of mine. All I want to know is where they are, and make sure my daughter is alright,"

"That's all any of us want to know," Valka tried.

"No, you want to find Hiccup and return him home," Alvina accused.

"He belongs here," Valka crossed her arms over her chest. "He will thank us one day, for always protecting him. He'll come back when he realizes the world is exactly how we said it was,"

"It's been eight months; I'm pretty sure he's doing just fine. If anything had happened to them; we would have been informed already as next of kin," Calder sighed, siding with his wife. Before another world could be said, Alvina's phone rang as she dug it out and checked the caller. **Restricted.** Alvina and Calder looked at one another, then the Hofferson mother answered the call on the third ring, placing it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Alvina said.

" _Mama? It's Astrid,"_

 **. . .**

 _=Astrid's POV=  
{Drakonian Palace; Girls Dorm}_

The vacation weekend had been phenomenal. Three days of fun and relaxation, plus a little sunburn. It had been a fantastic way to end the Summer. Now, here we are two months later in November, just three days including today until Thanksgiving. Viggo and Ryker were sending everyone home on Wednesday and had to be back Saturday; this was to give everyone some time to get back, unpack, and use Sunday to hang around until Monday when we'd get back to missions for a month or so until Snoggletog. Viggo already said we'd be getting a full week off for that holiday. Lately, ever since the weekend trip, my mind has been on Hiccup. Yes, we were best friends and had been for years. However, the three days at Charlottenlund Beach Park opening my eyes a bit, and it felt like there was more between Hiccup and I than just friends. I've been trying to figure things out, and I determined that there's something there; I don't know what yet.

Among all that; I feel as if I should call home and at least let my parents know that I'm alright. I still didn't plan on telling them where I was or what I was doing, but a check-in would probably set them at some ease. It was 5:45 pm now, meaning it's 4:45 pm in the Archipelago. It would just be a quick call, and then I'd probably join the others in the Common Room until dinner at 6 pm. I dialed *69, then added my mother's mobile number. I took a deep breath, then pressed the green icon to place the call. Three rings in, and there was a pickup.

" _Hello?"_

"Mama? It's Astrid," I replied, entirely waiting for the overreaction that I'd made contact after eight months.

" _Astrid!?"_ my father said quickly. And here we go…

" _Oh, my little girl! Are you okay!?"_ my mother started.

"Yes, Mama, Papa; I'm fine," I informed calmly.

" _Where in the name of Odin are you, young lady!?"_ my dad demanded. I sighed.

"I'm not telling you where I am," I said.

" _I am your father, yes you will!"_

" _Calder, stop!"_ my mother begged.

"I will not! I'm eighteen-years-old; I don't have to do anything you say unless I'm living under your roof, and I haven't been for eight months!" I retorted.

" _Astrid, please! We're worried about you! You've been missing-,"_ Mom started.

"I'm not missing, Mother. I'm safe and sound with friends away from Berk. I have Stormfly; I'm all good," I rolled my eyes, thankful that they couldn't see it.

" _Why did you take off?!"_ Dad yelled.

"I got a chance to leave to do what I've dreamed about doing, so I took it. I knew you and Mom wouldn't understand, so I just left," I explained. If he didn't stop yelling, then I was going to hang up. "Look, I only called to check-in, so you would know I was alright. I've done that, and now I'm gonna go,"

" _You most certainly will not, Astrid Hofferson; you are to come home, right now!"_ Dad demanded. I saw the dorm room door open, and Hiccup poked his head in.

"Hey, Ast. Dinner's done early, come on," Hiccup enlightened gently. I put my finger to my lips, mouthing that I was on the phone with my parents. Hiccup quickly shut his mouth, covering it with a hand.

"I'm not coming home; I like it where I'm at. As you know I'm okay, and any contact I make will end up in arguing…I'm not gonna bother checking in again," I told them.

" _Who was that in the background!? Was that Hiccup? We know you two both graduated early and got some opportunity to leave. Is he with you!?"_ Instantly, my eyes widened, and Hiccup looked worried. I looked at him, wondering what I should say. Hiccup sighed, calming down a little.

" _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, if you are in that room you better-,"_ Hiccup's father started. We realized the two families were together, probably trying to find us with whatever information they'd been able to gather about the situation. I saw Hiccup's eyes narrow.

"I better what, Dad? Answer? Or come home. I told you once, and I'll repeat it; NO!" Hiccup said firmly.

" _You come home, or else!"_ Valka chimed in now.

"Or else what, Mom? What can you and Dad do to make me? You couldn't stop me from leaving thanks to Toothless. And you don't even know where I am, so what can you possibly do? Nothing, that's what. I'm staying where I'm at. And for the record…This is home, at least the people I'm with treat me as an adult, like family here. Instead of like a kid or prisoner on house arrest," Hiccup scoffed angrily.

" _Astrid…Please? Please come home,"_ my mother tried through her tears.

"Sorry, Mom. But I agree with Hiccup. You can't make me say or do anything anymore, and right now; I've got other places to be. I thought I'd call to see if maybe you two could relax a little, or that my time away taught you that your overprotectiveness of me is the reason why I bailed without a reason. I thought maybe if you'd learned that, then I would come home for Thanksgiving…But I can see nothing has changed…So I'm staying," I pulled the phone down, then ended the call with a heavy sigh and my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry; I should have knocked first," Hiccup says.

"No, it's okay. I told myself I'd only call to check in, and I knew as soon as they found out it was me how it would go. I'm sorry that your parents found you, though," I informed.

"Pfft. They know nothing, Ast. Sure, they know we graduated early and got the opportunity to leave. But they aren't aware we're in Denmark with Dreki Heart. All they know is that we're here together and fully informed that we're not coming home just because they tell us to," Hiccup explained, sitting on my bed next to me.

"I guess you're right," I nodded.

"So, you were planning on going home for Thanksgiving?" Hiccup asked.

"I considered it, but it seems eight months isn't enough for my parents to back off the protectiveness of me, so I'll be here," I shrugged.

"I guess you, and I can do something for Thanksgiving then," Hiccup smiled.

"Like what?" I wondered.

"I don't know; we've got a few days to think of something," Hiccup chuckled. "Hey, I know it's upsetting. And maybe one day they'll get it, just like I hope mine will. For now, though, remember that we're free and doing what we wanted; helping dragons, and having an adventure. At least we've got each other, right?"

I smiled now. "Right. Thanks, Hiccup. I can always count on you to cheer me up," I said. There was something about his smile that gave me butterflies, and I know now for sure that I have a crush on my best friend. "Let's go get dinner," I got up. Hiccup did as well, and then we exited the Girl's Dorm.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, November 22, 2018-6 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace}_

Hiccup knew that he liked Astrid; their almost kiss back in September was all he needed to figure it out. However, as they were best friends; Hiccup wasn't saying anything unless he knew Astrid returned any of what he felt. So for now; Hiccup was just looking for specific things that might give him a good idea on where they stand feelings-wise. The others had gone home for the holiday, except for the Grimborn clan and Brendan; it seemed that they lived at the castle, so it made sense they would remain. Astrid and Hiccup decided they would probably just make some sandwiches, grab the dragons, then have a night picnic somewhere. As they were coming down the stairs, they noticed the Grimborn family and Brendan in the Dining Hall.

"Hiccup? Astrid? What are you two still doing here?" Hilda inquired, who had been the first to notice them.

"Didn't you two go home when the others did?" Katja asked.

"No; we've got family drama on both sides we're trying to avoid. Going home would just make it worse, so we elected to just stay here in Denmark for the holiday," Astrid said with a smile.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Brendan questioned.

"Grabbing Toothless and Stormfly, going for a flight, finding a place to eat. Or maybe just make some sandwiches in the kitchen," Hiccup shrugged.

"Why don't you two join us?" Ryker offered. Hiccup and Astrid's eye widened a little at the invitation.

"No, it's a family thing," Astrid declined.

"Nonsense. It's family and friends coming together and being grateful for what they have. So, come now," Viggo stood, walking over and bringing Hiccup and Astrid in more. "Join us for Thanksgiving,"

"And we won't be taking no for an answer," Vera smiled wide. Hiccup and Astrid sat down next to one another. Viggo clapped his hands as a few staff members who had stayed behind brought out the feast. After a quick grace was said; the diners plated up their food and began to eat. Okay, so it wasn't their initial plan for the holiday, but it worked out. And overall, Hiccup and Astrid were still spending it together, so in short; Thanksgiving wasn't so bad after all.


	13. Closer

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Closer_

 _=Hiccup's POV=  
(Friday, December 7, 2018-9 am)  
{Barbaric Archipelago, Glacier Island}_

I dare say that I actually enjoyed Thanksgiving this year, despite the fact my parents have now discovered that Astrid and I graduated early, got chances to leave, took them, and wherever we are; we're together. I mean; I said my piece to my parents, and I didn't regret it. I was genuinely glad to be away from home, far from my folks, and doing what I always wanted with a great group of people who I call my friends. The ones who support my desires. Astrid, though; I could tell she was hurt by the conversation with her parents, that they didn't learn anything in the eight months, at the time, she had been gone. I did what I could to comfort her; I did understand how she felt because my parents were the same way; just demanding that I come home instead of getting the fact I'm safe and happy. For me; it was no skin off my back. I did not care if my parents wanted me home or didn't understand; I was staying with Dreki Heart as long as allowed, and I would not return to Berk unless absolutely necessary. If my parents decided to accept and support my choices and could prove it…I might reconsider to at least going to visit them. Until such a time; I remain where I'm at.

I wasn't sure on Astrid's decision, but it seemed she had the same idea as I, which is fine with me. I meant what I said in September; I'm glad she and I are here together. Out biggest highlight for the holiday was Viggo and Ryker inviting us to join their family for Thanksgiving; entirely unexpected, but appreciated. Anyway, all that drama from last month behind us…Here we are now in December, a few weeks until Christmas, and getting in some crucial research mission time. Just like Thanksgiving, Dreki Heart would allow us to leave, and return after the New Year began, so this was crunch time some of our Winter research on Snow Wraiths. And that brings us to our current location. In the Archipelago, Northeast of Berk and on the one and only known location for this type of dragon; Glacier Island. As this is Strike Class dragon…Most of the team is together, meaning trainers, Dagur, Viggo, Ryker, Hilda, Kelda, Vera, and Katja, plus us interns.

Snow Wraith is described as Strike Class because of it's somewhat known abilities; I told the others that I've encountered one before, it wasn't pleasant, and Toothless knew the way. Viggo made it a top priority for our research to get in closer and learn more.

"It's fr-free…zing here!" Vera complained, staying close to Rainbow; her uncle's Nightmare who was flamed up for warmth to those standing close to her.

"I know, the Snow Wraiths like the sub-zero temperatures…" I called to them.

"How are we going to find them?" Heather asked, staying close to her brother, Dagur.

"The Snow Wraith blends in with snow as Night Furies do with the night sky. However, a good starting point might be caves; they like to burrow. That's how Toothless and I found one when I was sixteen; a blizzard knocked us into a recently dug one," I informed.

"That doesn't seem dangerous at all!" Camicazi shivered.

"It was incredibly dangerous because these dragons have terrible, almost no eyesight at all!" I smiled.

"Then we should be alright!" Ryker stated.

"Actually, we wouldn't be because these dragons can find you by body heat!" I called.

"Oh….Great!" Eret replied sarcastically.

"Anything else?" Viggo asked.

"Not really. Toothless and I didn't stick around longer than we needed to," I said.

"Right," Viggo nodded. "We'll follow suit if things begin looking like we need to bail," he remarked afterward.

"We can barely hear one another as it is, Viggo. How can we communicate without giving away our position?" Hilda inquired.

"Stay together, and use the dragons to try and block the wind out. As soon as we find an entrance into the burrows, we should be okay to use hand signals," Brendan offered.

"He's right," Ryker nodded.

"Ryker, I think it might be beneficial for us to tie ourselves to one another," Alvin said. "These are strong winds, almost at blizzard speed,"

"I agree with Alvin!" Colden said.

"Same!" Atali called.

"Alright, let's break out some rope. Tie it to the dragons, and yourselves; they should be able to help in keeping us on our feet," Viggo ordered. Nodding, we all did as told.

"I think we should take Hiccup's advice!" Kelda stated. "By blending in with the storm. No dragon fire," she added.

"We'll freeze," Soren replied.

"We'll be okay for a bit; just bundle up the best you can and stay close to your dragons," Dagur said.

"Yes, they'll throw off enough heat without their fire," Mala nodded in agreement.

"Understood!" we called back.

"Now, let's try to keep quiet, and stay to the inner parts, so no one goes over," Ryker said. Nodding, we began to move about the islands looking for any openings to signal a burrow or cave.

 **. . .**

 _(2:30 pm)  
{Glacier Island, Archipelago}_

As expected, we weren't having much luck. Unfortunately; we've have to stop a few times to warm up, and once to eat lunch. However, if we didn't find anything by the beginning of sunset; we were setting up camp, and calling it day. Hell, an idea was even thrown out there that we straight up move to another island for the night, just so we wouldn't freeze. Astrid and I were near one another, and I could tell she was trying to stay warm like we all were. To me, though, it looked like Astrid was having a harder time staying warm. This would have been better done in the Summertime, at least then we wouldn't need to worry about blizzards or this arctic-level weather. We might need to call this over early, and try tomorrow. Suddenly, Toothless stopped, which made the rope tighten and get the others to halt and look back.

"What's up?" Thuggory asked.

"Toothless is the one who stopped; I think he senses something," I replied. Toothless's ears began twitching as he looked around, then started growling lowly. "Make that a definite," I added. Without warning, Toothless charged a blast in his mouth and fired it at part of the glacier. Shockingly, a Snow Wraith fell before us.

"Awesome! Toothless found one!" Katja cheered. Seconds after the landing, the dragon bolted again.

"Okay, not good…" I said.

"What's happening?!" Henrik asked.

"Hunting mode; Toothless and I had to deal with it the first time! Toothless only fired because it was going to dive into us, but now; it knows we're here and will hunt. We need to hide, now!" I warned.

"And where the hell do expect us to hide in a blizzard with a dragon that blends in and hunts with body heat!?" Ragna and Eret asked quickly. I looked around, trying to think.

"Think like the hunter! Bury yourselves in the snow!" I commanded.

"We'll freeze to death!" Vera stated quickly.

"JUST DO IT! Trust me!" I yelled back.

"No time to argue it; Hiccup has encountered the dragon before, and he wouldn't tell us something he wasn't sure of. Do it!" Viggo demanded. Not arguing, everyone found a spot and began to bury themselves in the snow. The dragons did the same. All that was left was Hiccup and Toothless out in the opening. However, the Snow Wraith shot forward at Hiccup as he was getting himself situated. Astrid saw it from her spot; fear taking over, she blew her cover to push Hiccup out of the way. The Snow Wraith missed and flew off, but made a U-turn and began coming back.

As if things couldn't get bad enough; the other Snow Wraiths were up and out hunting too now. Astrid was on top of me, and we were farther away from the group. Toothless and Stormfly were trying to defend us, but two against five wasn't a fair fight. The Snow Wraiths were closing in on Astrid and from above.

"Stormfly! Blind Flare!" Astrid stated. Stormfly opened her mouth, releasing a blinding fire from her mouth.

"Toothless, Plasma Blast!" I yelled. Toothless shot the glacier, and Stormfly's blast got the Snow Wraiths to back off. However, rumbling occurred as the glacier above us began to crack apart. Astrid and I were on our feet, but when the Snow Wraith fired its own blast, the ice shifted down the side. I pushed Astrid back so we wouldn't get crushed. Astrid and I panted. "Are you okay?"

Astrid nodded, still a bit scared by the event. "Yeah…Y-You saved my life,"

"You saved mine first," I replied, checking over the ice. "That's pretty solid; we don't stand a chance of breaking through from this side…" I mentioned during examination of our situation.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Are you both alright!?" Ryker's voice sounded through.

"We're good! Looks like we're in tunnel, not sure if it lets out somewhere else! Where are the Snow Wraiths?!" I called back.

"Flew off after the dragons launched their own joint blast. Not sure where they went, but I doubt it's far. We'll get you out; stay back!" Alvin replied. Seconds later, the dragons were trying to blast, or breakthrough, the icicles on over us were shaking and falling. I had to move Astrid so she wouldn't get hit. More of the tunnel was coming down.

"Stop!" I yelled. "The ice breaking apart and coming down on us; our tunnel area is unstable. If you keep going; we'll get crushed,"

"We can't leave you in there!" Kelda said quickly.

"We'll search and try to find another way out," Astrid suggested.

"No, don't leave your spot. We can't separate when we have no way of communicating with each other," Viggo said.

"We don't have a choice! All the extra effort it takes to yell through this ice is causing a cave in from the instability and blasts from moments ago. Astrid and I have to move, this isn't safe!" I informed. It was silent for a bit. "Look; I know it's not ideal, but we don't have a choice. Astrid and I will move through this area and see if we can find another way out. Leave a couple people at this position, then take the rest and check around the island for any more openings. Snow Wraiths burrow; they must have tunnels all over the place,"

"That's worse; it would put us in a maze situation," Ryker said.

"No; it won't. Hiccup and I will leave marks on the walls of where we go. It might take a bit, but we'll eventually run into one another if you can get in, or we can at least find a more stable spot to breakthrough!" Astrid offered. "If we hit a dead end, we'll make a new mark over the old with an X,"

"It's our best bet. If you end up with nothing, return to this position. Understand?" Viggo said.

"Got it!" Astrid and I yelled back, flinching when the tunnel shook again. I got out a notebook from the inside of my jacket and drew the spot where we were. I might as well make a map for us to follow back if we ended up with no other exits.

"Alright, let's see where this goes…" I told Astrid quietly. Nodding, we began trekking through the tunnel slowly and carefully.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(5:15 pm)  
{Glacier Island}_

Hiccup and Astrid walked around for hours, always ending up in a different place, but kept up their idea to place a mark of where they went, and if it turned out a dead end, the mark would be scratched out with an X over it to avoid retaking the same path. It also helped that Hiccup was making a map because the two discovered that this one tunnel took them through a network of different caves. However, as it was getting later, the two were tired, hungry, and cold.

"Hi-Hic…cup…T-Too co-cold…" Astrid shivered out, her steps ceasing where she was. As night was falling, Hiccup knew the temperature was dropping.

"We gotta keep moving," Hiccup tried. Astrid shook her head, reeling from the cold still.

"I'm so tired…W-We need to take a break…" Astrid informed. Hiccup nodded as he moved next to her and they decided to sit against the tunnel wall. Hiccup got two granola bars out and handed her one.

"I know it's not much, but at least we can put a little something in our stomachs," Hiccup said. Astrid accepted it from him, smiling in gratitude. Quietly, Hiccup and Astrid started eating their snack. It didn't last long, and they were still tired and cold.

"Wh-What are…We going to do? We've been walking this tunnels for hours, Hiccup…" Astrid asked.

"We just have to keep trying, but we'll stay here for now and give the others a chance to try and find us. I'm sure they've found a way in by now," Hiccup stated. "If all else fails, we'll go back to where we started, maybe they found a way in," he added. Astrid nodded to him, still shivering.

 _I gotta think of something to keep us warm. Really difficult, though, without our dragons to shield us in their wings and use body heat._ Hiccup thought, then it hit him! Body heat! "Ast…Take off your clothes," Hiccup said. Astrid stared at him in shock at what he said.

"Ex-Excuse me?!" Astrid said quickly.

"Oh, my god! Not like that, Astrid. I should have worded it better…" Hiccup sighed. "Body heat, Astrid. We both need to strip down and huddle together for warmth, then we can use the layers of clothes as a blanket. It's what the dragons would do in this situation; we need to follow suit, or we'll freeze to death the later it gets…"

"B-But…" Astrid began.

"Again; I know it's not ideal…But what choice do we have? Desperate time, desperate measures…" Hiccup informed. Astrid knew he was right, and they didn't have another choice right now.

"We never speak of this…And only long enough to get a break, warm up, and then keep moving…" Astrid warned. Hiccup nodded to her, fully understanding. Astrid got up, turning her back to him, and beginning to take off her coat, shirt, and pants. Hiccup followed suit as they laid their clothes on the icy floor, then he put himself down first. Astrid, blushing furiously, did the same. They were facing one another, but not making eye contact as Hiccup pulled up their coats as a blanket. Soon, it was warmer between them, and their breathing began to even out. However, neither anticipated falling asleep, but it happened.

 **. . .**

 _(8:10 pm)_

As decided, the group for Dreki Heart split off into three groups. Viggo remained at the spot where Hiccup and Astrid had gotten caved in. Vera, Katja, Thuggory, Eret, Henrik, Camicazi, and Kelda stayed with him. Ryker took Soren, Alvin, Colden, Hilda, Ragna, Mala, Dagur, Heather, Throk, Brendan, and Atali with him to search out the island for another entrance into these tunnels Hiccup mentioned. However, to save on time, Ryker split up his group. Ryker took Soren, Heather, Dagur, Mala, and Henrik. Brendan took Throk, Atali, Ragna, Colden, and Alvin. Thankfully, both teams made it inside a different way. One entrance was on the ground, a hole to jump fly down. The other way was a passage along the base of the island but too high for water to get in; that was also a dragon-required entry. For hours, they'd been searching separately, and looking for marks to signal Hiccup and Astrid had been there.

Ryker's team found about four marks, one was a dead end, and they were following their fifth now. Brendan's team hit three blocks, but located a total of seven paths, and trailing their eighth. However, another one of their passages had been taken twice because they took it a second time, not realizing they'd already been down it once. Toothless was among Ryker's group, and Stormfly with Brendan's to boost the chances that Hiccup and Astrid's dragons could locate their riders faster. So far, nothing had come up.

"This is hopeless," Heather sighed.

"We'll find them, sis," Dagur assured. Toothless stopped, his ears twitching about, and turning to face another direction. Toothless signaled the group, motioning his head down another tunnel on their left. Henrik inspected the entry walls.

"No mark," Henrik reported. Toothless huffed, motioning again.

"Toothless must be able to smell Hiccup or Astrid, and that was a path they haven't tried yet," Mala offered.

"We'll take it. Lead, Toothless," Ryker told the Night Fury. Toothless nodded, leading the way through as the others followed.

 **. . .**

Brendan's group had been fairing no better in their searches.

"Another dead end…" Alvin mumbled.

"There was only one other tunnel aside from this one. Let's backtrack and take it," Atali said. With no other ideas, the team nodded and turned around to try the next passage.

 **. . .**

 _(8:25 pm)_

Toothless and Stormfly walked right into one another as they exited two separate tunnels.

"Ryker?" Brendan asked.

"Brendan?" Ryker replied.

"Well, at least we located each other," Hilda sighed.

"Looks like we came from opposite sides of the island and this is a central area. Just look at all the tunnels," Ragna motioned to them all.

"We've checked some of these," Colden said.

"Same," Soren agreed.

"But not that one," Throk pointed. "I say we give it a shot," he suggested.

"Nothing to lose," the others nodded, and then all twelve of them began walking with their dragons through a larger-made tunnel in high hopes of locating Hiccup and Astrid. Another ten minutes went by before Toothless and Stormfly both stopped, then rushed forward. The group quickly followed, and sure enough, Hiccup and Astrid were located against a wall, close together, and under their coats sleeping.

"Thank Odin!" Heather almost cried. Toothless screeched, alerting Hiccup he was there. Hiccup lifted his head up, seeing Toothless and smiling.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cheered. Astrid was up as well now, seeing Stormfly and being very excited.

"Stormfly!" Astrid said.

"Are you both okay?" Ryker asked.

"Yeah…It got too cold, so we stopped for a break…" Hiccup said, snapping his fingers as Toothless stood on his back legs, spreading his wings to cover Hiccup so he could get up and redress himself. Astrid turned her back to Hiccup with a huff, doing the same. Afterward, Toothless dropped his wings as Heather quickly hugged Astrid.

"Now, we just have to find a way out…" Soren sighed.

"I think I can help with that…" Hiccup informed as they all eyed him curiously, wondering what he had in store.

 **. . .**

 _(9:15 pm)_

Hiccup led them back to where he and Astrid had been trapped. Burning the ice wall from both sides was enough to make an even melt, and then it could be smashed through once thinner. Everyone rejoiced, and they decided to leave shortly after.

"Hiccup, that was brilliant," Viggo complimented as they flew away from Glacier Island.

"Well, I got the idea as Astrid and I were walking the caves," Hiccup shrugged.

"Doesn't matter where you got it from; it worked, and we're all back together and safe now. We'll hold off on more Snow Wraith research until possibly Summer when they should be hibernating," Ryker informed. Hiccup and Astrid kept casting glances at one another. They prayed no one ever found out that they stripped down to barely anything to cuddle and stay warm, but regardless; it had been the only idea which would keep them alive and warm. Falling asleep together hadn't been in the plan, but the two assumed that maybe they were just that comfortable once warmed up, and they had been tired on top of it.

"We'll set down on another island for the night, and eat, then it's to bed, and we'll return to the base in the morning," Kelda said. Hiccup and Astrid could definitely, silently agree that because of earlier; they had been close, and were now closer together because of the experience.


	14. Unexpected Action

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Unexpected Action_

 _=Hiccup's POV=  
(Sunday, December 23, 2018-3:00 pm)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

I was confident Astrid would murder me if anyone ever found out that we stripped down barely nothing to stay warm while trapped in those tunnels on Glacier Island a few weeks ago. Thankfully, no one suspected a thing had happened, and they believe we only hugged our dragons behind their wings to get warm. I had no intention of telling anyone, and I know she won't either. It was nice that Astrid and I were on the same page with a lot of things. We haven't done much in missions since the Snow Wraith one, Viggo thought we could use a break, and help prepare the castle for Snoggletog. Most of the others were preparing to leave for the holiday; like with Thanksgiving…Astrid and I would be staying behind to avoid both of our parents. Sure, it sucked, but at least we didn't have to deal with all the overprotectiveness anymore. As far as things between Astrid and I went; we were best friends still. It wasn't a bad thing, but I did like her. I have since the seventh grade.

However, Astrid and I are such good friends that at the time; I couldn't bring myself to reveal anything to her. I was afraid to ruin what we had, so I pushed it all down, and just assumed that Astrid and I weren't meant to be, or she would return what I felt. I was never shy about my compliments, or harmless flirting. But Astrid didn't show any me anything about feeling the same; I guess we were destined to remain friends forever. And yet, maybe not. Why would all these emotions come back now that Astrid and I are away from Berk? Far from our overprotective parents and slightly judgemental friends? Beyond what used to hold us back from doing the things we wanted? Is it because maybe there was something between us, and now that we're free; there's nothing to keep us down? I didn't know, but I wanted to.

Seventh grade was a crush. Eighth grade was like. But by ninth? Forget it. I knew I was in love with this girl. With Astrid. And my feelings, though strong; didn't appear to be returned. So as I said; I pushed it down, buried it even, never to surface again. And here I am, eighteen-years-old, almost nineteen, High School graduate, and the past nine months with Dreki Heart; working with Astrid every day, have caused things to come back to life. What was a teenager to do? Well, most would probably go to their parents, to ask for advice. That was definitely off the table. The second option might be to speak to friends. I wasn't so sure about that either because, unfortunately, none of them knew Astrid and I like we knew each other. I guess that left me with figuring things out for myself. If there was something…Anything between Astrid and I; I needed to know, and then I would reveal how I honestly felt for her.

There is someone else I could talk to about all this, and I missed him like no tomorrow, but I didn't know if I could trust him to keep his mouth shut. My Uncle Gobber; Dad's best friend and my basically my Godfather. His name is Gobber Forger, and he works in forging, as his last name may hint towards. I learned everything I did to make Toothless's original rig and the newest model of it from Gobber; he owns a fix-it/forging shop on Berk called The Forge. Fitting, right? Gobber is another person I never told I was leaving despite how close he and I are. Unfortunately, you give my Godfather enough alcohol, and he's an open book. Still, I felt terrible that I didn't say anything to him. My parents at least knew I'd graduated early, and got a fantastic offer. Gobber deserved the truth, and I knew, somehow, that I could trust him with this. Gobber knew I hated how protective my parents were, which is why I spent a lot of my time with him, working. It's only 2 pm back in the Archipelago; I'm sure he'd be able to talk for a few minutes.

Getting my phone, I dialed Gobber's number and placed the device to my ear. It began ringing, and on the fourth; there was an answer.

" _Ello?"_

"Hi, Uncle Gobber," I said. There was a pause.

" _Hiccup?...Laddie is that you?!"_ Gobber exclaimed as I smiled.

" _You have another nephew and godson named Hiccup?"_ I chuckled a little.

" _No…Now, wait just a second! Where teh in da name of Thor are ya? How dare yew not take off! Yer parents are worried-,"_

"GOBBER!" I silenced him quickly. "I know they are worried; I just don't care…I'm sorry I took off without warning, but I had to make a fast getaway nine months ago. I promise I will tell you everything…If you swear to me that you won't breathe a word to my mom and dad, or anyone for that matter…" I tried.

There was a sigh now. _"Yer folks would kill me if they ever found out I was hiding information regarding you, especially with all this 'yer missin' crap going on…But…I know how overly protective they are of ya, and if you say you needed to leave; I believe ya. Tell me, and I won't tell them as long as you promise to stay in contact with meh,"_

Oh, thank the Gods he was agreeing! I took a breath and began explaining everything from the day I got called down to the office, graduated, and was offered to intern with Dreki Heart. I even told him about the fight, and that Astrid was here too but made him swear to keep that secret also. Finally, by 3:20 pm; I'd completed the story. "That's all of it, Uncle Gobber,"

" _Well, yers and teh lassie's folks have been searchin for ya two since the Monday afta yew left ta skewl. I know Snotlout, and yer friends told both parents about ta fight from lunch hour, and since; both sets of parents been teamed up to find ya,"_ Gobber informed.

"Astrid and I figured; she tried to call home before Thanksgiving, and I didn't know my parents were there, or that she was on the phone. So, they know we're together," I stated.

" _And yer both with Dreki Heart, based in Copenhagen, one of the largest cities in the Kingdom of Denmark?"_ Gobber inquired.

"Mmhm. Drakonian Palace; it's massive, but built like a fortress," I remarked.

" _And you have a Night Fury, which is..I assume a completely different story…?"_

"You'd be correct. It's a male, and his name is Toothless because Night Furies have retractable teeth. To make a long story short…I found him shot down in a bola, wounded, and unconscious. I set him free, earned his trust; we bonded. I used the skills you taught me to make a flying rig…So, yeah," I enlightened.

" _Ah…Well, lad; you know that I won't blow your cover, or Astrid's. I can see yer both were desperate to leave. But it's been nine months, kiddo…I want ta see ya,"_ Gobber insisted. _"Oh, I got it! Come home for the holiday!"_

My eyes widened a little. Go home, to Berk, for Snoggletog? "Go-Gobber, I can't…My parents will-," I began.

" _Neva know a thing, 'cuz you'll be with me. I have two stables and an extra room. As far as I know; they and the Hofferson parents are leavin anyway. Somethin about following a lead on where ya might be, but I already know it's wrong. Please, laddie? Just for a day at least?"_

I wasn't sure what to do here, but I couldn't really say no to Gobber; the man was keeping mine and Astrid's secret. "O-Okay, Uncle Gobber…I'll come home for Snoggletog. Most of us are departing tomorrow morning after breakfast. I'll fly Toothless to your place," I said.

" _Oh, thank ya! It will be the best time. Would you like to bring Astrid? So she isn't spending the holidays alone there?"_ Gobber asked.

"I gotta ask her about that, but I'll let you know before the night is over. I can't wait to see you," I smiled.

" _Same here, 'Iccup. Talk to you soon; this is a number I can call back, right?"_

"Yeah; it's my new cell. Put me under something my parents wouldn't think anything about if they saw a message or missed call come up," I informed.

" _I got ya. Don't worry,"_

I nodded, satisfied with the answer. "I'll send ya a text after I talk to Astrid about things. Love ya, Uncle Gobber,"

" _Love ya too, Lad,"_ After that, I ended the call and took a breath. Now, I had to talk to Astrid.

 **. . .**

 _(Monday, December 24, 2018-11 am)  
{Archipelago; Berk; Gobber's Apartment)_

Well, it took a little convincing, but I got Astrid to agree to join me at Gobber's in Berk for the holiday. So, we left Denmark this morning at 9 am. Here we are about two hours later at my Godfather's apartment with Toothless and Stormfly carefully landing in the backyard by the stables. I knew Toothless, and Stormfly would share a space; they were best friends anyway. Gobber had given the all clear that my parents and Astrid's had left Berk early morning to follow a lead to Greenland of where we might have been seen recently. It was hard for dad to go away Berk because he was the mayor, but I guess he found some way to swing it.

Gobber hurried outside as we arrived. "Laddie!" the portly, short man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes rushed forward to greet me when I dismounted from Toothless.

"Uncle Gobber!" I hugged him tightly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again," Gobber said, then turned his attention to Astrid. "And you too, lassie," he added, hugging her as well.

"It's been a while, Mr. Forger," Astrid replied gently.

"There will be none of those annoyin formalities, lil missy. You will call me Gobber, same as the lad does," Gobber stated firmly as Astrid nodded, blushing a little. "Now, get yer dragons settled and come on inside to settle in for relaxing vacation at home," he ordered cheerfully. It didn't take long to get Toothless and Stormfly situation in the large stable next to Grump, my Godfather's Hotburple. We gave our dragons water, and fish then grabbed our bags and headed into the apartment.

"Astrid, you take the extra room. I can sleep on the couch," I offered.

"What? Hiccup, no…Gobber is your uncle; this is your family…I can't take-," Astrid began.

"And you're a guest, Ast. Just take the room, okay? I don't mind the couch; I've been on it plenty of times before Uncle Gobber got a two-bedroom place. Seriously; it's okay," I smiled, insisting she take the spare bedroom. Astrid nodded, not about to argue with me. I set my bag off to the side, then plopped on the couch. "I can't thank you enough, Gobber, for inviting us both,"

"Yer family, kiddo. And you mentioned the others were leaving the base to go home, so why should the lassie have to spend her holiday all alone? Gobber's got plenty of room and food here. Plus, ya have known the girl since yew were a wee thing; she basically…Honorary family," Gobber laughed a bit. "I'm just happy ta see ya both, and know for myself yer okay,"

"Dreki Heart takes good care of us, Uncle Gobber. And I will stay in touch after we go back. Most of us plan to go back for New Year's Eve, and celebrate together, so we'll probably leave here on the 30th," I said.

"That's fine with meh," Gobber smiled as Astrid returned to the living room. "Now, I demand to know everything over the last nine months!" he chuckled. Yep, this was going to be a great Snoggletog. Spending it with my favorite uncle, and my best friend.

 **. . .**

 _(Monday, December 31, 2018-9:15 am)  
{Copenhagen, Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

Snoggletog this year was probably the best one I've had since I was like twelve. I got to spend the week in Berk with Uncle Gobber, Toothless, Stormfly, Grump, and Astrid. Nothing could have made it better. Astrid and I told Gobber just about everything from our adventures over the last nine months that we'd been with Dreki Heart. All the rescue and research missions, fun times at the base, when I remade Toothless's saddle. Gobber loved hearing about that; all the rigs I've made since bonding with Toothless, and Gobber got the full story of how Toothless and I met. Astrid got a kick out of learning some of the way I had to earn my dragon's trust. Gobber cooked all the meals, and when it came to Snoggletog morning; everyone had a few things to open. I got Astrid three pieces of jewelry; a necklace, bracelet, and pair of earrings.

However, what made them unique is that earrings were in the shape of Deadly Nadder spines, and I got them in blue and yellow; just like Stormfly. The bracelet had the pendant of the sun with flames around it since Nadder's have a fire that burns with the heat of the sun. Finally, the necklace had circular pendant with a Deadly Nadder in the middle of it. The best part that Astrid doesn't know is that I made them for her with some Gronckle Iron, so they were light and wicked durable. Gobber got Astrid a charm of an double-sided axe to hang on the bracelet, and he sweetened the deal by actually giving her a real axe. Thor help me if I ever make Astrid made now. Gobber and I went halfsies on getting Astrid some riding clothes because she mentioned that jeans while riding Stormfly was super uncomfortable. Gobber and I shared in getting Astrid a couple pairs of padded, riding pants.

I got Gobber a new recipe book, not one to read; something he could write his own in because I know his original is falling apart. And I got him a couple new tools that I know he had wanted for the business. Astrid gave Gobber a new leather vest. See, Gobber loved to dress like a Viking did; it was easy to buy for him. Me, on the other hand. I got my favorite things; all art-related. Notebooks, pencils, erasers; Astrid and Gobber knew how to keep me happy. Although, something I didn't expect was for Astrid to get me an all black riding suit for when I'm on Toothless. It comes with a helmet too, and she managed to get it with the Night Fury symbol on the chest, and face mask! Gods, I loved it! And it fit perfectly, maybe a little bigger, but Astrid said it would give me room to grow more if I managed to get taller or fill out a little since I'm such a twig. We all got a laugh out of that comment. Overall, spectacular week!

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end eventually. And yesterday, Astrid and I returned to Denmark around 9:30 pm. After putting the dragons away, then hiking our butts upstairs; we didn't even unpack from the trip. I believe I used the bathroom, kicked off my shoes, and crashed on my bed. I let Gobber know this morning that we made it back safely. Nobody else was back yet, except for the Grimborns and Brendan. But I knew the seven of them lived here, so it didn't make sense for them to leave. At the moment, I'm just leaving my room to get downstairs for breakfast. I've been up since 7 am, but I took my morning flight with Toothless, then returned for a shower. Now, I'm just hungry but well rested and ready for another day.

"Morning, Hiccup," Katja smiled from the dining room table.

"Hey," I waved to them all.

"Hope you had a wonderful Snoggletog," Hilda said.

"It was great. Astrid and I went to my uncle's place in Berk," I informed, taking my seat. Astrid came in five minutes later, then sat beside me.

"Hiccup?" Astrid stated, and I looked at her. "I just wanted to say thanks…For letting me spend Snoggletog with you and Gobber. It was a fantastic time, and something I will never forget," she smiled.

"You're welcome, Astrid. And now, when everyone else returns; we can all ring in the new year together," I reminded. Astrid nodded as we began to eat; tonight was going to be a blast!

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(11:50 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace; Grand Room}_

The others began to return a little after lunchtime, and some at dinner. Everyone got to enjoy that meal together, and then it was just hanging out, talking about the holidays, and partying until it got near midnight. Now, ten minutes before the new year began; the group stood together out back to watch the fireworks that would be going off. There was still slight conversation, or a many sitting to relax.

"You know, despite the craziness of 2018's beginning…I think it ended alright to lead us into a good 2019," Astrid mentioned to Hiccup.

"I agree with you," Hiccup nodded. The two of them were sitting near the grass, bundled up in their winter coats.

"I'm happy that like every year, I get to end one and begin another with you in my life. You'll never know how much it means to me that we're friends, Hiccup," Astrid stated gently.

"I feel the same, Astrid," Hiccup replied as the two smiled.

"It's time!" Vera announced.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven…" they began counting down.

"Ring it like we always do?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"I see no reason to change it," Astrid glanced off to the side a little, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Six. Five," the others continued as Hiccup and Astrid stood up. The two faced one another, bringing their hands up to connect. "Four, three," it went on. Hiccup and Astrid let their hands touch. "Two…" they hugged one another. "One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone cheered as the fireworks started going off. Hiccup and Astrid pulled away from one another as they smiled again, staring into each other's eyes. It was just like the night at the beach three months ago. Despite everything going on around them; Hiccup and Astrid didn't seem to care. Seconds later, the two released their hands. Astrid cupped the side of Hiccup's face, and Hiccup's arm went around her back. Hiccup and Astrid leaned in and their lips collided in a gentle, short, but meaningful kiss. And it was over as soon as it started.

Hiccup and Astrid let go of one another, stepping back, and staring at one another in shock of what just happened. They kissed! Not forced, or even planned; it just happened. Neither of them knew what to say right now.

"I, uh…" Astrid began.

"Um…" Hiccup tried.

The two pointed at one another, playing it off as nothing. "Excitement of the moment?" Astrid offered.

"Yes! Right, yes. Joy of another year as best friends!" Hiccup nodded his head quickly.

"The best of, and uh…Comfortable with one another. It was nothing," Astrid remarked. Okay, Hiccup wasn't sure how to take that. What happened was nothing…Or did the kiss mean nothing?

"Y-Yeah…Nothing. I-I, uh…Better get some sleep," Hiccup said, his tone quieter.

"M-Me too. Um, Go-Goodnight, Hic," Astrid said as Hiccup was heading for the door to get back inside.

"Night, Ast," Hiccup replied, disappearing into the palace. And it was that moment where Astrid became very confused. She and Hiccup kissed moments ago, then laughed it off until Astrid said it was nothing. After that, Hiccup's mood seemed to alter slightly; something where he wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible. And Astrid didn't understand that, or why the two of them had kissed at all. Without a doubt, though; it was easy to call what happened a very unexpected action.


	15. What You Want Is What You Get

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _What You Want Is What You Get_

 _=Astrid's POV=  
(Friday, January 11, 2019-7:00 pm)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

It's three weeks into the year 2019, and still, I can't figure out why Hiccup and I ended up kissing at midnight. For as long as I am able to remember that Hiccup and I spent our New Year's together; all we do is hug; happy to be end one year, and starting another as the best of friends. This time; it wasn't the case. We did hug, and then…We kissed. Nothing like you see lovers do; just a swift kiss on the lips, and it ended as soon as it had happened. We chalked it up to just the excitement of another year as friends, the celebrating, and perhaps that we're here with Dreki Heart instead of with our overprotective parents. Every year, Hiccup and I wished for things to be different with our lives, to begin a new year with changes from the one before it. Every year, that was a letdown. But not this one. March 2018, Hiccup and I left Berk with an opportunity to see the world, learn new things, explore, have an adventure, and here we are ten months later in January 2019, still doing that and never being happier about the change that occurred.

Still, though. The kiss Hiccup and I shared. Regardless of what we said, that it was just the excitement of the New Year beginning…I didn't know what to make of it. Hiccup and I were best friends, and have been for years. We've never had _those_ kinds of feelings for one another. Sure, I was crushing on Hiccup since us being with Dreki Heart, but I never intended on telling him because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Those grounds were already tested once on the day we left Berk. I thought for sure I had lost my friend when I didn't support his desire to get away from our hometown, but thankfully, we made up from that. If I told Hiccup that I liked him; it would just cause trouble. Aside from that; I don't think Hiccup has romantic feelings for me. Yeah, we kissed, but after the initial shock wore off; Hiccup hastily decided to just go to sleep and get away from me.

I just didn't know what to do, and I didn't think my friends could help me on it. Honestly, I think I'm just going to put it behind me. I won't risk my friendship with Hiccup, so I'm sure these feelings will just fade away if I don't draw attention to them by overthinking a straightforward solution. Yes; this is what I will do, bury the crush and remain the good friends that I've always been to Hiccup.

 **. . .**

 _=Hiccup's POV=_

"Dude, just tell her how you feel," Thuggory stated.

"It wasn't like you just sprung a kiss on her," Eret added in.

"Yeah, she leaned into you the same as you did her. You both must have been thinking the same thing, and it's because you wanted to do it," Soren interjected.

Yep, here we go again with my male friends, at least, trying to get me to tell Astrid that I like her. Well, I'm madly in love with her, but obviously; I wouldn't be confessing to that if I ended up choosing to reveal my feelings. As I expected the next day after New Years, Thuggory, Soren, and Eret began asking questions right away. I admitted to them that I liked Astrid, but I didn't think she felt the same. Also, I didn't want to ruin our friendship by making things awkward between us. I wonder if Astrid was dealing with the same thing from the girls; them asking if she was into me. As it stood right now, I had no idea if Astrid liked me, but my friends made good points about the matter. It wasn't just one of us leaning in for a kiss from the other. No, we both went for it. That meant she had to like me, at least a little, right? This was so frustrating to figure out.

"You heard her, guys…It was just being caught up in the excitement of a new year," I sighed heavily while sitting on my bed.

"Hiccup, come on. That's dragonshit, and you know it. You feel it, bro," Eret rolled his eyes.

"Astrid has to feel something for you if you both went for that kiss," Soren offered.

"I can't risk our friendship on an assumption that she may or may not like me," I informed.

"And you can't just let her get away either," Thuggory reminded. "Say she does like you, but afraid to speak up first because she's stubborn, and maybe a little shy because you two are friends. Are you really going to just sit here, and not even try? If you don't say something, Hiccup, she'll assume you don't return the feelings, and hers will fade; she'll move on, and you'll have missed your chance," he added gently.

Sadly, Thuggory was right. The others were too, but Thuggory's words put things into a better perspective for me. Astrid and I have had our differences in the past, and any time our friendship is tested; we might fight, or take a little time apart, but we always pull through in the end. It continuously ends up working out for us somehow. Like now, with both wanting to leave Berk and here we are with Dreki Heart.

"And if she doesn't return the feelings…Hey, at least you'll know for sure that there's nothing more than friendship between you. But you can't keep going on just wondering," Soren mentioned. That was true too. This was gonna bother the hell out of me until I knew for sure. It might hurt if Astrid doesn't feel the same, but I had to know.

"Go tell her, man," Eret urged.

"Alright, okay…I'll tell her," I gave in, defeated. I knew my buds weren't gonna let this go another night unsaid, so I might as well just get it over with now. The time was about 7:10 pm; Astrid is awake next door in the Girl's Dorm. I took a deep breath, getting off my bed.

"Let us know!" the males said together. I nodded and left the room to move over to where the girls were staying. I had no idea how I was going to say this to her. I was probably just as shy, if not worse than Astrid about the situation. I mean; I'm in love with Astrid and have been for a few years. I'm definitely not going to tell her the love bit, but still; the same principle applies. How do you explain to your best female friend that you like her? Nervously? Just saying it? I had no idea. Maybe I should hold off a bit longer, and talk to Gobber first. Yeah, I'll do that. Now, where could I go to call Gobber without anyone overhearing? The Common Room? That was close to the girl's dorm room. I didn't want them listening, especially not Astrid. Down in the stables might work.

Moving to the stairs, I walked down them and exited out the Grand Room side door to get into the backyard. I reached the stables and greeted Toothless, laying against his midsection. I got my phone and dialed Gobber.

" _Laddie!"_ Gobber answered.

"Hey, Uncle Gobber…" I replied softly.

" _Oh, boy. I know dat tone. Sometin be on yer mind?"_

"Yeah, you could say that…" Hiccup said.

" _What's eatin ya, kiddo? Come on, talk to ole Gobber,"_ the man invited.

"It's this girl I like," I started. "I want to tell her how I feel, and don't know how,"

" _Ah! This girl; the lass happen ta be a blonde-haired, blue-eyed maiden ya've been friends with since yew were a wee toddla?"_ Gobber asked.

Yep. He knew exactly who I was talking about. "Yes…" I confirmed.

"' _Iccup; yew've liked Astrid fa years. Why have ya waited this long?"_

"Because we're friends, Gobber. Best friends. And I was afraid that if she didn't feel the same; I'd ruin that. But…We kissed at midnight on New Years…And everything I thought I buried about liking her came back. I know I can't just push it down anymore, and if the feelings returned then…There's gotta be something genuine about them, right?" I said.

" _Ya'd be correct, Lad. So, who did the kissing?"_ Gobber wondered.

I blushed a little. "Um, that's the thing. We both did, no one led the action; it just happened and ended immediately after. The problem is we chalked it up to excitement of the new year starting, and as friends; we're just comfortable with one another. And Astrid said that it was nothing…Are you seeing my hesitation yet?" I sighed.

" _Listen, Hiccup. Maybe ya did kiss out of ta excitement, but yew still kissed. And that's sometin people who like one another do. If ya played it off the way you did, then it's 'cuz neither of ya knew how to process the suddenness of such a change in actions, teh likes of which ya neva dun before. Ta point is, Lad. Ya know how ya feel for teh lass, so yew just have ta tell 'er."_ Gobber explained.

Somehow, I knew that's what Gobber would say to me. Just as my friends did. I guess there was no other way now. I had to tell Astrid straight out that I liked her, and pray for the best.

"Thanks, Uncle Gobber,"

" _Any time, kiddo. Yew gonna go tell 'er now?"_

"Probably. I'll call you after and let you know how it goes. Talk to you soon, Gobber," I smiled a bit.

" _Aye, lad. Love ya,"_

"You too," I pressed the red button to end the call, then sighed. I guess I had no excuse now; I had to pull Astrid aside and tell her how I felt. "Wish me luck, Toothless," my Night Fury nudged my cheek, crooning lightly. I rubbed the top of his head, then got up. Stormfly squawked at me as I smiled and rubbed her head too. I made my way back inside the palace and up to the girl's dorm. I knocked on door, taking a deep breath.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(7:20 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace; Girl's Dorm}_

Astrid heard a knock on the door, then she got up and opened it to see Hiccup standing there. Surprised, she kept her cool.

"Hiccup? Hi…What are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

"I, uh…Wanted to see you," Hiccup replied, rubbing the back of his head and his eyes not meeting hers.

"O-Oh! Um…See me about what?" Astrid questioned, confused.

"I-I wanted to talk to you…Uh, c-can we speak in private? I-In the Common Room?" Hiccup inquired.

"Sure. I'll be right back, girls," Astrid told Camicazi, Ragna, and Heather. After that, Astrid shut the door and walked with Hiccup to the Common Room.

 **. . .**

 _{Intern Common Room}_

After closing the sliding doors to the room, Astrid and Hiccup walked in a bit more and faced each other.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Astrid asked.

"That kiss on New Years…" Hiccup began.

"Hi-Hiccup…We did talk about that. It was excitement of the event, and being comfortable with one another…A-As friends," Astrid reminded, surprised that Hiccup wanted to talk about that moment.

"W-Well, the thing is, Astrid…I did it because I wanted to. Be-Because I like you," Hiccup admitted.

"I assume it's something we both wanted…I mean; we both leaned in; it wasn't one or the other…" Astrid informed.

"Y-Yeah, uh…Astrid, I think you…Missed what I said, though…I told you I kissed you because I like you," Hiccup repeated.

"Of course, Hiccup. I heard you; I like you too. I'm pretty sure friends are supposed to like one another. Or they wouldn't really be friends," Astrid giggled a bit. Hiccup sighed. "What? What's wrong?"

"For the love of…Astrid, I like you as MORE THAN A FRIEND." Hiccup emphasized this time. "I kissed you because I have romantic feelings for you. Yes, you're my friend and Gods; I hope you always will be…But I like you as more than that…" he explained. Astrid's eyes widened a bit.

 _He…Likes me like that?_ Astrid thought. "Hiccup, I-I…" she started, backing up a little having not expected it. Hiccup watched as Astrid looked almost afraid, and putting a little more distance between them. Coupled with the fact that she wasn't able to finish her sentence, and now being speechless; Hiccup already began to feel like he shouldn't have said anything because this had been his biggest fear.

For Astrid, she knew she liked Hiccup. For Odin's sake; she literally just finished telling herself that Hiccup didn't like her back, and because they were friends; things would probably never work between them. Then upon breaking up, they'd lose their friendship too. But Hiccup did like her, and he just confessed to it. Astrid didn't understand why she was having such a hard time processing it.

"I-I don't…know what to say," Astrid said, not really thinking about her words. "This is…Not what I was expecting this conversation to turn into," she added. Hiccup's hope turned to disappointment in himself; he never should have done this. What Astrid said; that's all Hiccup needed to realize she didn't feel the same for him. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"This was stupid; I shouldn't have said anything, and just buried how I felt. You know…Just forget what I told you, Ast. Don't even worry about. This doesn't change that; we're still best friends, and…That's fine. You want my friendship, you have it always. Hiccup and Astrid, best friends forever; just as we said when we were kids. It's…Getting late; I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight, Ast," Hiccup offered a smile, then briskly walked past her, exiting the Common Room, and going out of her sightline.

Astrid realized that Hiccup just confessed to liking her, as she'd hoped he felt towards her, and she didn't say anything at all. Her silence and hesitation due to being shocked that he spoke up first hurt Hiccup because now he didn't think she liked him back. And also, Hiccup believes that all she wants from him is friendship, and so that what he was giving her. And as the saying goes; what you want is what you get.


	16. What Have I Done

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _What Have I Done_

 _=Hiccup's POV=  
(Tuesday, January 22, 2019-5 pm)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

I couldn't believe that I had been stupid enough to reveal my feelings for Astrid to her. What I feared would take place, happened. Instead of getting upset, though; I bowed out as any rejected, genuine, gentleman in the friend zone would do. I told Astrid that I was still her friend, and that would never change. I expected there might be some tension between us, but shockingly, I was wrong. The next day; it was as if I had never said anything to her at all. This only further proved to me that Astrid's response wasn't just out of confusion or inability to find an answer due to the surprise of my confession. Astrid actually didn't feel anything towards me, and she hadn't been expecting me to tell her that I liked her. I wouldn't lie; I was hurt that she didn't feel the same, but what could I do? You can't force someone to return what you feel towards them. I didn't even return to my dorm after leaving the Common Room; I went back to the stables and ended up sleeping there in Toothless's wings.

The next morning; I felt bad because I ended up falling asleep around 4 am; I stayed up to think about how to handle things regarding Astrid, who made it clear that she only wanted friendship from me, so that's all I'd be to her. It was time to bury these feelings, for the second time, and move on. So I ended up sleeping in really late, and know that because around 10:30 am, everyone was out looking for me.

 _ **/Flashback; Saturday, January 12, 2019/**_

 _Leaving the Intern Common Room; I couldn't bring myself to go to my dorm where I was sure to be asked how things went with Astrid. I needed to be alone, wanted it actually so I could think about what to do. I decided to return to the stables, and sit with Toothless to do some pondering about the current situation. Astrid knew I liked her, but she didn't feel the same. What choices did that leave me with? I said I would always be her friend, and I didn't go back on my word. That meant I had to let go of what I felt, and strictly be her friend. Yes, I had to bury what I felt, again, and be what she and I are evidently supposed to be; just friends. I knocked out around 4 am; I didn't even realize how late it'd gotten until I checked the time on my phone. I got comfortable against Toothless, and he closed his wings around me. I drifted off to sleep._

 _ **. . .**_

 _(Saturday, January 12, 2019-10:25 am)  
{Drakonian Palace Stables}_

" _HICCUP!"_

" _Come on, man! Where the hell are you?!"_

" _HICCUP!?"_

 _I woke up to people yelling for me. Why? I groaned checking the time while still under Toothless's wings._ _ **10:35 AM**_ _. What the hell? I slept this long?_

" _Are you certain he didn't take off for a family emergency?" I heard Viggo ask._

" _Would he have left Toothless here if he did?" Thuggory remarked._

" _Boy has a point," Alvin agreed._

" _Okay, tell me again how the night went?" Ryker inquired._

" _Hiccup left the dorm at 7 pm, and never came back," Soren stated._

" _I saw him go to the stables around that time too; I was on the girl's dorm balcony," Ragna mentioned._

" _Did he ever leave the stables?" Kelda wondered._

" _I wasn't watching…" Ragna admitted._

" _Then I'm sure he couldn't have gone too far," Katja offered. Oh, this was ridiculous. Did they think I'd gone missing or something? As if Toothless would allow anything to happen to me. I suppose I better let them know I'm alright. But how could I explain why I was out in the stables all night? I put a hand to my head; I felt warm. Maybe I could play off that I wasn't feeling well. I kind of didn't anyway. It never failed I got sick in the Winter because I was born two months early and had an awful immune system. Yeah; it could work._

" _HICCUP!" Astrid called. Was she worried too? I'd have to play I was still asleep. I shifted a little as Toothless grumbled with a snort, then remained still. "Toothless?" Astrid made Toothless lift his head tiredly. "Where's Hiccup?" I closed my eyes and appeared to be sleeping, but I felt Toothless lift his left wing up, revealing me to the others. "Got him!" Astrid alerted the others._

" _Where was he?" Hilda asked quickly._

" _In his dragon's wings…Of course," Camicazi sighed._

" _Why in the name of Odin would he sleep out here?" Vera blinked._

" _I suppose we have to ask him that," Henrik advised. Viggo moved into Toothless's stall, crouching down and putting a hand on my shoulder._

" _Hiccup? Hiccup; you need to wake up," Viggo said. I shifted a little, groaning tiredly._

" _Come now, lad," Ryker assisted, shaking me a bit. I finally opened my eyes slowly, looking around to see all of them gathered around Toothless's stall._

" _Wh-What time is it?" I asked, pushing myself up with my arms, then rubbing my eyes to wake up more._

" _About 10:30 pm, son," Colden replied. "What are you doing out here in the stables?"_

" _Yes, you gave us quite a scare when you didn't come to breakfast, and your roommates informed that you weren't there in the room this morning," Mala stated._

" _I-I came down here to call my Godfather, just checking in with him as I do every few days. I started feeling tired with a headache; I guess I just…got comfortable and fell asleep here," I admitted. There was a group sigh as if relieved I was okay, and all that happened was I knocked out with Toothless._

" _But you haven't been at the dorm since 7, man…You been sleeping this long?" Eret asked._

" _Must be getting sick; that's the only way I sleep this much…" I shrugged. Hilda knelt down, checking my forehead and cheek._

" _He is a bit warm," Hilda informed Viggo and Ryker gently._

" _Let's get you inside for some breakfast, and we'll see how feel throughout the day," Viggo said. I got up, rubbing Toothless's head, and we all exited the stables to return inside Drakonian Palace._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

As my misfortune would have it; I did end up sick for a few days. Nothing major; just a cold. It's been a few weeks since the incident. I told my friends what happened, and informed them to just leave it alone too. Astrid made it clear what she wanted, and I wasn't going to fight it. I'm not sure if Astrid told the girls what went down, but that also wasn't my problem. I made my stance by saying to Astrid how I felt, and she doesn't feel the same. And that's how we're leaving it; just friends from now on. We're at the end of January now and have been back on missions since the first week after New Years. Today, we're going to Fireworm Island; if we can find it. The whole purpose for this is that we found some lost, injured, baby Fireworm dragons at Drakonian Palace. Mala and Kelda worked to help them out, but it was clear they couldn't fly right now and needed to get home.

Unfortunately, we didn't know where that was. It wasn't on any map, but we knew there were rumors of a Fireworm Island. The problem was locating it. The trainers have been working together with Viggo and Ryker to try and find possible places, but they've all been busts so far on recon missions every couple of days. Currently, we're gathered in the Grand Room for a meeting about this matter.

"As you know; we've tried a lot of possible places for this island, and nothing is coming up. These dragons need to be with their mother, as most baby dragons do. I'm open to any ideas on location," Viggo informed.

"It's hard to do when we don't know where to start, and all the places you've been haven't been it," Heather shrugged.

"Hiccup, any insight?" Ryker tried.

"What makes you think I know?" I asked curiously.

"You seem to have these random tidbits of information, so…" Throk motioned to him. I sighed. How was I supposed to know where the rumored island might be. I got up, glancing over the map. My phone rang as I knew it had to be Gobber since anyone else who had the number was in the same room as I. I set the device on the table, accepting the call.

"What's up, Uncle Gobber? I'm kind'a busy at the moment," I greeted, still scanning the map after putting the call on speaker."Trying to find an island that doesn't appear to be on a map," I informed. "We've spent the last couple of weeks trying to pinpoint it, but no luck,"

" _Ooh, which island? I been all over, maybe I can help?"_ Gobber offered.

"Fireworm Island," Astrid said from slightly to my left.

" _Then ya need to come back to the Archipelago, lad. Fireworm Island is East of Berk; a few hours flight past Peaceable Country and the Shipwreck Graveyard,"_ Gobber said. I blinked a few times.

"How in the name of Thor do you know that?" I asked.

" _Found two lost, injured ones, and decided to help them home. I learned that they glow brighter when close to one another. So, I stuck them in a lantern and started flying around to see what would happen. Fireworm Island is dark because all the dragons are hidden underground in caverns. It's like a beehive in there, and they do have a queen; she's huge and does not like her babies messed with. So be careful,"_ Gobber advised.

"Will do, and thanks. Was there a reason you called?" I questioned.

" _Oh, right! Yew and Astrid need ta grab yer dragons and get outta Denmark for a couple days, like within the next two hours. Both yer parents are headed dat way now ta look fer ya,"_ Gobber said. Astrid and I tensed up. Shit!

"Well, I think it's as good a time as any to get these little dragons home then. Pack up; we leave in an hour for Fireworm Island," Ryker announced.

"I'll call ya later, Uncle Gobber…And thanks for the heads up," I said quickly.

" _No problem, laddie. Love ya, be safe!"_ Gobber rushed.

"I will, and love you too!" I ended the call afterward. Astrid and I hurried with the others to pack a few things for the trip. I seriously owed Gobber for this, and I would think on it while away.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(9:30 pm)  
{Archipelago; Fireworm Island}_

After the plane trip, and then riding our dragons to the island according to Gobber's directions; we finally arrived at Fireworm Island. Carefully setting down on the beach where there was a glowing cave entrance, the riders dismounted and allowed the baby dragons to scurry inside.

"Should we follow in, do a little research?" Soren asked.

"Not tonight," Viggo said. "Let's set up camp, and get some sleep," he stated. Nodding, everyone got their things ready for the night and soon knocked out around 11 pm.

 **. . .**

 _(Wednesday, January 30, 2019-4 pm)  
{Fireworm Island}_

The interns, Brendan, Viggo, and Ryker with all their dragons had come for this trip; there was no need to bring everyone. Everyone had a job when it came to missions, but it always changed depending the classification of dragon they were working with. Strike Class was the only one everyone came along for because there was no Strike Class trainer, and they all could use the information gathered. Fireworms were Stroker Class dragons, so it made sense for Brendan to go. The interns to help, and learn more. Viggo and Ryker, because it was a new development in finding the island. And now that they knew where it was; they were sure it wouldn't be their last trip.

After waking up, the group had breakfast and began to roam the island on their dragons. At lunch, they decided to eat, then do a little research in the caverns and learned a lot about fireworm dragons. Hiccup and Astrid did a lot of work in the Dragon Manual, but things still seemed tense between them because of what happened earlier in the month.

"I think we've done quite a bit here for one day," Brendan stated.

"Well, we'll remain a day or two more," Viggo said. "It could be beneficial to get a more in-depth look at the island on foot," he added.

"I agree," Ryker nodded. "Shall we get situated for dinner?" he asked.

"I don't see why not. Uh, Hiccup, Astrid; you two are pretty good at rounding up fish. Why don't you take the next and scrounge some up for us?" Viggo suggested. Hiccup nodded and got mounted on Toothless as Brendan handed him the net.

"Sure thing," Astrid smiled, getting on Stormfly. After that, Hiccup and Astrid headed for the water. Neither of them said anything, but Astrid and Hiccup knew why things were awkward between them. "Hiccup?" Astrid said.

"Hm?" Hiccup replied.

"Look, I'm sorry about a couple weeks ago," Astrid tried.

"Sorry for what? What did you do wrong, Astrid? Nothing to me, so you don't need to apologize," Hiccup offered a smile. "I'm not mad about anything," Astrid sighed, deciding not to push the situation any farther or Hiccup would get mad; she'd seen it before. After getting the fish and returning to the beach where they were camping out; things changed. A dragon, the likes of which they'd never seen before, zipped in and took off.

"What the hell was that?!" Camicazi screeched.

"I don't know. Never seen one like that be-," Brendan began, then there was a scream. Everyone quickly looked around, and Astrid was missing. The dragon had taken her, and she was wrapped between it's three scorpion-like tails, dangling over the water.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called in concern. Not waiting to be told how they should handle this; Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back into the saddle, then darting out after the dragon and Astrid. "Alright, bud…Do it," Hiccup patted the side of Toothless's neck. The Night Fury shot forward and rammed into the dragon, causing it to jerk and release Astrid, who screamed while falling. Hiccup pulled back, then whipped around and dove after her. Just before hitting the water, Toothless got under Astrid and Hiccup caught her in his arms. Toothless took a tight turn to avoid crashing into the sea, then leveled out, heading back to the beach with the dragon chasing them.

Reaching the beach, Toothless set down long enough for Hiccup to put Astrid down, as she was still a bit shaken up by what happened. The dragon landed before them, roaring and growling. The others tried to surround it, but they were thrown off their dragons by the three tails of this thing. Hiccup got whipped back into the rock wall, he grunted, shaking his head to focus again. However, as he was slightly disorientated; he heard something distinct. Every time this new dragon attacked; there was clicking involved. Hiccup got up, making his way towards the dragon, but it wasn't so easy to get near.

 _I need an idea…_ Hiccup thought; he watched Stormfly up and defending Astrid from the dragon getting near her. "Toothless, retreat," Hiccup told his Night Fury. "Stormfly, come here, girl…" he called.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?!" Eret yelled.

"I think I've got this dragon figured out…" Hiccup replied. "I'm pretty sure it's a he, and it's a Strike Class. He's curious but hesitant and defensive; just like Toothless was when I met him. Just let me try this…"

"Let us know if you need help," Viggo said, keeping the others back. Hiccup nodded, jumping on Stormfly's back and taking her into the air. The dragon tried to run at Heather and Astrid, but Hiccup heard the click and made his move.

"Stormfly, Spineshot!" Hiccup ordered the Nadder whipped her tail out; firing spines in front of the dragon to stop it from going forward. The dragon growled, backing up slightly towards the rock wall. It roared, braiding its tails together. Hiccup heard the click again. "Again, Stormfly!" Hiccup said. Stormfly shot another round of spines to corner the new dragon. Hiccup had Stormfly land, then he got off and moved towards the dragon carefully. It snarled at Hiccup and prepared its tails; Astrid became very worried.

"Hiccup, don't!" Astrid reached for him.

"Quiet, Astrid; I'm dealing with it…" Hiccup shushed her. Hiccup grabbed two of Stormfly's spines from the ground, nearing the dragon again. The creature snapped its pincer-like hands, then braided his tail once more. Hiccup heard the click as he clacked the two spines together, which made the dragon look around quickly. The others watched with amazement, and surprise. The dragon turned it's attention back on Hiccup, preparing to attack again. Hiccup clicked the spines once more as the dragon peered around, but by the time he looked back; Hiccup was before him, hand out, and head turned. The dragon leaned in, closing his eyes and pressing his snout to Hiccup's palm, purring almost. Hiccup smiled, laughing a little.

"How'd you do that?" Ragna asked.

"Before every attack, I'd hear a click. So…I backed him into a corner and used the clicking sound that Stormfly's spines makes when hit against each other to distract the dragon long enough for me to get closer and offer my fearless trust. Just like when I had to earn Toothless's…I needed something to get his attention off attacking me," Hiccup explained.

"Ya know, looking at this dragon closer now…I think it's a Triple Stryke, Viggo," Ryker said.

"I believe you are correct, brother," Viggo nodded. "And Hiccup's assumption was right too; it is a Strike Class dragon," he added. Hiccup shrugged a little, proud that he guessed right based on how the dragon was acting.

"We should give you a name," Hiccup said, thinking about it. Then, he snapped his fingers with an idea. "How about Sleuther?" Hiccup asked. The dragon nudged him happily. "Might be a good chance to take him back to Denmark with us, study up and possibly train?" Hiccup hoped.

"That's a brilliant idea," Soren smiled.

"Aye, we will," Ryker agreed. Astrid couldn't believe it; Hiccup saved her life even though there was awkwardness between them. Hiccup didn't even hesitate to come after her when she was in trouble. It was this moment where Astrid realized that she wasn't crushing on Hiccup, she didn't even like him. Astrid was in love with Hiccup, and she entirely couldn't just put the feelings away and act like they weren't there. Astrid had to tell him how she felt. After all; he liked her back so this would be perfect.

 **. . .**

 _(6:30 pm)  
{Fireworm Island}_

After settling down and eating dinner, Astrid pulled Hiccup aside to talk and confess that she did like him.

"Hiccup, I-I wanted to thank you for saving me before…With how things are between us right now; I-I didn't expect to see rush out at top speed for me…" Astrid glanced off to the side a little.

"Why would you think that?" Hiccup asked. "It's a no-brainer that I'd come for you, and as for the rushing…I mean; Toothless is the fastest dragon around…" he added.

"Still, I appreciate what you did…" Astrid said.

"You're welcome. I don't know why you'd think what happened earlier this month would alter the fact that when a friend is in trouble; you help. Astrid, you and I have been through everything together. We've always been here for one another, and me confessing that I like you and you not returning those feelings isn't going to change that we're friends. Okay?" Hiccup said as Astrid's eyes widened a little. "Astrid, you have me no matter what, alright? Whatever that means. Whatever you want it to mean; I am with you. Nothing will ever change that; there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid because we're best friends just as you wanted it to be, and I care about you enough to respect what you want. So don't worry about what happened on New Years, or a few weeks ago. I'm over it, and we're just as we should be. I'm glad you're okay," Hiccup smiled, then walked away from her to sit with Toothless and Sleuther.

And somehow, watching him walk away; Astrid felt like she'd lost her chance with Hiccup because he said he was over what happened between them. And that they were friends; precisely as she wanted it to be. _What have I done…_ she thought.


	17. Side Mission

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Side Misson_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Monday, January 28, 2019-2:45 pm)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

After the quick escape to Fireworm Island when Gobber informed Hiccup and Astrid that their parents were going to Denmark. And all the research once they had returned the baby Fireworm dragons to their nest; the Dreki Heart crew made it back to Denmark. It was to relax a bit and report their findings to the others who hadn't come along. However, few things were noticeable after the trip. It had been a week since Astrid realized that her hesitation to tell Hiccup that she felt the same for him as he did her has made Hiccup believe that all they are is friends, so that's what he'll continue to be to her from now on. Hiccup seemed to be alright, but anyone who knew the situation could tell that it bothered him greatly to know Astrid didn't return his feelings. Gobber and the male interns remember the night Hiccup said he was going to tell her, and then suddenly the next morning, Hiccup was found asleep in Toothless's wings out in the stables. Hiccup used the excuse he wasn't feeling well, or had just knocked out there.

Thuggory, Soren, and Eret knew better, but they didn't push Hiccup to talk about whatever happened. The males, though, figured out Astrid must have rejected Hiccup since the two of them weren't together in a relationship. Hiccup and Astrid seemed to still be friends, regardless of what took place. The girls didn't seem to know what was going on but had a strong feeling that something was up. Right now, Hiccup was working with the trainers on more Strike Class things. And Astrid was resting because she said she wasn't feeling well. This left the remaining interns, Vera, and Katja to be in the Common Room so they could hang out. The conversations had been thus far had been about things with Dreki Heart, how their families were, and the fact it's almost been a year in March that they've been interning.

"Alright, I have to ask," Katja began as they looked at her. "What's going on between Hiccup and Astrid?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself," Vera agreed.

The males sighed. "So it's obvious that you three know something," Ragna pointed out.

"Well, we think that Hiccup told Astrid how he feels for her, and then she rejected him," Eret stated.

"Woah, wait, what?" the girls exclaimed, a little surprised at the reveal.

"That's what it's all about?" Camicazi blinked.

"Hiccup likes Astrid, as more than a friend but she rejected him?" Vera questioned.

"We think that is the issue," Soren shrugged.

"We told Hiccup to tell Astrid how he felt for her, he went to do so, and then the next morning we all found him in Toothless's wings," Thuggory mentioned.

"Hiccup just said he fell asleep there, and then ended up sick too," Katja reminded.

"And he very well could have, but Hiccup's been so…I don't know…Down lately that maybe it's because Astrid rejected him," Eret stated.

"Astrid hasn't said anything to us," Ragna mentioned.

"Hiccup didn't tell us what happened after he told her either," Soren remarked.

"It seems like their still friends when together," Heather said.

"Well, I think that's because of what happened when they first got here and were having that argument. Viggo asked them if they could still work together regardless of personal feelings," Thuggory reminded.

"I suppose that's a possibility," Camicazi agreed. "But what about on Fireworm Island? Hiccup acted without any hesitation to go after her when Sleuther grabbed her,"

"That did seem like it was more super protective than just a typical rescue," Heather stated.

"It's because he likes her a lot, but she must have told him she only wants to be friends, so to avoid them having a complete falling out; I think that's what he's doing," Thuggory informed. "Just being her friend,"

"Well, it's making Astrid miserable. When they aren't acting like it's fine or whatever; she just sits around sighing heavily," Camicazi enlightened.

"We need to find out what happened that night. Maybe you girls can talk to Astrid? We'll try with Hiccup?" Eret suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Katja said. In agreement with what they should do; the males and females split off and would meet up again later on.

 **. . .**

 _(An Hour Later)_

"And we're back," Vera smiled as everyone except for Hiccup and Astrid returned to the Common Room.

"What did we find out?" Heather asked.

"Ladies first," Thuggory invited.

"Well, Astrid told us that Hiccup did confess his feelings to her. However, she was surprised and hesitated to answer him that she does feel the same. Hiccup took her pause that she doesn't like him back, and said that if all she wanted was friendship, then that's all he'd be to her," Camicazi reported.

"What happened with Hiccup?" Ragna looked at the males.

"Not much different. Hiccup's story matches hers, except for the fact he doesn't know Astrid does in fact like him back," Soren said.

"So, maybe we just need to get them together to talk again?" Katja offered.

"I, uh, don't think that will work. See…Astrid said that she realized she messed up and wanted to tell Hiccup that he had it all wrong, that she had just been stunned to hear him confess first," Heather said slowly

"Okay, not following the problem?" Eret wondered.

"Astrid tried to tell Hiccup the day of the Triple Stryke incident, but he said to her that they were friends, just as she wanted it to be," Ragna informed.

"And that he would be there for her, that there would always be a Hiccup and Astrid because they were best friends," Camicazi continued.

"And not to worry about what happened because he was over it, and they were the way they should be," Heather finished.

"So because Astrid hesitated when Hiccup told her, now he believes that Astrid only wants to be friends. When in reality, Astrid does like him back but won't tell him because Hiccup said not to worry about things, and he was over it?" Thuggory sighed out.

"And she won't even try because she's stubborn and thinks that Hiccup is already over her as far as him liking her," Soren closed his eyes.

"There must be something we can do," Eret said.

"We tried to tell Astrid to give it another go, but she refuses," Katja enlightened.

"Well, maybe we should try something different…" Ragna offered as they looked at her. "It's clear that Astrid and Hiccup still very much like one another, but Hiccup's staying quiet to respect what he believes Astrid wants. And Astrid won't speak up due to thinking that Hiccup is already over her. We just need to put them in a situation that would prove the other wrong,"

"Like how?" Vera wondered.

"Hiccup still likes Astrid, so what if we drew that out by having someone else be interested in him?" Katja suggested.

"And seeing Hiccup with someone else might spark Astrid's jealousy," Heather added.

"Eventually, they would confront one another," Camicazi nodded.

"I don't see how either of those ideas will result in a happy ending," Eret muttered.

"Because Hiccup won't be all into the person who is interested in him," Soren explained.

"And Astrid will get pissed that Hiccup apparently just moved on," Thuggory added in.

"This is going to make them fight," Vera informed.

"But it will get them talking about the situation, which will lead to them revealing their feelings," Ragna pointed out.

"Hiccup will tell Astrid that he only went with someone else because she didn't like him, and Astrid will tell him that he misinterpreted things," Katja clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, well…One problem with your idea…Hiccup said that if Astrid doesn't like him, then he's just staying her friend. So if someone else does seem interested, then he'll probably go with this other girl," Eret remarked.

"Not if the _other_ girl happens to be one of us," Camicazi said. "We seem interested, we make sure it doesn't get out of hand,"

"Yeah, well who is gonna be the girl?" Heather asked.

"Not me, too young," Vera stated.

"Definitely not his type," Ragna enlightened.

"My brother sees Hiccup like a little brother, and I don't want to see Dagur kill Hiccup," Heather laughed nervously.

"I suppose I could, but my dad would throw a fit," Katja shrugged.

"What if Camicazi did it?" Soren motioned to her. "It was her idea, and she has the blonde hair and blue eyes, like Astrid. That would undoubtedly spark Astrid to get pissed off that Hiccup is seemingly interested in a girl that has Astrid's same features,"

"It would work," Thuggory nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it. Do we have a deadline for this?" Camicazi asked.

"I think we should just see how it plays out first. Hiccup might not even be up for seeing someone else. We'll give it a bit, Camicazi moving in slowly; we'll make sure Astrid sees them together. Uh…" Heather looked at them for help.

"Maybe…We can do something for their birthdays. Hiccup's is on the 28th of Feb…Well, it's the 29th, but that doesn't come this year. And Astrid's is March 2. The 1st is a Friday. I bet if Vera or Katja talk to their fathers…We can try to set up a party that would force them to have to confront one another," Camicazi offered.

"We can definitely do that," Vera giggled as Katja nodded.

"Then it's settled. Camicazi will seem interested in Hiccup, get him to be on board with them possibly dating. Astrid will catch them together a few times, and hopefully, it will get the two of them to talk to one another," Eret sighed.

"And we can help along the way if Hiccup or Astrid starts needing advice on what to do, we push them to together. We could tell Hiccup to forget about Astrid, and we can inform Astrid to confront Hiccup," Ragna stated. With everyone in agreement on how to push their friends together, they decided to get a start on things right away.

 **. . .**

 _(Friday, February 1, 2019-6:30 am)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

The interns, Katja, and Vera minus Hiccup and Astrid decided to put their plan into action a week later. Just to see if Hiccup and Astrid would come together on their own but to no avail. The friends worked together to know when to strike, and this morning was the first move as Camicazi was going to see if Hiccup would let her fly along with him and Toothless for their morning flight. Hiccup typically went alone, but Camicazi had an idea on how to get it so they could go together. Camicazi found Hiccup down in the stables, saddling Toothless up.

"Morning Hiccup," Camicazi greeted.

"Hey, Cami," Hiccup replied with a smile. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, just thought I'd take Camo out for a morning flight. How about you?" Camicazi asked.

"I'm doing the same with Toothless; it's kind of our thing," Hiccup replied.

"That's fun. I thought Camo and I would try to catch the sunrise, but we never manage to wake up on time, and I…like flying with a buddy. I guess the rest of the girls wanted to keep sleeping," Camicazi shrugged.

"Well…I'm up; I can go with you if you want," Hiccup suggested.

"Really? Oh, that's awesome. Thanks, Hiccup," Camicazi said. The two saddled their dragons up and led them out for take off. Inside the castle, Ragna and Heather worked together to get Astrid's attention and looking off the balcony to see Hiccup and Camicazi together. Camicazi did something stupid, and slipped off Camo; Hiccup rushed over to help her up, then onto her dragon. The two laughed a little, then took to the sky. Astrid huffed a little, turning away and going to shower. Ragna and Heather grinned a little; instantly alerting the boys that Astrid is already a little jealous just seeing Hiccup being so friendly with Camicazi. The side mission was officially in effect.


	18. The Gift

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _The Gift_

 _=Hiccup's POV=  
(Friday, March 1, 2019-4:30 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace; Intern Common Room}_

It didn't matter what I did, or who I was around; Astrid is the girl I want to be with. I guess I can be grateful that I have her as a friend if nothing else. I told her how I felt, and she didn't feel the same. What else was I supposed to do but walk away and keep our friendship? I'm in love with Astrid, and those feelings haven't changed. Camicazi is interested in me, but my heart yearns for my braided, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, divine beauty. I say it that way because Camicazi and Astrid both have blonde hair and blue eyes. Camicazi keeps hers down or tied back, but Astrid's is almost always braided with a headband and pieces hanging down the sides of her face. Astrid and I have to be meant for one another, or my feelings would have changed, wouldn't they have? I didn't know what to do. I like Camicazi, but not the way I love Astrid. Cami and I have hung out a lot; we take flights together and have even been on a few dates. Camicazi insists on being at my side for missions. Honestly, though, I feel like it's getting between Astrid and me.

Every time Cami and I are together, and Astrid sees it; she scoffs in disgust, turns her head, or walks away. I want to say it's jealousy, but why would she be if there's nothing between us except for friendship? Either way, it's not my problem. Astrid made it clear she wanted to be friends, so that's what I was doing. It sucked, but I couldn't do anything more than I had. I'm officially nineteen-years-old. My birthday might be on the 29th of February, but when March 1st hits; I count as a year older because February is over. Astrid's birthday is tomorrow, and I'm trying to figure out what to get her, but I have no idea. I got her the earrings, necklace, and bracelet for Snoggletog even though I never see her wear them. However, I assume that is because she doesn't want them getting ruined or lost on the missions we do. Camicazi has hinted many times that she likes me as more than a friend in the last month, but I brush it off because of my feelings for Astrid. Lately, though; I've been contemplating on going out with Camicazi. If we aren't meant to be then, it won't last anyway.

As messed up as it sounds; I want to date Camicazi to see if it makes Astrid jealous. If it doesn't, then I guess that's that way it is, and I'll still be with Camicazi. Currently, I'm sitting in the Intern Common Room working on a few pieces for the Dragon Manual for the Strike Class section. I had a lot on Night Fury thanks to Toothless. And with Sleuther now; I've got quite a bit for the Triple Stryke. There's very little for Snow Wraith, but we'd all be going back to Glacier Island at some point to study the dragons while they're hibernating through Summer. The only other three dragons we have to work on is Skrill, Wooly Howl, and Threadtail. I guess I'm considered the Strike Class expert since I have Toothless, and was able to figure out how to get close to Sleuther, and managed the Glacier Island expedition by giving a few pointers of what I'd dealt with. Astrid was in here too, but she was sitting by the fireplace with a book. There was some tension between us, but I guess she didn't want to talk, and I didn't feel I should have to say anything because I've done nothing wrong. I looked back to my work and continued on it.

 **. . .**

 _=Astrid's POV=_

Hiccup was such an idiot sometimes. How could he not see how unbelievably jealous I get seeing him with Camicazi? At the same time, I shouldn't be complaining about it because I'm the one who hasn't spoken up to told him how I feel. I tried once on Fireworm Island, and Hiccup shut it down by saying he'd always be there for me as my friend; the way I wanted it to be. Sadly, I can't fault Hiccup for that because I'm the one who hesitated the night he informed me of his feelings. Hiccup thought I was rejecting him, when really; I was stunned to see the shy boy I'd known all my life confess his deep like for me first. I didn't know what to do. Hiccup seemed happy with Camicazi, so as a friend; I should back off. Something wasn't letting me do that. I didn't know what, but it was something holding me back from just letting Hiccup go.

I'd tried talking to Ragna and Heather about things, and they said I should tell Hiccup how I feel. That I don't like him with Camicazi, that I like and want to be with him. I knew they were right; the longer I wait and hold back, the more I'm giving Hiccup and Camicazi time to get together and let feelings develop between them. I suppose I'm hesitating again because I don't want Hiccup to say that we're friends. Ragna and Heather said that I have to shut Hiccup up and tell him right out that I got stuck on the shock that he spoke up first when I'd always known him to be shy and only speak his mind when he was ticked off. That's how well I know Hiccup; I swear the guy has split personalities. And Thor if the man doesn't have the temper of his old man, Stoick Haddock. It's funny; Hiccup is the perfect combination of his parents. Temper, protective, take action like his father. Understanding, kind, gentle as his mother, Valka is. And sarcasm like his Uncle Gobber. Fiercely loyal, amazing dragon rider and trainer, funny…Gods, I loved Hiccup so much, and I can't believe it took him saving me to see it.

I knew it was a crush that developed into like, but after the Triple Stryke rescue…I knew I was in love with Hiccup Haddock. And my friends were right; I needed to tell him before it was too late. Well, we're alone in the Common Room; I should do it now. I looked over to see Hiccup hard at work on the Strike Class section of the Dragon Manual that Dreki Heart had started; I set my placeholder into the page of the book I was reading, then fixed myself to sit right in the chair. I took a breath and stood up.

"Hiccup?" I began as he looked up at me.

"What's up, Astrid?" Hiccup replied.

"I-," I started, then was interrupted by Dagur bursting into the room.

"There you two are!" Dagur said quickly. "Viggo and Ryker called a meeting about the next mission in the Grand Room fifteen minutes ago," he stated.

"We didn't hear anything, and no one came to get us," Hiccup said, closing his notes and rising to his feet.

"Let's go," Dagur urged quickly.

"Hang on a second," Hiccup muttered, making sure his things got put away. "Astrid, what were you saying?"

"N-Nothing; I'll tell you later," I shook my head, waving it off. Missions came first, so it would have to wait.

"Alright. We're ready, Dagur," Hiccup informed. Dagur nodded, leading Hiccup and me out of the Intern Common Room to the stairs to get to the first level of the palace.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
{Drakonian Palace; Great Room}_

Dagur had rushed ahead of Hiccup and Astrid, entering the Great Room quickly.

"They're right behind me," Dagur informed. The interns and others nodded, then all quickly got into position, and Viggo flipped the lights. Yes, Katja and Vera talked to their fathers and made it so the palace could hold a combined birthday party for Hiccup and Astrid. Seconds later, Hiccup and Astrid walked into the dark room.

"Uh…" Hiccup said.

The lights came on, and the curtains were pulled back revealing a banner that read; **Happy Birthday, Hiccup & Astrid! **

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped out yelling. Hiccup and Astrid jumped a bit, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Just turned nineteen, don't need a heart attack!" Hiccup yelled, a hand over his racing heart.

"Still eighteen until tomorrow; I don't feel like dying either! Dear Odin…" Astrid panted a little. Gobber rushed forward to hug Hiccup tightly.

"Ello, Laddie! Happy belated birthday," Gobber greeted.

"Gob..ber…Need to breathe!" Hiccup forced out through his cracking bones in Gobber's bear hug. Gobber let go and stepped back to smile. "Thanks…Even though you called yesterday to say it. What are you doing here?" Hiccup inquired after relaxing a little.

"It was yer friend's idea to invite me; I flew over with Grump," Gobber explained. Astrid was in the middle of getting hugs from the others too.

"We know how close your birthdays are, so we decided to throw you a joint party," Katja giggled.

"Awe; you guys didn't have to do that for us," Astrid smiled lightly.

"Well, too bad. We did!" Eret chuckled. Hiccup looked around to see who else was present. Viggo, Kelda, Katja, Brendan, Ryker, Vera, Hilda, Alvin, Henrik, Colden, Throk, Mala, Atali, Minden, Nadia, Thuggory, Soren, Ragna, Eret, Camicazi, Heather, and Dagur. This was a nice surprise for them and surprised indeed. There was a spread of snacks, food, a cake, drinks; there was even music going. It was simply perfect.

Hiccup and Astrid faced one another, smiling a bit. "I, uh…" Astrid started. The interns and others, who were in on what was happening, watched intently.

"Um…Happy Birthday, Astrid," Hiccup hugged her. Astrid returned it.

"Happy Birthday, Hiccup," Astrid replied. The rest gave a frustrated, silent groan of aggravation. However, they had a Plan B and knew that if that didn't work, then maybe Hiccup and Astrid weren't meant to be together. The interns gave one another a look, nodding that it was time to kick things up a notch. Thuggory changed the music as Camicazi stepped forward when Astrid and Hiccup released from their embrace. Camicazi took Hiccup's hand smiling.

"Can I be so bold as to ask for a dance with the birthday boy?" Camicazi asked. Astrid listened to the music playing. High School Musical's; Can I Have This Dance.

That was one of her favorites, and Hiccup knew it because they danced to it together once at an eighth-grade event in 2014. It was a dance; Hiccup and Astrid went with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. Everyone went as friends, but when this song came on, Astrid just grabbed Hiccup, and it happened. Astrid taught Hiccup to dance with this song, and they called it theirs as a joke being it was the first dance they ever had where Astrid danced to her favorite song and Hiccup learned to dance. The others didn't say anything, just watching to see if Hiccup would dance with Camicazi to it. The interns knew, thanks to Ragna and Heather telling them when Astrid explained her feelings for Hiccup to them. If Hiccup took the dance, it would not only make Astrid super jealous but mad too. Hopefully, mad enough to confront Hiccup. Hiccup hesitated, not sure what to do.

 _This is mine and Astrid's song…What do I do here? I don't want Astrid to hate me, and I can already see the look on her face._ Hiccup thought. _Then again…What does it matter? It was a joke in the eighth grade of it being ours. It's just a song; she probably won't even care._

 _He wouldn't do it. Not to this song. Hiccup won't dance with…_ Astrid's train of thought stopped abruptly when Hiccup smiled, closing his hand around Camicazi's.

"You can, and I'm happy to oblige," Hiccup replied finally. Astrid's eyes widened, entirely shocked that Hiccup was saying yes. The others noticed Astrid's face as Hiccup prepared to lead Camicazi away, and they knew they'd finally hit the spot that would cause Astrid to flip. Camicazi laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder, then leaned up to kiss his cheek for added effect. Scoffing, Astrid crossed her arms over one another and then turned her head away. However, what no one was expecting was for Hiccup to stop and face Astrid, clearly unamused. "Alright, I've had enough of this," Hiccup stated.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"You." Hiccup said coldly.

"I haven't done anything," Astrid remarked casually, but still showing she was annoyed.

"Really, Astrid? You think I haven't noticed how insanely jealous you get when you see me with Camicazi?" Hiccup inquired as Astrid flinched a little.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hiccup. I'm not jealous," Astrid huffed.

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you flinch when I said you were? And why did your eyes widen when I agreed to dance with Camicazi _this_ song?" Hiccup questioned. Astrid didn't say anything; she was cornered. "I thought we were friends, Astrid? Best friends, who could tell each other anything. But that can't be right if you're going to stand there and lie to my face," Astrid bit her bottom lip. "The one thing I can't figure out is why you're jealous in the first place,"

"E-Excuse me? You don't know why I'm jealous? Maybe it has something to do with the fact you're all over Camicazi as if you like her," Astrid responded, regaining her fire to argue with him.

"Maybe I do like her," Hiccup stated as the others hadn't been anticipating something like this happening. Did Hiccup start liking Camicazi because of all this? "Also, I find myself wondering why would that make you jealous, Astrid? We're just friends, aren't we? Our kiss in January meant nothing, didn't it? There's nothing between us, right?" he pushed. "Or did it mean something? Is there is something between us?"

"YES. OKAY?! YES!" Astrid threw her hands down to her sides in fists now. "Because you said you liked me!" she yelled at him finally. "But here you are, all over Camicazi, liking her...Dancing with her to our song! You lied!"

"You're right! I did!" Hiccup scolded back. Astrid gasped, shocked at what he said. "I don't like you; I-,"

"You're such a-" Astrid started. "You know what…Forget it. Just be with her, Hiccup since you like-,"

"Oh, my-I DON'T LIKE CAMICAZI!" Hiccup yelled loudly. "And I don't like you, Astrid; I'm madly in love with you, stupid!" At that, everyone gasped at the confession, and Astrid even took a step back, eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What?" Astrid asked.

"You heard me! Everyone did! I don't like you; I'm in love with you, Astrid. I have been since the ninth-fucking-grade! I developed a crush on you in seventh; I started liking you in eighth! By the start of Freshman Year, Astrid; I realized I was madly in love with you!" Hiccup stated.

"Why didn't you ever tell me!" Astrid shouted since Hiccup was doing the same.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship! I pushed everything down, to remain your friend. The one I always promised to be to you, Astrid. But after the weekend vacation; I couldn't do it anymore. Everything came back, and it took me to January to decide if I should say something or not. I kissed you on New Years because I wanted to! To see if you liked me back, even just a little. You leaned into me for that kiss the same time I did to you! Yeah, we played it off as no big deal…But it meant something to me. And that's why I told you a week later that I liked you because I thought there was something between us. Low and behold; I learn you don't feel the same; you rejected me," Hiccup informed.

"I never rejected you!" Astrid screamed at Hiccup now.

"You're right; I guess I didn't deserve an actual response…Your silence spoke friggin volumes!" Hiccup glared.

"You're such an idiot, Hiccup Haddock. I never rejected you, dumbass; I was shocked you fucking said something first because I was going to tell you that I like you too!" Astrid informed

"Then why didn't you say something, anything to keep me from leaving that room believing you didn't feel the same!" Hiccup asked.

"Because I was stunned you spoke up about your feelings for me! You've always been shy, Hiccup; you stammer when you're nervous, you put your hand behind your head, chuckle a bit, never make eye contact…So when you boldly told me you like me; I was shocked, okay?! I didn't mean to make you believe that I didn't feel the same; I couldn't find my words right away," Astrid stated.

"You could have come after me once you recovered from shock! I wasn't far, just in the stables with Toothless! That's where I fell asleep because I stayed up late, trying to figure out how to still be just your friend when I'm in love with you," Hiccup informed.

"I tried to tell you on Fireworm Island, but you rejected me!" Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"I did no such thing!" Hiccup countered.

"Yes, you did! You said you'd always be my friend," Astrid pointed at him.

"Did you not hear the rest of what I said!? I told you that we've been through everything together, and we can handle anything else that comes our way. I stated that you have me no matter what. Whatever that means. Whatever you want it to mean; I'm with you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always! What else was I to believe besides there being nothing between us. You said the kiss meant nothing, and you never came after me once I told you how I felt. And all this time you've seen me spending time with Camicazi…Why the fuck didn't you speak up? You could have come to me at any time, but no…You let me believe my assumption, and here we are," Hiccup pointed back.

"That's your fault for assuming!" Astrid accused.

"You gave me nothing else to go off of! You started your response after my confession with _Hiccup, we're best friends and I didn't think this is where our conversation would lead_. What the hell was I supposed to think?!" Hiccup growled out. Astrid didn't say anything as Hiccup sighed, but the anger remained. "Enough of this. Let's have it out here and now, Astrid. Did the kiss on New Years mean anything to you?"

"It did!" Astrid replied.

"Do you like me?" Hiccup pushed.

"No…" Astrid informed as Hiccup sighed. "I love you," Hiccup's green eyes snapped open, staring at Astrid. However, he'd ask about that later.

"Is there something between us?" Hiccup tried.

"For the love of-YES, HICCUP! YES! There is! Why the hell are you asking me all these questions when you know it's true!" Astrid yelled at him.

"Because I'm trying to making sure you mean what you say since you make no sense whatsoever! What are we, Astrid? What do you want! Just say it straightout!" Hiccup demanded.

"I WANT YOU!" Astrid screamed out.

"WANT ME HOW!" Hiccup continued.

"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, AS A COUPLE, IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Astrid stared at him, clearly worked up. "I WANT YOU AS MY BOYFRIEND! I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! GODS!"

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS STOPPING YOU!" Hiccup glared more. "TELL ME WHAT WE ARE! WHAT AM I TO YOU?!"

"NOTHING!" Astrid fired back. "NOTHING IS! We're dating! I'm your girlfriend now!"

"Okay, fine! I'm your boyfriend then!" Hiccup responded.

"GOOD!" Astrid said. "I'M GLAD WE WORKED THIS OUT!"

"GREAT!" Hiccup yelled. "ME FUCKING TOO!"

"Why are they still yelling at one another?" Vera blinked.

"Pretty sure both are happy, but still frustrated that it took this much for them to get where they are now," Gobber shrugged as the others nodded.

"NOW SHUT UP AND KISS ME!" Astrid ordered.

"SHUT UP AND COME HERE THEN!" Hiccup insisted. Astrid threw herself at Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his neck and Hiccup's hands embraced her midsection; the two leaned in as their lips finally connected in a kiss. Long, and meaningful too. The remaining guests in the room sighed in relief almost, clapping and cheering for the new couple. All they could think was that their plan had a complete success, even with the few bumps that Hiccup and Astrid began scolding one another. For Hiccup and Astrid, nothing felt better and despite the party as a present from their friends, there was no greater gift to them than the fact they were finally together.


	19. At Last

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _At Last_

 _=Astrid's POV=  
(Friday, March 1, 2019-4:45 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace; Great Room}_

At the start of today, I had hoped to clear the air with Hiccup. In the sense of admitting my feelings to him, and apologizing for not saying anything the night he confessed that he liked me. When Hiccup and I were alone in the Common Room; I had every intention to tell him how I felt so that we could talk about things, but then Dagur rushed in to say there was a meeting in the Great Room. I told Hiccup that we would talk later, and come to find out; there was no meeting. It was a surprise, joint birthday party for Hiccup and I. My birthday is March 2nd, and Hiccup's is February 29th. Of course, the joy didn't last after all the greetings were over, a song that Hiccup and I named ours as a joke back in eighth grade came on. Camicazi asked Hiccup to dance with her to it, and after he said okay; I snapped in a jealousy fit. Hiccup and I argued for a good ten to fifteen minutes, and somehow, we're now in a relationship with one another after sharing a very long-awaited kiss. Nothing had ever felt so right to me either.

The kiss didn't last more than five seconds, but it felt like time had stopped briefly for Hiccup and me. Everything else faded away when our eyes closed, and we couldn't hear the cheering or clapping from the others after our lips touched. Now, we'd just pulled away from each other, smiling and remaining close. My arms moved under Hiccup's and around his midsection. Also, my head was on his shoulder, and his cheek was on my head.

"All I have to say is FINALLY!" Gobber laughed with the others.

"Seriously. I don't know who is worse; the angry Hiccup or the stubborn Astrid," Ragna muttered.

"Hey, we can all be grateful that the plan worked," Camicazi said. At this, Hiccup and me both stared at the group near us.

"What plan?" Hiccup and I asked them.

"We've been trying to get you two together since the start of February," Katja informed. "We all sat down and planned how to make Camicazi seemed interested in you so Astrid would get jealous enough to confront you about it,"

"Wait…You weren't into me?" Hiccup blinked.

"No, silly. Don't get me wrong; you're good looking and all, but not my type," Camicazi smiled.

"We sat down a few weeks ago and realized you two liked one another, but for some reason, hadn't gotten together. I mean, we know now thanks to the argument," Heather giggled.

"It was decided that it would be either Katja or Camicazi to seem interested in Hiccup to make Astrid jealous," Soren explained.

"And it worked!" Vera clapped her hands together.

"Though, we weren't expecting Hiccup to get angry first," Eret added in. "The whole arrangement was that Cami goes after Hiccup, and Astrid gets jealous. However, since Hiccup had told us guys that he still likes Astrid; we pushed him to tell Astrid that. And in Astrid's situation; she revealed to the girls that she liked Hiccup, so they pushed her to tell you her feelings. We learned that you two not getting together the night Hiccup confessed is due to a miscommunication,"

"We purposely played the song we knew was yours, to get Astrid mad enough to say something," Thuggory smiled.

"You guys are a bunch of jerks," I rolled my eyes. "Before Dagur came upstairs to get us; I was going to tell Hiccup I liked him. We said we'd talk later since we thought there was an important meeting to attend,"

"That's what you were going to say upstairs? That you liked me?" Hiccup inquired, and I nodded.

"Oh, great. So the screaming match wasn't necessary if we'd left them alone," Ragna huffed, raising her hands in frustration.

"That was pretty entertainin'," Gobber snickered a little.

"Well, if we're confessing things…" Hiccup began. "If the dance bit hadn't set Astrid off, I was going to date Camicazi to do it. I knew Astrid was jealous, and I've always known how stubborn she can get. I only agreed to the dance to get Astrid angry, but when she still didn't budge; I decided to confront her myself about why she'd be jealous if there was nothing between us,"

"I suppose it doesn't matter what happened; the point is that you two are together now, and everything worked out," Kelda smiled, so did Hilda, who nodded in agreement.

"And we don't mind as long as you two still follow the rules," Ryker mentioned. "Stay in your dorms, professional on missions," he listed off a few.

"If you do anything, keep it private," Viggo added. I blushed crimson as Hiccup's eyes widened a little.

"I-I don't think we need to, uh, worry about that one right this very second…" Hiccup managed to say.

"I felt it was necessary to say because you are teenagers, and we know how that goes," Viggo stated calmly.

"As true as that may be…Astrid and I just got together, so I don't think we'll be…jumping into anything intimate right away," Hiccup countered gently.

"Just mind the rules, boy," Gobber sighed.

"Understood," Hiccup and I nodded, then looked up at him.

"S-So…Can we restart that song over, and dance to it, Hiccup?" I wondered.

"As you wish, Milady," Hiccup nodded as Katja went over and started the song over. Hiccup led me to the middle of the room, and we just began. It was funny; the song that was for our first dance is the one that brought on Hiccup and I crushing hard for each other. It was the song that got us to admit our feelings, and now it's the one we start our relationship with. It truly was our song now. Our dance ended about four minutes later.

"I love you," I said, cupping his cheeks.

"I love you too," Hiccup replied as he pulled me close to him, and we kissed again.

"AWE!" the girls swooned.

"And now, I think we should get this party started!" Eret called as the music changed. Hiccup and I broke the kiss, smiling at one another. After that; we joined in on the rest of the celebration that our friends had thrown for us.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(8:30 pm)  
{Intern Common Room}_

The joint birthday party had been a blast. Food, cake, beverages, music, and hanging with good friends; there was no way to have a better time. Things concluded around 8:15 pm, Viggo had the workers start cleaning up. Gobber said his goodbyes to everything; then he left to get back to the Archipelago. The interns decided to hit the showers, then wind down for the night. Hiccup and Astrid, though; they went to the Common Room to talk about things, and everyone was going to respect that and back off to let them speak. The two lovers sat on one of the couches together, and it was silent a moment or two.

"I'm sorry about all the yelling before," Astrid began.

"Yeah, me too," Hiccup responded.

"So, you weren't going to dance with Camicazi to our song?" Astrid inquired.

Hiccup shook his head. "No. If it hadn't made you jealous; I was probably going to end up saying I didn't feel well, then leave," he admitted.

"You would have left your birthday party?" Astrid asked, a little shocked.

"It hurt to be around you, Astrid," Hiccup confessed, looking away a bit. "After that kiss, pretending like it was nothing and didn't mean anything…Telling you how I felt…I thought you didn't feel the same because of the silence, and that hurt. I said I'd still be your friend, but Gods, it was hard to be a friend to someone you're madly in love with,"

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I realized it right after you walked away that my reaction is what pushed you to assume I didn't return the feelings. And on Fireworm Island; I should have just said it instead of beating around the bush. And I never should have let my stubbornness take over and prevent me from telling you how I felt," Astrid looked down.

"Well, like Kelda said; what matters is that we did end up where we wanted to be about a month ago," Hiccup put his hand on Astrid's.

"You're right," Astrid nodded. "So, we are together, as a couple now?"

"As long as that's what you want," Hiccup replied.

"I do," Astrid answered.

"I do too," Hiccup smiled. The two laughed a little. "Now, we just have to figure out how to make this work with…Well, work,"

"I think Ryker and Viggo covered that for us. We still have to sleep in our dorms, not that we're in a stage this early to be sharing a bed," Astrid reminded.

"Right, yes. Too soon for that. Uh, we have to stay professional on the missions. Safe to say that means we can still hold hands, sit next to one another, share a kiss or two outside of the palace as long as we're not in active mission mode," Hiccup enlightened.

"I interpreted it that way too," Astrid said. "And we are already on the same page with the intimacy thing…" she blushed a bit.

"Most couples don't do that until they've been together for almost a year anyway, or some wait until marriage. I guess we can leave sex alone for a long while," Hiccup stated, a little bashful on the subject as well.

"Seems like a game plan," Astrid agreed. The two were quiet now; then she glanced at him. "So you've been in love with me since the ninth grade?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. Sorry if that…took you by surprise earlier. I never meant for it to come out, at least not right away. Maybe after we'd gotten some time in,"

"Understandable," Astrid informed.

"So…What was with you saying it back?" Hiccup turned the question on her. "When did you fall in love with me?"

"Well, I've probably liked you since the eighth grade, when we had that dance. However, I figured you didn't feel the same way, and we were friends…I pushed it down until the weekend vacation this past September. Us being so close; I guess it rekindled what I felt. And then the New Year's kiss…I knew my feelings were back, but they weren't at love yet, if that makes sense," Astrid explained.

"It does, so when did that come on?" Hiccup wondered.

"Probably when you saved me from Sleuther. As I had told you, I felt like everything with awkward between us since you'd confessed to liking me and then things played out the way they did. The fact you didn't wait for any orders, you made your own plan…I don't know. I guess it just hit me that I didn't like you…I was in love with you, but I also felt like I'd lost you," Astrid sighed.

"Why?" Hiccup questioned.

"Because of the way things were. You told me how you felt, and I stood there like a dummy in shock instead of telling you that I felt the same. You assumed I just wanted friendship, and then a few weeks later…I tried to clear things up by telling you that I was just surprised, and you kept on the _we're only friends_ bit. I felt like no matter what I did; you would stick to your decision. I guess…I got scared to upset you if you thought one thing, and then I changed it. I was afraid to have what happened tonight, where we fought…You said earlier that we couldn't be friends if I was going to lie to your face about being jealous," Astrid closed her eyes.

"I knew you were jealous, Astrid. I knew something was going on when you saw me with Camicazi all the time. I had a feeling it might because you did like me, and had trouble expressing it because of what happened in January with the slight miscommunication of feelings and words. I just wanted you to admit to it, so we could put it behind us, and end up where we are now. I knew how I felt for you; it never went away. All I needed was for you to speak up, but I felt like that would happen because you're stubborn. You always have been," Hiccup informed.

"Yeah…" Astrid nodded.

"You wouldn't have lost me, Astrid. People who are meant to be together, end up that way. I'm not sure if we're meant to be together in the relationship since I guess we'll see how that goes…But as for being friends, Ast…You won't lose me. We've been through too much together. I might have been upset with you for lying, but just like when we came to Dreki Heart last March…We got over the fight, and right back to being the best of friends. Never forget what I told you. You have me no matter what. Whatever that means. Whatever you want it mean. I am with you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. I promise," Hiccup vowed.

"I won't forget," Astrid smiled a little. "So…Since we're way past crush and like…Is it okay for us to stay where we are at the _love_ place?"

"I don't see why not. No use pushing down or holding back how we feel if we're on the same page with it," Hiccup replied.

"I agree," Astrid nodded.

"And we agree to sit down and talk about things if anything is wrong on either side…?" Hiccup inquired.

"Just like we used to do, where we can tell each other anything," Astrid intertwined her fingers with Hiccup's fingers.

"As long as we can do that; I'm sure this is going to work out perfectly. I don't think it will be a problem for us to have alone time, go on dates, and whatnot like any normal couple," Hiccup chuckled.

"Hiccup, there is nothing normal about us," Astrid reminded.

"Sadly, that's so true. But it's always what makes it so perfect," Hiccup and Astrid laughed together, then she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy we're in a relationship, Hiccup. And on that cheerful note…I need a shower," Astrid said.

"Go on. I'm probably gonna take a quick one myself, then get some sleep," Hiccup replied. The two stood up, holding hands as Hiccup guided Astrid to the girl's dorm room door. "I love you, Astrid,"

"I love you too, Hiccup. See you in the morning," Astrid smiled.

"You will. Sweet dreams, Milady," Hiccup responded, then the two kissed and Astrid entered her dorm. Hiccup headed across the way to the boy's dorm. Hiccup and Astrid both laid down to go to sleep after the showers, smiling, and thinking at last they were together.


	20. First Of Many

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _First Of Many_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, March 3, 2019-9 am)  
{Drakonian Palace; Dining Room}_

Two days after they got together; Hiccup and Astrid loved being in a relationship. Everything was a lot easier with their feelings known and in the open. The two of them didn't have to sneak around to be with one another, and they had everyone's blessing to be a couple, which was a nice feeling. Yesterday was Astrid's 19th birthday, but not much done for it since the party for Hiccup and Astrid had been on Friday night, the 1st of March. The day went normal, people just wishing her a happy birthday. Astrid and Hiccup took a flight together with Stormfly and Toothless, and then at dinner; there were cupcakes for dessert in honor of Astrid's birthday. The interns ended up getting to sleep around 11:30 pm, and that concluded Saturday. This morning, however; everyone was up at 6:30 am, showered, and dressed by 7:30 am. The group relaxed in the Common Room until breakfast at 9 am, and when that got announced; they all made it to the dining room to enjoy the morning meal.

"Good morning, my friends," Viggo greeted as the interns made their way inside the dining hall.

"Morning, Viggo," the group of eight replied, then waving to the trainers, Ryker, and the rest who were there. Everyone took their seats, and then breakfast was placed before them.

"I hope everyone is ready to get back to work! We'll be starting missions on Monday," Ryker announced.

"We're more than ready," Eret nodded.

"Good to hear. Now, let's enjoy our-," Viggo began and stopped when a phone started to ring loudly. Everyone stopped, checking their phones to see if it was theirs.

"Sorry, it's mine!" Soren said quickly. "Hello?" he answered it. "Yes, this is him," Soren replied. His face grew serious and worried. "I will get there as soon as I'm able. Thank you," the call ended as Soren got up quickly.

"Has something happened?" Hilda inquired softly.

"Yeah, with my little sister. I need to get back to Murderous for a few days and sort a few things about…" Soren said.

"You take whatever time you need, Soren, and do keep Viggo and I posted on the situation?" Ryker informed.

"Of course. Thank you," Soren nodded, then quickly left the dining hall.

"I didn't know Soren had a little sister," Heather blinked.

"He doesn't," Thuggory stated. "It's his younger cousin, but they are so close that they see one another as siblings," the man enlightened.

"Ah," Ragna said next, understanding. No one knew what was going on with Soren; it seemed like an emergency, and hopefully, they would find out later on. The rest of breakfast was quiet, allowing the central staff of Dreki Heart to converse with one another about the upcoming missions for research, and rescuing if need be.

 **. . .**

 _(2:15 pm)_

It was a bit after lunch hour when everyone was taking some time to relax in the dorms. Soren had left around 9:30 am with his Dramillion, Mimic to return to the Murderous Mountains, which was Northwest of the main island in the Archipelago. No one except Ryker and Viggo knew what was going on, and the interns and trainers assumed that the situation must be personal or that time was of the essence, so Soren would explain once things were situated. At the moment, Hiccup was lying on his bed while texting Gobber.

 **Uncle Gobber[2:15 PM]  
** _ **What's new, Laddie? {Received}**_

You[2:15 PM]  
 _Relaxin in bed, wondering how to spend this evening. {Delivered/Read}_

 **Uncle Gobber[2:17 PM]  
** _ **Why not take ur new gf to dinner, on a date? {Received}**_

Hiccup blinked after getting the message; it wasn't a half-bad idea either. Hiccup forgot that they were dating now; it had been so long with hiding how they felt, and finally, confessions coming to light that it almost didn't seem real to him. But it was. Astrid Hofferson was his best friend and girlfriend. Yeah, why couldn't they go out since work with Dreki Heart didn't start until tomorrow? Hiccup smiled, getting his phone and typing out his reply to his uncle.

You[2:19 PM]  
 _Thx for the idea, Uncle Gob! Gonna ask Astrid now. Ttyl! {Delivered}_

Hiccup got off his bed, then moved to the door. "Hey, where ya going?" Thuggory asked.

"My uncle gave me the idea to take Astrid on a date tonight, so I'm going to ask her if she wants to," Hiccup smiled, then exited the Boy's Dorm. Hiccup walked over to the Girl's Dorm and knocked a few times. Heather answered it.

"Hi, Hiccup," Heather beamed.

"Hey, Heather. Can I talk to Astrid?" Hiccup inquired.

"Uh, I think she's down in the stables with Stormfly," Heather stated.

"Yeah, she went down about ten minutes ago, Hiccup," Camicazi said from further inside the room.

"Thanks!" Hiccup waved, then headed off to get downstairs and out to the stables where he found Astrid sitting with Stormfly and reading a book. "You know, I bet the Common Room is a bit more comfortable," Hiccup said gently. Astrid set her book down and looked to see Hiccup.

"Hi, Hiccup," Astrid greeted. "And I know, but I like to read with Stormfly," she shrugged afterward.

"I won't knock it. Sometimes I prefer to sleep in Toothless's wings than in the bed upstairs," Hiccup chuckled, and Astrid did the same. "The girls told me you were down here,"

"Yeah? Were you looking for me?" Astrid asked as she bookmarked her page, then stood up to brush off.

"I was. I, uh, wanted to see if you maybe you'd like to catch dinner with me tonight?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Well, don't we eat dinner together every night?" Astrid questioned.

"Probably should have been more specific. I meant, do you want to go out with me for dinner tonight? You know, like a date, just us?" Hiccup rephrased.

"Oh! Yeah, that sounds nice. What time?" Astrid inquired. "Are we taking the dragons?"

"I was thinking about 5:30 pm we could go, and I figured maybe walk there. It's only a ten to fifteen-minute walk from the palace grounds," Hiccup said.

"That sounds great. Um, meet you at the central entrance for 5:30 pm then? Or 5:15, and arrive for 5:30?" Astrid wondered.

"Whichever is best for you, Milady," Hiccup replied.

"Let's for 5:15 meet, eat for 5:30?" Astrid suggested.

"I will see you at the entrance then," Hiccup smiled. Astrid nodded as the two shared a quick kiss before leaving the stables and returning inside Drakonian Palace.

 **. . .**

After getting inside, Astrid went to her room and Hiccup to his. Thuggory and Eret were on him instantly.

"What did she say?" Eret asked.

"Yes, of course," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Where are you two going?" Thuggory questioned.

"Little place that's a fifteen-minute walk from the castle," Hiccup said as he walked over to the closet to pick something out for tonight.

 **. . .**

 _{Girl's Dorm}_

"SPILL!" the girls demanded Astrid as she waltzed into the room with a massive, excited smile on her face. Of course, the sudden noise startled her, and she put a hand over her heart after screaming.

"Odin almighty, girls! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Astrid scolded.

"Sorry! We just wanted to know what Hiccup wanted to see you about?" Camicazi giggled.

"It was nothing major, geez. Hiccup just asked me if I'd join him for dinner tonight," Astrid chuckled.

"Well, we all join for dinner," Ragna stated.

"He asked me on a date, just us," Astrid clarified for the three girls around her.

"Awe! What time?" Heather inquired.

"Where to?" Camicazi went afterward.

"What will you be wearing?" Ragna questioned.

"Woah, easy! What is this? Trial? It's just a date, girls," Astrid tried to say.

"But it's your _first_ date, dinner for just you two!" Camicazi swooned with her hands together.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hiccup and I have been to dinner plenty of times,"

"BUT NOT AS A COUPLE!" the three shouted at her. Astrid sighed heavily.

"You know what this needs?" Heather told Camicazi and Ragna as they waited for Heather to keep going and Astrid suddenly got nervous when they all grinned at her.

"Oh, no…" Astrid paled.

"MAKEOVER!" the three of them cheered. Astrid gulped.

 **. . .**

 _(5:10 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace Entrance}_

Hiccup wore something simple, and casual. Khaki pants with a green long-sleeve, brown sneakers, and a brown Spring time coat. Hiccup checked his phone as it neared 5:15 pm, and sure enough, his Divine Beauty came down the stairs wearing a brown two-inch heel, ankle-high boots, black leggings, and a loose, slightly off the shoulder blue shirt and a white belt around the waist, but also loose. Astrid wore eye-liner and lip gloss.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day Astrid Hofferson wears makeup," Hiccup remarked.

"And if you want to continue living; you'll never breathe a word to anyone about it…" Astrid warned.

"Hey, settle down; I wasn't knocking it. I like how it looks, Astrid. You're beautiful; the makeup does nothing more than accentuate very little of what is already there," Hiccup complimented.

"Well, thank you, Hiccup. Still…You tell no one; the girls decided to commemorate our first date by giving me a makeover," Astrid muttered.

"Understood, Milady. So, shall we get going?" Hiccup offered his arm. Astrid linked hers to it; then they exited the palace.

 **. . .**

 _(5:35 pm)  
{Dragoon Diner; Copenhagen Denmark}_

After walking fifteen minutes hand in hand to the restaurant, Hiccup and Astrid arrived and were seated within five minutes.

"Your waiter will be right over," the hostess smiled setting the menus down for the two.

"Thank you," Astrid said.

"Well, this is a nice place," Hiccup mentioned. "I'm glad you decided to join me,"

"Well, couples do go on dates. I was surprised when you asked me," Astrid responded.

"You think I'm gonna ask someone else?" Hiccup laughed a little.

"No. I know how ridiculously loyal you are to people, especially me," Astrid agreed.

"You're my best friend, and now, my girlfriend. There's no way I'm risking all that crap we went through to get here," Hiccup stated.

"Glad we're on the same page with that one," Astrid nodded. "You guys heard anything from Soren?"

"Unfortunately, no. Whatever happened; it must have been serious, and probably personal," Hiccup informed.

"Well, I hope he's okay, and his cousin too," Astrid remarked. At this time, the waiter came over.

"Welcome to Dragoon Diner. I'm your waiter, Einar. Can I start you both with something to drink?" the man, Einar offered.

"Cola for me, please?" Astrid asked.

"Ginger Ale, please?" Hiccup ordered.

"Excellent choices. Would you like any appetizers? Another few minutes to look over the menu?" Einar inquired.

"You wanna split Mozzarella Sticks, babe?" Astrid looked at Hiccup.

"You know all my favorites, don't you?" Hiccup laughed a little as Astrid nodded. "Mozzarella Sticks to start, and I guess we'll decide on dinner for the next time you come back,"

"I'll put that right in for you, and be over with your drinks in a flash," Einar said, then hurried away. The next few moments were quiet as Hiccup and Astrid looked over the menus to decide what they wanted for dinner.

"I can't choose between pasta or a chicken," Astrid muttered.

"I'm stuck picking seafood or burger," Hiccup laughed a little. "Do the chicken, Milady. You always do pasta,"

"True. And you should take a break from seafood before you turn into a friggin fish," Astrid teased.

"Hurtful," Hiccup said, sounding hurt.

"Gods, you sound like Fishlegs…" Astrid remarked playfully, then sighed a bit.

"You miss them, don't you?" Hiccup asked.

"A little. Don't you?" Astrid wondered.

"I miss Fishlegs, someone who was as smart as me; we were always in sync when it came to book smarts about dragons or ideas. And I guess I miss the twins and their pranks. Snotlout teasing me, not so much," Hiccup informed.

"It does feel odd to have been away from them for a year now, and not make any contact. You think they wonder where we are?" Astrid questioned.

"It's possible, but we don't check in back home, so hard to say. I know I said my piece that day in lunch so…Because of that; they could think that I don't want anything to do with them. You, though; to them, you just up and left without warning," Hiccup shrugged.

"And I can't even let them know without giving away where you are too. Your parents know wherever we are; it's in the same place. And we're aware because of Gobber; that Snotlout and the others told them about the fight in school. I'm certain they were told to make contact if we reached them at all," Astrid enlightened.

"If they ask, you could say that we separated and didn't know when we'll see each other again. I walked away because of the argument, but I'm sure they are worried about you," Hiccup reminded.

"It won't matter, Hiccup. If they found out I wanted the same thing as you; it will happen again. No support, the same you got. It's better to leave it this way. We have new friends now, people who share our likes, dislikes, wants, desires, whatever you want to call it," Astrid stated.

"I suppose you're right," Hiccup nodded. "Well, just us then," he smiled.

"Like always," Astrid replied.

After that, the waiter returned to take their orders and deliver the drinks and Mozzarella Sticks. Hiccup and Astrid enjoyed those until their food was up. The meal was nice, Hiccup and Astrid conversed the entire time about random things. At the end of the night, Hiccup picked up the bill, and Astrid put in for the tip. The two left with Hiccup's arms over her shoulders while they walked the fifteen minutes back to the palace. It was about 6:30 pm by the time they got there. Hiccup walked Astrid up to her dorm as they faced one another.

"I had a great time tonight, Hiccup," Astrid said lightly.

"Same here. I'm sure we can do it again soon," Hiccup replied. "I'm gonna go get ready for Toothless's night flight. I'll see you in the morning in case we don't see each other tonight?"

"I'm gonna go grab a shower, and get comfortable in bed, then probably read a bit before knocking out. So yeah, tomorrow at breakfast," Astrid smiled.

"I'll likely go to bed after the flight and a shower too. So, this is goodnight," Hiccup told her, then leaned in and kissed her deeply. It lasted a good five seconds; then they broke apart.

"I love you, Hic. Goodnight," Astrid blushed a little.

"I love you too, Milady. Rest well, and sweet dreams," Hiccup responded. Astrid entered her room; then Hiccup got to his. Ignoring Eret and Thuggory's questions; Hiccup used the bathroom, then left the dorm again to get downstairs to the stables. After saddling Toothless up, they hit the sky where Hiccup just sighed out happily, laying back on his Night Fury. "I'm telling you, Toothless; Astrid is the girl. She's the one," Tonight had been a phenomenal night for the two of them, and they were certain that it was only the first of many more moments between them.


	21. To Tell Or Not To Tell

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _To Tell Or Not To Tell_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, May 1, 2019-6:15 pm)  
{Archipelago, Berk; Dragon's Choice Eats}_

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs did it every week; they'd meet up for one of the three daily meals when then all had the same time to hang out. It became a thing after High School graduation, so that way no one would lose contact and be able to stay updated on things in each other's lives. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were working at their parent's design shop. Snotlout is working in gym still. And Fishlegs has been furthering his education in dragon knowledge while working part-time. Tonight was one of those nights where they all got off work between the hours of 4 pm and 5. It got agreed a few days ago that they would meet up at 6 pm at one of their favorite places for dinner, and that was happening now.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, that I'm late," Snotlout hurried in fifteen minutes after the agreed time.

"What took you?" Ruffnut asked.

"Idiot at my job showed up for his shift late," Snotlout sighed.

"Sucks," Tuffnut mentioned.

"We ordered you a drink, you usual," Fishlegs said.

"And put in for the appetizer sampler as a starter," Ruffnut added.

"Awesome, so we're just picking actual meal then?" Snotlout inquired.

"Basically," Fishlegs nodded as Snotlout picked up the menu to look it over. After ten minutes, the waitress arrived with their drinks, and then shortly after that was their appetizer sampler. The woman took their orders and headed off to put it in with the kitchen. By this point, it was about 6:40 pm.

"How has everyone been?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Pretty good on our end. Just working and living," Tuffnut stated.

"Same, but considering to look for a new job," Snotlout muttered.

"We told you that you could come work with us, Snot," Ruffnut reminded.

"Interior and exterior design is not one of my strong points," Snotlout said.

"You're good at a lot of other things, though. You could work on cars, training Stoker Class dragons, in a gym," Fishlegs listed off.

"I'll think about it," Snotlout shrugged. "What about you, Fishy? How's life?"

"Can't complain, I guess. I'm still going to school until the middle of next month, then I graduate there, and head off into the working world. I'm thinking about putting in an application for Dreki Heart," Fishlegs informed, then took a sip of his drink.

"That research and protection place that bases in Denmark?" Ruffnut inquired.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, that's the one. Not sure if I'd get in, but it'd be nice. If not, I might try at Hiccup's mom's shelter. The place I'm at now is only part-time, and I'll need full after college,"

"Speaking of Hiccup…Snotlout, you heard anything from Stoick or Valka on that?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Not really, no. Aunt Val and Uncle Stoick have chased down every lead that comes there way, but they end up with nothing. The Hoffersons and the Haddocks are still working together, but so far, they can't find Hiccup or Astrid," Snotlout replied.

"It just doesn't make sense," Fishlegs remarked. "We knew Hiccup wanted to leave, but Astrid too? Why didn't she say anything to us?"

"If I had to take a guess; she was probably worried that we'd give her crap as we did to Hiccup. And maybe she didn't want her dreams to be unsupported," Ruffnut shrugged, unsure of her answer.

"There is one new development, not sure if I told you guys or not…" Snotlout began. "Around Thanksgiving time, Astrid called her mother to check in,"

"What? Really?" the three others said in surprise.

"Yeah," Snotlout nodded. "It happened when Calder and Alvina were with Stoick and Valka, discussing the next idea in searching. Astrid called her mom to check in, and let them know she was alright. And get this…Hiccup was with her,"

"No way. So they are together?" Tuffnut stated.

"Seems that way. Astrid was talking, and then suddenly, they heard Hiccup's voice in the background. I guess Hiccup told his parents off, and then Astrid agreed with Hiccup. Astrid ended the call, and nothing has been heard since" Snotlout explained.

"Was there any clue to where they were?" Fishlegs asked.

Snotlout shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Astrid called from a private number. However, Hiccup had said that it was time for dinner time. Also, later on after the yelling, he said that the people he's with treat him like family, so he was staying,"

"Sounds like he's with Astrid and another group of people," Ruffnut mentioned. "Were we wrong not to support Hiccup? I still think about the last time we saw him…"

"We were his friends; we shouldn't have knocked his desires. Yeah, it seemed out there as an idea, but looks like it happened. Hiccup is out there with his Night Fury, of all dragons. Astrid is with him, and it seems like he's doing alright; they both are," Snotlout sighed.

"Looks like they are pretty under the radar. Haven't the Hoffersons and Haddocks been all over looking for them?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Yep," Snotlout nodded.

"Well, as long as they're okay…I guess we can only hope to find them soon, and figure out what happened. Maybe apologize for not supporting him," Fishlegs offered.

"You and us too," Ruffnut nodded. With a group sigh, the food was delivered a minute or two later, so they began to eat their dinner.

 **. . .**

 _=Hiccup's POV=  
(Friday, May 17, 2019-5 pm)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

Well, Astrid and I have been with Dreki Heart for a year and two months on the 16th of this month. Also, Astrid and I have been together for two months in a relationship. We hang out in the Common Room, take flights together, and go on dates when we aren't out on missions. But even then, we find some time for us. It didn't matter as long as we got a little time in. Our missions have been easy going, but a few strange things have begun to become a reoccurring situation. Dragons within the Archipelago seem to be getting a tad more aggressive and flying around in packs. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue, but groups of dragons usually travel with their own kind for migration. And this wasn't migration season, nor was it Snoggletog where they all mate and have babies. So it didn't make sense these dragons were traveling in mass packs of fifteen with a variety of species and classifications.

All the trainers, Viggo, Ryker, Mala, and other dragon-related workers were trying to sit down and figure it out, but so far, nothing. Something else that was odd to me; Johann Traytor, the Dreki Heart Transportation Manager has been seen in some weird situations. And only by me. I haven't told anyone because I was informed Johann was a bit out there sometimes, but these things didn't seem out there; they felt suspicious to me. I didn't know if it was just bad timing or a coincidence that I kept finding him in compromising situations, but it continued to happen. I never stayed long because I felt like I was eavesdropping; the things I've seen and heard…I'm not sure what to make of it. Johann has been seen making multiple calls and giving all these reasons to someone as to why he didn't have any updates. I've caught Johann in the stables, a place he never needs to be because he doesn't have a dragon, and the dragons do not like Johann at all. I've seen them growling and hissing at him to get away.

Other things are that I've noticed him slinking around the Grand Room during meetings. And just yesterday; I caught him up by the boy's dorm, and in the Common Room. Later on; he was trying to get into Viggo and Ryker's office. Any time we bumped into one another, Johann would make it seem like he didn't even realize where he was, then quickly hurry off or shift the attention to one of his stories. I'd find a way to get out of it; he would leave, then I'd go where I was heading in the first place. I didn't know what to make of it, and I wasn't sure if maybe I should bring it up to Viggo and Ryker that Johann's recent behavior wasn't crazy, but shady. I suppose I shouldn't accuse the man without proof, so I'd leave it alone, for now. Soren was still gone, whatever happened to make him leave was taking longer than he expected. Viggo and Ryker seemed to know what was happening and granted Soren the time off to get things in order. Everything else has been missions and work here with Dreki Heart. Tonight, Astrid and I have another date. We try to do them when we know there isn't much happening the next day, and it's giving us a chance to explore more of Denmark. It was a fun time.

"Hiccup?" I heard Astrid call me. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw her standing beside me. "There you are. It seemed like you were in your own world,"

"Sorry about that, babe. I guess I'm a bit tired from yesterday's mission," I said gently.

"We can put this off another night if you'd like to stay here to eat, then get some sleep?" Astrid offered.

"Nah, I'm fine. You ready?" I asked. Astrid nodded as we headed out of the palace together. Tired or not, I know Astrid enjoyed these dates, so did I. When we got back, I'd probably turn in for the night, and that would be it until tomorrow. For now, all my attention was on the date with my girlfriend; nothing else mattered at the moment.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(Monday, May 27, 2019-3:30 pm)  
{Archipelago, Berk; Ingerman Home}_

Fishlegs just reached home after his classes ended at 3:15 pm, and he didn't have work this evening. Due to it being almost graduation, the man considered looking for his full-time job now. After getting a snack, and setting the bag on the floor by his desk; Fishlegs logged into his computer and began a search for employment involving dragons. Unfortunately, not much came up except a few he expected to see listed.

"Well, that didn't go so well…" Fishlegs muttered. _Maybe I should search my top choices individually?_ Fishlegs thought, then went to the first one he wanted. Dreki Heart. Fishlegs typed it in, then brought up the homepage for the website. Fishlegs scanned everything, checking through the links until he found one for careers. Fishlegs went to click it, and then something caught his eyes. A picture slideshow. Fishlegs blinked a few times and looked again. The picture changed and Fishlegs quickly went back one, then blew it up more to confirm what he had seen. Hiccup and Astrid were standing with a large group of others next to one another.

 _Hiccup and Astrid are with…Dreki Heart?_ Fishlegs thought in complete shock. Fishlegs checked the date of the picture; it was taken in March 2018, when Hiccup and Astrid went missing. Fishlegs couldn't believe it; he'd found them in a picture, on a webpage for Dreki heart, not even trying to hide, and in plain sight. And now, Fishlegs knew that he needed to decide how to handle this. Tell his friends, Hiccup and Astrid's parents, or keep the information to himself because he knew that if Hiccup and Astrid wanted people knowing where they were, then the two would have informed everyone already. So Fishlegs had a choice; to tell or not to tell.


	22. Take Them Next

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Takes Them Next_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, June 7, 2019- 11 am)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

After a lot of debating from back at the end of May, Fishlegs decided his course of action; go to Denmark to speak to Hiccup and Astrid himself, so that is where he was now. Fishlegs didn't have school today or work, and the others were busy; this meant that he could get away without no one questioning where he was going. Around 8 am, Fishlegs saddled his Gronckle, Meatlug; then headed for Copenhagen Denmark. Now that he was here, of course, he didn't know his next move. It appeared to be a palace and guarded by dragons and humans. Fishlegs took a breath as he approached, and was stopped.

"Name and business?" stated the guard with his Deadly Nadder.

"U-Uh, Fishlegs Ingerman here to see Hiccup Haddock or Astrid Hofferson," Fishlegs replied.

"Neither of them are here right now, and I don't have listed for any meetings," the man remarked. Fishlegs sighed, all this way for nothing. It had taken almost three hours to arrive, and he didn't have a way of contacting Hiccup or Astrid to see if they could help him out.

"You know Hiccup and Astrid?" came a female voice. Fishlegs turned to see a slim-figured female with dark brown hair and green eyes standing beside a Razorwhip.

"I-I do. I'm a friend from Berk; I just wanted to talk to them," Fishlegs informed.

"Are you here as a spy for either of their parents?" the woman asked.

Fishlegs shook his head. "No. Nobody even knows I'm here…" the girl smiled softly now as she looked at the guard.

"He's okay, Hakon," the female stated. The guard nodded, allowing them both inside past the gate. "Come on, follow me," she said while mounting her Razorwhip. Fishlegs got on Meatlug; then both dragons took to the sky.

 **. . .**

 _{Drakonian Palace Stables}_

Landing in the backyard as it were, both riders dismounted from their dragons, and a couple of workers came over.

"Welcome back, Miss. Heather," greeted one of them. "Shall I put Windshear away?"

"Yes, please. And also, bring my friend's dragon to the Guest Stalls?" Heather smiled. The two workers nodded, leading the dragons away. "I'll bring you inside. Hiccup and Astrid are taking a flight, and should be back soon," Heather informed gently.

"Thank you for helping me back there," Fishlegs said.

"No problem. So which Berk friend are you? Cocky, rowdy, or the shy one?" Heather asked.

Fishlegs rubbed the back of his head a little. "I guess I'd be the shy one. I'm Fishlegs," he introduced.

"Heather Bazirk," Heather extended her hand as Fishlegs shook it. Heather led Fishlegs inside through the Grand Room. "So you just wanted to talk to them?"

"Yeah. Nobody else knows they are here, or that I am right now. I kind'a think I found Hiccup and Astrid by accident," Fishlegs explained.

"What do you mean?" Heather inquired.

"Well, I'm about to graduate from Dragon Med school, and I was looking for a job. I love Dreki Heart and all the amazing work they do. When I was browsing the webpage for a number, or e-mail, even an application to submit; I saw a picture of all of you, and realized they were here and have been since March of 2018, which is when we all thought they went missing," Fishlegs explained.

"Oh…That's not good if you found them so easily. I'm sure Hiccup and Astrid didn't know it was up, or someone posted it by mistake," Heather frowned a bit.

"So they didn't want to be located?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not really, no," Heather admitted. "I'm not sure how they'll react to you being here without them knowing you were coming,"

"If they want me to leave; I will. After I saw them; I've struggled the last week with debating what to do. Keep it to myself, or tell our friends and their parents. I decided that Hiccup and Astrid must have a reason for staying away and not making contact, so I came here to talk to them first," Fishlegs stated.

"Well, I'm sure they'll appreciate that you didn't say anything to anyone, and came to them before making another move," Heather smiled lightly.

"Sis! You're back!" a male voice announced, then came in to hug Heather tightly.

"Hi, Dagur," Heather returned the action. The two separated as Dagur looked at Fishlegs now, and he got a bit nervous. "Who are you?"

"Dagur, this is Fishlegs. He's from Berk and an old friend of Hiccup and Astrid; he only came to talk to them," Heather said quickly as she saw her brother's protectiveness of her sneaking through. "Fishlegs, this is my older brother, Dagur; he's a General Assistant to the Dreki Heart workers,"

Fishlegs stood, offering his hand. "I-It's nice to meet you, Mr. Bazirk," Dagur stayed quiet but shook Fishlegs' hand.

"Don't call me that; I'm not my father," Dagur remarked.

"S-Sorry," Fishlegs squeaked out under Dagur's intent stare. The sound of a Deadly Nadder and Night Fury was heard, breaking the silence between Dagur, Heather, and Fishlegs.

"Looks like Hiccup and Astrid are back," Heather enlightened as she looked out the windows to see Toothless and Stormfly landing in the backyard. Fishlegs was nervous; he hoped Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't mind that he came. Fishlegs saw Hiccup and Astrid get off their dragons, then laugh a little while stable workers took the two dragons away. Astrid was holding Hiccup's hand as they came into the Grand Room.

"Welcome back," Heather greeted with a smile.

"Thanks. It was a nice-Fishlegs?" Astrid said upon seeing Fishlegs sitting one of the couches.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs stood up now.

"How did you find us? Who is with you?" Astrid began.

Fishlegs put his hands up defensively as Heather stepped between them. "Hey, woah…Relax, Ast. Fishlegs is here alone; nobody knows he came here. I checked before telling the guard it was okay he could come in,"

"Fishlegs, if you aren't here with anyone else; then why are you?" Hiccup asked again.

"I-I wanted to talk to you both…" Fishlegs admitted. Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another, unsure. "I understand if you don't trust me; we left things tense between us in 2018…I-I just-," Fishlegs trailed off.

"Maybe you two should take him up to the Common Room, and talk? I promise he only came with good intentions," Heather suggested. Hiccup sighed.

"Fine. Follow us," Astrid said. Fishlegs nodded, following Hiccup and Astrid up the stairs and then into the Common Room.

 **. . .**

 _{Intern Common Room}_

"I'll keep everyone out," Heather called, closing the door and leaving the three alone in there.

"First off, how did you find us? Only two people know where we are," Astrid asked right away.

"I assume one of those people is the headmaster of the academy," Fishlegs mentioned.

"You'd be correct," Hiccup nodded. "But how did you locate us, Fishlegs?"

"Heather said it might have been an accidental posting, but your group picture that's on the website for Dreki Heart. I'd gone to the site to put in an application for work, and I saw you two with the rest of the staff. I found it on the 27th of May," Fishlegs informed.

"We're going to have to get that taken down if we want to avoid anyone else knowing," Hiccup sighed heavily. "I'll discuss it with Viggo later," he added.

"Did you tell anyone?" Astrid asked.

Fishlegs shook his head. "No, I kept it to myself, and decided to come here to talk to both of you first…I wanted to get your side of the story,"

"What story has been circulating?" Hiccup wondered.

"Different variations, but we know that you two graduated early, and got once in a lifetime opportunities. The Headmaster refused to tell your parents, so both sets have been traveling all over tracking down leads to find you. Snotlout and the twins don't know anything either. We got questioned if we knew, and all we mentioned was the fight at lunch," Fishlegs explained.

"Anything else?" Astrid asked.

"We know you made contact with your parents in November, and both sets know you two are together wherever you are," Fishlegs added. Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another again, then back to Fishlegs. "So…What did happen?"

"At different times, we got called down to the office and offered to intern with Dreki Heart. Headmaster Hagebak said that we would be considered early graduated because we had all our credits, and passed our classes," Hiccup began.

"I left before Hiccup got called down, packed my things, left my phone, and reached the airport where I met the other interns. Our flight left to come here, and then Hiccup came much later on," Astrid continued.

"My parents were home after I got my offer. I missed the flight because of our argument about me leaving, I jumped on Toothless and bolted away. Realizing I missed the plane; I called Viggo and got permission to fly in with my dragon," Hiccup said. "At the time; I didn't know Astrid had been offered the job too, so we found out once I got here,"

"Isn't the interning process like one from each island taking part?" Fishlegs asked.

"It is, but I guess because Hiccup and I scored evenly in the dragon department; they thought it would be a good asset to have us both," Astrid told him in response.

"And that's it; we've been here ever since," Hiccup finished.

"Who else knows you're here besides the headmaster?" Fishlegs inquired.

"My Godfather, Gobber," Hiccup revealed.

"I get Hiccup wanting to leave; he always has…But you, Astrid?" Fishlegs pondered.

"Secretly…I've always wanted adventure too. But seeing how everyone reacted to Hiccup's desire; I never said anything. I didn't want to get told it was a hopeless dream…When I got the offer to leave; I couldn't pass it up, so here I am," Astrid explained.

"If you've known for a week where we are…Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hiccup questioned.

"I thought about saying something, but in the end; I figured that if you wanted people to know, you would have made contact and told us. I assumed you were trying to lay low, and also, I thought to come here to ask what was going on," Fishlegs enlightened.

"Are you going to tell them?" Astrid wondered now.

Fishlegs was quiet; then he sighed closing his eyes. "No, I'm not," he finally said. "You guys stayed hidden because you didn't want to catch it from everyone, including your severely overprotective parents. I know what will happen if they find you, so I won't tell them where you are or that I found you,"

"Thank you, Fishlegs," Hiccup replied gratefully.

"I've really missed you both," Fishlegs admitted.

"We've missed you and the others too, but the twins can't keep a secret, and I'm not sure Snotlout can either," Astrid stated.

"Look, on top of wanting to come and get the truth about what happened…I also wanted to apologize for last year during lunch. It was wrong of us not to support what you wanted, Hiccup. And I guess subsequently not supporting you either, Astrid. You guys deserve to be here working with Dreki Heart, and I'm happy you got your chances to live out your desires to travel, explore, have an adventure. I hope that one day, you can forgive me for being a terrible friend," Fishlegs lowered his head a little.

"Awe, Fishlegs," Astrid said, smiling softly then hugged Fishlegs.

"We forgive you," Hiccup said as he shook Fishlegs' hand after Astrid stepped back from him.

"Thanks, so does this mean you'll…Stay in contact, with me at least? I promise I won't tell," Fishlegs asked.

"We'll give you our numbers; keep them in your phone as something not suspicious, but not us either," Astrid said.

"No problem," Fishlegs nodded with a smile. Hiccup and Astrid gave their numbers to Fishlegs and got his in return. When that was over, the three of them sat around until Heather poked her head in.

"I don't hear yelling, so everything must be good, right," Heather giggled.

"We're fine, Heather. And I hear voices, so who is with you?" Astrid asked.

"The others," Heather informed, opening the door to let the rest inside the room. "Oh, I talked to Ryker after leaving here; they are going to take the picture down of all of us, and any of Stormfly or Toothless,"

"Thank the Gods," Hiccup sighed in relief.

"So, Fishlegs, can you stay a bit, like for lunch at least? We'd love to introduce you to the rest?" Heather invited.

"As long as I'm back by dinner, my parents won't ask questions," Fishlegs chuckled. "Oh, one more thing I wanted to know…Are you two a thing? Like dating?" he asked Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid blushed a little, leaning her head on Hiccup's shoulder as his arm went around her waist. "We are, and have been for three months. We got together on March 1st this year," Hiccup said.

"Finally," Fishlegs rolled his eyes as the two blinked, then everyone else laughed. "Though you two would never speak up about how ya felt,"

"Now, wait for just a second!" Hiccup protested. "Was it that obvious?"

"YES!" they all shouted, and laughed some more.

"The twins, Snot, and I were calling it after the eighth-grade dance," Fishlegs stated with a smile. Hiccup and Astrid sighed in defeat. "So how did it happen?" he pushed.

"We'll tell you how it happened over lunch," Astrid muttered.

"Well, it's about that time anyway, so let's get to the Dining Room," Katja said as they all began heading downstairs. Hiccup and Astrid were happy to have Fishlegs knowing; he could keep their secret. Of course, it did make them wonder if anything else would give them away, but for now; it wasn't something they would worry about. It was just nice to have one old friend back in their lives. Now, they had to see where life took them next.


	23. Loss For An Idea

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Loss For An Idea_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, August 1, 2019- 4 pm)  
{Berk; Haddock Home}_

A year and five months had gone by, but the Haddocks and Hoffersons had nothing to show in all that time of finding Hiccup and Astrid. Stoick and Valka knew they couldn't keep leaving Berk to search with Stoick as Mayor and Valka running her dragon shelter. Calder and Alvina, though, continued looking. The Hofferson parents promised to let Stoick and Valka know if they found anything because they all agreed that wherever Astrid was, Hiccup was with her. And that made sense based off of what they knew; that Hiccup and Astrid both got to graduate early, same day and offered a once in a lifetime opportunity that they took when given. Also, this fact could get backed up because Astrid called her mother, and Hiccup was with her. Thanks to Gobber and Fishlegs, now, Hiccup and Astrid were about to stay clear of being found during searches in places where they would be at the same time. It was hard to hold hope that Hiccup or Astrid would come home because both teenagers made it clear that they were sick of living sheltered, overprotected lives. Currently, Calder, Alvina, Stoick, and Valka were sitting down at the Haddock Household, wondering their next move.

"How was the last search?" Valka asked.

"Nothing, again," Calder informed. Stoick sighed.

"It's time to face facts, my friends," Alvina began as the two males, and one other female glanced at her. "We're never going to see them again if we don't stop looking,"

"We get new leads every week," Stoick remarked.

"And I'm not saying they are wrong. Perhaps these pieces of information we get are accurate, Stoick, but it's clear the kids know we're searching," Alvina enlightened.

"What are you getting at?" Valka inquired.

"Hear me out, alright?" Alvina began. "We've been all over Denmark, Greenland, and the Archipelago looking for Hiccup and Astrid based off of clues, hints, leads, shotty picture, or whatever from others who claim to have seen the two. However, when we investigate…We come up empty-handed. Now, I know this is going to sound crazy, but don't deny the possibility that Hiccup and Astrid have someone telling them when we're going to a place near them,"

"Does seem far-fetched, but at this point, I'll believe anything," Calder agreed with his wife.

"Likewise," Stoick nodded.

"It's clear Hiccup, and Astrid doesn't want us to find them, and they've taken steps to ensure we don't. Such as both disposing of their cell phones before leaving in March 2018. Also, Astrid called from a restricted number in November 2018," Valka stated.

"Exactly," Alvina said.

"But the pictures have shown us places they've been," Stoick reminded.

"And then we go and can't find them," Calder added.

"As I said, they must have someone telling them when we're headed their way, an insider if you would," Alvina offered to her husband and the Haddock parents.

"But who? Their friends don't know any more than we do," Valka remarked.

"Val is right…However, there is one more person who might know…" Stoick trailed off.

"Who, Stoick?" Valka arched a brow at her husband.

"Gobber," Stoick informed. "He's Hiccup's Godfather, and basically his uncle too. Gobber and Hiccup don't have any secrets; they never have. I've expressed my concerns for Hiccup many times to him, and Gobber, who sees Hiccup as his son sometimes…Gobber doesn't get worried; he's calm saying that Hiccup is fine," Stoick explained.

"You think Gobber knows Hiccup is alright?" Calder questioned.

"I think Gobber knows where Hiccup is and has seen him recently," Stoick responded firmly. "I think it's time we have a small chat with Gobber," he added as the others nodded in agreement.

 **. . .**

 _{Copenhagen, Denmark}_

Hiccup and Astrid have been happily dating for five months, and they loved being together in a relationship. Hiccup and Astrid were able to handle being a couple, work with Dreki Heart, and spending time with friends without anything getting pushed aside for something else. It was an equal balance to all things. The two would take dates at least twice a month as long as there were no missions or meetings to attend. Sometimes it was a picnic in the backyard of the castle, maybe in a nearby park. There were beach days, going for walks, getting ice cream, one of the three main meals out a restaurant; it was always a fun time too. Astrid and Hiccup worked well together as a couple because they still had their friendship and ability to handle missions and planning as a team. At breakfast, lunch, or dinner; Hiccup and Astrid would sit next to one another at the dining room table. On missions, they sat next to each other near the fire. There was always a morning and night flight if they could. As it stood, nothing could tear them apart, and if anything or anyone tried; Hiccup and Astrid would fight to stay together because they both felt that it is where they belonged.

Soren finally returned to Dreki Heart at the end of July after being gone since March 2019. The situation had been awful, and its result has Signy Ostberg, younger cousin to Soren Axall living at Drakonian Palace. It took four months to get things settled after Soren left once he received a phone call regarding Signy. Viggo and Ryker had known what was up from the beginning, but when Soren returned to Denmark; he sat everyone down to tell them that Signy would be living with him now, and what had happened. Signy's mother died in childbirth, and her father passed when Signy was fifteen. Soren's father, Madguts Axall, took Signy in but apparently; it was nothing good. As soon as Soren left for Dreki Heart in March 2018, Madguts began abusing Signy mentally and physically, treating her like a slave. Madguts hurt Signy so bad that she needed to go to the hospital, and that was the call that Soren got five months ago.

One of Signy's coworkers went to Madgut's house to see if Signy was okay because she hadn't been to work in three days, and they found Signy barely conscious and severely hurt. The police were involved, Signy went to the hospital, Soren went there, and then everything since that moment had been Soren handling court-related things to get his father put away for what he did to Signy. After that, Soren had to handle the house, all the possessions and making sure Signy was okay. Finally, Soren brought it up to Viggo that he might have to leave the program because Signy is his responsibility and she needed him now. Viggo and Ryker were more than happy to allow Signy to live at the castle so Soren could continue his job of working with Dreki Heart as that's how he supports his little sister/cousin even though Signy is only a few months younger than Soren. Signy is rooming in the Girl's Dorm with Ragna, Camicazi, Astrid, and Heather. The beds were rearranged to accommodate a fifth person in there, but everything was working out. Signy is also seeing a counselor now, to work past what she went through with Madguts.

Astrid and Hiccup kept in contact with Fishlegs and Gobber all the time and got their warnings when the Hoffersons were searching in their area. Gobber informed Hiccup that he was safe from his parents for a bit since Stoick and Valka couldn't keep neglecting their jobs. Hiccup was grateful for that; it meant he had two fewer people out of four looking for him. Currently, Hiccup and Astrid were taking a fly together, but Hiccup's thoughts about a certain transportation manager for Dreki Heart had him distracted from the flight.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled as Hiccup snapped out of it.

Hiccup shook his head. "Hm? What's up, babe?" he asked.

"Are you okay? That's the third time you've zoned out mid-flight," Astrid stated.

"Yeah, sorry, Milady," Hiccup sighed.

"You look tired. Why don't we head back, and you can take a nap?" Astrid offered.

"Maybe I should. I'm developing a headache," Hiccup admitted. Astrid smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about it; we can take a flight any time," Astrid assured. Hiccup smiled a bit as the two of them headed back to the palace.

 **. . .**

 _{Drakonian Palace}_

Reaching the stables, Toothless and Stormfly landed in the backyard as their riders dismounted. One of the workers put Stormfly away, but Hiccup would take care of Toothless since no one knew how to deal with the rig, and also didn't want to mess something up.

"I'll come get you for dinner at 6 pm, okay?" Astrid offered to Hiccup, and he nodded as Astrid kissed him lightly. "Try to get some rest, babe," after that, Astrid walked away to get back inside. Hiccup led Toothless to the stables, and then into the one that was his. Hiccup began removing the gear quietly, then stopped when he heard talking. Hiccup looked around and saw Johann trying to near the nursery, and the dragons were actively trying to stay away from him.

 _What's going on with this guy?_ Hiccup thought. Hiccup finished removing the saddle; then he rubbed Toothless's head. Hiccup got closer to Johann, who was trying to get at the baby dragons who were in outside enclose. "Hey, Johann…What are you trying to do?"

Johann yelled from being surprised as he turned with a hand on his chest. "Oh! Master Hiccup. You gave me a fright! Haha," the man reacted, taking a few breaths.

"Sorry, Johann. Didn't mean to scare you. So, what are you doing by the nursery? Going to try and finally bond to a dragon?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"Me? Oh, no no. I could never…" Johann laughed nervously.

"Sure you could," Hiccup invited.

"I was just…Admiring all the additions that we got over the Winter last year," Johann smiled. "It doesn't appear they like me very much,"

"What were you trying to give them?" Hiccup wondered, seeing Johann was trying to hide something behind his back.

"O-Oh. I thought they might be hungry so I brought them a snack," Johann admitted revealing a small bucket of fish. Hiccup glanced at it quickly and spotted some eels.

"Well, here's your problem," Hiccup stated, removing the eel from the bucket. "Dragons hate eels. Almost all, except a few species, won't even go near them," he informed.

"Ah, thank you for that. I was unaware," Johann said, acting careless and intrigued.

"You're welcome. But, uh, you might not want to give them anything before consulting the workers," Hiccup added, then walked off. However, he did ear Johann mumble something about needing to be more careful before he gets caught. Hiccup didn't like it, and it bothered him to no end. Johann was definitely up to something, and Hiccup wasn't sure how to handle it. Hiccup needed some sleep first, then he would figure out what to do. In the Boy's Dorm; Hiccup used the restroom, kicked off his shoes, then crawled into bed to get a nap in. His last thoughts before knocking out was the fact he was at a complete loss for an idea on how to deal with Johann.


	24. A Threatening Warning

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _A Threatening Warning_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Monday, September 2, 2019- 4 pm)  
{Berk}_

"Enough!" Alvina Hofferson yelled loudly, silencing Calder, Stoick, and Valka who were scolding Gobber. It had taken some time for them to all be able to be in the same room and talk, but it happened. Valka and Stoick did most of the questioning, then when Astrid got brought into to; Calder joined in. Poor Gobber was dealing with a three on one situation, and that wasn't far. Alvina realized that if the Haddocks or Hoffersons ever wanted to see their children again, or at least a slight chance; then they needed to back off. Alvina had her suspicions that Gobber knew a lot more than he was letting on, and it was possible that Gobber was Hiccup and Astrid's insider for information. To Alvina, this meant that Gobber was telling them where they were going to be, so Hiccup and Astrid had time to hide away. It also meant that Gobber was able to tell Hiccup and Astrid the four of them were still searching to bring the two teenagers home. Alvin discovered that if she and her husband, as well as the Haddocks, wanted Hiccup and Astrid to consider coming home; they had to back off.

"Alvina…" Calder warned.

"No! I'm done. This is pointless; Gobber doesn't know anything more than we do. All you're doing is harassing him," Alvina informed firmly.

"Thank you," Gobber stated, grateful to Alvina for making the other three leave him alone.

"We've been searching for Hiccup and Astrid since March 2018; we're now in September 2019; it's been a total of eighteen months, and have come up empty handed except for Astrid's ONE phone call to us last November," Alvina reminded.

"So we need to keep looking," Valka stepped in now.

"No, we need to stop searching," Alvina said, taking all three by surprise. Even Gobber looked a little shocked but made no effort to speak.

"Alvina, what are you talking about?" Stoick demanded.

"Listen, okay? We know very few facts about what happened that day eighteen months ago. We know Hiccup and Astrid fought with their friends about Hiccup leaving Berk one day. We're aware that Hiccup and Astrid argued, but got over it if they are together in the same place. Also, thanks to the headmaster of Hooligan High School; we know Hiccup, and Astrid graduated early, and were given one in a lifetime opportunities where they both felt the need to leave behind their phones, and not tell us anything," Alvina began.

"Yeah, so why do we need to stop looking!" Calder inquired.

"Because it's clear they aren't going to come back if we don't back off," Alvina remarked, catching their attention. "I said it last time we gathered like this when we thought to ask Gobber if he had heard from Hiccup. We've been all over looking for them, following the leads given, possible pictures…And we end up with nothing because they have an insider and know how to avoid us when we're likely near them," Alvina continued, but no one interrupted, so she took a breath. "I've been thinking about Astrid's words, and Hiccup's. The overprotectiveness is why they did what we did. I know how much we want to protect them, but it's not our job anymore with them being adults…"

"So you're saying we should just stop?" Stoick questioned. "It's not safe out there!"

"Stoick, I know. Okay? I know it's not. But if we don't stop; we'll lose them forever," Alvina sighed sadly. "Astrid said she hoped some time away would teach us, meaning her father and I, that being overprotective drove her away. And it seems to be the same reason Hiccup left too. I want to find them as badly as you do, but we need to back off for a while,"

"I don't see how this will work," Valka muttered.

"Because perhaps their insider," Alvina's eyes glanced to Gobber for a moment. "Will tell them we've stopped our efforts, and hope that wherever they are; both are safe, okay, and hope to hear from or see them soon to talk about things," Alvina informed as Calder, Stoick, and Valka stared curiously. "Astrid told Calder and I that because nothing has changed, she wasn't coming home for Thanksgiving. I feel that if we back off, give them some time, maybe they'll see we're sorry, and decide to come home. At that time…We can get more information. Unfortunately, they have all the cards, and if we want to play; it's by their rules," Alvina stated.

"And what happens if they don't fall for it?" Stoick asked.

"It's not meant to be something to trick them, Stoick," Avina sighed. "It has to be genuine. If we want them home; we have to change,"

"Stop protecting them?" Calder blinked.

"No, just easing up on it. We have to remember that they are adults now, and not obligated to do as we say. If we keep pushing this, they'll keep pulling away," Alvina offered.

"What if they aren't okay?" Valka asked.

"That's a chance we have to take. It could also be an opportunity to say this is why we wanted you at home, safe and sound. Unfortunately, it might be the only way to show them we have their best interests at heart," Alvina said. "At the same time; they could be perfectly fine. We want them to know we love them, and we're here no matter what. We have nothing else to lose by giving this a shot,"

"Alright," Stoick began firmly.

"We'll try it your way," Calder added, and Valka only nodded. Alvina sighed with some relief, now all they could do was hope. Alvina did look at Gobber, hoping he'd pass the message along if he did know anything. Gobber didn't say anything; he just got up and prepared to leave.

"Well, I hope it works out for ya. If I happen to hear from the lad; I'll tell him that you just want him safe and happy, and to check in with ya. I better be going," Gobber informed as he went to the door, then left.

"I'm telling you he knows something," Stoick informed. Alvina put a finger to her lips, motioning to the window and for them to look. Stoick, Valka, and Calder walked over, seeing Gobber pulling out his phone. Alvina opened the window just a bit as they could hear the noises of Gobber's phone when he pressed a couple of buttons. Finally, he put it to his ear.

"Laddie, it's Gobber," the man greeted. Stoick's, Valka's, and Calder's eyes widened. "Just left yer folk's place after being interrogated about you and Astrid's whereabouts for nearly an hour," Gobber informed. "No, I didn't say anything, and I won't. You know that, lad. Thought I'd let you know, though, both of yer parents are backing off the searches," another pause. "Astrid's mother made them see that their overprotectiveness is what drove ya away. All they want is for ya both to be happy, safe, and hopefully come back to see that they've changed," Gobber was quiet, listening obviously. "I know it will take more than words to prove it, kiddo, but at least call and let them know yer okay. Maybe come home for Thanksgiving this year, and Snoggletog again?"

"Hiccup was in Berk last December?!" Valka whispered harshly.

"Ssh," Stoick quieted her with a finger to his lips.

"Well, you know that you and Astrid are welcome to join me again like last year. Anyway, I betta go. Just wanted to update you on things here. Have fun, and stay safe. I love ya," Gobber said, then he pulled the phone down, put it in his pocket, and walked to Grump before leaving.

"I was right!" Stoick huffed.

"I never said you were wrong. I knew Gobber had to know something, but wouldn't tell us because he's the insider," Alvina remarked, her arms folded over her chest as all three of the others looked at her, shocked. "Now, we still have to stay backed off, but the point of this was that I figured if Gobber heard us agree to leave them alone; he would tell them. It can give us a little hope that Hiccup and Astrid will agree to call home, and possibly visit. And if they do; we have to be calm, kind, accepting, and supportive. Every child leaves the nest at some point. Our parents did it to us, and we have to do the same, no matter how much we don't like it. If we don't; we risk never seeing them again,"

"I give it to the New Year, and if we get nothing; I'm pulling Gobber back in and not letting up," Stoick stated firmly. The other three agreed, hoping that Alvina's idea would work and they could see their kids again soon.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(Friday, September 6, 2019-6:00 am)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace Stables}0_

Hiccup woke up early as he did most mornings to take a flight with Toothless. Hiccup got himself dressed, then hurried down to the stables to saddle his dragon and hit the sky. Hiccup and Toothless loved the air, and it was the perfect temperature at this hour. Not too cool or hot. Hiccup smiled as he began putting the rig onto Toothless, thinking about how things had been in his life since leaving Berk in March 2018. Hiccup graduated early, became an intern for Dreki Heart, saved his friendship with Astrid, made a bunch of new friends, and was getting to rescue and research dragons all the time while traveling around. Among those things; Hiccup also stayed in contact with Gobber, and now Fishlegs as of June 2019. And the best thing that Hiccup loved in all this; he had Astrid as his girlfriend. Officially now, Hiccup and Astrid have been together for six months, and everything was going perfectly. Hiccup couldn't be happier about how things had turned out.

However, something was weighing on his mind. A phone call that he got on Monday from Gobber regarding the parents searching for him and Astrid. Hiccup was informed that his parents and Astrid's were stopping the searches, and hoping that Hiccup and Astrid would contact home, and see that they are backing off on the understanding that they were too protective. Hiccup didn't believe it for a second, but it did make him want to test his theory by calling home to see what would happen. Nothing concrete had been decided, but it was something he was contemplating.

"Come on, Toothless. Maybe a fly will help me figure out what to do," Hiccup said to his Night Fury. Toothless warbled as he launched once outside. In the air, Hiccup took a deep breath and closed his eyes while letting it out.

 **. . .**

 _(7 am)  
{Drakonian Palace Stables}_

Almost an hour later, Hiccup and Toothless were back. Hiccup settled Toothless back into his stall with the gear still on. After that Hiccup got Toothless fresh water and fish before exiting to get upstairs for a shower and to prepare for breakfast. However, voices stopped him from carrying out the plans to shower and get dressed for breakfast with the others. Hiccup scanned the stables, not seeing anyone, but he knew what he heard. Hiccup managed to get outside and peer around the corner to see Johann with another male; taller, darker skin, in his mid to late forties, shaved head, black hair, and goatee.

"The boss is tired of waiting for results, Johann," the taller male informed.

"I'm doing the best I can, Krogan. That book is guarded well, and I've got an annoying intern who always happens to be where I'm at when I'm close," Johann responded.

"This act of kindness has gone on too long, and it's getting in the way of the master plan to start the second Dragon War. We need that book to train the army. Be the merciless one you've always been, and kill anyone in your way," the male, Krogan, responded.

"I'll get it by the end of next week," Johann informed.

"You better," Krogan warned. "You know the boss doesn't like failure,"

"All too well. The other will be waking up soon; you best go before anyone sees you," Johann stated. Krogan nodded, then departed quickly. Johann walked Hiccup's way Hiccup panicked to find a cover story. Hiccup hurried back to Toothless's stall and made it look like he just returned. "Oh! Master Hiccup! Good morning to you," Johann greeted cheerfully.

 _Because that doesn't sound fake at all after what I just heard._ Hiccup thought as he smiled. "Morning. What are you doing in the stables at this hour?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh! Just…Uh, looking at the dragons, trying to help out a little before the workers get up," Johann said.

"Well, probably shouldn't do that. Some of the dragons are on special diets and require different care. You're…Not someone familiar with dragon care. Might be best not to meddle in such affairs," Hiccup stated calmly. Johann's face seems to fall serious now.

"Right," Johann remarked. There was silence for a few moments as Johann got closer. "You know, Hiccup…I can't help but notice that you and I run into one another a lot,"

"In fairness; it seems to happen when you're in a spot you don't need to be in," Hiccup shrugged.

"How is that?" Johann asked with his fingers together.

"You're head of transportation, so wouldn't your place be the garage? Or even your room? You do not need to be where the dragons are. Why…Are you here at 7 am, Johann?" Hiccup inquired.

"Perhaps you should stay out of business that doesn't concern you, Hiccup," Johann said.

"What business? These are the stables, for dragons. You don't have one, and this isn't your department to work in Dreki Heart. So why be here unless something is going on because the dragons get very tense when you're around them," Hiccup stated. Johann didn't answer right away. "But hey, your business, right? See you around, Johann," Hiccup prepared to walk away. Without warning, Hiccup felt his arm grabbed as Johann whipped Hiccup around and shoved him hard against a cement beam. Hiccup grunted at the force, then looked at Johann, who had a knife at his throat.

"Listen well, Hiccup Haddock. My business is no concern of yours, so stay out of it unless you'd like to find out what happens to people who meddle in such affairs," Johann glared as Hiccup didn't move. Toothless was growling but stayed put at Hiccup's signal to remain where he was. "Good chatting with you again, and if you know what's good for you…You'll keep this little talk between us," Johann released Hiccup, then walked off after hiding his weapon. Hiccup panted when Johann was out of sight, holding his neck where the cold steel had been moments before. Toothless warbled with concern, as Hiccup tried to set him at east.

"I-I'm okay, Toothless…" Hiccup stated as he now wondered what to do. Johann threatened him verbally, and physically. Johann warned Hiccup not to tell anyone about this, or something bad would happen. Hiccup had no idea what to do. One thing for sure, though, was that Hiccup knew everyone was in danger if Johann got his hands on the Book of Dragons, and Hiccup needed to figure out what he should do about what just transpired.


	25. You'll Be Sorry

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _You'll Be Sorry_

 _=Hiccup's POV=  
(Saturday, September 7, 2019-11 am)  
{Denmark, Drakonian Palace}_

It's been a little over twenty-four hours since I accidentally happened to overhear Johann outside the stables when I returned from my flight with Toothless. It's been an entire day since the man threatened me with a blade to my neck to stay out of his business. Johann warned me not to say anything to anyone, or I'd regret it. So what am I supposed to do here? I can't ignore what I heard this Krogan guy and Johann were talking about. A second Dragon War? It would be bad for all humans and dragons. Johann kept saying he needed to get the Dragon Manual for his and Krogan's boss, who didn't like failure and both men were aware of punishments if they did. The Dragon Manual was a book that had information about every type of dragon we knew about; habitat, mating, colors, attacks, training methods, etc. This was not an object that needed to be in the hands of someone who was trying to bring back the old days where dragons and humans were against one another. Peace was made centuries before this period when it was Vikings versus Dragons. My fear rested with what Johann would do to me if he found out I told anyone about this plan.

"HICCUP!" someone yelled to get my attention. I snapped out of my thoughts and felt Astrid shaking me a bit. "Babe, are you okay?" I wanted to say yes, and that I was zoning off, but I couldn't Having your life threatened wasn't something you could forget about. I sighed and shook my head to my girlfriend of six months.

"No…No, I'm not," Hiccup admitted.

"What's going on?" Astrid inquired softly. I glanced around the stables for Johann quickly, then motioned for her to get her dragon and follow me. Astrid seemed to understand, so she saddled Stormfly while I worked on Toothless's rig. Afterward, we took to the sky. Astrid and I reached a comfortable level in the air and a safe distance that I knew Johann wouldn't see us and suspect I said something. "Hiccup…Tell me what's up, babe?"

I sighed closing my eyes. "Johann isn't the guy we think he is,"

"I'm not following," Astrid replied.

"I took my flight with Toothless yesterday, and when I came back; I heard talking. I searched around and found Johann talking with some guy named Krogan; he's not someone who works for Dreki Heart, though. They were talking about looking for the Dragon Manual and needing it for their plan to start Dragon War Two," I began to explain.

Astrid's eyes widened. "What?!" I continued telling her everything else from yesterday morning, and all the other times in the last couple of months that I noticed odd behavior, and strange things about Johann. By the time I'd finished, it was almost 11:20 am, and we were still in the air.

"Yesterday after Johann and this Krogan guy talked, Johann found me in the stables. We talked casually at first, then he threatened me with a knife," I informed as Astrid's eyes widened more.

"Oh, my Gods! Why haven't you said anything! What happened, tell me, right now," Astrid demanded.

"It started casual, as I said, then I mentioned he had no reason to be in the stables since he has no dragon. I was heavily implying that I knew something seemed off about finding him in all the places he never had to be in because of what his job is with Dreki Heart. I was walking away after our small chat, and he grabbed my arm and backed me into one of those cement beams in the stables; he put a knife to my throat and threatened me," Hiccup said.

"Tell me exactly what he said, Hiccup," Astrid stated.

"Listen well, Hiccup Haddock. My business is no concern of yours, so stay out of it unless you'd like to find out what happens to people who meddle in such affairs. Good chatting with you again, and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep this little talk between us," I repeated, then looked down a little. "After that, he walked away, and I've been…Trying to figure out what to do, which is why I've been so distracted,"

Astrid faced me, shocked to hear everything. "Hiccup, you need to tell Viggo or Ryker," Astrid stated quickly.

"But Johann said-," I began.

"But Johann nothing, Hiccup! That traitor is working with people who want to start a second dragon war!" Astrid said quickly as I knew she was right. "Johann can't hurt you if everyone is aware of what's going on; you'll be safe. Tell Viggo and Ryker; we'll go back right now," she added. "He threatened you with a knife to your neck, Hiccup…He can't be allowed to go free,"

"Okay, I'll tell Viggo and Ryker…" I agreed. I just hoped I wouldn't regret this, and I likely wouldn't. Astrid was right; I had to tell Viggo and Ryker, so they could get Johann out of Dreki Heart before something happened. Astrid had Stormfly turn around as I did the same with Toothless, and then we were headed back to Drakonian Palace.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
{Drakonian Palace; Office of Viggo & Ryker}_

After landing with Toothless, Astrid said she'd get my dragon settled back into his stall while I handle my business. I was nervous, but who wouldn't be after getting threatened with a knife to their neck. I reached Viggo and Ryker's office and took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Viggo said. I turned the handle and walked in, then closed the door behind me. "Ah, Hiccup. Afternoon to you. What brings you by?" he asked.

"I got threatened by one of your employees," I said firmly. Ryker and Viggo instantly stopped what they were doing as the looks on their faces became severe.

"Threatened how?" Ryker questioned.

"With a knife to my neck," I informed.

"Come, have a seat, Hiccup. Tell us everything," Viggo offered. I moved forward, sitting before Viggo's desk as Ryker came over to listen as well. I took a deep breath and began informing them about the big incident that happened yesterday with Johann. I finished after leaving nothing out and looked at them.

"After that, he let me go and walked away," I stated. Ryker and Viggo shared a look, then faced me once more. "And that's not everything I've caught him doing. What I told you was just yesterday, but I've seen other moments over the last couple of months. I didn't bring it forward because I wasn't sure if I should accuse him of such severe things without proof," I mentioned.

"Please," Ryker invited, "Tell us everything," he added. Once more, I began; telling the brothers about all the incidents involving Johann and I running into one another because I caught him doing something that didn't seem right. By the time I'd finished; it was well past lunchtime. Viggo had told the others to go ahead and start; then we'd catch up after we finished discussing a serious matter. That's exactly what this was after all.

"Those are all the times I've seen him in places he does not need to be in or happened to overhear phone conversations about questionable motives. I'm sorry I didn't come forward sooner," I lowered my head.

"Hiccup, it's alright. We understand you weren't sure how to take the situations mentioned before, and with Johann threatening you, the nervousness of coming forward," Viggo assured.

"What's important is that now we can bring Johann in and settle this; you will be safe, not to worry there," Ryker added in.

"Do I have to be here for it?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't trust from all I've heard that Johann doesn't have people around here posing as staff or just watching from the shadows. If word gets to Johann you spoke up after he warned you not too; I wouldn't want someone cornering you to make good on Johann's threat. It's best you stay with us until this is cleared up," Viggo said. I nodded, understanding. Viggo looked at Ryker, then nodded. "Let's bring Johann in,"

"I'll send word for him," Ryker went to his desk to lift the phone from the cradle, then pressing a button. "Find Mr. Traytor, and deliver him to mine and Viggo's office immediately," he ordered, then set the phone down a moment later. "Security is on it," Ryker reported.

"Good. Now, Hiccup, are you alright? Would you like a little water? Something to eat while we wait?" Viggo asked.

"I'm okay right now, thank you," I replied. Viggo nodded as I stayed where I was, hoping that I did the right thing here. Even with telling Ryker and Viggo about being threatened; the bigger picture in all this was that someone out there was trying to start a war, which would be awful for humans and dragons. I did not doubt that Dreki Heart would be stepping up to ensure that this plan never got carried out.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(1:10 pm)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace, Office of Viggo & Ryker}_

The only person Hiccup had talked to since arriving in the office was Astrid, who wanted to know what was happening. Hiccup cautiously informed Astrid that Viggo and Ryker were bringing Johann in, then added for her not to tell the others until we knew what was going to happen. Astrid said that all she stated to the others who wondered where Ryker, Hiccup, and Viggo were was that she hadn't seen Hiccup since their flight before lunch. Hiccup was glad Astrid hadn't mentioned anything; this was a severe matter that needed to be handled carefully to avoid anyone getting hurt. Ten minutes after Ryker made the call to security, there was a knock on the door.

"Hiccup, come sit behind the desk," Ryker stated. Hiccup got up, moving to a chair that was behind Viggo's desk, and Hiccup assumed that this was to keep him safe from Johann.

"Enter," Viggo called once Hiccup had moved. The door opened to reveal two security guard behind Johann. Instantly, Hiccup felt Johann's stare on him, so Hiccup refused to make eye contact. "Bring Johann forward, please?" Viggo asked. The officers led Johann in and had him sit across from Viggo, then continued to stand behind the man. Ryker closed the door, then returned to his spot on Viggo's left side.

"Have I done something wrong?" Johann asked innocently.

"Mr. Traytor, several matters of concern have been brought to my attention regarding you. I'm hoping we can clear everything up," Viggo said formally.

"I-I am sure we can," Johann replied as Hiccup already noticed the man's nervousness.

"Hiccup here has found you in more than a few questionable situations over the last few months. Such as being in places your job here doesn't require you to be in, suspicious behavior, strange phone conversations, having people here who are not part of our staff, hiding behind buildings…The point is that we'd like some clarification on all this," Viggo began. From there, Hiccup listened as Viggo and Ryker broke down each incident as Hiccup had explained it to them, then they'd give Johann a chance to explain what Hiccup saw. However, Johann didn't seem to have answers, or he stammered with being nervous and trying to find a way to pacify Viggo and Ryker to have them back off.

Almost an hour later, and Hiccup could tell that Viggo had enough of this, and was more than satisfied with his decision to get rid of Johann, though it hadn't gotten mentioned yet. "One more thing," Ryker asked.

"Yes?" Johann replied.

"Why did you threaten Mr. Haddock with a knife to his neck yesterday morning in the stables?" Viggo raised his eyes to stare at Johann.

"Threaten him?" Johan asked, shocked at the accusation.

"Hiccup claims that you told him to stay out of your business, and not to tell anyone or something bad would happen to him. You did this with a knife to his neck. Why?" Ryker stated. Johann didn't talk; he had no answer or lie to give the Grimborn brothers. "So everything Hiccup told us earlier is true then. You're a traitor, and have only been here to gather information,"

Johann's innocent act fell, and his eyes narrowed as he stood, but the security guards held Johann's arms to keep him from attacking anyone. "Yes, all of it was a ploy. For years I've worked here to collect information about dragons, learn how to train them, what they eat, what makes them fight one another, scared. As soon as this Dragon Manual started; I knew it would have all I needed. I've been trying to steal it for months, and always thwarted by a skinny, auburn-haired, green-eyed teenager, who shows up at the most inconvenient time," Johann informed. "And he has an annoying habit of always being where I don't want him," Hiccup had a remark, but wouldn't say it. "I warned you to stay out of my affairs, boy," Johann glared.

"Enough! I want this traitor locked up until the authorities arrive," Viggo stated firmly, rising to his feet.

"This isn't over. I will be back, and coming for you, Hiccup Haddock. There will be war, and you'll all be sorry!" Johann bellowed as he was dragged out by the two guards. Hiccup was uneasy about the verbal threat because he knew that even if Johann didn't come after him; he'd get someone else to do the dirty work. Hiccup sat there as Viggo and Ryker handled Johann by calling the police to report the crimes. Hiccup sat back, trying to relax a little. What worried Hiccup more was the second half of Johann's words; that there would be war, and they'd all be sorry. No one knew what it meant, but Hiccup knew for sure that it was going to be bad, and they needed to prepare for anything.


	26. Secret Passages

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Secret Passages_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, November 3, 2019-9 pm)  
{Denmark, Drakonian Palace}_

The fiasco with Johann Traytor was far from over. The Dreki Heart security team held Johann, heavily guarded until Copenhagen Police arrived to remove him for attempted assault with a deadly weapon since Johann threatened to kill Hiccup with a dagger at his neck. Johann faced a lot of charges, but the biggest involved Hiccup. Johann threatened Hiccup with a weapon, and the intent on the threat was to kill Hiccup if he interfered at all. Of course, Hiccup only spent twenty-four hours deciding what he should do, and after talking to Astrid; he realized the answer had been right in front of him the entire time. Hiccup knew he had to tell Viggo and Ryker that Johann threatened him, and about this whole second war business. Johann was taken away by police, and Hiccup had to state what happened. Viggo and Ryker were able to help in some spots, but Hiccup had all the information about things he'd caught Johann doing or saying. The entire event from just that day in September took until a little before dinner time. And when it was over, everyone wanted to know what had happened.

There had already been an arraignment and small pieces of the trial. Most of this, Hiccup had to be part of each one to give the stories of all the accused incidents from when they began. All of Dreki Heart interns, Viggo, Ryker, their wives, Mala, Dagur, trainers would attend the trials to show their support for Hiccup. If it wasn't a court thing, the Dreki Heart staff was still doing missions and working hard to keep busy. Hiccup was beyond lucky to have such great friends and his girlfriend beside him through all the court things. Hiccup didn't think he could deal with it all if not for them. Fishlegs and Gobber had been told too, but Hiccup made Gobber swear he wouldn't tell his parents because Odin knows they would only use it to prove their point that the world was dangerous. And Hiccup didn't disagree with them, but he wasn't going to go home and hide the rest of his life. Yeah, the work and everything else varied in levels of danger, but Hiccup could handle it. Hiccup wasn't going to stop doing what he loved over such a small thing as catching a criminal red-handed, then helping put him away.

There was a lot going on lately, and Hiccup just needed a day without worrying about any of it. At the moment, Hiccup was laying in his bed, trying to relax. Dinner was over, no missions until Friday since there was court on Wednesday, which Hiccup seriously hoped would be over soon.

"You alright over there, Hiccup?" Eret asked curiously.

"Too much on my mind," Hiccup sighed.

"Why don't you go for a flight?" Thuggory suggested.

"Was considering it," Hiccup nodded. Finally, he got up and got his shoes on. "I'll be back in a bit," he stated, then headed out of the dorm room to get outside to the stables. Once there, Hiccup began saddling Toothless. "Come on, bud. Up for a late night flight?" he asked. Toothless crooned, panting excitedly.

"Can I come?" Hiccup heard Astrid's voice ask. Hiccup looked over to see Astrid and smiled.

"Of course, Milady," Hiccup smiled in response. Astrid began to prepare Stormfly for a flight as well.

 **. . .**

 _(9:20 pm)  
{Denmark; In The Sky}_

After about fifteen minutes of flying in silence just to enjoy the night, Astrid noticed her boyfriend looking unhappy.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked as Hiccup looked over at her. "Is everything okay?"

"I just have a lot on my mind is all, babe," Hiccup responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Astrid offered lightly.

"Same stuff as before; the trial, this thing with my parents backing off, wondering what's going on with these other people Johann was working with, and if we're gonna be thrown into a second dragon war…" Hiccup trailed off slowly, looking down a bit.

"Hey, I'm sure it'll be okay. Viggo, Ryker, and the others, even us, Hiccup; we're all working together to figure out what's going on. And we'll stop whatever it is," Astrid assured.

"I wish I could be positive about it, Astrid," Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup, take some pride and joy in knowing that you're the one who uncovered all this. You're the one who happened to be where Johann was when he was trying to steal the Dragon Manual. You heard the conversations and saw the evidence that something wasn't right. Who knows what could have happened if it didn't play out this way," Astrid informed gently.

"Yeah, I guess that's something to be thankful for," Hiccup nodded, agreeing with her.

"Everything we've been put up against, Hiccup; we've come through fine as long as we're together," Astrid said as she turned Stormfly a bit to fly upside down and over Hiccup, planting a kiss on his cheek, then returning to normal flying position. "Don't worry so much; everything is going to be okay one way or another; we'll get through it,"

Hiccup smiled; he would never understand how he got this lucky to have Astrid in his life. "Thank you, Astrid," Hiccup said softly.

"Come on, let's get back. Maybe we can enjoy a little alone time in the Common Room before turning in for the night?" Astrid suggested.

"Sounds great to me," Hiccup nodded. The two turned around and headed back for the castle.

 **. . .**

 _(9:35 pm)  
{Denmark, Drakonian Palace}_

After getting back, then situating their dragons for the evening; Hiccup and Astrid quietly got to the Common Room and closed the door.

"Finally, some alone time," Hiccup said, smiling as he pulled Astrid into his arms gently, staring down into her eyes even though the height difference between them wasn't more than three inches. "Thank you, for what you said earlier, Astrid," Hiccup stated.

"You're welcome," Astrid replied. "You're only nineteen, babe. You can't worry about everything,"

"I know, but I can't help it sometimes. All this started because of me catching Johann two months ago," Hiccup reminded. Astrid cupped his cheeks, shaking her head to him.

"Hey, don't do that, Hiccup. Someone had to stop him, and it happened to be you. I mean, you're the only one who noticed that something wasn't right with him, and you uncovered something huge that may have been detrimental to humans and dragons if it went on," Astrid stated, stroking his cheek lightly. "Sure, things might still happen, but at least now we know it could, and we'll be ready for it,"

Hiccup kissed her lips. "I ask myself every day how I got so blessed to have you in my life. You always make me feel better," he said afterward.

"I'm more than your girlfriend, Hiccup; I'm your best friend too," Astrid smiled, then pulled his face to hers as they kissed again. Both closed their eyes, continuing the kiss more as it slowly it turned into them making out. Hiccup and Astrid had been together eight months total now, and it wasn't unlike them to hug, kiss, or hold hands. The two of them started making out when they were alone around five months in, but it was never anything like this. Astrid's hands were on Hiccup's shoulders, and his arms were around her waist; their bodies were pressed together tightly and not letting up. Hiccup walked Astrid backward until they hit the back corner bookshelf, still kissing feverishly. Astrid tried to push Hiccup back more, and her hair got stuck.

"O-Ow…" Astrid mumbled as Hiccup stopped.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"My hair is caught on something in the shelf," Astrid sighed. Hiccup backed up a little as Astrid pulled her hair more to get it free. Something came forward on the shelf and clicked. Astrid for her hair loose and moved away quickly, standing behind Hiccup. The two watches as the shelf began to move and open as a door would. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widened in the surprise at what they'd seen happen.

"Woah…" Hiccup said in shock.

"This never got mentioned in the tour," Astrid stated.

"Maybe Viggo and Ryker didn't know?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Or didn't remember?" Astrid countered.

"Should we check it out?" Hiccup asked.

"Might as well," Astrid nodded. Hiccup and Astrid got their phones and turned on the flashlights while moving a bit more in. "It's a spiral staircase upward," she pointed out. Hiccup's arm hit a lever on the wall as the shelf door closed tightly.

"I guess we know how to open and close it from this side now," Hiccup informed, then took Astrid's hand as the two of them started up the staircase. After about twenty steps in a curl upward; they saw a door and them more stairs to continue up. Hiccup opened the door and peered in. Astrid found the light switch and flipped it on.

"Looks like a small office or reading area. Couple chairs, recliners, tables, bookshelves, and doors or windows leading outside," Astrid said, checking outside behind the curtain. "Yeah, one for each direction of the palace," she added after looking outside each one.

"Want to keep going up?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, this is kind'a fun," Astrid smiled. Hiccup nodded as they turned off the light, then got back on the staircase to continue up. After another twenty stairs; it was another door. "Office space," she confirmed after a quick peek inside to see a small couch, shelves, a desk or two, windows outside again. Hiccup and Astrid left the room, then went up more stairs to another space.

"Appears to be a terrace," Hiccup enlightened. "I think we're in a tower, babe," he added.

"I believe you're right," Astrid nodded.

"Should we see what else is there?" Hiccup questioned.

"I think I kind'a wanna go back to that reading space we found on what I assume is the third floor, and pick up what we were doing before?" Astrid asked gently, with a slight blush. Hiccup chuckled a little, nodding. The two left the area they were in and returned to the reading room. Hiccup and Astrid turned on one of the small table lamps and looked around.

"Is that another door?" Hiccup asked, pointing to another curtained off area. Astrid shrugged as they moved over to it, then pulled the curtain aside to reveal another door. Hiccup and Astrid opened it and used their flashlights once more to look around. Upon finding a switch, Hiccup flipped it up to reveal a somewhat long room with a fireplace. It didn't appear much was in here except some old couches, tables, more books, a desk setup, etc. There was only one other door, and curiosity won them both over. Hiccup and Astrid made their way through to find more stairs, going down this time.

Carefully moving down the ten or so steps, they found another room. Moving inside, and flipping on one more light; it appeared to be a small bedroom with a very small window to see outside. "Looks like this is third floor, or part of it," Astrid stated.

"I agree," Hiccup looked outside with her. The room had a single twin-sized bed, a nightstand with two drawers, and a lamp on it. There was a plastic-style three-drawer dresser, and that was about it. "I wonder if Viggo and Ryker know about any of this?"

"Suppose it doesn't matter," Astrid giggled. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand, pulling him close and kissing him again. "Catch me if you can," she called before darting off. Hiccup shut off the light of the room, then hurried after Astrid until they reached the reading room from before. Astrid decided to lead Hiccup up to the next floor, the tower room on the 4th floor above the reading area. Hiccup finally caught up to Astrid, grabbed her around the waist as the two fell onto the section couches Astrid was under Hiccup, both panting as they smiled. Astrid's hands stroked Hiccup's cheeks lightly, then drew his face forward into a kiss. Almost instantly, the making out from before picked up as if it had never stopped. Neither of them cared about the time, or that anyone could wonder where they were; too Hiccup and Astrid were totally alone and wrapped up in one another.


	27. A Home Run

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _A Home Run_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, November 3, 2019-10:15 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace; 4_ _th_ _Floor Tower Room}_

 ***(** _ **Author's Note;**_ _Warning! There will be a lemon this chapter; Hiccup and Astrid's first time._ **)***

All Hiccup and Astrid wanted was some alone time in the Common Room to talk, kiss a little, and relax. However, the two got more than they bargained for when an intense makeout session resulted in the two lovers finding a secret passage behind a section of the back wall, left corner, bookshelf. The space wasn't massive, but it did lead to an upward spiral staircase. The five rooms they found were the third-floor reading room, fourth-floor office, space, and the fifth-floor terrace. All of these areas were in the tower. And off the third-floor was an open bay space, then another secret room just a few steps down. It was incredible, and the two wondered if anyone else knew about these. However, at the moment; Hiccup and Astrid didn't care about anything else other than what they were doing, which was making out on the couch of the fourth-floor tower office room. If anyone asked, they fell asleep together in the Common Room, and that is why they didn't go back to their dorms after the flight.

The kissing showed no signs of stopping between then; it was long, passionate, and deep. Astrid laid beneath Hiccup on the sectional couch with one arm around his neck, and one hand on the side of his face. Astrid had his hands on either side of Astrid's body, using those and his knees to keep himself up instead of on top of her. However, his body was still somewhat against Astrid's; just not full force on her figure. Their lips stayed in contact throughout the kissing, and their tongues danced with one another, and occasionally battled for dominance, which Hiccup won easily. Astrid's fingers played with the back of Hiccup's hair, lightly stroking her fingers through his auburn ends, and up and down the back of his neck. Hiccup loved how it felt, and soon, his kisses left Astrid's lips to trail along her cheek, to the lobe of her ear, and finally, resting on Astrid's neck.

"A-Ah…" Astrid gasped at the feeling; her hand that had been on Hiccup's cheek, falling to Hiccup's shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze at the sensation she felt upon have Hiccup kiss her neck. Hiccup continued his actions, placing his lips lightly along the length of Astrid's neck, but reaching the spot between her shoulder and neck, Astrid released a light moan. Hiccup smiled a bit, then did it again before trailing his tongue around the area and sucking on it a few times. "Mm…Hiccup," she breathed out. Hiccup liked knowing that Astrid was enjoying was he was doing to her; they'd never done anything close to this before now.

Hiccup kept up what he was doing, then eventually returned his lips to Astrid's and the making out picked up once more. Hiccup's body lowered some when Astrid's legs wrapped around one of Hiccup's to lock him on. However, this also happened to be when Astrid felt something hard against her womanhood. Now, Astrid knew what it was, and she assumed how it came about. So the question was what did she do about it? Astrid could ignore it, and Hiccup would likely _take care of it_ later on. Or, Astrid could help her boyfriend out. Well, Hiccup was giving her pleasure with all this making out, so why shouldn't she return the feeling to Hiccup? There was no reason not to. Astrid made her decision right away as she used her leg that was locked around Hiccup's to flip him down under her.

Hiccup blinked a few times as Astrid sat up, now straddling Hiccup waist with a smile. "What, uh…What are you doing, babe?" Hiccup inquired curiously. Astrid didn't say anything as she leaned forward, kissing Hiccup deeply, which he returned. Astrid fixed her legs and moved down a bit to push Hiccup's shirt up and out of the way. Astrid let her hands slide down Hiccup's upper chest and stomach, feeling the muscles as she did. Astrid kissed down Hiccup's body, reaching the waist of Hiccup's jeans. "Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

 **~Lemon Start~**

Again, Astrid didn't answer her boyfriend. Astrid ran her hands up Hiccup's thighs, and one hand went over Hiccup's hardened length. Astrid flicked her eyes up to Hiccup when he tensed slightly. Astrid grinned a bit, then worked her fingers to undo the button and pull the zipper down. Hiccup sat up a little, watching her and feeling a bit surprised at his girlfriend's actions. Astrid held the waistline of the pants and started to pull them out of the way. Hiccup's hands fell on her wrists, stopping her. "Astrid, what are you doing?"

"I want to help you," Astrid informed.

"Help me with what?" Hiccup asked.

"You're hard…" Astrid stated softly.

"Well, yeah, babe. Making out the way we were got me a little turned on; I won't lie about that, but you don't have to do anything. It'll fade away once I'm in bed and falling asleep. Or I'll take care of it later," Hiccup enlightened.

"Why don't you just let me help you take care of it now?" Astrid raised her eyes to Hiccup's. For once, Hiccup didn't know if he had a response to her question. "It's not…Unheard of for a couple where we are currently to do these kinds of things," she added.

"I, uh, don't disagree with you…But we were told by Viggo and Ryker-," Hiccup began, but Astrid put a finger to Hiccup's lips to silence him. Once he was quiet, Astrid pulled her finger back and smiled.

"Said that we couldn't be in one another's dorm rooms, and had to keep anything we do in private. I'm not in your dorm, and you're aren't in mine, Hiccup. Also, we're in a tower room on the fourth floor of the palace; we got here through a secret passage in the Common Room by accident. I don't think anyone knows about this place, and we're two floors up from anyone else. I'd say we are more than in _private_ ," Astrid reminded softly. Hiccup was about to protest, but he couldn't Astrid was right.

The original rules had been they sleep in their dorms, and keep anything intimate between the two lovers private. Right now they weren't sleeping in each other's dorms, as Astrid said, and they were two floors away from everyone else in a tower room. Hiccup didn't see why they couldn't mess around a little. Of course, as he's running the options, Astrid decided to pull Hiccup from his thoughts by yanking the pants down a little more; this allowed Astrid to see Hiccup's boxers raised up in the groin area now that the pants weren't the boner down anymore.

Hiccup's eyes widened now, "A-Astrid!" Hiccup gasped.

"You know we'll do it eventually…" Astrid countered as she rubbed her hand over the hardened length while it was still in Hiccup's boxers; it twitched in response to her touch as Hiccup groaned at the feeling. "Come on, Hiccup…I-I want to do something for you. Please?" she asked. How could Hiccup tell her no? Astrid seemed like she wanted to take things between them to another step, and why shouldn't they. In four months, they'll have been together for a year. It wouldn't hurt to go a bit further than making out. "Can I?"

"Will you let me do it back to you?" Hiccup wondered. Astrid blushed a little but nodded to him. "Okay, I guess we can indulge in a little foreplay," he told her. Astrid smiled now as Hiccup laid back on the couch when Astrid pushed him down. Hiccup used one of the pillows to recline a bit, and Astrid pulled Hiccup's boxers down, revealing his erect length to her. Astrid looked at it a few moments, taking in his size; six inches, but six and a half, which as far as Astrid knew was pretty average for a male while hard. "You good down there?"

"Y-Yes; I just…Uh, admiring…" Astrid fumbled with her words a bit. "Never seen one before. Well, besides the web," she added. "Never seen it live, we'll go with that," Astrid blushed a little. "It's big…" Astrid carefully reached forward and placed her hand on it carefully, lightly stroking up and down to feel everything. Hiccup let out a breath of enjoyment at how it felt.

"Seems big to you because this is the first time you see it. Nothing new for me," Hiccup informed. "You're nervous,"

"I mean, a little. I've never done this before, and it's new…I'm afraid to do something wrong, but still curious and want to try," Astrid said slightly embarrassed.

"So go ahead; I trust you," Hiccup told her. Astrid nodded with a smile as she began stroking Hiccup's cock up and down like before and Hiccup relaxed more. Astrid saw Hiccup close his eyes, enjoying what she was doing. Astrid did this for a couple of minutes, slowly moving her hand faster, and trying different positions so her wrist and arm wouldn't cramp up. By minute three, Hiccup was moaning as Astrid decided to try something she'd seen once; giving Hiccup a blowjob. Astrid adjusted her body, then moved her hand down to stroke lower at the base. Hiccup peeked at what she was down; Astrid got her mouth close to Hiccup's length and began licking around it in a circle. "Gods, Astrid…" he breathed out.

Feeling like she was doing a good job now, Astrid opened her mouth and lowered it over Hiccup's manhood. Astrid began sucking and stroking up and down. Hiccup gasped out, moaning as his hips bucked a little at the feeling. Astrid began to pick up speed as Hiccup's hand subconsciously moved to the top of Astrid's head while she continued. "As-Astrid…So cl-close…" Hiccup managed to get out. After another minute, Hiccup couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm…cumming…" he panted, gritting his teeth. Seconds later, Astrid felt Hiccup's length spasm as he released. It took Astrid by surprise when Hiccup came in her mouth, but she knew that he did warn her he was getting close. At the same time; she didn't mind one bit. Hiccup's semen didn't taste awful, as she'd heard rumors that cum tasted bad. Astrid swallowed, then licked Hiccup's cock clean before pulling back, then sitting on her knees with a smile.

"Were you pent up or something?" Astrid asked.

"Maybe a bit. It's been a while," Hiccup admitted, then sat up and kissed her cheek as Astrid blushed. "Your turn," Nervously, Astrid and Hiccup switched places. Astrid laid on the couch, reclining a bit. To get things out of the way; Hiccup and Astrid finished pulling off their clothes before continuing forward. Hiccup moved up, kissing Astrid's neck again, making her bite her bottom lip. Hiccup shifted lower and held her Astrid's breasts carefully; she tensed a little at the new feeling. Hiccup massaged them evenly, then went to lick and suck one of the nipples. After a few seconds; Hiccup did the same to the other boob. Hiccup let his hand fall down Astrid's body, running over her womanhood.

"A-Ah," Astrid moaned at his touch. Hiccup looked at Astrid smiling as he let his fingers play a bit in Astrid's nether regions. Hiccup just stroking back and forth on her pussy lips until she was wet. Hiccup got off the couch and kneeled on the floor as he pulled Astrid's lower half to be facing him. Astrid blushed a crimson red but watches as Hiccup used his index finger to tease her entrance, then push in a little fast. Astrid winced a moment at the feeling, but when Hiccup started pumping his finger in and out, the slight pain turned to pleasure. "O-Oh!" she moaned again. Hiccup smiled, continuing his actions. "Hiccup…More…" she let slip out.

"Really now?" Hiccup asked surprised, then he added a second finger, and went faster and harder for her.

"Gods!" Astrid arched her back off the couch, panting heavily. Hiccup moved his face closer, slowing his pumping fingers to lick up Astrid's pussy lips with his tongue. Astrid's legs reacted by trying to close tightly, but Hiccup made sure to put himself between them earlier so that she couldn't do that. Hiccup continued to finger Astrid, and tease her pussy with his mouth. After just minutes, Astrid was close to orgasming. "Mm, ah…Hiccup…A-Almost there…" she said breathlessly. Hiccup didn't let up, and to send his girlfriend over the edge of pleasure and into bliss; Hiccup curved his fingers slightly to stroke the G-spot. Astrid's eyes widened as she gasped out. "Ah, I'm cumming!" she practically screamed out as her walls tightened around Hiccup's fingers and she released, squirting slightly. Hiccup licked a little more, then pulled his fingers out, and wiped his mouth.

"Enjoy yourself?" Hiccup asked softly.

Astrid laid there, trying to catch her breath. Hiccup got up, laying over his girlfriend and kissing her deeply. Astrid returned it as the making out ensued once more. Astrid and Hiccup didn't realize the complexity of their current position; Hiccup's hardened length was poking at Astrid's entrance. Astrid pulled Hiccup in for more, her legs wrapping around his waist and dragging him down, and at that exact moment, Hiccup's cock slid into Astrid's pussy fast. Instantly, Astrid broke the kiss, hissing in pain and burying her face into Hiccup's shoulder. Astrid breathed hard, whimpering.

Hiccup felt right away that he was inside of Astrid, and his eyes widened. However, hearing the pain, she was in; he decided it was best to stay put, so it wouldn't hurt more if he pulled out. "Ssh…It's okay," Hiccup assured gently. The two of them knew without needed to state the obvious to one another that this meant he and Astrid were no longer virgins. Hiccup's cock inside Astrid's pussy meant this was now intercourse, even if it didn't go any farther than this moment. A minute or two passed and Hiccup shifted a little, which caused him to thrust in and out quickly. Astrid tensed, and he froze. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to move,"

"N-No, it's okay," Astrid stated, taking Hiccup by surprise. "I-I liked it," Hiccup pulled his head back, staring at her. "Will you do it again?" When Hiccup didn't respond, still in shock, of course; Astrid rocked her hips into his, and moaned while keeping it up. Hiccup knew they shouldn't, Gods he knew it wasn't part of anything they had agreed to do tonight, but it felt too good to stop. Hiccup adjusted his form, then began rocking his hips in time to meet Astrid's movements.

"Oh, fuck…" Hiccup breathed out.

"Mmm…Yes…" Astrid moaned her hands on Hiccup's arms. Hiccup bent down, kissing Astrid passionately while beginning to thrust a bit harder and faster. "Gods…S-So good…" Astrid threw her head back, breaking the kiss. Hiccup fixed himself to be up more and going deeper.

"Astrid…" Hiccup groaned out.

"Hiccup, ah! I…Love you!" Astrid cried out in pleasure.

"I love you…Too," Hiccup replied, leaning down to kiss Astrid again. Nothing changed from where they began; the two stayed in the same position for ten minutes, then changed to doggy style for another seven or so minutes. The next position they did briefly was Astrid riding Hiccup, and following that was Astrid on her back with her legs over Hiccup's shoulders, but also pressed to her chest.

"Ah…Mm, go-gonna c-cum…" Astrid managed through the panting.

"D-Do it…" Hiccup told her, trying to hold back from releasing as well. It was so wrong; they shouldn't be having sex! At the same time; it felt so right to be doing it too. Hiccup knew him taking her virginity was entirely by accident because of Astrid pulling him in for more, and he originally didn't move to avoid hurting her, but after one shift; Astrid liked how it felt, and wanted more. And when Hiccup didn't give her that, Astrid took it, and Hiccup didn't want to stop after feeling what he did.

Astrid lowered her legs to be around Hiccup's legs while he was thrusting into her hard, fast, and deep. "Oh, yes! Gods…I'm cumming! Hiccup!" Astrid cried out in pleasure as her back arched and her walls tightened with the orgasm. Hiccup grit his teeth at the feeling, and he couldn't do it. Hiccup tried to pull back so he wouldn't cum inside her, but as soon as he moved; Astrid reacted and locked her legs around his waist to have him slam inside her.

"Fuck! I can't…I'm cumming…Astrid!" Hiccup moaned, releasing hard and fast within Astrid's core.

 **~Lemon End~**

Hiccup's arms gave out as he fell on top of Astrid; the two of them were breathing heavily and sleeked with a thin layer of sweat on their bodies. Astrid's hair was a mess, and Hiccup's bangs were planted against his forehead. Hiccup's cock was still buried inside Astrid's pussy after both of them had cum, and now they were riding out the intense orgasms they had at the same time. Astrid had her arms wrapped around Hiccup's shoulders, stroking the base of his auburn hair.

"You're trembling," Astrid stated.

"So…Are you," Hiccup managed.

"I love you, Hiccup," Astrid said tiredly.

"I love you too, Astrid," Hiccup replied, then they kissed as he shifted just enough to pull out of Astrid's core. The time was about 11:20 pm and they were exhausted and beyond comfortable. Hiccup knew they needed to talk about this, but right now; he knew Astrid was already knocked out because he could feel her even breathing. Hiccup got up and got his boxers and pants on. After that, he put on his shirt; then he carefully got Astrid's panties, shirt, and pants on as gently as he could. Hiccup crawled back onto the couch behind Astrid, locking his arm around her waist, then soon falling fast asleep knowing that tonight; the two of them didn't just run first, second, and third bases. No, tonight Hiccup and Astrid went all the way with a home run.


	28. Agreed Upon

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Agreed Upon_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Monday, November 4, 2019-7:45 am)  
{Drakonian Palace; 4_ _th_ _Floor Tower Room}_

It was a night that neither Hiccup or Astrid would forget. Entirely by accident and caught up in the moment of passion; the two lovers made love to one another. And by 11:30 pm, both of them were fast asleep, exhausted from what they had done. Entering the next morning, Hiccup and Astrid were still asleep in the secret fourth-floor tower room. Neither of them bothered to get dressed and return to their dorms last night, and it seemed that no one was looking for them at the moment. Though, the boys and girl were wondering where they could have gone but figured to leave the coupled alone and worry later if the two didn't show up for breakfast. Currently, Hiccup and Astrid were snuggled close to one another on the couch in the room, very little light was creeping in through the few windows and hitting Hiccup in the face, causing him to groan a little, and begin opening his green eyes.

"Ugh…" Hiccup muttered out as his eyes adjusting to the light, then he saw that he was in the tower room still, and a slim figure was in his arms. Looking down, Hiccup saw Astrid fast asleep there with her back against his chest, and her head on his arm while the other arm was around her waist securely. Hiccup recalled the evening's events; that they found the secret passage to the tower by accident while making out in the Common Room. They found together the third, fourth and fifth-floor tower rooms. And off the third-floor room was another open area, then a secret bedroom down another set of stairs from the third-floor room. After seeing it all, they picked up making out once more until Hiccup got a boner. Astrid gave him a hand and blow job, then he fingered and ate her out. Somehow after that; they ended having sex. Hiccup knew that it was an accident; it wasn't supposed to go that far, but they would still have to talk about it. Hiccup located his phone and checked the time.

 **7:45 AM**. Hiccup sighed; he and Astrid needed to get up and return to the dorms to shower and get ready for breakfast. Hiccup carefully adjusted to put his arm that was over Astrid's midsection onto her arm and shook her a bit. "Astrid…Astrid, hey; we gotta get up…" he tried gently. Astrid groaned a bit but made no other effort to get up. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Gods, she was adorable when she was sleeping. Hiccup couldn't resist; he pulled out his phone and started taking a video of this because he knew how Astrid was when she went to bed later and didn't want to get up. "Milady," Hiccup tried again. Astrid rolled to face him.

"Five more minutes, Mom…It's Saturday…" Astrid mumbled out, eyes still closed.

"No, babe; you gotta get up now. And it's Monday by the way," Hiccup informed.

"What?" Astrid asked tiredly.

"We have to get up, babe; it's almost 8 am," Hiccup stated gently. Astrid slowly sat up using her arms, then rubbed her eyes as Hiccup stopped the video, and put his phone away while Astrid stretched a bit.

"Morning," Astrid yawned.

"Good morning, Milady," Hiccup replied.

"Did we fall asleep in the tower room?" Astrid wondered.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded as he sat up now and began working on getting his socks and shoes on his feet.

"You're wicked comfortable to sleep against," Astrid smiled. "The couch not so much. I'm sore," she added.

"Yeah, uh…Heh; that might be due to the fact you and I…Had sex last night," Hiccup stated, deciding not to beat around the bush with the subject. Instantly, Astrid seemed to freeze and looked over at Hiccup. They had sex last night?!

"W-What did you say?" Astrid asked for confirmation.

"You're probably sore because you and I had sex last night, Astrid," Hiccup said again. Astrid took a few deep breaths. "Don't…Panic. We just…Got lost in the passion of everything else," he tried to assure her. "Do you…Remember anything from last night?"

"A little…I know we found the secret passage to the tower and started making out," Astrid enlightened, trying to remember more.

"And then you gave me a hand and blow job…I fingered and ate you out…. We started making out again with me on top of you; we were naked…" Hiccup hinted, hoping she'd begin recalling. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization.

"And then I wrapped my legs around your waist to pull you closer, and you entered me…It hurt at first, but then you shifted, and I liked it," Astrid breathed out.

"We kept going after that because you liked how it felt, and so did I…" Hiccup nodded. "The question is what do we do now?"

"I-I think for now…We should probably get to our dorms to shower, and then we can go for breakfast. Maybe after…We find a private spot to talk about what happened last night," Astrid suggested, calming herself down. Astrid knew it wasn't either of their faults; passion can take over, and it happens.

"Right," Hiccup agreed. The two gathered up their things and then began navigating their way back to the second floor, and praying to God that nobody saw them and asked questions.

 **. . .**

 _(8 am)  
{Second Floor}_

Astrid and Hiccup carefully made it out of the tower and into the Common Room, and thankfully, nobody had been in there, so the passageway remained a secret to them. Of course, Hiccup and Astrid did wonder if any of the other staff knew about it, but it wasn't a top priority for the two lovers to question right now with the main situation regarding them having sex for the first time.

"I'll see you at breakfast?" Hiccup asked her.

Astrid nodded. "You will," she smiled softly. There was no reason to be upset at one another; it was nobody's fault. These things just happened sometimes when two people were caught up in the moment. Hiccup moved to the Boy's Dorm, and took a deep breath, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions.

 **. . .**

 _{Boy's Dorm Room}_

Hiccup turned the handle and stepped inside. Instantly. Thuggory's, Eret's, and Soren's eyes were on him.

"There you are," Thuggory stated first.

"I only went for my flight with Toothless, guys," Hiccup informed calmly.

"You were gone all night with him and Astrid?" Soren raised his brows with a smirk.

"Astrid and I went flying together, then decided to sit and talk in the stables, after that we fell asleep in the Common Room," Hiccup remarked while moving to his clothes to grab a new outfit, then go shower. His answer seemed to pass with the boys, and Hiccup wondered how Astrid was fairing with the girls on the matter of them being gone all night. Hiccup entered the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped down, and then stepped in. Thuggory, Eret, and Soren looked at one another after Hiccup entered the bathroom.

"You two aren't buying what he said, right?" Eret asked.

"Not even for a second," Sore chuckled.

"I wonder what they were doing," Thuggory questioned.

"It's none of our business," Eret stated.

"I'm sure Hiccup will tell us when he's ready. All we need to know is that he and Astrid are happy together," Thuggory nodded in agreement.

 **. . .**

 _(Girl's Dorm)_

"Where have you been all night?!" Heather demanded as soon as Astrid walked into the dorm room. Astrid blinked a few times.

"Were you with Hiccup?!" Camicazi asked.

"The guys said he never returned to the room," Ragna added.

"I-I think we should give Astrid a minute to breathe; she just walked in the door," Signy reminded.

"Hiccup and I went for a fly, talked in the stables, made out in the Common Room, and fell asleep there," Astrid informed calmly. "Now, if you girls don't mind; I'm going to take a shower and get ready for breakfast," Astrid added afterward, then grabbed a new set of clothes and walked into the bathroom. The girls looked at one another, then giggled a bit.

"They fucked," the four said together.

"GIRLS!" Astrid yelled from behind the bathroom door; then she came out glaring.

"It's true…Isn't it?" Ragna asked.

"Did you and Hiccup have sex last night?" Heather inquired softly, a bit shocked. At first, it had been a joke, but seeing Astrid's reaction; they knew that perhaps it was what happened. Astrid didn't say anything at first; then she sighed dropping her arms that were folded over one another.

"Fine! Yes, we did," Astrid admitted. Ragna, Heather, Camicazi, and Signy's eyes widened, and their mouths dropped open at the confession. "Everything I said before was true. Hiccup and I did go for a flight, talk, and then make out in the Common Room. We…Ended up getting turned on, indulging in some foreplay, then…Had sex. We got dressed and fell asleep in the Common Room until just a little while ago,"

"Oh, my Gods, Astrid…" Camicazi gasped.

"Yeah…Just…Don't say anything to anyone else. Hiccup and I still need to talk about it after breakfast because it was entirely by accident…And unprotected. I don't know if he told the guys or not, so in case he didn't; don't breathe a word," Astrid looked down a little.

"Are you okay?" Signy asked.

"I'm alright, yeah. Trying to take in that Hiccup and I had sex for the first time after eight months of dating, and it happened in the Common Room. I don't regret it; I was secretly always hoping to give my virginity to Hiccup. I suppose I regret…How it came about. That's now how I imagined our first time going is all. I'm gonna go get a shower," Astrid then walked back into the bathroom.

 **. . .**

 _(10 am)  
{Drakonian Palace Stables}_

Hiccup may have never told Thuggory, Eret, and Soren what happened, but the three males figured it out after Hiccup went into the bathroom. Likewise, the girls guessed it jokingly, and Astrid ended up confirming it for them. The older adults still had no idea as Hiccup and Astrid hoped it would stay that way for a long while. After breakfast, Hiccup, and Astrid met in the stables to saddle their dragons, take a fly together, and talk about what happened.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked her.

"I am," Astrid nodded as she climbed up into Stormfly's saddle. Hiccup opened Toothless's tail; then the two dragons shot into the sky. After about three minutes passed and the dragons were leveled out in the air.

"So…Safe to say that last night was entirely by accident? And we were caught up in the moment?" Astrid decided to speak first.

"I'd have to agree with you 100%," Hiccup replied. "And also add that it can't ever happen again,"

Astrid looked at Hiccup quickly, a little stunned that he'd get so extreme over it. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Seeing Astrid's face, Hiccup realized that he should have worded what he said better. "Let me…Rephrase that last statement. We can't do what we did last night again without taking…Precautions first," he informed.

"Oh! Right, definitely," Astrid nodded as she understood now. "I can…Probably get on some kind of birth control,"

"And me using condoms," Hiccup added. "Are we…Telling anyone about this?"

"That we had sex last night unprotected?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup nodded. "Well, Sig, Ragna, Heather, and Cami already know, but I told them not to say anything,"

"I only told the guys we went flying then fell asleep in the Common Room," Hiccup admitted. "Do you regret last night?"

"Us having sex? No. Maybe just how it happened; that's not how I envisioned my first time going, but I had always hoped it would be with you, so I can't complain. What about you?" Astrid asked.

"I suppose I feel the same way you do about things. Always prayed that you'd be my first…And only," Hiccup blushed a bit, shyly looked off in the other direction. "I wanted our first time to be…More planned, I guess," Hiccup stated.

"A planned date night leading up to us making love?" Astrid blushed lightly.

"Yeah, something like that," Hiccup replied.

"We'll get other chances to do that. At least we know the hardest parts of first entering, and the pain will be over for next time. Also, I think we can agree that this won't be an all-the-time thing either, us having sex," Astrid smiled at him.

"Of course. We still have work with Dreki Heart to do, and worrying if this second dragon war is going to happen. We wouldn't want to run the risk of having too much sex and our methods of the birth control end up failing. I'm not saying I don't want kids…Just…Uh, maybe not right now while things are so crazy, and maybe we get more time in," Hiccup said softly.

"Right. I agree," Astrid nodded. "So are we…Setting a schedule for all this stuff, or winging it?"

"Well, let's say it's off for now until we get precautions taken care of. Once that's…Handled, we can maybe just enjoy dates, spending time together, and if it gets too…What's the word here?..." Hiccup paused looking at Astrid.

"Heated?" Astrid offered.

"Yeah, I suppose that works. If we get turned on while making out; we can just ease our way through to it? Not entirely sure how to put it. Because we can obviously…Make out, maybe do foreplay and be relaxed enough to stop there, but then again, possibly go further on some nights?" Hiccup tried.

"I understand what you're getting at, Hiccup; it's okay," Astrid informed. "I think that sounds fair. And it goes without saying that we won't do anything that could result in us getting turned on while on missions," she added.

"That's a no-brainer," Hiccup smiled. "So, are we both okay with this…Agreement?" he asked.

"I'm good with it," Astrid nodded.

"Same here," Hiccup replied. The two tilted in and shared a kiss. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Last one back to the palace pays for the next date!" Astrid laughed as she whirled Stormfly around and headed back. Hiccup only chuckled, and gave her a good headstart; then he whipped Toothless around in a flip, heading back right behind Stormfly and Astrid.


	29. A Holiday At Home

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _A Holiday At Home_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, December 11, 2019-11:45 am)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace-Great Room}_

It had been a little over one month since Hiccup and Astrid had accidental sex while caught up in the moment of passion, and being alone that night. In three months; the two lovers would reach a year since getting together in a relationship. Hiccup did come clean and tell the boys what happened, but no major details. And of course, the girls already knew. Even Katja and Vera. As far as Hiccup and Astrid knew; Viggo, Ryker, their wives, and the other trainers didn't know, and this was fine by the two teenagers. Astrid was on birth control, and Hiccup did pick up condoms; a twelve pack. Sure, it seemed like a lot, but Hiccup wanted to make sure that he wouldn't have to make too many trips to the store for them. The agreement between Hiccup and Astrid was that they wouldn't have sex every time they were alone; it was on the sole basis if foreplay wasn't enough to quell the horniness from an intense makeout session, or it was the perfect mood to do it. Even the foreplay wasn't an all-the-time deal. To Hiccup and Astrid sexually-related aspects happening all the time would kill the relationship. And that is the last thing they wanted to happen. The physical parts of pleasure were nice, but their feelings for one another ran much stronger and held more meaning that foreplay and intercourse.

For all of the interns; it was hard to believe that they had been there two years come March 2020. Everything mission-wise was running smoothly except for a few dragon situations with them acting more hostile and territorial than normal. More and more dragons were beginning to fight one another. Also, the numbers were beginning to dwindle, and there was evidence to support that Hunters and Trappers were involved. All of these things were reported to the authorities, but no arrests had been made as no one knew who to go after except Johann, who was already in custody for his crimes that Hiccup revealed to Dreki Heart. The only other person of interest was Krogan; the man Hiccup heard Johann speaking with. Hiccup had given the authorities a description of Krogan, but so far, the guy hadn't been found. Currently, it was two weeks until Christmas as everyone was setting up their plans of how to spend the holidays. As it was last year, they would get off about two weeks, and return for New Year's Eve. However, Viggo and Ryker were considering to give everyone to the first of January off, where they would all come back before a certain time on New Year's Day.

At the moment, everyone was in Great Room, chatting with one another until lunch got served. "What do you plan to do this year?" Ragna inquired to Hiccup and Astrid.

"I have no idea," Hiccup admitted. "We were considering to back to Berk and spend it with Fishlegs and Gobber, but knowing our parents have given up their searches for us is putting a wedge in the idea,"

"Do you plan to outrun them forever?" Katja inquired.

"No, just until we figure out if they are sincere or not in backing off the overprotective detail," Hiccup stated.

"The only way you're going to know that is if you go see them," Eret pointed out.

"Unfortunately; I already knew it might come down to that," Hiccup sighed. "What do you think, babe?" he turned his head to Astrid, but she was staring off out the window. "Milady?" Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder. Astrid snapped her head in his direction smiling.

"Sorry, Hiccup. I keep zoning off today," Astrid admitted softly.

"I've noticed. Something on your mind?" Hiccup questioned.

"I guess I miss my parents a bit. I know how protective they over me, but…I guess I've been thinking about what you said Gobber told you," Astrid informed.

"That our parents are backing off?" Hiccup looked at her.

Astrid nodded. "I-I want to believe them, but I also don't want to put myself out there in high hopes only to have them crushed, you know?"

"That's what all of us were just talking about. Unfortunately, I don't think we'll ever know unless we give it a try," Hiccup stated.

"Are we going to call them, and say we're coming home for Snoggletog then?" Astrid wondered curiously.

"We could get to Gobber's first, then call?" Hiccup suggested.

"And if they start with us?" Astrid wondered.

"I guess we pack up and come back here?" Hiccup shrugged, not entirely sure of the idea.

"They would follow us, and never stop harassing," Astrid sighed.

"I believe security would handle that matter," Ryker interjected.

"Still…Until they give up on this crusade to _keep us safe and bring us home_ nonsense; we don't want them knowing where we're staying. I'd hate to make more work for the security staff," Hiccup muttered. "They're already doing a lot to make sure no one that Johann worked with gets onto the grounds,"

"What if you two got a hotel room or something?" Heather suggested. Hiccup and Astrid blinked a bit. "Instead of staying at Gobber's or leading them back here by accident, get a hotel room to stay in for the vacation? The hotels wouldn't let anyone without a room inside the building,"

"I suppose it's not an awful idea," Astrid remarked first.

"And we could visit Gobber when we know he's not around them," Hiccup added.

"Of course, things could be fine, and our folks might be willing to accept our decisions," Astrid hoped.

Hiccup sighed. "Maybe yours will. Mine won't. I know them too well, Astrid. All of this is just a ploy to lock us down in one place,"

"You don't know that," Astrid closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I do," Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup, it's been almost two-," Astrid began.

"That doesn't matter to me, Astrid," Hiccup said firmly, taking her a little by surprise when Hiccup got to his feet. "Your parents were protective, yes, but they weren't the level that mine were, and likely still are. Your parents would let you go to other places to hang out with friends; your parents let you play after dark, they let you have a dragon at fifteen. If I wanted to see you guys outside of school; you had to come to my house. I had to be in the home by 7 pm, every night, even during the summer. I had to hide Toothless for three years, from everyone to avoid them knowing and trying to take him away just because he's a Night Fury,"

"Are you going to avoid them forever, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"If it gives me my freedom, Astrid…Then yes; I am prepared to do just that. I get they love me because I'm their only son, and I get I was born two months early and had a very low chance of survival…I get why they want to protect me, but there's a difference between wanting to protect someone and treating them like it's witness protection where I'm in danger of being killed if I step outside," Hiccup trailed off. "I know my parents, Astrid…They'll never stop,"

"You should give it a chance," Astrid tried.

"No, because I know exactly how it will go, and I don't want a headache that develops from the inevitable argument. Come on, Astrid; you saw how my dad got on only the phone during our first Thanksgiving in 2018…Imagine that, but ten times worse and in person," Hiccup stated. "I know that nothing has changed,"

"And how, Hiccup? How can you possibly know?" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Because unlike you; I see the whole picture, instead of just the fact Gobber called to tell us our parents were backing off. Don't you think it's a bit off that they questioned him in the first place?" Hiccup asked as Astrid shook her head. "It's because they know Gobber knows where we are. My parents know we're in the same place, and they know how close I am to Gobber; that we don't have secrets. I promise you on my life that they pulled Gobber in to interrogate him about where we are. It was your mom who told your dad, and my parents that it's clear we have an informant who is telling us when they search in a place we'll be. They know it's Gobber, and they are only backing off because Gobber was present in the room when they spoke about why it's impossible to find us," Astrid bit her bottom lip, realizing Hiccup was probably right.

"Gobber called us immediately after leaving my parents' house to tell me. I won't fall for such an easy trick. Your parents and mine know Gobber is the informant, and they said they would back off so Gobber would call and tell us, to make us believe they would stop, and lure us to come home. It's a trap, Astrid…And I'm not falling for it. If you want to go home and see them, go ahead. But I think I'll stay here this year and avoid the problem altogether," Hiccup closed his eyes as he walked out of the Great Room.

"Hiccup, we're about to have lunch…" Hilda called to him quickly. Hiccup stopped, only for a moment and sighed.

"I'm not hungry," Hiccup stated, then went outside and whistled for Toothless. Seconds later, Toothless bounded over and at his side. Hiccup rubbed the top of Toothless's head, then climbed on his back and the Night Fury launched into the sky. Astrid sighed.

"I should have known better to push the issue," Astrid said.

"I don't think he's mad, Astrid," Viggo informed. "I feel that he's upset because he knows his parents will never change, and at this point; he's beginning to accept that it's a hopeless cause to believe they will,"

"Hiccup probably does miss his folks, but he knows how things will play out. I think it hurts him to know that things between them will never be okay, and he can't see them without it starting a fight, so he forces himself to stay away," Dagur added.

"I'll go talk to him," Astrid got up.

"Why don't you give him a little time, dear?" Kelda offered. "I believe he went for a fly to clear his head because he's conflicted on what to do. We can have lunch, and perhaps by then; Hiccup might have calmed down and be more open to talking. Trying it now might lead to an argument that I'm sure you don't want to have,"

"Kelda is right; you have to pick your battles sometimes," Atali said. Astrid nodded as they all got up and went to the Dining Room for lunch, and Astrid did hope that Hiccup would return afterward in a better mood.

 **. . .**

 _(5:30 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace}_

Hiccup was gone for hours, but he did return around 5:15 pm to the backyard of the castle with Toothless. Everyone was still in the Great Room, talking about how their holiday would go, and travel plans when Toothless landed. Hiccup took Toothless to the stables, and then they never saw him come back out.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Astrid got up, exiting the doors that led outside. Astrid moved to the stables, and peered around, finally seeing Hiccup sitting against Toothless in the Night Fury's stall. "Hiccup?" Astrid said as Hiccup glanced over at her. "I'm sorry about before; I didn't mean to make you mad," she looked down.

Hiccup sighed. "It's not your fault," Hiccup said closing his eyes and still rubbing Toothless's head. "I'm sure your parents might have backed off, but I know mine are just using it to lure me back to Berk, and try and keep me there,"

"But they can't Hiccup," Astrid reminded. "You still think you're seventeen, where they can legally make you stay. You're almost twenty now, and you have Toothless, babe. Even if this is a trap; you can leave and they can't stop you. Hell, they likely can't even catch up to you and Toothless," Astrid smiled a little, moving into the stall to sit beside her boyfriend.

"It's still easier to avoid the problem," Hiccup informed.

"You're right; it would be easier, but since when is life easy?" Astrid asked as Hiccup looked at her now. "It's not fair to Gobber that he doesn't get to see you just because you don't want to run into your parents. After all, Gobber has been keeping our secret all this time. And maybe our parents know he has contact with you at least, which in itself means he has contact with me too, but so what? Gobber still didn't tell them where we are, just that he was passing their message alone, and hopes we'll consider the idea. All that aside; we should still go see him for Snoggletog; he loves you, Hiccup,"

"I know," Hiccup sighed.

Astrid put her hand on Hiccup's now. "Listen, why don't we take Heather's idea? We'll go to Berk for Snoggletog, and see Gobber. Maybe Fishlegs too. If we run into either of our parents, we'll see if things have changed. If they have, we can monitor it as the vacation continues. If not; we grab the dragons, and bail to the hotel. It would prevent our parents following us back to Dreki Heart, and the hotel won't let them in if we say not to. When vacation is over; we'll just come back here. I doubt our folks will hang around the hotel waiting for us to come out. Your father is the mayor; he won't do anything to hurt his image, and neither would your mom, or my parents because they are such good friends," she suggested.

"So we're gonna go to Berk, get a hotel room for ourselves, and use it to hide out if things go bad?" Hiccup asked.

"At least Gobber wouldn't have to put us up again, and I know I'd enjoy some…Alone time with you every night since we can't share a bed here at the palace," Astrid hinted. Hiccup arched a brow at her as she giggled a little.

"Oh, I get it now. You want the hotel because you know we're on vacation from missions, and will have the privacy to have sex," Hiccup chuckled some as Astrid blushed.

"Well, you know…Maybe…If you…Want too…I just want to spend time with you, and if it leads there, then…" Astrid trailed off a little. Somehow, Hiccup couldn't tell Astrid no. Astrid was right; there was no reason not to go back, and if things got crazy; they could escape to the hotel room where the staff there would keep their parents away. Also, Hiccup would not argue with having some alone time, uninterrupted by missions, work, or even court involving the Johann stuff with his girlfriend of almost a full year.

Hiccup sighed, then smiled at her. "Okay, okay. You win. We'll get a hotel room, and spend the holiday on Berk," he said.

"Yay! You're the best!" Astrid cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hiccup returned it, and then they got up to get inside and start making plans for their holiday at home.


	30. Hope For The Best

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Hope For The Best_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, December 18, 2019-2 pm)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace-Common Room}_

The holiday vacation started on Monday the 16th of December. Viggo and Ryker decided to give everyone until January 1st at 9 pm to return to the palace to get back to work. Most everyone had already, but Hiccup and Astrid remained as they discovered it wasn't so easy to find a hotel to stay in for about two weeks straight during the busiest time of the year. Hiccup hadn't told Gobber they were coming yet either because Hiccup and Astrid wanted to secure a place to stay first. Soren and Signy were staying at the palace since Soren didn't feel the need to go out and get an apartment for them when both lived in Denmark at the castle. Heather and Dagur were back on Berserker Island. Camicazi had returned to Bog-Burglar, Ragna to Lava-Lout, Eret to Shivering Shores, and Thuggory to Meathead. Viggo, Katja, Brenden, Kelda, Hilda, Vera, and Ryker were staying at the palace too, but that was to be expected since that is where they lived. A lot of the trainers left to visit family on their home islands, but wouldn't be gone the entire time.

"This is hopeless," Astrid sighed out as Hiccup placed down the phone after getting another response of not having any available rooms for a little over two weeks.

"You two are still here?" Vera blinked as she walked by with her family.

"Can't find a hotel," Hiccup informed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Viggo asked. "We're able to book rooms with ease because we own Dreki Heart, and the hotels always work with us," he chuckled.

"You're heading to Berk, right?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup and Astrid replied.

"Oh, Viggo, darling…Why not get them into Helheim's Nest?" Kelda offered with her hand on Viggo's arm.

"We tried there," Astrid stated.

"But you haven't tried using that you're part of Dreki Heart," Ryker remarked as Viggo got his phone out to make a call. "Do you care if you share a room?" he asked.

"No," the two lovers responded. Viggo nodded, then placed the phone to his ear.

"Bard, my old friend. How are you?" Viggo greeted, then there was a pause. "I'm doing well, and so is the family. How are Maeva, Olivia, and Birgir?" the man smiled. "Good to hear. Listen, I know it's a bit of a tall order, but do you think you can spare one room with stables for two interns of mine who I'm sending to do a little work in Berk over the holiday until the 1st" Viggo asked. "Oh, that's perfect. Thank you, and both will arrive on Friday for an evening check-in," Viggo stated, after that, the call ended.

"Done. You're staying in a single, one-bedroom on the first floor facing the town and can see the water too. There are two stables available right off the room, so you'll be able to see Toothless and Stormfly your entire stay. When you arrive, all you have to say is that you're with Dreki Heart," Viggo informed placing his phone away.

"And you'll get the discount too. These rooms are usually $120 a night, but when you're with Dreki Heart; it's 60% off, so you're only paying $48 per night for twelve nights," Brenden chuckled.

"That's…$576, divided by two is $288 each," Astrid said.

"Works for me," Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Viggo,"

"You're welcome," Viggo replied. "That's our gift to you," he added. "Now, best pack up and make sure you're ready for Friday. You have to check-in for 5 pm,"

"Got it," Hiccup and Astrid responded. The two collected their things and hurried to get packed.

 **. . .**

 _(Friday, December 20, 2019-4:55 pm)  
{Berk; Helheim's Nest Hotel}_

Friday at last; Hiccup and Astrid had just arrived in Berk to start their holiday vacation. Finally landing in Berk at the Helheim's Nest Hotel, Hiccup, and Astrid got off their dragons and admitted the place they would be staying until the 1st of January 2020, which would also mark them being together for ten months in a relationship. Viggo and Ryker only said that they had to return to the palace by 9 pm at the latest on the 1st, then they would be picking up the work once more. Hiccup never told Gobber they were coming back; he wanted to make it surprise for his Godfather/Unofficial Uncle, so this would be interesting.

"Welcome to Helheim's Nest!" spoke a cheerful voice.

"Um, thank you," Hiccup replied.

"The lobby is a bit backed up, so we're doing some check-ins out here in the lot as well. Can I have the name your reservation is under, please?" the man inquired.

"We, uh, we're with Dreki Heart," Astrid stated. The man tapped a few buttons on his tablet, then smiled.

"I have you right here. A single room with a double bed, first floor, overlooking Thor's Beach and town. Also, two attached stables for one Night Fury, and one Deadly Nadder. And your stay time is from tonight until…the 1st of January, correct?" the man revealed.

"Yes," Hiccup nodded with a smile.

"Wonderful. I'll get you checked in here," he paused, then looked back at Hiccup and Astrid. "And all set. Now, checkout is at 6 pm on the 1st. Your room has wifi, basic cable channels, and pay-per-view. There is room service available from 6 am to 11 pm. After 9 pm, the options to choose from differ slightly. In your room, you also have a coffee and tea maker, two cups, mini-fridge, desk, bathroom with tub and shower combination, closet, dresser, and two chairs and one table by the window. There is a sliding door to lead outside to the stables. The dragons are fed three times a day, and there are workers who go around making sure the water is filled. If you won't be here for one of the feedings, call the front desk and let them know. All your services mentioned above will get charged to your room, and paid for at the end of your stay during checkout," he explained.

"Sounds great, thank you," Astrid said. "Is there anywhere to eat inside the hotel?" she wondered.

"Oh, yes. We have a few establishments on the main level," the man beamed.

"Great, because we're starving," Hiccup chuckled.

"Had a long journey?" the man asked while tapping a few more things, and then two workers were seen coming over to stand beside him.

"We flew from Denmark straight through," Hiccup informed.

"Well, we'll get you right to your room to get settled in. This is Frode; he will take your bags and lead you to the room. Frieda will take your dragons to the connected stables," the man stated. Toothless and Stormfly remained by their riders.

"It's okay, bud. We'll see each other again in just a few minutes, okay?" Hiccup assured.

"Go with Frieda, Stormfly," Astrid encouraged. Reluctantly, Toothless and Stormfly left with Frieda, a girl who had almost white hair and pink eyes, which Hiccup and Astrid assumed had to be colored contacts. Likewise, Frode had the same colored hair and deep blue eyes. Frode grabbed the two suitcases with a smile as the check-in guy handed Hiccup and Astrid two keycards for the room.

"Enjoy your stay," the man called as Hiccup and Astrid walked behind Frode.

 **. . .**

 _(5:15 pm)  
{Helheim's Nest; Room #120}_

It took some time to get through the central lobby and into the hallway where their room would be. Hiccup and Astrid noticed how the main floor worked. There were rooms on the left and going all the way down. The open area was tables, a buffet line of food, some restaurants, and what appeared to be another hallway leading to conference rooms for business-related things or conventions; this was all on the right side across from the rooms. Hiccup and Astrid could already see a pool farther down and a hot tub. Moving to the left down another short hallway; the two were led through a door that showed rooms on either side. Frode swiped his card, and the door opened as he walked in and set their bags by the foot of the bed.

"And here we are," Frode smiled.

"Thank you," Astrid smiled. Instantly, the two of them could see their dragons in the stables from the windows, so that was comforting. Hiccup handed Frode a $5 from his wallet, and the man gave a bow and exited the room. "This room is beautiful," she admired.

"Well, let's unpack and admire later babe; that way we can go eat dinner," Hiccup chuckled. Astrid nodded, agreeing with Hiccup. After that, the two of them got their suitcases and began unpacking their clothes into the drawers of the six-drawer dresser. Astrid took the ones on the left, and Hiccup, on the right side. Once that was taken care of, they put their bathroom items in the restroom, and stowed their suitcases in one of the closets while using the other to hang their holiday dinner clothes on the hangers provided.

The room was quite nice. Entering from the door, Hiccup, and Astrid were able to see the bathroom on the left; this had a single sink, toilet, and shower/tub combination. On the right was the double wooden closet. Walking past all that, the two lovers were able to see the rest of the room as a whole. From right to left was the dresser with a thirty-two inch flat-screen TV on it, and then there was a work desk afterward. Between the dresser and desk was another table with a mini-fridge below, then the coffee/tea maker with sweeteners, mugs, stirrers, and some fresh creams in the fridge. The sliding glass door led outside to the stables and grassy area, which if you walked far enough would lead you to the water.

Also by the sliding glass door was two chairs, and a middle table to enjoy a meal for two. Finally, there was the queen-sized bed with to floating nightstands attached to the wall. The room was small but nice and perfect for them to reside in for two weeks. Hiccup and Astrid also knew where there was a close by laundry facility if they needed clothes cleaned.

"Well, shall we go to dinner, Milady?" Hiccup invited.

"Sounds great," Astrid nodded. The two gathered their things and the keycards, then left the room to find a place to eat.

 **. . .**

 _(5:45 pm)  
{Helheim's Nest Hotel-Drake Belly}_

It was one of the easiest places to eat at with how tired and hungry they were. Once getting inside and being placed in a booth; they began to look over the menus that the hostess left for them.

"So, when are we surprising Gobber?" Astrid asked softly.

"Well, I think that if it's anything like last year; we can show up on Christmas morning; that'll make his day," Hiccup chuckled as Astrid did the same.

"And what will we do with all our time in between?" Astrid wondered.

"Christmas is five days away, and we haven't shopped yet. That's one thing we could do," Hiccup suggested.

"Very true. I'm sure he'll be calling you in a day or two to ask what we're doing this year," Astrid giggled some.

"What should I tell him?" Hiccup asked.

"Tell him that we're doing a mission, and we're not sure how things are going to go. That should suffice to keep him at bay until Christmas," Astrid suggested.

"Could work. And…What about our parents, or friends?" Hiccup asked.

"I feel its inevitable that we'll run into them at some point. Or because of all the searching before, someone seeing us might tip your dad off, and they'll look again," Astrid shrugged.

"Well, we made our plan. If anything happens; we'll decide which direction to go in based on their reactions to seeing us," Hiccup stated. Moments later after Astrid nodded, the waiter came over to take their drink and food order. Hiccup and Astrid got sodas for a beverage, then picked one appetizer to split between them while also putting one dinner meal for each. After the waitress walked away smiling, Hiccup and Astrid got back to talking and enjoying the mini date they were on. All either of them could think about was when the inevitable would happen; that they ran into their old friends or parents. When it happened, all Hiccup and Astrid would be able to do was hope for the best.


	31. One Chance

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _One Chance_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, December 24, 2019-4 pm)  
{Berk; Helheim's Nest-Room #120}_

Hiccup and Astrid spent the 21st relaxing in the hotel room, and enjoying what the establishment had to offer. On the 22nd, Hiccup stayed back in the hotel to let Astrid go out and shop for Snoggletog. And Hiccup went on the 23rd. Both of them took care of having any gifts they bought wrapped at the stores the presents got purchased from before returning to the hotel. Hiccup and Astrid knew it was risky for them to take their dragons during the day, and that's why went on separate days to shop. However, Hiccup and Astrid did take their night flights together over the water where they knew they couldn't be seen by their parents. Hiccup and Astrid were still undecided on how they wanted to handle that matter of knowing their parents assumingly backed off the searches and had changed from how they were before, at least's what Gobber reported when he called to tell them the news a few months ago. Hiccup and Astrid debated the idea that it might happen, but they weren't sold on it without proof. Unfortunately; there was a lot of hesitation on when to give it a try. Thankfully, Hiccup and Astrid prepared for the worst possible situation, and that's why they had their dragons and a hotel room.

If anything went wrong; Hiccup and Astrid could get away fast on their dragons, and hide out in the hotel room until it was time to return to Denmark, or long enough to make an undetected night flight out of Berk. It depended on how things went. Hiccup and Astrid did let Fishlegs know they were in Berk for the holiday, and that they would have to find some time to hang out before returning to Drakonian Palace after the first of the year. Currently, the two of them were putting something semi-nice on to get to Gobber's and surprise him. Astrid was wearing a black pair of leggings with a nice, blue long sleeve. Hiccup wore dark brown pants with a red shirt.

"Are we ready?" Hiccup asked with a smile while putting his wallet, phone, and room key into his pockets.

"I think so," Astrid replied while getting her over the shoulder strap purse.

"Alright then, let's go surprise Gob-," Hiccup stopped short when Astrid's cell phone rang. Blinking, Astrid checked the caller ID to see the name; _Bestie_. Instantly, Astrid knew it was Heather.

"It's Heather," Astrid informed Hiccup.

"Answer it, and make sure everything is okay," Hiccup stated. Astrid accepted the call; then put it to her ear.

"Heather? Is everything okay?" Astrid greeted. There was a pause as Astrid sighed in relief. "Well, that's good. Happy Snoggletog Eve to you and Dagur too," she smiled now. "What's up?" Hiccup sat down on the edge of the bed while Astrid listened. "Hang on; I'll ask him," Astrid pulled the phone down a bit. "Heather wants to know if we want to get together after the holiday is over to hang out, and ring in the new year together?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I already told Fishlegs the same thing yesterday. Maybe we can all grab lunch or something?" Hiccup suggested.

"Hiccup says he's cool with it, and we'll be hanging with Fishlegs too. You remember him, right?" Astrid smiled while putting the phone back to her ear. Astrid laughed a little. "If you think he's so cute, then why don't the four of us go on a double date?" she stated. After a moment, she giggled. "It'll be fun. We can talk more about it on Thursday or something. You and Dagur have a great Snoggletog, okay?" minor pause. "Talk to you soon, bye," Astrid ended the call, slipping her phone away.

"Everything good?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh. I guess Viggo wants all the trainers and Dagur back at Dreki Heart base the day after Christmas, and Dagur told Heather to call us and see if we wouldn't mind hanging out with her while he's away," Astrid said.

"Well, of course!" Hiccup chuckled. "It'll be a fun time," he added.

"Alright, I'm ready," Astrid said. Hiccup and Astrid exited the room through their door on the back of the room that led to the off-room stables where Toothless and Stormfly were. Thankfully, Hiccup took care of saddling both dragons while Astrid took her shower, so they were ready to mount up and go.

 **. . .**

 _(4:15 pm)  
{Berk; Gobber's Apartment}_

Quietly landing in the backyard to avoid tipping off Gobber, Hiccup and Astrid put their dragons in the spare stables with some fish and water. Afterward, they moved around the front of the apartment and stood in front of the door. Hiccup knocked twice, and then the door opened a minute later revealing Gobber.

"Surprise!" Astrid and Hiccup laughed a bit. Gobber got overly excited and hugged them both tightly.

"Oh, it's so good ta see ya both!" Gobber exclaimed before practically dragging them inside the apartment and closing the door. "How did ya get here?" he asked while Hiccup and Astrid removed their coats.

"The dragons; we already set them in the back. We wanted to surprise you," Astrid smiled.

"I'm surprised!" Gobber said, clearly over the moon that his Godson and Astrid were there. "I thought you weren't coming home this year,"

"We weren't going to because of the whole thing with our parents, but we decided that we couldn't punish you over them," Hiccup stated.

"Well, I don't know what good it'll do ya, but both sets of parents have kept to their word, and backed off, laddie. No trips, no leads, no pesterin' me. They still miss ya, and hope you'll consider at least callin', but they've kept busy by working their jobs," Gobber informed while setting the coats in the closet, then having Hiccup and Astrid join him in the living room to sit down.

"That doesn't prove they've changed, Uncle Gobber," Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup and I are thrilled to get hear the news, but unfortunately; it's only words to us. For us to believe they understand why we left, and have stayed away without contact; we need proof," Astrid enlightened.

"I understand, lass. Can't say I blame ya for not believin' it given how things were for you two growing up," Gobber nodded. "Still, I'm glad ya came to visit. I bet yer both tired from the journey," he added.

"Actually, we've been here since the 20th," Hiccup chuckled.

"Where ya been?" Gobber wondered.

"Helheim's Nest Hotel," Astrid replied.

"Why is ya paying money to stay there? Could have been free with me," Gobber laughed now.

"It's part of our plan if we learn our parents haven't changed. Hiccup and I plan to take off and hide out there we find out they've been lying about their intentions. The hotel won't let either set in if we tell them not too, and then we can use the cover of night to fly back to Denmark since hotel security wouldn't allow them to hang around the property waiting for us to come out," Hiccup explained.

"Crafty, but I like it," Gobber said. "So, I haven't seen ya since the traitor thing," he started. "What's been going on?" he asked. Hiccup did tell Gobber and Fishlegs about what happened with Johann, and Gobber came out for a week just to make sure Hiccup was alright after being threatened with a knife.

"A lot," Astrid stated.

"Well, let me grab ya two a drink, non-alcoholic, of course; then ya can fill me in. Soda okay?" Gobber asked. "I got Cola, Sprite, Root Beer, and Orange. I think I might have Ginger Ale too," he moved to the kitchen.

"Orange, please," Hiccup said.

"I'll do Ginger Ale," Astrid smiled. Gobber grabbed two cans and brought them in while he had a bottled beer. After all three of them cracked open their drinks and took a sip; they sat back to relax a little and start talking.

 **. . .**

 _(5:30 pm)_

Hiccup and Astrid loved being able to sit and talk with Gobber freely over some drinks. Hiccup filled Gobber in on the Johann situation and saying that hopefully the trial should be taken care of in January with Johann behind bars in a secured prison. Other than that; it was just conversation about how things had been at Dreki Heart, progress on the Dragon Manual, and how Hiccup and Astrid's relationship was going. Of course, Hiccup and Astrid left out that they had unprotected sex in a secret tower room at the castle. Gobber would surely not approve, and while Hiccup typically never kept secrets from Gobber; this was one Hiccup didn't feel needed to come to light. And Astrid entirely agreed with him as the two of them discussed things before going over.

Gobber was working on dinner in the kitchen while Hiccup and Astrid relaxed on the couch after just checking on Toothless and Stormfly, who were eating their fish dinner.

"This is nice; I'm glad we decided to come this year," Hiccup said.

"It is nice being home after being away so long," Astrid replied.

"I'm just happy to be spending it with you and Gobber," Hiccup smiled.

"Me too, and I can't wait to see Fishlegs and Heather after Snoggletog. A double date will be so much fun!" Astrid said excitedly.

"I think Legs and Heather would hit it off nicely," Hiccup chuckled.

"That's why I suggested the double date," Astrid leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Hiccup said looking into Astrid's eyes.

"I love you too," Astrid responded as the two shared a kiss and relaxed more. Inside the kitchen, Gobber looked out the window over the sink to see Stoick and Valka arrive. Almost immediately after them, it was Snotlout, Frida, and Spitelout. Following those three was Calder and Alvina Hofferson. Gobber paled; he had forgotten they were coming over for Snoggletog Eve, and Snoggletog tomorrow. Toothless and Stormfly were hidden from sight in the stables. And it appears the seven arriving came by vehicle because they knew Gobber didn't have more than three stables.

Gobber's apartment was a two-bedroom space, but he had a big yard, driveway, and lived in his area alone. It was like a small house, which was perfect for Gobber as a single man. Stoick and Valka entered the house and went to greet Gobber, but he quickly hushed them and the others.

"What's wrong?" Stoick asked.

"If you promise not to freak out instantly; I'll tell you," Gobber whispered. He knew some of their talking was muffled since in the living room; there was Snoggletog music playing. They all nodded. Gobber took a breath. "Hiccup and Astrid are in the living room. They surprised me an hour and a half ago, and I forgot you all were coming, so they don't know you're here," he explained.

"My baby!" Valka said quickly.

"Val, easy…Their dragons are in the stables. If you tick them off, they will leave…Do what you said you'd do, and back off a little. This could be your only chance to fix things with your kids," Gobber warned.

"He's right," Calder nodded. "Let's just approach this slow, and calmly. We can't hound them, or demand answers. We have to show them we've changed…" With the parents in agreement, they took deep breaths to calm down.

"Go in first, act surprised to see them, but don't be overbearing. I'll come in after and say I forgot…" Gobber instructed. The parents and Jorgenson family members nodded, then headed into the living room.

"Hiccup?!" Stoick said, shocked.

"Astrid?!" Alvina stated in surprise. The two teenagers quickly jumped to their feet, standing next to one another in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?!" Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time. Gobber quickly came in and stepped between both groups.

"Let's all…Settle down," Gobber tried calmly.

"You didn't say they were coming…" Astrid reminded quickly.

"I forgot, lassie. You two surprised me, and I was excited to see ya. I was in the bathroom when they came in…" Gobber informed. "Come on, it's not such a bad thing…" he tried.

"Hiccup, I think we should just go…" Astrid said softly.

"Is that what you want to do?" Hiccup inquired. He could tell Astrid wasn't sure how to take the situation, seeing her parents again for the first time in almost two years. It would be two in March, which was only three months.

Valka stepped forward with her hand out. "Oh, please don't leave, Hiccup…" she pleaded, trying not to cry.

"Astrid, sweetheart, please? Give us a chance to prove we're sorry for being so…Attached," Calder insisted. Hiccup knew Astrid was conflicted on the matter, so he pulled her off towards the door and made it so they could talk without the rest hearing them. Gobber put his hand up to stop the older adults from moving any further.

"Don't…" Gobber warned them. Accepting that this is how it had to be to make any headway with the situation, the Haddocks and Hoffersons remained where they were.

"Astrid, what do you want to do?" Hiccup asked.

"I-I don't know, Hiccup. Part of me wants to believe them, and the other half has what you said about it being a trick racing through my mind," Astrid sighed.

"I know how you feel, but you know, Ast; this is why we made the plan we did. In case we ran into them, and we agreed that if things started going downhill, we'd grab the dragons and bail. Why don't we…And I can't believe I'm the one saying this…Stay and see how it goes?" Hiccup suggested.

"Is that what you want to do?" Astrid inquired.

"We did say we'd give it a chance. At least if we try this; we'll know if what we got told in September," Hiccup sighed. "At the first sign of an argument starting, or them pushing too much; we'll leave and escape to the hotel,"

"Alright," Astrid nodded. "Are we…Letting them know we're in a relationship?" she wondered.

"I think we should leave that be for now. At least until we know how this will go; we shouldn't give them a reason to start being protective again," Hiccup stated.

"Okay," Astrid agreed. The two took a breath and turned around to return to the spot they'd been in.

"Are ya two stayin, or leavin?" Gobber asked. "I need to know for a head count on dinner," he laughed a little to lighten the mood.

"We'll stay," Astrid said assuringly as the others breathed a sigh of relief.

"On one condition," Hiccup added as the parents tensed again. "This is your ONE opportunity to prove you've changed. If Astrid and I find out you lied and this was all a trick to try and hold us down; we're gone, and there is no guarantee you will see or hear from us again. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Calder, Alvina, Stoick, and Valka replied nodding their heads. The parents knew this was serious, and they couldn't mess up, or it very well could be the last time they see Hiccup and Astrid. This was their one chance to stay in contact with their kids.


	32. Hurt

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Hurt_

 _=Hiccup's POV=  
(Tuesday, December 24, 2019-5:45 pm)  
{Berk; Gobber's Apartment}_

Disbelief. That is all I could come up with to explain how I felt upon seeing my parents stroll into the living room of Gobber's place. I wasn't sure how else to react besides shock, confusing, and the immediate praying to Odin that there wouldn't be a fight. However, it seemed my folks were just as surprised to see me as I was them. And shockingly, they didn't swarm me with affection and demanding to know where I've been for the past twenty-one months. My focus, though, was on Astrid in all this because it wasn't just my folks who showed up; it was Astrid's too. Calder and Alvina Hofferson came with my parents, my aunt, uncle, and cousin. You can imagine mine and Astrid's shock in all this. I knew our parents had been working together to find us, but both are showing up for a _family_ Snoggletog event? Call me crazy, but seemed just a little off to me. Regardless; I couldn't base Astrid and me staying on that one little thing. So, I'd have to see how the night progressed. Astrid had wanted to leave, but somehow, and to my surprise; I convinced her to stay so we could watch how this situation played out. Personally; I wanted to know how it would go to get it out of the way if our parents were lying tricksters or not.

Astrid and I made our stance, and both sets of parents agreed to knowing that if they were revealed to have been lying; Astrid and I were leaving with no guarantee if they would see or hear from us again. After Astrid and I said our piece, there were hugs because it had been such a long time, then everyone sat down somewhere as Gobber went to check on dinner. So, here we are sitting at Gobber's around the living room in the most awkward silence ever. My father cleared his throat now.

"How have you been, son?" Stoick asks.

"I'm great," I replied. "You, Dad?"

"I'm doing alright, working a lot," Stoick said.

"Well, you run the island of Berk; I don't assume it's light work," I stated. "How's the shelter, Mom?" I turned the question to her now.

"Oh, everything is wonderful, Hiccup. Busy, busy," Valka smiled.

"How are things with you, dear?" Alvina asked Astrid.

"Perfect," Astrid responded.

"And how's Stormfly?" Calder inquired. "We miss seeing her every morning,"

"Stormfly is great. How have things been at home?" Astrid questioned.

"Not the same since you left," Calder said.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, you know…It's lonely, sweetie. We're used to having breakfast together, movie nights, and what not. It's different with you gone," Alvina interjected. Astrid shrugged a little then took a sip of her soda.

"Hiccup, when did you, uh…Bond with your Night Fury?" Snotlout decided to inquire.

"Almost five years ago now. Happened when I was fifteen, a little before all of your bonded with yours actually," I said.

"Like, how did you do it, though? Getting close to it?" Snotlout asked.

"I was curious myself," Valka jumped in. "Night Furies are rare, and not known for playing well with humans or other dragons,"

"First off, my Night Fury is not an _it_ ; he's a boy. And his name is Toothless. Secondly, all I had to do was get his attention and earn his trust," I informed. "If Toothless had been wild and could fly; it would have been much harder,"

"He can't fly?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Not by himself. When I found Toothless in the woods; he was wrapped up in a bola and semi-conscious. I thought he was going to kill me, but I used my pocketknife to set him free. I got his attention with fish, which we kind'a shared, and it was disgusting, but apparently, it got him to trust me," I chuckled. "Later the night around sunset; there was just this moment where I gave him my trust, and he gave me his. So, we bonded,"

"And what's with the no flying alone thing?" Spitelout, my uncle asked.

"Well, whoever shot him down with the bola hurt him. Toothless's left tail-fin was torn off, and I guess that messes with his ability to fly," I stated.

"We saw you fly him two years ago," Valka mentioned.

"That's because he can fly with my help. I made a saddle and prosthetic tail for him, but only I control it," I admitted.

"No one has ever successfully built a working prosthetic for a dragon, not one that would allow normal flight," Frida blinked.

"No, he really did. And it's amazing," Astrid smiled wide.

"Why don't you show them, lad?" Gobber suggested while walking in and wiping his hands with a dishtowel.

"I guess," I shrugged as I got up and led them outside to the backyard. "Stay back there; I'm not sure how he'll take to you," I warned. "Toothless!" I called next. Sure enough, Toothless came forward happily and saw the new people; he began to growl. "Hey, hey…It's alright, bud," I soothed while putting my hand out. Toothless placed his snout against my palm, then relaxed with a croon. Astrid came closer as her parents panicked.

"Astrid, come back here," Calder demanded.

"I'm okay; Toothless loves me," Astrid giggled as she stepped forward as Toothless got excited and nudged into her hard, but she laughed and rubbed the sides of his face gently.

"Well, since she has him occupied," I said. "This is the tail rig that I made," I told them showing off the ropes, cables, saddle, and peddle. "I control everything with my feet when we fly," I informed.

"That's…Impressive, Hiccup," Spitelout said softly.

"It's been modified over the years since I was fifteen. This one enables me to lock the tail open so Toothless can fly without me, and there's a switch Toothless can hit if he needs to activate the automatic tail setting. This tail is stronger and lighter than anything you've ever seen, and it's protected against most dragon attacks and fire resistant,"

"And it's all black to blend in. Hiccup has a riding suit that matches too. When they fly at night; you can't even see them," Astrid said as Toothless licked her face. Astrid placed a small kiss on Toothless's nose, and he purred, rubbing his nose to hers.

"Time for dinner!" Gobber announced. I sent Toothless back to the stable with Stormfly, then we all went inside to enjoy the holiday eve dinner.

 **. . .**

 _=Astrid's POV=_

 _(6:45 pm)  
{Gobber's Apartment}_

Dinner finished about ten minutes ago, and everything seemed to be going well. I'm still stunned to find my parents here with Hiccup's family; that did seem a little odd to me. However, I wouldn't knock it because it was nice to see my folks again. I'm not sure how Hiccup was taking being around his parents; I knew his departure two years ago didn't go well. I left when my parents weren't home. Hiccup straight up bailed on Toothless so fast that his parents couldn't keep up. Now, everyone was back in the living room to relax after supper and a nice dessert.

"So, you both go a once-in-a-lifetime chance to leave?" Snotlout inquired.

"Yeah," Astrid said.

"What was the chance? Traveling?" Alvina wondered.

I looked at Hiccup for a moment, not sure what to say. Neither of us wanted them to know the truth just yet. "With another group, yes. A select few people to travel around and work with dragons," Hiccup stepped in.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Valka said. "Is this time off? Being in Berk for the holiday?"

"Yeah. We are due back after the New Year," I nodded.

"When are you home for good?" Stoick asked in a less than enthused voice.

"We really only come for visits," Hiccup said. "We're, for the time being, permanently stationed where we're at,"

"And where is this _at_ located?" Calder pushed.

"That's classified information," I remarked. "Sorry, we keep a low profile, and the location is only disclosed to people we work closely with,"

"Surely…You can tell us the island, at least?" Stoick said.

"Unfortunately, no," Hiccup shook his head.

"I see," Valka said calmly. "This place where you are based…Does it provide everything you need?"

"Rooms, food, beds, dressers, stables, materials, etc.," I informed.

"Where are you two staying while you're here on vacation?" Alvina questioned.

"A place owned by the company we work for since all the hotels were booked solid," Hiccup lied. I was surprised, but it was a good one to use. It would throw our parents off.

"What kind of place?" Stoick pushed.

"It's like, a bed and breakfast place," I stated, following along with Hiccup's idea.

"We're just there for breakfast, lunch, and dinner sometimes," Hiccup chuckled. "Or we'll go out to eat, then return to sleep," he added.

"Oh. And you have rooms next to one another?" Calder wondered next.

"Nah, we share one," I said as the room went a bit quiet.

"That's unacceptable," Calder informed quickly.

"I completely agree!" Valka and Stoick joined in.

"Uh, why is it unacceptable?" Gobber asked. "It's not uncommon for two people in a relationship to share a bed," as soon as the words left his mouth; he covered it.

"GOBBER!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"In a relationship?!" Valka squealed almost.

"You two are dating?" Snotlout blinked.

"Sharing a bed?!" Stoick bellowed.

"Oops," Gobber winced. "Sorry…"

"Astrid, are you dating Hiccup?" Calder asked again.

"Yes, Daddy; I am. Hiccup and I have been together for almost a year," I confirmed. "And we're incredibly happy together,"

"A year March 1st," Hiccup added confidently. "Yes, we're dating. We are sharing a bedroom, and sleep in the same bed,"

"How did you know they were dating?" Valka asked Gobber.

"Because Gobber's known where Astrid and I have been since the start two years ago. I called him and told him, and he promised me he wouldn't say anything to you two, or to Astrid's parents," Hiccup responded.

"See, I told you Gobber knew something, and we shouldn't have backed down," Stoick sighed.

"Yeah, we know all about you hounding him," I said now.

"Then I suppose you knew that we only said we'd back off in front of Gobber so he'd call and tell you. We knew Gobber knew where you two were. We heard Gobber call you after leaving our house. The hope was to lure you back home," Calder said. I gasped, so it was a lie just as Hiccup predicted. I felt stupid…and hurt that I didn't listen to Hiccup. I owed him an apology for this.

"We didn't come home for you; we came for Gobber, and now we're leaving," I said sternly as I stood up.

"Right behind you, Milady," Hiccup said. "Gobber, thank you once again for everything you've done," he said as Gobber rose quickly to hug us both.

"You two aren't leaving!" Valka demanded.

"Just watch us," Hiccup remarked as he took my hand, and led me through the kitchen, and out the back door. "Toothless!"

"Stormfly!" I called. Both our dragons rushed forward as I jumped on my Nadder's back, and Hiccup threw his leg over Toothless's saddle.

"Not another step!" Calder called after us.

"We warned you not to blow your chance, or there would be consequences," Hiccup reminded.

"You're not allowed to go!" Stoick glared.

"And you can't legally stop us from doing so. Hiccup and I are nineteen, almost twenty in two more months," I snapped harshly. "Hiccup and I will continue to travel and do what we love to do,"

"And on this less than cheery note; goodbye," Hiccup said. "Wings up!" Toothless launched into the sky with Stormfly right behind him.

"Evasive maneuvers, cloud cover," I told Hiccup. We darted into the darkening sky, hiding above the clouds and flying as fast we could while staying together.

"HICCUP!" I heard Stoick and Valka call for my boyfriend. "ASTRID!" and that was my parents yelling for me. I couldn't even begin to describe the betrayal I felt right now as Hiccup, and I escaped our parents' line of sight, and after looking back; it didn't appear they caught up with us either. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't, not right now. All I wanted was to get to the hotel and be done with today. I guess Hiccup and I would discuss our next move after arriving.

 **. . .**

 _(7:05 pm)  
{Helheim's Nest Hotel}_

Reaching the hotel; it was dark. That worked out for us because we knew that our parents wouldn't see us landing. Hiccup and I located our room by the number on the stables roof; _120_ , and then set down. Hiccup and I settled our dragons into the stables and made sure the walls were down on the stalls and the curtains up to avoid them being seen from any aerial viewing if our parents decided to seek us out tomorrow. Getting into the room through our outside access door, I dropped my purse on the desk and flopped on the bed.

"That was a complete disaster," Hiccup sighed as he tossed his wallet to the desk as well. Hiccup set his phone on the charger, then kicked off his shoes and went to the bathroom. I sat up with my head in my palms, trying not to cry. Hiccup came out, and I felt him sit beside me. I felt Hiccup's arm go around my shoulders as he pulled me against him.

"I-I owe you an apology, Hiccup," I managed.

"For what?" Hiccup asked.

"You said this was a trap…And it was. Even Gobber got fooled…" I whimpered a bit.

"Hey, it's okay. At least we know now not to trust anything more they say without actual proof of them stopping. We'll just ignore them again," Hiccup said.

"But it shouldn't be that way, Hiccup! It shouldn't have come down to us running off the day we got picked. It shouldn't have gotten to the point where we felt that we couldn't tell them anything about where we are, or the work we do….It just…Shouldn't have to be that we ignore them because they refuse to accept our choices and that we're adults and can do what we what," I cried a bit, palming away a few tears.

Hiccup kissed my cheek and made me look at him by lifting my chin up so our eyes would meet. "I know, babe. It shouldn't have to be this way, but it is, and we have to accept that some people are incapable of change. Maybe this, seeing us tonight and how they got over us sharing a room and being happy together, will be enough to make them see. We can only hope that's the case, or Gobber drilling it into their heads because I know he'll give them an earful if he hasn't already. But listen, Astrid…They can't stop this. Okay? They can't stop us from leaving, working with Dreki Heart, or even dating because we're adults, and it's our decision. You and I will enjoy the rest of our holiday together, hang with Heather and Fishlegs; it'll be a good time, and we'll keep being happy. It's them losing out on being part of our lives because of their choices, and we shouldn't fret over that,"

"I know Hiccup…But it still hurts," I sighed. Hiccup kissed me.

"It hurts me too, but we have to accept that this is how things are until or if something changes," Hiccup reminded. I nodded to him and laid my head on his shoulder. I knew he was right, and I couldn't dispute any of his words; I just wish it didn't have to hurt this much.


	33. One To Remember

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _One To Remember_

 _=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, December 25, 2019-7 am)  
{Berk; Helheim's Nest Hotel}_

The night remained calm after Hiccup and Astrid reached the hotel, and talked a bit about the situation regarding their parents and what happened at Gobber's for Snoggletog Eve. Hiccup had expected something to happen after seeing his parents; he just didn't know when it would happen. And Astrid; she was happy to see her family, but hurt when she learned everything had been a lie. Hiccup was right in his assumption that returning home after the call from Gobber would be a trick, and that truth was revealed by Calder Hofferson. They purposely told Gobber the four of them would back off and change so Gobber would call Hiccup and let him know. Hiccup and Astrid decided to go home to Berk for a holiday, and now the two young lovers knew there would be no trusting their folks without hard evidence they have changed. Hiccup didn't like seeing Astrid upset, but it was understandable why she would be. Astrid was the one who convinced Hiccup to come to Berk, so they could see Gobber even when Hiccup expressed he knew how this whole thing would go. Astrid felt responsible for what happened when it could have been avoided; just like Hiccup wanted to do in the first place.

Hiccup and Astrid both took showers, watched a movie, with a couple of snacks from the hallway vending machine; then the two fell asleep around 11:35 pm. Now, it was the next morning; Snoggletog. Hiccup and Astrid were both hoping for a better day. Hiccup was laying on his back with Astrid's head on Hiccup's left shoulder and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. A buzzing on the nightstand is what woke Hiccup up first as he lazily reached with his right hand to grab the device and checked the screen with one eye open. It was a call from Gobber. Hiccup pressed answer and put it to his ear.

"Morning, Uncle Gobber," Hiccup yawned.

" _Morning, laddie…Happy Snoggletog,"_ Gobber greeted.

"Happy Snoggletog to you too. What's up?" Hiccup asked.

" _I feel bad about yesterday,"_ Gobber sighed.

"Don't worry about it; I honestly had a feeling something like that might happen if Astrid and I saw our parents while we're on Berk for holiday vacation. I knew something wasn't right in September when you called me; you got fooled as much as we did," Hiccup stated.

" _Still. I sent them all home about ten minutes after you and Astrid left. I wanna see ya today. Won't you two come back over?"_ Gobber inquired hopefully. Astrid was awake now, looking at Hiccup with unsure ideas for the idea.

"We can't take the chance of them showing up because they know you'll have contacted us today," Astrid said as Hiccup tapped the speaker button. Gobber sighed heavily. "Why don't…You come to us, Gobber? You know where we're staying. We can hang out here in the hotel room to celebrate together. Just don't bring Grump, and our parents likely won't suspect a thing other than you not wanting to talk to them, and that's why you wouldn't answer the door at your apartment," Astrid offered.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, babe. What do you say, Uncle Gobber? We'll tell you where to find us, and meet you outside the hotel to bring you in," Hiccup added.

" _Crazy enough ta work. Alright! When should I come?"_ Gobber wondered.

"Well, Astrid and I just woke up, so…I don't know…How about 10:30-ish?" Hiccup suggested.

" _Sounds good to me,"_ Gobber stated. _"I'll let ya know when I'm about to be there,"_

"We'll be waiting. See ya later, Uncle Gobber," Hiccup smiled. The call ended as Hiccup set the phone back down on the nightstand before glancing at his girlfriend, who snuggled up to him more. "Good morning, Milady," he smiled.

"Morning," Astrid replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"It was decent. How about you?" Hiccup wondered.

"I get the best sleep in your arms," Astrid giggled a bit. Hiccup leaned over and met her lips for a kiss. Afterward, they just laid there comfortably. "Okay, let's get up, dressed, and have breakfast?" Astrid agreed.

"I'm down for that. Kind'a hungry anyway," Hiccup said. "You use the bathroom first; I'll check on the dragons," he stated. Astrid nodded as they shared another kiss before letting go of each other and getting out of the bed.

 **. . .**

 _(1 pm)  
{Helheim's Nest Hotel}_

Unfortunately, it took Gobber almost two and a half hours to get to the hotel because Stoick and Valka were at Gobber's around 10 am with the Hoffersons to demand to know where Hiccup and Astrid were. Gobber, of course, refused to reveal anything. Gobber then had to wait for it to be safe to leave the apartment and ensure he wasn't followed. Finally, Gobber stood outside the doors and pulled out his phono text Hiccup.

 _You[1:03 pm]  
I'm here lad_

Gobber saw that the message turned from Sent to Read, then that Hiccup was replying. The words came up as Gobber smiled.

 **The Lad[1:04 pm]  
** _ **Be right there!**_

Gobber slipped his phone away and waited, but still looked around to make sure that no one was spying on him. Finally, Hiccup walked out of the entry doors and greeted his Godfather with a hug; then Hiccup led Gobber inside. Hiccup led Gobber to the room and got them inside.

"Gobber! Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid greeted with a smile.

"Same to you, lassie. Now, let's get this started!" Gobber cheered. Hiccup and Astrid nodded as they began bringing out presents to open; just like last years, there was a few for each person from one another. There were also drinks and snacks to enjoy.

 **. . .**

 _(8:45 pm)  
{Helheim's Nest Hotel, Room #120}_

Another semi-successful Snoggletog celebrated with Gobber. Hiccup and Astrid got three things each from Gobber, one thing from each other, and both gave Gobber two gifts each. The snacks in the rooms, soda, and chips with some mini sandwiches were their lunch, and then the three of them enjoyed dinner together from room service. Gobber left about 7:30 pm while Hiccup and Astrid cleaned up and put things away. There were about twenty minutes spent with talking to Fishlegs, Heather, and Dagur; securing plans for Friday the 27th as Hiccup and Astrid just wanted to relax on the 26th because they were careful not to get caught by their parents. Heather, Dagur, and Fishlegs understood, and it was agreed they would keep their meeting up secret and in places their parents wouldn't bother to look, or wouldn't have access to. After all, that happened; Hiccup and Astrid took their night flight together and had just returned to the room once their dragons were in the stables for the remainder of the evening.

With the doors locks and shades are drawn now, Hiccup and Astrid laid on the bed to cuddle up and put the TV on.

"So, what movie tonight?" Astrid inquired while looking up at Hiccup. Hiccup didn't say anything at first; he smiled and leaned down to capture her lips with his. Astrid was surprised but kissed Hiccup back. Moments later, they were making out on the bed with the remote to the TV on the floor as it dropped from Astrid's hand when Hiccup rolled on top Astrid as they continued kissing feverishly.

 **~Lemon Start~**

It became very apparent how they would be spending the rest of their evening once the kissing turned to making out and Astrid ended up on her back on the bed with Hiccup laying on top of her with one knee between her legs and his arms on either side of hers. Astrid's arms were around Hiccup's neck, locking loosely while her fingers lightly stroked up and down the base of his neck. After ten minutes of this; Astrid pushed Hiccup back a little as he sat on his knees and Astrid knelt on hers before the kissing picked up once more. This time; Hiccup's hands were on Astrid's hips, and hers were on his shoulders. Panting after a few moments, they stared into one another's eyes.

"I want you," Hiccup whispered.

"I want you too…" Astrid replied with a faint blush.

"You on birth control?" Hiccup questioned.

"Since November; I went with the pill," Astrid nodded to him. "You get condoms?"

"I brought three with me from the palace," Hiccup stated gently. Astrid smiled as she grabbed the front of Hiccup's shirt and drew him closer to her as Hiccup kissed her lips softly.

"Since we're…Prepared this time," Astrid trailed off a little bashfully. "And don't have to worry about anyone questioning where we were all night," she blushed now. "What do you say we make love?"

"I say; I thought you'd never ask," Hiccup joked. Astrid giggled a little as they began kissing once more, much more passionately than before. Hiccup's hands moved up, hooking Astrid's shirt with his fingers; then drawing it up and over her head when they broke the kiss for a moment. Astrid used her hands to start unbuttoning Hiccup's shirt and then proceeding to slid it off his shoulders. Both articles of clothing landed on the floor next to one another. Hiccup's hands moved around Astrid's back to carefully unhook her bra; Astrid let it fall from her arms as Hiccup tossed that into the pile. Now, their upper bodies were pressed firmly together, and Hiccup was massaging Astrid's breasts.

A light moan escaped Astrid's throat at Hiccup's gentle touch on her boobs. Hiccup massaged them and carefully tended to her nipples as well with his thumbs in a slow circular motion. Astrid laid down on the bed slowly, bringing Hiccup down with her. There were a few more kisses between them before Hiccup trailed along Astrid's jawline, then to her neck. Hiccup left a small mark which would be covered by any shirt Astrid wore; then his lips moved lower until reaching Astrid's breasts. Hiccup massaged the left while licking and sucking the right; then after a minute, he switched. Astrid let her fingers run through Hiccup's auburn hair, and massage his shoulders while he did what he was doing to her. The feeling from such a small action was incredible.

"Gods, I love you so much," Hiccup said lovingly when he'd finished with her breasts.

"I love you too," Astrid breathed out, staring into Hiccup's green orbs. Hiccup crawled up to kiss Astrid again, then pulled away and left a line of kisses down the front of her body until reaching her pants where he unbuttoned her pants, the pulled the zipped; Astrid blushed as she nodded for Hiccup to go ahead, and he drew her pants and underwear down together. Instantly, Astrid tensed a little, but not out of fear. Hiccup used one arm to balance himself comfortably, then used the free hand to rub his fingers lightly and down her folds. "A-Ah…" she moaned.

"You like that?" Hiccup asked.

"Mmhm," Astrid nodded. Hiccup knew the last time they did this; it was pretty rushed, so he wanted to take his time tonight and make love to her as it was meant to get done; with passion and love, not lust or being super horny. Hiccup smiled as he slipped a finger between Astrid's wet folds and moved up and down a bit before pushing a finger inside. Astrid's hands gripped the blankets beneath her body as she arched a bit. "Hiccup!..." she gasped at the feeling. Hiccup began pumping his finger back and forth. After another minute; Hiccup added a second finger. "Gods…M-More…" she let slip out.

"As you wish," Hiccup grinned a little before adjusting his body to lay down with his face in front of her womanhood. Hiccup kissed the top where the clit was causing Astrid to shudder with excitement. Hiccup let his tongue slide through and tease the clitoris a bit. Soon the motions were up and down, then light circles. Astrid's legs twitched with pleasure as she tried to close them on reflex, but Hiccup kept them from moving so he could continue.

"Oh! Mm…" Astrid panted. "Feels…s-so good…" she moaned. Hiccup moved his fingers after another two minutes and devouring her pussy entirely. Astrid arched more, biting her arm to keep from screaming out at the feeling. Hiccup was glad she was enjoying it, and he loved being the one to deliver a good time to his girlfriend. "Hiccup," she breathed out, gripping the sheets more. Hiccup ate Astrid out for a good three minutes before inserting two fingers once more, and now doing both things to drive Astrid wild. Hiccup curved his fingers upward, stroking the tissue that would be the G-spot as Astrid lost it. "I'm…Cumming…" she informed. Hiccup felt Astrid's walls tighten on his fingers as he kept pumping them, and licking her clit. Astrid practically screamed as her lower half arched off the bed and she released quickly after.

Hiccup had just enough time to pull back as Astrid squirted quite a bit, then laid there enjoying her orgasm to the max as it riveted through her body. Hiccup wiped his mouth on the blanket and smiled at Astrid. After a few minutes, while Astrid recovered, Hiccup removed his pants; then walked into the bathroom where his shower bag was and pulled a condom out from the front pocket.

"Where'd you go?" Astrid asked.

"Grabbing this," Hiccup informed, revealing the condom between his index and middle finger on the left hand.

"Oh," Astrid smiled. Hiccup set the condom on the nightstand beside the bed on his side, then kissed Astrid again as she carefully sat up and used her hands to take Hiccup's boxers off him. While making out, again; Astrid sat on her knees and grabbed hold of Hiccup's length, beginning to stroke up and down.

"Fuck me…" Hiccup sighed out. Astrid giggled as she carefully pushed Hiccup to lay on his back upon the bed, then she moved herself to in between his legs while still bringing her hand up and down. Hiccup reclined with his hands behind his head, relaxing entirely as Astrid continued giving him a hand job.

"Do-Does it feel good?" Astrid wondered. The first time she did this to him; it was a quick event to get to orgasm. As they were taking their time tonight; she wanted to make sure he enjoyed it as much as she did when Hiccup did it to her moments ago.

"Amazing, Ast…" Hiccup told her. Astrid smiled as she kept it up for a minute or so, then she lowered her mouth and began to lick the head before putting her mouth over it and starting to suck while stroking still. "Gods, yes…" he breathed out in pleasure, tilting his head back while Astrid was happy to be doing a good job. Astrid began to pick up speed as Hiccup's breathed became more erratic as he drew nearer to release. Astrid went farther down, bringing Hiccup's cock to the back of her throat and Hiccup's hips bucked a little. Astrid almost smirked realizing how much Hiccup liked how it felt. Astrid did it a few more times as Hiccup grit his teeth, grinding them together. "Gah…I'm…gonna cum…" Hiccup managed.

Astrid stayed in place, still stroking lightly as Hiccup came into her mouth. Astrid swallowed and licked his length clean. Astrid pulled back, smiling at him. Hiccup leaned up and pulled her down with him as Astrid giggled a bit in his arms. Hiccup climbed over her, capturing her lips again with his. After a few light kissed; he stared into her blue eyes.

"You still wanna keep going?" Hiccup asked.

"I do," Astrid nodded. Hiccup rolled himself onto his back and sat up while getting the condom. Using his teeth on the corner of the wrapper; Hiccup tore it open and pulled the object out. Hiccup carefully slid it on himself and pinched the top free of air before moving back on top of Astrid, who already adjusted her legs apart for him. Astrid's arms went around his shoulders, and back of Hiccup's neck while he held himself in position at Astrid's entrance. "Go ahead; it's okay," she stated. Hiccup pushed in some-what fast. Astrid winced for a moment as Hiccup didn't move.

"Did I hurt you?" Hiccup inquired.

"Well, we haven't done it since that first time a month ago…And you're not exactly small, Hiccup," Astrid said as Hiccup blushed a bit at the compliment. "I'm okay, just gimme a sec to adjust," she stated. Hiccup nodded, kissing her a few times. "Alright, I'm good," she informed lightly. Hiccup began rocking his hips back and forth in slow movements. It did not take long for Astrid to start moaning in pleasure. Hiccup loved how it felt and let a few moans escape his lips, but it was more panting and heavy breathing for him. "Mm, Hiccup…Faster…" she asked.

Hiccup adjusted his body and began thrusting into her core faster as asked. Astrid gripped his arms a bit tightly, moaning more. "Gods, yes…Feels…Go-Good…" she breathed out, throwing her head back against the pillow. Hiccup smiled as he fixed his arms to be down more, and he could kiss Astrid while maintaining the same speed. The making out began once more, Astrid's moans carried into Hiccup's mouth, effectively muffling them from being so loud. This position lasted about eight minutes before Astrid decided she wanted to be on top.

Hiccup pulled out as he laid down and Astrid crawled over him, then lowered herself onto his erect cock. Astrid held his chest, leaving a few scratch marks from her nails there before beginning to move. Hiccup held Astrid's hips, letting her have fun on top while he just met her each time with a thrust. Astrid tried not to moan a lot, but it was hard when it felt this good. After a few minutes, Hiccup's hands wandered to Astrid's breasts, massaging them mid-ride. Astrid bent down after five minutes to kiss Hiccup again; her hips bouncing up and down.

"Damn, Astrid. At this rate; I won't be able to last much longer…" Hiccup panted a bit. Astrid laughed a little as Hiccup decided to be a little devious. Hiccup suddenly flipped Astrid down onto the bed, holding her legs under the thighs and thrusting deeper than before.

"Oh, Gods! Yes!" Astrid cried out in pleasure. This position only lasted five minutes before Astrid rolled on her hands and knees. Hiccup chuckled a bit and slammed into her core again. Astrid loved how it felt, and from this angle, Hiccup could kiss Astrid more and maintain a fast and hard speed, one that Astrid seemed to be loving. "Mm…S-So close…"

"Me too," Hiccup replied while holding her hips to bring them back into each of his quickened thrusts.

"Hiccup! Fuck…" Astrid panted. It was getting harder for both of them to hold back but wanted to keep going. Hiccup slowed a bit, and this seemed to help. It pushed Hiccup and Astrid another seven or so minutes in doggy-style. Hiccup locked his arm around her waist and pulled her on her side along with him on his. Hiccup lifted one of Astrid's legs up and continued thrusting. "Ah…! Fa-Faster…Harder!" she demanded.

"You know I'll cum if I do," Hiccup reminded.

"S-So will I…I'm close…Please…More…" Astrid begged. Hiccup picked up speed and force as Astrid moaned loudly. Hiccup was able to kiss her lips and kept up his actions for another three minutes. Astrid's walls began to contract around his length, and he grunted.

"Shit…Astrid, don't…tighten like that…" Hiccup said, panting.

"Can't…help it…" Astrid did it again as she was almost there. Hiccup growled almost as he moved to put himself between her legs while she was still on her side. Astrid's leg was now up and against Hiccup's chest. Hiccup moved faster and harder, droplets of sweat beading down his forehead and sides of his face. "Oh, sweet Freya above, yes!" Astrid exasperated in pleasure. "Gods…Right there, baby!" she cried out immediately afterward when Hiccup was hitting her G-spot.

"Yeah…That's it?" Hiccup asked as Astrid managed a nod. Hiccup began to pound in, the sound of fleshing slapping together began to come through. Astrid gripped the sheets hard, pulling at them and trying to bury her face in the pillow. "Cum for me,"

"Ah! Hiccup, yes! Yes, right there. Right there! I'm cumming!" Astrid moaned. Her walls tightened, and it sent Hiccup over the edge.

"Oh, Gods! Astrid…I'm cumming!" Hiccup breathed heavy. With a final hard thrust inside, Hiccup released fast. "F-Fuck me…" he panted. Astrid at the same time, squirting a bit. After a minute, Hiccup's length twitched within Astrid before he held the condom in place and pulled out of her core. Astrid shuddered a bit, still riding out the effects of her orgasm. Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed as he removed the condom, tied the end and checked to make sure nothing leaked out. Satisfied with his inspection, he tossed it in the trash bin beside the bed.

 **~Lemon End~**

Hiccup grabbed a towel off the table near the coffee/tea maker; then let Astrid clean up first before himself. Astrid pulled on a nightshirt and her underwear. Hiccup only threw on his boxers before the two of them got into bed and checked the clock on the nightstand near Astrid's side. It was about 9:25 pm.

"I love you, Hiccup…And that was amazing…" Astrid said finally. Hiccup kissed her and locked his arm around her waist while snuggling under the covers with Astrid.

"I love you too, Astrid. Sleep well," Hiccup stated. Astrid got close to Hiccup and soon drifted off to sleep. Hiccup began dozing by 9:40 pm, only thinking about the fact this would be a Snoggletog they remembered forever.


	34. A Decision To Make

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _A Decision To Make_

 _=Hiccup's POV=  
(Saturday, December 28, 2019-9:45 am)  
{Berk; Helheim's Nest Hotel}_

Making love to Astrid on Snoggletog had been just incredible. I figured that at some point during our holiday vacation we might end up having sex, and how perfect was it to do it two days ago to end our night? I loved that we could take our time with everything, and not have to worry about friends or staff finding us as we did at Drakonian Palace. Of course, Astrid and I only did it once at the base, and it was our first time in the hidden room of the tower on the fourth floor. The only reason we hadn't done it again until Snoggletog night is that Astrid had to get on birth control, but taking the pill required her to start it the day of her period beginning. Me being condoms had been an easy task. All I had to do was take Toothless for a flight and stop at a store to get them. Hiding them was simple too. I kept two in my wallet, which was always with me. And the rest were inside my nightstand at the palace. I did not need to bring any on missions because Astrid and I already talked about that and determined it wouldn't be private or appropriate to engage in such acts while working. For this trip; I brought three with me. One in the wallet, two in the suitcase.

Astrid and I spent the 26th of December just relaxing in the hotel, but we had talked to Heather and Fishlegs to discuss more on the 28th, which is today, for when we got to hang out. Dagur would be dropping Heather and Windshear off at 10:30 am; then he had to bolt to Denmark for some business with Dreki Heart on Viggo and Ryker's orders. Dagur wasn't allowed to say what the work was about, but we knew it had to do with central staff and trainers going; interns didn't have to return yet, not until after the 1st of January. Astrid and I had it all planned out to leave with Heather and Dagur on the 1st at night to return by 9 pm to Denmark. Dagur got Heather a single room in the hotel Astrid, and I were in, and it's because Heather would be staying in Berk until Dagur came for her, but we weren't sure how long he'd be, and Dagur didn't want Heather alone on Berserker Island. Astrid and I certainly didn't mind one bit. We liked hanging out with our friends, and couldn't wait to see the rest of them. We knew Soren and Signy were still at the palace with Viggo, Ryker, Kelda, Hilda, Katja, and Vera. Eret, Thuggory, Camicazi, and Ragna had all gone home to their islands to visit with their families.

And here Astrid and I were, spending most of our time in lockdown to avoid our families seeing us. Gobber and Fishlegs were the only two people who knew where we were and keeping it a secret. Today, though, Astrid and I would be out and about with Fishlegs and Heather; we planned to go to lunch and do a bit of shopping. Secretly; Astrid and I were hoping that Heather and Fishlegs would hit it off nicely. There was some chemistry between them when Fishlegs came to apologize at Drakonian Palace a while back. We hoped that maybe all they needed was a little push of being together. Heather's room would be a few doors down from mine and Astrid's; we have no idea how Dagur swung that, but we felt it might be because the holidays are over, so a lot of people are leaving. Right now, Astrid and I were just relaxing in our room. I was messaging Fishlegs to let him know when we were getting together so he could meet us. I looked over to Astrid; she was sitting at the small two-seater table and looking out the window with a smile. My lazy ass was still in bed even though we woke up around 7:15 am.

I smiled. "You're so beautiful," Astrid turned to look at me, blushing a bit.

"Guess you're not so bad looking either," Astrid replied. I sat up as Astrid moved off the chair and took a spot next to me. I wrapped my arm around her as she snuggled close. "Does Fishlegs know where we're meeting for lunch?"

"Yeah; just told him we were meeting at Valhalla's Gate for 11:45," I nodded.

"And Heather should be here by 10:30 am; she'll have plenty of time to settle into her room before we meet up and meet Fishlegs," Astrid smiled; then leaned up and kissed me. I returned it as we cuddled more.

"I suppose I should go grab a shower," I chuckled.

"Aw, can't you stay here a bit longer?" Astrid asked.

"I'd rather be showered and ready for when Heather gets here, babe. I don't wanna seem like a total lazy ass who just rolled out of bed; it'll only take me a few minutes," I kissed her forehead. Astrid let me go as I got up and moved to the bathroom a change of clothes.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(10 am)_

Astrid was watching the news channel while Hiccup showered for ten minutes. By 9:55 am; the shower turned off, and Hiccup came out five minutes later fully dressed in a pair of dark jeans, white socks, and a red long sleeve shirt. Hiccup plopped down on the bed to get on his black sneakers. Astrid crawled up behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"You're great with your hands," Hiccup relaxed.

"You always look so tense," Astrid informed.

"Can you blame me? We're about to make a public appearance in Berk for the first time in about two years. We've barely left the hotel since we arrived," Hiccup sighed. "I just don't want to run into anyone we know,"

"It's the risk we take, babe. We can't hide forever. Besides, our parents wouldn't cause a scene if they saw us," Astrid reminded.

"Maybe yours wouldn't…" Hiccup muttered.

"Hiccup, your dad is the mayor of Berk; he's not going to ruin his image," Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek. "Come on, let's take your mind off it," she offered.

"How do you intend on doing that?" Hiccup questioned. Astrid grinned a bit as moved in front of Hiccup and pushed him back on the bed carefully, then straddled his hips while leaning forward to kiss him. Hiccup blinked a bit but returned the gesture. Not long after, the two were making out on their hotel bed.

 **. . .**

 _ **(11:20 am)**_

Hiccup and Astrid woke up to loud banging on the door, and Astrid's cell phone ringing beside them on the nightstand table.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" a familiar voice was calling. Instantly, the two sat up quickly and recalled what happened. Astrid and Hiccup started making out on the bed around 10 am, then the two ended up having a quick fuck from 10:10 am to 10:50 am. After that, the two fell asleep on the bed. The two of them were in bed now, still naked. "Come on you two! I'm starting to get worried," Heather's voice said.

"Shit…" Hiccup said, quickly getting out of the bed to pull on his boxers. Astrid was fumbling through locating her clothes as well.

"J-Just a second, Heather!" Astrid called. "Hiccup and I fell asleep," she added.

Heather giggled. "Okay!" she replied. Hiccup and Astrid finished getting dressed and made themselves look presentable before Hiccup went to open the door with a smile.

"Hi, Heather, Dagur," Hiccup greeted.

"About time! We've been knocking on the door and calling for like fifteen minutes," Dagur chuckled.

"We ended up falling asleep watching a movie," Astrid smiled as she and Heather hugged.

"Was the movie called how fast can we have sex before our friends show up?" Dagur chuckled. Hiccup and Astrid paled.

"W-What makes you say that?" Astrid said quickly.

"Maybe the open condom wrapper on the nightstand was a good clue," Dagur grinned. Astrid blurred furiously as Hiccup face-palmed. "Relax, Hiccup. We all know you two do it; it wasn't hard to figure out," he put his arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Pray tell how everyone knows?" Astrid mumbled.

"Don't look at me, babe. You're the one who told the girls about the first time; I said nothing to the males," Hiccup put his hands up defensively before going to the wrapper and tossing it in the garbage.

"It's cool, Hiccup. Anyone who knows, I'm sure doesn't care. You two are adults, and Viggo told you that it's alright as long as it doesn't affect your work and you guys keep it private," Dagur chuckled. "It's your business; we won't give ya trouble. Just be safe about it,"

"We are," Hiccup nodded. Dagur smiled as he hugged Heather.

"I'll call you when I get to Denmark, sis. Have fun," Dagur said. Heather nodded as Dagur waved to the others, then left.

"Alright, well, what's next?" Heather asked.

"Well, it's about 11:30 now; we gotta get to lunch and meet Fishlegs," Astrid informed.

"Alright, let's go…" Hiccup said. And with that, Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather all departed from the room through outside door to get their dragons.

 **. . .**

 _(11:45 am)  
{Valhalla's Gate}_

Windshear, Toothless, and Stormfly landed outside the restaurant as their riders dismounted and got their dragons into the stables.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Oh, it's so good to see you two again!" Fishlegs' voice cried out happily as the man rushed over. Astrid got a tight hug from the Fishlegs; Hiccup and Fishlegs shook hands and shared a brotherly-like hug.

"Good to see you too, Legs. I'm sure you remember Heather," Hiccup smiled as Heather stepped forward. Fishlegs straightened instantly, smiling a little nervously.

"Hello, Fishlegs," Heather waved softly.

"H-Hi, Heather. Of course I remember her, how can I forget? She helped me be able to talk to you again," Fishlegs nodded.

"Well, shall we get inside to catch up and eat?" Astrid invited. The four walked together inside the establishment and were seated within two minutes. Their table was a back booth where they could still see their dragons. Hiccup and Astrid sat together on one side while Fishlegs and Heather were across from them. Within the first ten minutes; the four teenagers ordered and received their drinks. After that; it was looking over the menu to choose what they wanted to eat. The waiter returned to take their appetizer and lunch order, and she was gone a few moments later.

"So, Heather…How is your brother?" Fishlegs asked.

"He's good. I'm sure he'd be with us, but he had some work to do back at the base with the others," Heather replied.

"Dagur left us in charge of basically babysitting her until he gets back," Astrid sighed.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. He's just protective," Hiccup stated.

"Overprotective just like both sets of your parents are," Heather muttered.

"I don't think Dagur is _that_ bad, Heather," Hiccup laughed a little. "At least he let you join Dreki Heart. And lets you do missions without him…"

"Eh, true," Heather shrugged. "Dagur has a thing for Mala, so maybe that will distract him for a bit," she giggled.

"What? No way? Dagur likes Mala?" Astrid said, surprised.

Heather nodded. "Yeah, he invited her to Berserker Island for Snoggletog Eve dinner with us, and she came too. I caught them sharing a kiss as I was leaving the bathroom, so I'm sure she likes him too. I can't wait to see where it goes. How've things here on Berk, Fishlegs?" she inquired.

"The usual. Done with school now, working to make money," Fishlegs replied.

"How are the others?" Hiccup asked. "I know I saw Snotlout a couple days back at Gobber's, but haven't seen him since,"

"I guess they are okay. Twins and Snotlout still working like me. We don't talk much anymore, but we try to hang out once or twice a month; just to catch up a bit," Fishlegs said.

"That's nice. I'm glad they are doing alright," Astrid smiled.

"Yeah. Snotlout's been talking to some girl he met…I don't remember her name, but I know she works with dragons for some protection program. I think she takes care of baby dragons," Fishlegs said.

"Well, the only Archipelago, Denmark, and Greenland group is Dreki Heart," Heather stated.

"Snotlout never said what the group name was, just that he met her online through social media or whatever. I guess she accidentally sent him a message, and they've been talking ever since. Happened about…I don't know six or so month," Fishlegs shrugged. "I wish I could remember her name…"

"Well, maybe we can help. The only dragon workers in Dreki Heart who would be his age are…Nadia Warrier and Minden Guarder. Minden started about eight months ago," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, Minden! That's it. Brown hair tied back in a ponytail…Uh…Green eyes?" Fishlegs asked.

"That's Minden. Yeah, she works with the baby dragons," Heather smiled.

"Well, good for Snotlout, and the twins. I'm glad things are going good for all of them," Astrid smiled. Not long after their appetizers arrived as the four began to enjoy them while talking about other life updates. Lunch came fifteen minutes later. Hiccup and Astrid were happy to see Heather and Fishlegs interact so well and hoped that more would come of it. Hiccup and Astrid felt like Heather and Fishlegs deserved to be happy, and the two had good chemistry together. Today, though, the four were just grateful to be together and hanging out.

Meanwhile, outside the restaurant; Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout were flying over when they stopped fast. "What's up Tuffnut?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, I mean, call me crazy…But isn't that a Night Fury down there? And Meatlug and Stormfly?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, you're right," Snotlout nodded.

"Should we check it out?" Ruffnut asked. The other two nodded as they landed and carefully snuck around to get a good look at things. And there before them was Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and some other dark brown-haired girl with green eyes sitting at a table together. The four were smiling, laughing, talking, and eating together as if they were old chums.

"Woah…So Fishlegs is friends with them…" Ruffnut blinked.

"Looks that way," Tuffnut added.

"The question is…What do we do here?" Snotlout asked as the three contemplated on their choice, but it was clear that they needed to figure something out and make a decision on how to handle this situation.


	35. End Of A Long Day

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
** **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
** **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _End Of A Long Day_

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Saturday, December 28, 2019-3:35 pm)_ _  
_ _{Berk; Snotlout's Apartment}_

"All this time to consider our only two options and we still don't know how to handle the fact that Fishface was sitting with Hiccup, Astrid, and that other girl who we have never seen before," grumbled Snotlout with his arms over one another.

Currently, the Thorston twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their friend Snotlout Jorgenson were relaxing at Snotlout's studio apartment trying to figure out what to do regarding the fact Fishlegs was hanging out with Hiccup and Astrid, laughing and having a good time over lunch. And there was some other girl present who they had never met unless she was Fishleg's secret girlfriend, but the three friend couldn't confirm that without more information first.

"Can't we tell Hiccup's or Astrid's parents? I mean, we told them if we heard anything knew we'd let them know," Ruffnut suggested.

"I don't think that would help our case any. Weren't we trying to get back in their good graces?" Tuffnut shrugged.

"Yeah, but looks like Fishlegs went ahead of us," Ruffnut countered her brother's statement.

"Either way, Hiccup and Astrid seem to be cool with Fishlegs, but not us. I think our best bet is to talk to Fishlegs, and see if we can figure out how he got in with them," Snotlout told the twins. "We can't just approach Hiccup and Astrid; they were pretty mad on Snoggletog Eve when they took off from Gobber's," he added.

"Can't say I blame them. Stoick, Valka, Calder, and Asvora were on Hiccup and Astrid's cases about not staying in contact the past almost two years, and the two of them being in a relationship," Ruffnut said.

"And you're sure they are together?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Hiccup and Astrid confirmed it themselves to their parents about being a couple," Snotlout nodded.

"Kind'a figured it would happen eventually," Tuffnut remarked.

"We all did. I'm surprised it took this long," Ruffnut added.

"You think their parents would have let them before they managed to go wherever it is they are now?" Snotlout chucked a bit as the twins paused, then shook their heads. "I told ya how their parents reacted; they were furious to learn that Hiccup and Astrid were sharing a room wherever they are staying in Berk and that the two had been together for almost a year," he informed.

"Well, I think we should track down Fishlegs and talk to him about things first. Maybe he knows more than he's letting on because obviously if they met for lunch, then they are in contact with one another," Ruffnut said. With the three in agreement about their next move; they decided to wait until later during the night when they knew Fishlegs would likely be heading home to rest for the evening.

 **. . .**

(7 pm)  
{Berk; Helheim's Nest Hotel}

The day was nothing short of perfection. Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, and Fishlegs spent hours together just having fun and talking. After lunch together, the four moved on to a walk in the park; relaxing at the fountain and in some shady spots to chat about life. Heather and Fishlegs hit it off nicely, and it was evident that the two had begun crushing on one another. Heather was a headstrong, smart, take-action type of girl. Fishlegs, though, was a passionate, smart, and shy young man. However, Heather had told Astrid before that she didn't want someone who was exactly like her, and while Fishlegs and Heather were almost opposite from one another personality-wise; the two had a lot of common interests. Perhaps that is why they would fit together so nicely if anything developed more than a crush. Shortly after the time in the park, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs gave Heather a sky tour of Berk since she had never been before. After all that, to kill time; they went to the movies, then dinner, and finally got ice cream before taking a night flight together and landing at the hotel.

Now that they were back; it was time to call it an early night. Fishlegs had to work at 7 am, and Heather was feeling a bit tired from how much fun was had all day long with Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs. Hiccup and Astrid would grab showers, then snuggle up to watch a movie from the TV selections before turning in for some sleep as well. With the dragons landed near the stables, Toothless and Stormfly were put away for the night while Heather walked Windshear down the way a bit to put her in the stable provided outside her hotel room. Afterward, Heather returned while Fishlegs was talking to Hiccup and Astrid.

"I'm really glad we did this," Heather smiled, reaching the others.

"We'll definitely have to do it again soon," Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"And until then, we'll stay in contact for random trips where we can meet up for a meal or something," Astrid added. "Fishlegs, maybe you would like to give Heather your number?" she hinted with a giggle.

Fishlegs nervously played with his fingers. "I, uh, actually don't remember my number off the top of my head since I just got this phone…I'm still working out how to use it," he informed softly.

"If you get your phone out; I can put mine in for you, then call mine and I'll have yours," Heather suggested. Fishlegs nodded shyly as he dug his phone out of Meatlug's saddle bag, then handed it to Heather as she tapped in her number to his phone and saved it as; **Heather's Cell**. After that, she called her phone from his, and her mobile began ringing as Fishleg's number came up. Once that was done, she ended the call and handed Fishleg's device back to him while going into her recent calls and getting his number, and saving it in her phone as contact ID; **Fishlegs's Cell**. "All set," Heather stated.

"Great. I had a really great time, Heather," Fishlegs smiled.

"Same here. I hope that next time Hiccup and Astrid are in Berk; they'll bring me alone, and we can all hang out again," Heather said softly. Fishlegs blushed a bit and beamed happily.

"Without a doubt. I'm sure we'll have to find a way to distract Dagur," Hiccup chuckled.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Heather nodded with a giggle. "Don't worry, Fishlegs. My brother is ridiculously overprotective about me since it's kind of just us now," she assured.

"Nothing wrong with that," Fishlegs stated.

"Well, I'm gonna head to my room for a shower and to relax," Heather enlightened.

"Same here," Astrid agreed.

"And I'll be after you in that, Milady," Hiccup added as he snaked his arm around her waist. "Fishlegs, you're welcome to join us where we are now for New Year's Eve. We're gonna watch the fireworks show from outside the hotel room," Hiccup invited.

"I'm sure I can clear my schedule," Fishlegs tried to joke.

"I hope so," Heather stared at Fishlegs with a smile and Fishlegs was captivated by her green eyes. "I'd like to see you again," she said more quietly before kissing his cheek. Fishlegs lit up like a firetruck but composed himself the best he was able.

"I can most definitely make myself available to come for a New Year's party," Fishlegs informed.

"I can't wait," Heather told him. "Have a safe flight home, Fishlegs," she added.

"And you have a good night's sleep, Heather," Fishlegs replied.

"I'm positive I will after today," Heather said, blushing a bit as Fishlegs did the same. "Don't be shy about texting me,"

"I won't," Fishlegs nodded. "Night, Heather,"

"Goodnight, Fishlegs," Heather responded. "See you two tomorrow at some point," she directed towards Hiccup and Astrid.

"I have zero doubts about that," Hiccup said. Heather waved with a smile and headed down the path a bit towards her room, then waving once more before she entered the space and closed the door. "You're crushing so hard on Heather," he teased Fishlegs.

The man sighed. "Is it that obvious?" Fishlegs inquired.

"Incredibly," Astrid remarked. "But hey, it's cool. It seems like Heather's into you too, Fishlegs. That's why Hiccup and I did this; we saw some chemistry between you two when you talked with Heather after we made up as friends,"

"Yeah, when you came to the base," Hiccup nodded. "And now you have her number, so just play it cool, Legs," he added.

"Will do. Thanks," Fishlegs smiled to them. "Enjoy the rest of the night, and I'll see you on the 31st here, right?"

"You got it. We're gonna meet up for like 6 pm, Gobber too," Astrid informed.

"I'll be here," Fishlegs said. "Night," then he got on Meatlug and headed for home. Hiccup and Astrid entered their room, closing the door and shades.

 **. . .**

(7:15 pm)  
{Berk; Ingerman Residence}

"See you in the morning girl," Fishlegs said after securing Meatlug in her stable for the evening. Fishlegs turned around to get into the house when he saw Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare and Snotlout on the dragon's back. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were on their Hideous Zippleback; Barf the left head, and Belch, the right one. Tuffnut rode Belch, and Ruffnut was on Barf. "Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Where have you been all day?" Ruffnut asked.

"U-Um…O-Out doing stuff," Fishlegs answered.

"Oh, save it, Fishface. We know you were with Hiccup and Astrid," Snotlout jabbed a finger into Fishlegs' chest as the blonde with green eyes tensed. "Saw you at the restaurant with them and some other chick. So spill it, have you had contact with Hiccup and Astrid?"

Fishlegs was quiet at first; then he sighed closing his eyes. "Yes…" he admitted.

"For how long?" Tuffnut pushed.

"Since June 7th this year," Fishlegs confessed.

"How?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs wasn't going to say anything about Dreki Heart, so he'd have to lie a bit. "Hiccup and Astrid were in Berk for something. I ran into them and used the brief amount of time to apologize for not supporting them. We made up as friends…And I've been talking to them ever since,"

"Who was that other girl you were with during lunch?" Ruffnut inquired.

"She's someone Hiccup, and Astrid know. A person they met during the whole once in a lifetime opportunity thing," Fishlegs responded. "Her name is Heather,"

"Look," Snotlout said, falling seriously now. "We want to be friends with them too. Apologize for what happened back in school,"

"So, you're gonna message one of them and try to set it up…" Tuffnut added.

"I'll see what I can do after work tomorrow," Fishlegs informed.

"Good…" Ruffnut stated. "Let us know," she added.

Fishlegs nodded his head to them once, then watched them mount their dragons and take to the sky. Fishlegs sighed heavily and made his way into the home. After greeting his parents; he quickly used the bathroom and went to his bedroom. Fishlegs plugged his phone into the charger and gave it a moment before bringing up Hiccup's contact ID, and tapping the call icon. Fishlegs put the device to his ear and waited. Three rings in, there was an answer.

"Fishlegs?" came Astrid's voice.

"Hi, Astrid. Is Hiccup around?" Fishlegs wondered.

"Well, he's in the shower. What's up?" Astrid inquired.

"We have a slight problem, and it affects you and Hiccup," Fishlegs stated.

"Does it have to do with either set of our parents?" Astrid questioned.

"No. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut saw me with you, Hiccup, and Heather eating lunch earlier. They cornered me outside my house moments ago," Fishlegs informed.

There was a slight pause on the other end, but Fishlegs could hear that Hiccup was out of the shower and asking Astrid who had called. Shortly after that, Fishlegs overheard Astrid telling Hiccup what Fishlegs had told her.

"Tell us exactly what happened, Legs," Hiccup's voice asked next.

Fishlegs took a deep breath before beginning to explain everything from when Snotlout and the Thorston twins cornered him as he arrived home after saying goodbye to them at the hotel. "And then they left," he finished. "Seems like they are trying to apologize for not supporting you two," he added calmly.

"We can see that, but the question is if we can trust them with knowing the information that we're with Dreki Heart…" Astrid muttered. "The twins can't keep a secret,"

"And Snotlout has always gone to my parents with information to get back at me so he can seem like the good boy," Hiccup sighed.

"I didn't tell them anything about Dreki Heart, just that I saw you two in Berk…And Heather is a friend who you met during your once in a lifetime opportunity thing," Fishlegs reminded. There was a bit more silence on the line before Fishlegs heard Hiccup and Astrid sigh together.

"We gave Fishlegs a chance; I think it's only fair we do the same for Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut," Hiccup remarked.

"Yeah, I agree," Astrid said in reply. "Alright, fine. But we're not telling them anything until we know that they can keep their mouths shut,"

"And if they can't?" Hiccup wondered.

"Then like with our parents; we know they'll never change…And we continue our lives without the people who can't be trusted and won't support us," Astrid said.

"Understood. Send the three of them a text, Fishlegs. We'll meet with them on the 31st at 5:00 pm to talk. Don't give them our numbers, or mention anything. Just have Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff fly in with you here," Hiccup informed firmly.

"Understood. I will have them meet at my place for 4:45 pm, then we'll fly to the hotel and land outside the stables," Fishlegs replied.

"Alright. Well, we're gonna watch our movie. See you on Tuesday the 31st," Astrid enlightened.

"See you then!" Fishlegs smiled. The call ended after Hiccup said bye, then Fishlegs took a deep breath as he pulled up three contacts in a new group message.

 _You[7:40 pm]_  
 _Hic & Ast will talk 2 u. I take you 2 c them. Meet my house 445pm on 12/31._

After sending the message; Fishlegs went to take a shower and get ready to relax for the rest of the evening. The first part of his job was done for the evening; he got Hiccup and Astrid to agree, but it was up to Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut to get Hiccup and Astrid's forgiveness and friendship back. Fishlegs was ready to text his friends a bit, and Heather, of course, to end the long day he'd had, but it was perfect and well worth it.


	36. Out With The Old

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
** **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
** **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Out With The Old_

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Tuesday, December 31, 2019-4:45 pm)_ _  
_ _{Berk; Ingerman Home}_

Fishlegs was a bit nervous to be leading this ordeal by taking Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut to Helheim's Nest Hotel to speak with Hiccup and Astrid. However, it had been their choice to let the former three friends talk and have a go at getting forgiveness, and possibly friendship too. Fishlegs hoped this would go fast because he wanted to enjoy the celebration with Heather. Fishlegs still wasn't sure how things would go between the two of them, but he was positive he wanted to stick around and find out. Fishlegs now stood in his backyard with Meatlug saddled and ready for flight beside him. All the blonde-haired boy was waiting for to leave were the twins and Snotlout to show up.

"Hey, we're here," Tuffnut called from the sky on Belch's neck.

"Alright, remember what I told you earlier, though…I have no say in them forgiving or telling you anything…" Fishlegs reminded as he got on Meatlug and joined the other three riders in the sky.

"We know," Snotlout nodded.

"Alright…And no one is following you, right? You're not wearing a wire for their parents?" Fishlegs inquired.

"Fishlegs! Just take us there!" Ruffnut grumbled.

"Don't shoot the messenger, okay?! I'm only doing this because Hiccup and Astrid made me promise to make sure that their parents won't figure out where they are staying or any other personal information," Fishlegs sighed.

"We get it. If we wanted to bust them, though; we would have told one of them that you've been in contact about six months with them! We're not gonna tell, Fishlegs," Snotlout stated.

"Okay. Follow me," Fishlegs said as he led them into the sky and towards the hotel.

 **. . .**

(5:05 pm)  
{Berk; Helheim's Nest Hotel}

"Wow, Hiccup and Astrid weren't kidding when they said they were at a nice place," Snotlout blinked as the four riders were coming up on the hotel.

"You knew they were in a hotel?" Fishlegs inquired.

"Kind of from Snoggletog Eve. Hiccup said it was a bed and breakfast place because the hotels were booked," Snotlout informed. Fishlegs brought the four of them in for a landing, Toothless and Stormfly were in their stables relaxing, but excited to see the others. The riders got off their dragons as Hiccup and Astrid were in their room, peering out from behind the curtains to see the arrival.

"Well, I guess it's time…" Astrid mumbled.

"Let's just get it over with," Hiccup told her as she nodded. "We'll play giving them any information on how their apology goes," Hiccup opened the door and moved the curtain aside to reveal himself and Astrid beside him to Snotlout and the twins.

"Well…I'm gonna go and see Heather while you five chat…" Fishlegs quickly scrambled off when he saw Heather waving for him to come down to her room since she was aware of what was going on. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut stared at Astrid and Hiccup, shocked to see how much they had changed in almost two years. Hiccup was considerably taller standing at about six foot one inch, and Astrid's height was five foot nine inches at least. Astrid kept her hair in a braid that went over her right shoulder. Hiccup's auburn hair remained about the same, it was just longer and flowed down instead of being in many directions like it was when he was eighteen. Both of their figures had changed a bit too; Astrid had a more defined chest and rear-end whereas Hiccup's had his skinny body, but larger upper body.

"Wow," Ruffnut blinked.

"You guys look-," Tuffnut began.

"Different," Snotlout finished.

"B-But in a good way," Ruffnut quickly added.

"Thanks. Well, come on in," Astrid invited as she and Hiccup moved back inside the room. Snotlout and the twins followed, then Hiccup closed the door. "So you saw Fishlegs hanging with us and decided to seek us out?"

"We've been trying for a while…But had no leads to go off of how to contact you," Snotlout said.

"And my parents, as well as Astrid's no nothing of this little meetup?" Hiccup inquired.

"No. We haven't said anything to them," Ruffnut said.

"So why did you want to see us?" Astrid pushed, already knowing the answer but not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Back before Fishlegs managed to get in contact with you two…We were all saying that it was wrong of us as your friends to not support your desires to want to get out of Berk and see the world…So, we wanted to apologize for not being good friends," Snotlout sighed, but Hiccup could see the sincerity in his facial expressions, and hear the apologetic tone in his voice.

"Yeah, we were jerks," Tuffnut stated.

"We're sorry, Hiccup because you've wanted this forever. And you too, Astrid because you never told us in fear of getting the same reaction that Hiccup got," Ruffnut frowned.

"I have no excuse. I'm your cousin; your family. I should always support your desires," Snotlout lowered his head.

"We hope you can forgive us…And maybe we can be friends again?" Tuffnut hoped.

"Well, it's gonna be a long shot on that. We don't know if we can trust you not to say anything to our parents…" Hiccup folded his arms over his chest.

"Like we told Fishlegs earlier…If we were going to say something to them; we would have already when we learned Fishlegs was with you two and that Heather girl at lunch a few days ago…" Ruffnut stated.

"That may be true, but how can we trust you won't slip up and tip them off?" Astrid remarked now. "You two can't keep a secret," she motioned to the twins.

"And you've always told on me when something didn't go your way. Or we don't see eye to eye," Hiccup pointed to Snotlout.

"You can't," Tuffnut and Snotlout sighed.

"But we're not asking you to trust us," Ruffnut suddenly piped up causing Hiccup and Astrid to stare curiously. "Just for the opportunity to prove that you can," she added. "Let us show you that you won't be making a mistake in forgiving us, or being friends…"

Astrid looked at Hiccup now. "What do you think, babe?"

Hiccup weighed the options silently for a few moments, holding his chin while he did so. Finally, he looked at Astrid. "We give them what we gave our parents on Snoggletog Eve; one chance to prove what they've said today is the truth, and that they can be trusted,"

"That seems fair," Astrid nodded in agreement. "How much are we telling them?"

"For now, I think it's best if we only give a little. Tonight is supposed to be a celebration of this year ending and the next beginning, so I'd rather not cloud that with serious matters such as this," Hiccup informed. "And we have to return tomorrow, so there is that to consider,"

"How about we accept the apology and forgive them for two years ago. We can see also…Possibly give them our phone numbers, and the general location of where we are staying when not on holiday or other matters," Astrid offered.

"And then after some time passes; we can give more information," Hiccup stated. "Yeah, I like that idea. Alright, we'll accept your apology and forgive you three. We'll give you our numbers and where we're going, but nothing more until you prove yourselves trustworthy of everything. Fishlegs did the work, and you will have to as well,"

"We're willing…A-Are we considered friends?" Snotlout asked.

"Yes, but once you have our numbers…You have to name us something that isn't us…That way if you're ever with mine or Hiccup's parents; they don't suspect anything is up," Astrid remarked.

"Done and done," Ruffnut and Tuffnut said together, nodding.

"Okay. Get your phones our and take our numbers down," Astrid told Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. The three did so, waiting anxiously and happily that they were forgiven and friends with Hiccup and Astrid once more. "Mine is 298-315-4706," she enlightened.

After waiting about a minute; the looked at Hiccup ready for his next. "298-617-4350," Hiccup said. "What did you put us as?" he wondered.

"Drake and Naddie," Snotlout said as the twins nodded, confirming they had used the same.

"It works," Astrid approved of the choices.

"What does Fishlegs have you as?" Tuffnut asked.

"Fishlegs as Astrid as Ashley, and myself as Hayden; he went with modern names, and if anyone asks him then his answer is people he went to school with who share his love for dragon knowledge," Hiccup responded.

"I like Fishlegs' names better. Can we do that?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Sure," Astrid replied. After the three teens made their contact names switch for Hiccup and Astrid; their phones were put away.

"So, where are you guys headed tomorrow?" Snotlout wondered.

"Denmark," Hiccup stated firmly. "And that's all we're saying, for now," he added immediately afterward.

"That's cool," Tuffnut shrugged. There was a somewhat awkward pause between the five of them now, and it was broken by Gobber's voice.

"Lad! Lassie! I'm 'ere!" the man announced. Astrid pulled open the door to let the man in, and right behind him was Heather and Fishlegs. "Hope I'm not interrupting nothing?" he blinked seeing the twins and Snotlout there.

"Not at all, Uncle Gobber. We were just finishing up with them…" Hiccup mentioned now.

"And…All is good?" Heather inquired. Astrid nodded to her as she smiled. "Well, maybe they can join us? I like making new friends!" Heather giggled a bit.

"I don't see why not…" Astrid looked at Hiccup. "But your call," she added while linking her arm to his then resting her head on his shoulder.

"Would you three like to join us for our New Year's celebration? We're just going to hang outside with the dragons, listen to music, have some snacks, and talk until the fireworks at midnight," Hiccup invited Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Tuffnut said as Ruffnut agreed by nodding.

"I'm down," Snotlout grinned.

"Great! Then let's get this party started!" Gobber cheered. Hiccup and Astrid shook their heads, laughing a little, but nodding nevertheless.

 **. . .**

(11:45 pm)

It was a fantastic time with everyone together. The group enjoyed snacks, some music, sitting around and talking to get to know one another better and catch up on old times. Things got a bit worrisome with Snotlout's father called him and asked why he wasn't at their party yet, which referred to as the Jorgenson/Haddock New Year's celebration. This happened around 8:30 pm and Snotlout just answered that he was with Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut at the Thorston apartment for their own New Year's bash. Hiccup and Astrid could see that Snotlout and the twins were trying to prove themselves, and honestly, Snotlout doing what he did was a good start. Now, it was fifteen minutes to midnight as the gang all helped get things cleaned up and put away so that they could just sit back and enjoy the firework show at midnight. Five minutes later; the group of friends was sitting in chairs or against their dragons looking up at the sky above. It was a perfect night to bring in a New Year.

Heather was sitting next to Fishlegs while Astrid was in Hiccup's lap, leaning against his chest while Hiccup's arms were locked around her midsection. The twins and Snotlout were against their dragons and Gobber was leaning on the stables. Most everyone had some kind of drink in their hands, relaxing until the show began. Hiccup and Astrid' hotel room looks over the island of Berk and the water surrounding it. The view was spectacular as far as sunset went, and the rest could only imagine how it was when the sun rose up in the mornings.

"So what time are you three leaving tomorrow?" Fishlegs asked.

"We have to be back before 9 pm, don't we, Hiccup? Heather looked back at him.

"I believe so," Hiccup nodded.

"When will you be back on Berk?" Ruffnut wondered.

"No idea, but we'll let you know as we get the information," Astrid smiled a bit.

"Nice," Snotlout replied. Nine minutes went by more calm chatter between them, and then it was down to the final minute of the year 2019. Hiccup and Astrid stood up with Heather and Fishlegs; then the remaining guests did the same. The ending fifteen seconds were upon them now.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five," the group began saying together. Hiccup and Astrid faced one another, smiling. "Four. Three. Two. One. Happy New Year!" they shouted out. The fireworks began going off as Hiccup pulled Astrid in close, placing his lips to hers in a hard, passionate kiss. Gobber smiled, shaking his head at the two, but happy for them as Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut felt the same. In a shocking turn of events, Fishlegs had kissed Heather's cheek, but she did one better by turning her head, and their lips met in a short kiss. The two both blushed afterward, embarrassed.

"This was awesome," Ruffnut said after the firework show ended ten minutes later at 12:10 am.

"Indeed. Now, it's time for everyone to get home," Gobber reminded.

"See you guys next time you're on the island?" Snotlout asked.

"We'll let ya know," Hiccup nodded as Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Gobber were mounting up to get to their apartments or homes.

"And we'll text in the meantime," Tuffnut chuckled.

"We'll reply when we can; we do get busy sometimes," Astrid stated.

"Got it. Have a good night you two," Ruffnut said. Not long after, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut had gone. Gobber was right behind them. Fishlegs and Heather hugged, promising to stay in as much contact as they could. This happened while there were overbearing glares from Dagur, who showed up at the last minute to see Heather and Fishlegs sharing a kiss. After Fishlegs left, Dagur and Heather went to Heather's room. Last was Hiccup and Astrid into their room. After using the bathroom and snuggling into bed; they kissed and fell right to sleep. The next day, they were back at Drakonian Palace to get more work done. Now, it was January 1st, 2020. As the saying went; out with the old and in with the new.


	37. I Will Fight

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M **  
** **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid **  
** **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 ***Author's Note;** _Okay, here's the deal. I know everyone is asking me why I'm updating more of A Complete Turnaround instead of Living The Dream. The reason for this is that ACT has about 8-10 chapters left before it ends and LTD, on the other hand, is not finished and I'm still working on how many more chapters until the end. So, I thought to put my efforts into finishing ACT, then turn all my attention to LTD. So, bear with me folks. I will get it done now that I have a new apartment, finally, and the wifi is up and running. Anyway, just thought I'd let everyone know why there was a hold up on LTD chapters. Thank you!_ -Nightstar. *****

 _I Will Fight_

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Wednesday, January 1, 2020-5:30 pm)_ _  
_ _{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

New years had been a blast to celebrate with old and new friends. Of course, Heather and Dagur weren't new friends, but they were newer compared to Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut who had known Hiccup and Astrid since they were young children. When Hiccup and Astrid woke up this morning; the two went out to breakfast together and made sure to start packing up their things for the return trip to Drakonian Palace at 4 pm. The friends decided to meet for lunch at 12:30 pm, then hung out until four in the afternoon when Hiccup, Astrid, Dagur, and Heather mounted their dragons to return to Denmark. Dagur was grumping the first thirty minutes because he didn't like knowing his baby sister had a crush on Fishlegs, and that Fishlegs was crushing as well. Hiccup and Astrid thought it was cute, and Heather was annoyed that her brother had kicked up his protectiveness over her so suddenly. However, after a small break half-way through; Hiccup, Dagur, Astrid, and Heather arrived in the backyard of Drakonian Palace with their dragons.

"Finally, we're back," Astrid said with a smile as she got off of Stormfly. Dagur was next, then Hiccup and Heather off their dragons as well.

"Another fun-filled year of research and protecting the dragons," Heather giggled.

"Hiccup! Heather! Astrid! Dagur! Hi!" Camicazi called from atop her Changewing, waving as did Ragna from her Singetail. The two landed, and everyone was greeting one another. It appeared that Eret and Ragna weren't back just yet.

"I can't believe we'll have been here for three years in March!" Ragna chuckled.

"I still can't process Hiccup, and I will have been together for a year in March," Astrid laughed.

"Oh, did you have doubts about us or something?" Hiccup teased.

"Shut up. I didn't, but still amazing how fast the year went by," Astrid held Hiccup's hand as he smiled, tightening his around hers; then the two shared a small kiss.

"Anyone else hear the wedding bells ringing in the distance?" Heather snickered with Camicazi and Ragna. Dagur only smiled and shook his head as Astrid and Hiccup blushed a little.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Dagur said. "We should be getting inside. It looks like a storm is rolling in, and dinner will be ready soon," he added. In agreement, the six of them quickly put away their dragons in the stables; then making their way inside the base just as the ran began falling lightly.

"I hope Thuggory and Eret will be okay flying in," Heather said.

"I don't think they were far behind us. I talked to Thuggory when I stopped for a break at my half-way mark," Camicazi mentioned.

"And Eret said he would be here by 6:30 pm at the latest," Ragna interjected. "He called me before I left Lava-Lout Island to tell me that he might be a bit behind. Some family thing," she shrugged.

"And we know Soren and Signy stayed here with the Grimborn family this year," Dagur reminded.

"Yep, can't wait to see everyone and talk about how they enjoyed the vacation," Astrid laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Really? How was yours and Hiccup's vacation?" Heather moved her eyebrows up and down in a curious fashion. Astrid's cheeks flared.

"We had to deal with our parents, then hideout in the room after Snoggletog Eve. Saw Gobber the next day, but that was about it for us," Hiccup said calmly.

"And you two had sex," Ragna grinned.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hiccup asked casually. "It's not unheard of for couples to engage in such acts who have been together for almost a year…" he added. "Astrid and I know that you all know we do it, but it's still our business…"

"We know, but it's cute to see how far you two have come since joining Dreki Heart," Camicazi smiled. Hiccup rolled his eyes as Astrid blushed more, but continued holding onto Hiccup. Once inside the base, Soren, and Signy rushed to greet the others. Katja and Vera did the same. Dagur broke off to speak to the senior adults of Dreki Heart; soon everyone was catching up about the holiday.

 **. . .**

(6:15 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace; Dining Hall}

Everyone was seated in the Dining Hall together. Thuggory and Eret had arrived not more than ten minutes ago. The interns were unpacked and settled back into their dorm rooms, now it was dinner time, and everyone was anxious to relax, eat, and talk for the remainder of the night. As dinner reached the table by the kitchen staff members; Viggo stood with a smile.

"Happy New Year to all of you! And welcome back for another exciting year with Dreki Heart," Viggo announced.

"Happy New Year," the rest called back.

"Now, there is some business to handle, but we're all going to eat first," Ryker stood beside his brother. The others nodded to the Grimborn brothers then began eating after they sat down. As expected; it was all talk about the holiday and how it went for everyone.

 **. . .**

(7:00 pm)  
{Grand Room}

The meal was fantastic as always and the stories about how holiday vacation went for everyone were entertaining. But now, that was over, and things had turned serious as Viggo announced that everyone needed to meet in the Grand Room to discuss some recent updates for Dreki Heart. So, that's where everyone was. Hiccup had a bad feeling, and he didn't know the reason why considering he felt happier than ever just moments ago during dinner. The central team of Dreki Heart found seats and waited for Viggo to walk in with Kelda and Katja. The two female found a seat neat Vera and Hilda broke off from Ryker who entered shortly after and stood beside his younger brother.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm going to be straightforward," Viggo began as nervousness began to set in. "Over the extended holiday, Johann Traytor escaped police custody,"

Instantly, there were gasps of shock and worry. However, Hiccup felt his himself freeze with wide eyes. Johann escaped? Astrid noticed the state of her boyfriend, the panic setting in about the news.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, babe…It's okay…" Astrid tried. Hiccup took heavy breaths, trying to stay relaxed, but it wasn't working. Johann threatened to kill Hiccup, and there was no telling what would happen now that Johann was on the run as a fugitive.

Finally, Hiccup recovered a bit. "H-How did this happen? When even?" Hiccup inquired, still in shock.

"I'm afraid it happened on the 27th of December. Johann was scheduled to be transferred to a new facility until the final trial date at the end of January where it is more than likely the jury will find him guilty and convict him of various crimes," Viggo said.

"Aye. An outside source brought on an attack to the bus carrying Johann and several other prisoners. Johann and two others escaped. As soon as we got word; us senior workers called a meeting on how to handle the situation," Ryker took over.

"This is why Dagur had to come back to Denmark, isn't it?" Heather wondered. Dagur nodded to her once.

"Are the authorities looking for him?" Soren asked. "The guy threatened to kill Hiccup with a knife to his neck…He's dangerous,"

"We're aware. I'm sure you've yet to notice that I've doubled security here at the base to ensure my employees are safe," Viggo interjected.

"Archipelago, Greenland, and Denmark authorities are looking for Johann around the clock," Ryker added. "However, there is no telling where Johann is or how many people are involved in this operation as far as a second dragon war goes. So far, we only know of Johann, and this Krogan fellow who you, Hiccup, heard talking to Johann before you were threatened,"

"And they mentioned their boss, just not by name," Hiccup reminded.

"Regardless, our top priority is the safety of our workers. And Hiccup…Johann warned that he would be coming for you that day in the office. I fear that you will soon become targeted by Johann, Krogan, and any other people involved," Viggo said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Well, you've doubled security, and Hiccup is never alone…He'll be safe," Astrid claimed, her hand holding Hiccup's now.

"Hiccup was surrounded before, and Johann still acted to threaten Hiccup in the stables," Hilda spoke up.

"What decision was made?" Hiccup asked, looking at Viggo and Ryker.

"We personally feel that you should remove yourself from this for a while. Possibly go into witness protection, even…return to your parents. You're not safe, Hiccup. And until this calms down…I need to ensure that you are," Viggo explained. Hiccup was quiet for a moment.

"Of course, we cannot make you do anything," Ryker stated now as Hiccup kept his eyes down. "So while we feel our idea is the best course of action for you…It's ultimately your decision, Hiccup. What do you want to do about this situation as it mainly affects you? You're a key witness to his crimes, so we leave the choice about your safety to you,"

Still, Hiccup was silent, trying to decide what to do. "Who else knows about this?" he finally inquired.

"Everyone knows of Johann's escape, but not that you're a witness to the things he's done. We felt it was best to hide those details," Alvin chimed in.

"And he's been on the run since the 27th? It's now the 1st; that's…six days…" Astrid frowned a bit. Hiccup stood and faced the window, deep in thought. Hiccup turned to look at the others now and sighed.

"I'm staying." Hiccup remarked firmly, taking many by surprise. "I'm not going to go and hide because it will just make anyone targeting me go after the people I love and care about. And I can't have that. I'd be a coward to hide, so I won't. If Johann wants me, or anyone else who works for this boss guy; then they can come, and I will fight,"

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Mala asked.

"It's not about want; it's about what's right. Guys…It's not just me who is in danger, okay? We all are. And not because I uncovered Johann and he said we'd all be sorry…No; it's bigger than Johann, Krogan, any of us. There's a guy out there, the boss of Johann and Krogan, who wanted the Dragon Manual to train dragons for their army. A dragon army," Hiccup saw their faces. "There is someone out there trying to start a second dragon/human war. Can you even imagine the devastation it could bring for both sides? How many dragons would be forced to fight? How many innocent lives could be hurt? Women, children…All of this peace we have is gone if we don't stay and fight back," Hiccup informed.

"He's right," Dagur nodded, moving next to Hiccup and putting an arm around his shoulders. "We're the leading group in research and protection for Denmark, Greenland, and the Archipelago; we can't turn a blind eye to this,"

"We have to stop this and fight for our freedom and the dragons'. Because if we don't, who will? It's our job to protect them, and if they are safe…So are we. So I won't hide; I will face it, and I will find a way to stop it, even if it has to be alone," Hiccup stated.

"Well, it doesn't have to be," Soren stated as he got up and stood on the other side of Hiccup with a smile.

"Absolutely right," Ragna grinned. "We're with you," she got up.

"We all are," Eret added in. Astrid smiled as she held his hand.

"You're not alone, and you never will be Hiccup. We'll do it together," Astrid assured.

"Yes, we will," Viggo nodded. "Alright, Dreki Heart. This is a top priority, likely very extended mission. The goal; we stop a war from starting!" Everyone smiled and cheered at the news. Astrid was proud of Hiccup for not only agreeing to stay but also dive more into the danger to stop a bigger problem. And Hiccup; he wouldn't live in fear. The only way to live free was to fight for it, so he would do just that with his friends by his side.


	38. The Getaway

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

The Getaway

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Friday, February 28, 2020-9 am)_ _  
_ _{Denmark; Drakonian Palace-Trainer Offices}_

As it had been expected since the news came out; things were not easy to figure out regarding the matter of a possible second dragon war. Hiccup had been targeted three times by unknown people who ended up getting away, Johann has yet to make himself known to Dreki Heart. Wherever he was hiding; it was in a good place. All missions remained the same except for a few that were directly involved with stopping dragon captures; these were high priority assignments because Dreki Heart needed to make sure that whoever was trying to build a dragon army didn't get any more dragons to add to it. No, things had been much harder, but Dreki Heart was staying as one group and working together to stop all threats. It had been nearly two months since everything started, and now it was Hiccup and Astrid's birthdays. Astrid's on March 2nd, and Hiccup's February 29th. But also, it was Hiccup and Astrid's one year anniversary on the 1st of March. Hiccup wanted to do something special for her, and hopefully get them away from the craziness for a couple of days to celebrate their birthdays.

Hiccup had almost been severely hurt two days ago on a mission, so everyone was back at Drakonian Palace on Wednesday so Hiccup could get his right arm treated. It was nothing life-threatening because of Toothless's quick movements and thinking, but Hiccup did get hit with a sword by a group of trappers while freeing some Deadly Nadders. The wound wasn't awful, but it needed a couple of stitches and to get wrapped up by Mala upon returning to the base. Astrid was deeply concerned for her boyfriend, and she didn't like that even though most of the interns were present in freeing dragons; Hiccup was the one they all attacked. Johann was on the loose and getting the word around about a meddling teenager with auburn hair and green eyes. Several times, it has been suggested again that Hiccup remove himself from the environment, but Hiccup assured them that no matter where he went; they would find and try to kill him, so it didn't matter if he stayed or not.

However, Hiccup would not say no to a little vacation with his girlfriend of one year. Astrid had been pretty close to him when he got attacked, and the slightest change in position could have made things very different where she got hurt instead. And one thing Hiccup noticed on the flight back to Denmark was that Astrid looked terrified, so maybe it was time to back out of the fire for a couple of days and have things be semi-calm. So, here Hiccup stood at the entrance to the Trainer Offices, and moved down the hall to Viggo and Ryker's space. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Viggo's voice calmly. Hiccup turned the handle and walked in a few steps; then closed the door behind him. "Ah, Hiccup! How's your arm doing?" he inquired with a smile.

"Hardly feel it, and it's closing up nicely," Hiccup replied.

"Good, good. Now, what can I do for you?" Viggo asked as he folded his hands together on the desk. Hiccup noticed Ryker wasn't in the room. "Oh, and if you're wondering where my brother is; Hilda wasn't feeling well, so Ryker has gone upstairs to make sure she's alright," he added.

"I hope she feels better," Hiccup stated.

"I'll pass the message along," Viggo nodded with a smile.

"As for me…I was wondering if you'd let take off for a couple of days off with Astrid?" Hiccup questioned.

"Is there an emergency on Berk?" Viggo wondered.

"Well, no. It's just mine and Astrid's birthdays, plus our one-year of dating. I feel like she and I could use a small break from all this, only because I'm not allowed on missions until next week anyway…And I can tell she's scared for me, so I thought maybe a little time away might even her mood out," Hiccup explained. Viggo sat back in his chair, rubbing his chin a bit.

"I did notice the shift in her emotions after Wednesday; I was going to bring her in to ask about it, but you've answered my theory just now," Viggo mentioned before he sat forward. "You think that a couple of days away from the craziness might allow her to put at some ease?" he looked at Hiccup now.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded.

"As things are getting a bit harder since Johann's escape from custody, I can see why her worry for you increases; there have been three attempts on your life since January when you returned from the holiday break. I must agree with you, Hiccup, that some time away may do her some good and since you aren't cleared for missions until Wednesday of the coming week…I will approve the time off. You may have from today to Tuesday night. I'll expect you back no later than 5 pm, and I'd like daily check-ins if that is alright with you?" Viggo informed.

"You want updates if anything seems suspicious, and I assume to know wherever we're going?" Hiccup asked.

"Just in case anything goes wrong and you two need back up," Viggo advised. "You'll be staying in Denmark, won't you?"

"Likely," Hiccup said. "I haven't told Astrid about this yet; it was gonna be a surprise,"

"Well, I'm sure she'll love it. Might I suggest a hotel for you? The Copenhagen Marriot. And it may assist you to mention you're on work with Dreki Heart," Viggo winked. "Go on and take your girlfriend away for a few days, lad. Have a good time, and we'll see you Tuesday by 5 pm,"

"Thank you, Viggo," Hiccup smiled as he turned and exited the room. Hiccup hurried to the dorms and got out his laptop to look up the hotel.

 **. . .**

 _(9:15 am)_  
 _{Boy's Dorm Room}_

Thankfully, everyone was doing something else and likely in the Common Room, so Hiccup had the dorm to himself to set everything. Hiccup brought up the hotel and browsed a few things before getting his phone and dialing the number.

 _"Copenhagen Marriot. This is Elvira. How can I help you today?"_

"Hi, I'm looking to book a room from today to the 3rd. I'm with Dreki Heart, and we're doing a bit of work in the area," Hiccup responded, taking Viggo's suggestion to mention he was with Dreki Heart.

 _"Sure, I can do that for you, sir. Would you prefer the city or waterfront view?"_ the receptionist, Elvira, asked.

"City, please?" Hiccup replied with a smile.

 _"And would you like a single or double bed?"_

"Single, please. My girlfriend and I will be staying, and both of us are on work for Dreki Heart, so we don't mind sharing," Hiccup stated. "Oh, and we do have two dragons. A Deadly Nadder and Night Fury,"

 _"Ah, that answers my next question of how many guests there would be, and if you need stable rooms,"_ Elvira laughed a little. _"Alright, you're all set. Can I just have a name to put this under?"_

"Haddock," Hiccup replied.

 _"Great! Well, I have this all saved and whenever you arrive; we'll get you all checked in. Thank you for choosing Copenhagen Marriot,"_ Elvira informed.

"Thank you so much," Hiccup said, then the call ended. Okay, now he needed to tell Astrid to start packing. Hiccup closed his computer and grabbed his suitcase to start packing a few things. Shirts, shorts, pants, bathing suit, sandals, and bathroom items too. Hiccup knew he wouldn't need his computer, but he did pack the tablet and charger for it and his phone. Hiccup zipped the bag as he headed out of the room and down the hall to the Common Room.

 **. . .**

 _{Intern Common Room}_

Hiccup walked in and set the bag beside him.

"Hiccup? Where are you going?" Astrid was up instantly.

"Nowhere without you, so go pack for a few days," Hiccup informed. Astrid blinked in utter confusion. "Viggo is sending us to do a little recon in the city for a couple of days," he stated.

"Alright, I'll go pack. What do I need?" Astrid asked.

"Clothes until Tuesday, and your bathroom stuff. We'll be in a hotel," Hiccup stated. Astrid nodded as she headed out of the room and went to the Girl's Dorm.

"What kind of recon is he sending you on?" Soren wondered.

Hiccup laughed a little. "There's no mission, guys. I can't go on them until Wednesday as directed by Mala, and Astrid needs a couple of days out of the craziness. So since our birthdays and one-year anniversary are days away…I'm taking her on a little getaway until Tuesday," he enlightened.

"And you told her otherwise because…?" Dagur asked.

"It's a surprise, so ssh," Hiccup remarked.

"Oh, how sweet…" Camicazi, Signy, and Heather giggled.

"Be safe, will you?" Eret said.

"Always. Viggo and I have that situation worked out, so don't worry," Hiccup replied.

"That's not the kind of be safe he was referring to," Thuggory hinted with a chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry…I got that covered too," Hiccup smiled. Ten minutes passed as Astrid walked in wheeling her blue suitcase behind her.

"Okay, I'm ready," Astrid told Hiccup.

"Alright, let's grab the dragons and get to work," Hiccup nodded. Astrid and Hiccup walked out together and headed for the stables. Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were in the sky heading for their destination.

 **. . .**

 _(10:30 am)_  
 _{The Copenhagen Marriot}_

After all was said and done, Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the hotel around 10:30 am and landed outside the front entrance. The entire flight, Hiccup hadn't said anything about the missions they were supposed to be on. Astrid figured maybe he was waiting until they got squared in the hotel room, so she'd find out soon. Dismounting from their dragons, Hiccup got both suitcases and wheeled them behind him while walking inside. The woman at the front desk smiled; her name tag read Elvira.

"Welcome to the Copenhagen Marriot. Checking in?" Elvira asked.

"Yes, please. We spoke on the phone an hour ago, and I booked a room under the name Haddock," Hiccup responded as Astrid instantly stared at him. Didn't Viggo send them on this assignment? Astrid eyed her boyfriend carefully but said nothing.

"I have you right here. Two guests, city view, single bed, and here until Tuesday, March 3rd, yes?" Elvira looked at Hiccup.

"Correct," Hiccup replied. The woman typed a few things, got two keycards and swiped them on her computer, then set them in a folder before handing it over the counter to Hiccup.

"Alright, here are your two cards to the room. You're on the third floor in room #352; it'll be to the left of the elevator and on the right side of the hallway. In the folder are some papers about what we offer here and the wifi password. Room service is available twenty-four-seven, and in your room will be a binder with the channels, and the numbers of different departments in the hotel," Elvira smiled. "And we'll take care of getting your dragons settled into their stables; you'll be able to see it from your window,"

"Thank you so much," Hiccup accepted it from her as he got the suitcases once more and headed for the elevator with Astrid following.

"Enjoy your stay!" Elvira called before helping another guest. Hiccup pressed the button to the elevator, and once they were inside; he pressed the number three button for the third floor.

"Alright, I was quiet in the lobby…But now I'm going to ask; what is all this about, Hiccup?" Astrid inquired with her hands on her hips. Hiccup never answered her. "Hiccup," she tried again. Hiccup just watched the buttons light up as they reached the third floor of the hotel and the elevator doors opened up. Hiccup got the suitcases as he wheeled them out and Astrid followed while Hiccup looked for the room. Finally, a bit down the hall; he located it and slid the key in. The light turned to green as Hiccup opened the door and walked inside with Astrid trailing right behind. "Hiccup will you please answer me…" she asked.

Hiccup set the suitcases by the dresser as he kissed Astrid lightly and smiled. "Happy birthday and one-year anniversary, Milady," Hiccup stated.

Astrid's eyes widened a little. "Wait…What?" Astrid looked at him.

Hiccup laughed a little as he held her hands in his. "Astrid, there was never a recon mission. I asked Viggo to give us a couple of days off because of how crazy it's been. I mean, I can't go on missions until Wednesday, and you're emotions have been all over the place with worrying about me. I told Viggo that our birthdays were right around the corner, and our anniversary, so he agreed to give us today until Tuesday as a little break from work," he informed gently while stroking her cheek.

"Y-You planned a vacation for us?" Astrid said, entirely in shock.

"I did. It would be good for us, so you know that whatever is going on with missions and stuff; I'm still here and we still have us. Everything is gonna work out, babe. Johann will be found, and we'll stop whoever is trying to build a dragon army and start a second dragon war," Hiccup assured. Astrid could have cried, but didn't. Instead, she kissed Hiccup deeply. Afterward, she pulled back and smiled.

"I love you," Astrid had her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you too," Hiccup smiled. "Now, come on. Let's get unpacked and settled in; then we can grab some lunch and start our little romantic getaway," he added. Astrid nodded as the two got to work to start unpacking their things into the dresser and bathroom. By 11:10 am; Hiccup texted Viggo to let him know they arrived safely and were checked in, and then Hiccup and Astrid sat down to decide where to go for lunch.


	39. More To Come

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

More To Come

 _=Astrid's POV=_ _  
_ _(Sunday, March 1st, 2020-5:30 pm)_ _  
_ _{Denmark; Copenhagen Marriot Hotel}_

Hiccup and I have been enjoying our anniversary/birthday getaway since the moment we arrived, and I found out that Hiccup had set all this up for us. Honestly, with how crazy it's been since learning Johann escaped custody; I had totally forgotten about our birthdays and our anniversary. I ashamed to admit I'd forget such crucial things, but Hiccup explained that he knew I was worried and stressed out; that's why he decided to get us away for a couple of days. And plus, Hiccup was on Mala's orders to be off missions until Wednesday, which would mark a full week since Hiccup was injured. Friday, when we arrived was spent unpacking and then getting lunch; we strolled around the hotel to see everything and then finally decided to have dinner outside of the hotel at a restaurant that was about a five-minute walk away. Saturday was the 29th, Hiccup's actual birthday, so I got up before him and ordered us a room service breakfast to enjoy. Afterward, we both showered and decided to hit the city and walk around together. Hiccup and I got grinders, some soda, and a bag of chips to enjoy for lunch in the park.

Our dinner was spaghetti and meatballs from room service, and we enjoyed that at the table by the window that overlooked the city of Copenhagen. I loved how everything lit up at night when the sun went down! It was romantic indeed. After dinner, Hiccup and I watched a movie, made out, and then both got off using foreplay before going to sleep around 11:45 pm. Today is the 1st; it's officially one year that Hiccup and I have been dating one another, and I can't get over how happy we still are. And in another fun thing to celebrate is that we've been with Dreki Heart for two years now. My birthday is tomorrow, and then Hiccup and I return to Drakonian Palace by 5 pm on Tuesday, the 3rd of March. Hiccup will get seen on the 4th by Mala and make sure his arm is good to go; then Hiccup will be allowed to take missions again. Overall; this has been great. And I really glad Hiccup thought to get us out for a while.

Our anniversary morning started with the complimentary breakfast that gets held in the dining area, which is basically a little past the lobby on the first level of the hotel. It's a big seating area with a buffet-style breakfast line. Eggs, toast, bacon, homefries, sausage; everything you could want. Hiccup and I enjoyed that; then decided to hit the city again and go to places we didn't get a chance to visit on Saturdays. There were a couple of shops, and we did a lot of sightseeing in Denmark's historical or famous landmarks. Gods, it's been incredible. Hiccup and I had lunch at some restaurant that featured American food; we loved it. We did some more wandering around before it got late and now, we're at dinner. We were seated with our drinks while deciding what to eat.

"What are you going to have?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Haven't had seafood in a while, and I'm eyeing their lobster mac and cheese," Hiccup informed with a smile. "How about you?"

"The fish and chips sound great," I confessed while looking over the menu to see Hiccup.

"What's got you so smiley?" Hiccup inquired, setting the menu down with his decision for the meal made. Astrid copied the motion and blushed a little.

"I'm just happy, Hiccup. I mean, look at us! We got away from out overprotective parents, working an amazing job…We're dating, and have been together for a year today…It's just…I don't even have the words for it, babe; I'm happy. Happier than I ever thought I could be," I told him. Hiccup reached his hand across the table and put his over mine, smiling as well.

"I feel the same way, Ast," Hiccup agreed as we both stood up a bit, leaned in, and shared a small kiss. We sat down as the waitress came over with her pad to take our order.

 _ **. . .**_

 _=Normal POV=  
(7:15 pm)  
{Copenhagen Marriot Hotel, Room #352}_

Hiccup and Astrid enjoyed a peaceful, romantic dinner together; they had been at a back table by the windows and thankfully; the restaurant wasn't busy. Hiccup and Astrid had their meals and split a dessert between them, but now back at the hotel; they both only had one thing in mind. It was their anniversary, so why shouldn't they make love to one another? Getting into their room, Hiccup instantly pulled Astrid into his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss. Astrid melted into it right away as her arms went up and around his neck while Hiccup deepened the kiss between them. Hiccup's left hand left Astrid's waist as he felt around for the door handle to open it up and put out the 'Privacy Please' door hanger, then Hiccup closed the door and flipped the metal piece to make sure the door wouldn't open even if someone tried to get in with one of the master keycards.

Hiccup's hands returned to Astrid's waist as she grabbed the front of his shirt and walked backward until reaching the foot of the queen-sized bed. Hiccup pulled away from their making out as both took hard breaths while smiling. Hiccup moved over to shut the shades of the room before getting back to kissing his girlfriend of one year.

 **~Lemon Start~**

The two crashed back onto the bed, still making out feverishly while their hands roamed each other's bodies. Astrid and Hiccup were laying next to one another on the single bed, wrapped up in one another's arms. Hiccup's hand ran up Astrid's thigh, lightly grazing her clothed womanhood, which caused Astrid to shiver a bit; then Hiccup's hand moved up Astrid's shirt and raised it so he'd have access to her breasts. Hiccup adjusted himself to be on top of Astrid after lifting her up a bit just to remove the shirt completely. Hiccup dove into kissing Astrid's neck; licking and sucking on a sensitive place he knew she had. Astrid gripped Hiccup's shoulders, moaning softly at the feeling. Hiccup did this while he unhooked Astrid's bra and tossed that out his way to continue kissing down Astrid's body until reaching her breasts. Hiccup massaged one while licking and sucking the nipple from the other; then after thirty seconds, he switched sides.

"Oh, Hiccup…" Astrid breathed out gently; her hands were playing with his auburn hair. Hiccup scooted up and kissed her lips again as Astrid managed to pull his shirt off of him; letting her hands roam his upper body. Hiccup moved back down with another trail of kisses along the front of Astrid's body until he reached her skirt; this came down rather quickly along with her underwear. Hiccup went to start massaging her wet pussy, but Astrid closed her legs on him as Hiccup glanced at his girlfriend.

"No foreplay tonight?" Hiccup inquired.

"No, I want to still; just thought maybe we could do sixty-nine?" Astrid asked.

"Really?" Hiccup asked as Astrid nodded to him. "Well, alright," he got off the bed to remove his pants and boxers while Astrid shifted onto her side. Hiccup laid down on his back while Astrid climbed over him; her lower half at his face and his at hers. Hiccup held Astrid's hips as he had her come down a bit and he started eating her out slowly. Astrid moaned but turned her attention to Hiccup's hardened cock in front of her face. Astrid held the base as she lowered her mouth and started licking around the tip, then sucking on it before lowered her mouth all the way and moving her head up and down along the length.

This went on for two or three minutes before Astrid decided to start stroking up and down in time with her mouth doing the same. Hiccup gave a groan of pleasure as he slid two fingers into Astrid's pussy, causing her to moan out at the feeling. Another couple of minutes went by before Astrid stopped sucking while she moaned more when Hiccup pushed his fingers in deeper and hit her G-spot.

"Hi-Hiccup…I'm gonna cum," Astrid said, still stroking Hiccup's length.

"Me too," Hiccup said before going back to eating her out. Astrid started sucking again, and soon both were at their climaxes. Hiccup and Astrid released at the same time and let their orgasms ride a bit as Astrid licked Hiccup's cock clean as he pulled his fingers out; then Astrid climbed off and laid down beside Hiccup while they enjoyed the lasting feeling. Hiccup managed to get himself up as he located his pants where his wallet was; then Hiccup pulled out a condom from one of the inner wallet slots. Hiccup set the protection on the nightstand as he rolled over and kissed Astrid a few time. "Ready?"

"Mmhm," Astrid nodded. Hiccup laid flat on his back as he tore open the wrapper and slid the condom over his length. Hiccup placed the wrapper on the nightstand; then Astrid crawled over him and lowered her core onto Hiccup's hardened cock all the way. Astrid threw her head back and moaned again. Hiccup placed his hands on her hips as Astrid started rocking her hips back and forth at first, bending forward to keep making out with Hiccup. Five minutes of this went by before Astrid sat up and bounced up and down with help from Hiccup meeting her movements. "Ah…" Astrid panted. Hiccup moved his hands up to massage her breasts lightly; rolling her nipples between his fingers, pulling them a bit, but not enough to hurt Astrid.

Astrid bent forward again as Hiccup held her breasts, massaging, licking, and sucking on them. Ten minutes this continued before Hiccup flipped Astrid, so she was on her back and him between her legs still. Hiccup took over thrusting in and out of her core faster and harder. "So tight…" Hiccup groaned as he was using his arms to keep himself up.

"Well, it's been a while…" Astrid panted. "Last time was what? Snoggletog?"

"No, we did it once in January after returning to Drakonian Palace, remember? We snuck off to that secret room that had the bed in it," Hiccup reminded.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that," Astrid smiled as Hiccup leaned down and kissed her again. As the two had agreed; they didn't have sex all the time, but at least once a month was becoming the going rate. Other times; it was just foreplay; that happened at least once every two weeks, sometimes a bit more or less. It really depended on how missions were going and if they could sneak off without anyone asking where they were going. And of course, Hiccup and Astrid always made sure to return to their dorms after they were done, but sometimes they did fall asleep and sneak back into their rooms at the ass-crack of dawn around 5:30 am; then they'd sleep more until 7:45 and get up with the others who were always shooting grins and smirks at them, knowing what they were off doing.

Five minutes of Hiccup fucking Astrid went on, then Hiccup got Astrid legs over his arms, pulling her towards him more and continuing that way. It didn't last long before Hiccup pushed Astrid's legs to her chest and started going harder and faster. "Gods…" Hiccup moaned.

"Mmhm, s-so good…" Astrid breathed out. After ten minutes of this, Astrid ended up cumming a second time, but not Hiccup yet. Hiccup pulled Astrid to the edge of the bed as he stood and was able to go deeper this way. "F-Fuck!" Astrid cried out. However, something that surprised Astrid was Hiccup lifting her up, and she locked her legs around his waist. Hiccup rocked his hips into hers this way, and it drove Astrid wild with pleasure. This was something they had never done before, and it surprised Astrid, but she also loved it. This continued for ten minutes more until Hiccup changed it slightly by pressing Astrid against the wall and continuing to thrust upward into her core. "Hiccup…Yes. I love you…" she panted, her hands on his cheeks and capturing his lips with hers.

"I love you too," Hiccup said after the kiss ended; then he pulled her off the wall and sat on the bed as Astrid was on top of him again. She shifted a bit so her back was to him, and then Hiccup leaned back and started thrusting again.

"Oh, Gods…Yes!" Astrid moaned in pleasure. This didn't last too long as Hiccup got up and set Astrid on the bed in doggy-style and instantly began to thrust hard, fast, and deep.

"Shit…I'm gonna cum if I do this…" Hiccup held her hips tighter.

"Cum…Cum for me…I'm just about there again…" Astrid panted.

"Well, let's get you all the way there…" Hiccup reached his hand around and began using two fingers to massage her sensitive pink nub. Astrid almost screamed, but she grabbed the pillow first. "That's a girl…" he smiled. Astrid's walls tightened around Hiccup's cock as he groaned. "Fuck…Astrid, don't tighten…" he told her.

"C-Can't…help it…Feels too good…Oh!" Astrid moaned as her pussy did it again. Hiccup growled almost.

"Shit…Fuck…I'm cumming!" Hiccup slammed into her core again as he released hard and fast; his cock twitching within Astrid's pussy. Hiccup grit his teeth at the incredible feeling. Hiccup took a moment as he panted, and started thrusting a little bit more regardless of the fact he'd cum. Hiccup kept it slow as his hand massaging her pussy did most of the work now.

"Gods…Hiccup…Don't stop…Right there!" Astrid pleaded. Hiccup continued, moving his hand faster over her pussy, but staying in the area of the clit. "Ah! Yes…Yes! That's it, baby! I'm cumming!" she cried out as she tightened her walls, making Hiccup groan again; then she orgasmed and squirted a bit. Hiccup moved his hand and carefully pulled out; the first thing he did was check to make sure the condom didn't leak. Satisfied afterward and seeing no leakage; Hiccup tied it off and tossed it in the trash with the wrapped too.

 **~Lemon End~**

Astrid's figure slumped down flat as she panted still, enjoying the feeling. Hiccup grabbed something for her to clean up with; then he did himself. Astrid pulled on her panties while Hiccup only slid into his boxers before the two shared a few kisses while curling up on the bed together, snuggling close.

"Happy anniversary, Astrid. I love you," Hiccup whispered.

"Happy anniversary, Hiccup. I love you too," Astrid replied. Soon two drifted to sleep by 9 pm, early for them, but they were tried from the event of their day. It had been a perfect anniversary, and somehow; they both knew that there would be more to come as they moved into the future together.


	40. Make Your Choice

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

Make Your Choice

 _=Astrid's POV=_ _  
_ _(Friday, June 5th, 2020-11 am)_ _  
_ _{Denmark; Dreki Heart Base-Grand Room}_

Hiccup and I the best time for our anniversary/birthday getaway trip. Unfortunately, we had to leave on my birthday because somehow, I ended up violently ill in the middle of the night after Hiccup and I finished making love on the 1st of March. We tried to ride it out, but by noon; Hiccup decided we were cutting the vacation short to go back to Drakonian Palace to get me seen by the doctor. As it turns out; I only had food poisoning for a few days. By the end of that week, I was good to go. Hiccup and I were ready for missions starting on the 9th of March. Everything since then has been work, which is fine. Hiccup and I are happy and proud to be part of Dreki Heart; we work as much as we have fun. Most everything we've done is protect the dragons from being trapped or launch recon missions as possible places where we could learn more about Johann's boss. So far, barely anything at all had been discovered as useful information.

The months have been flying by; we're already in June. Half the year is gone, and in newer updates; Heather and Fishlegs are dating after much convincing from Hiccup and me to Dagur that Heather would be perfectly fine with Fishlegs. So the two of them got together May 14th. Snotlout and Minden are talking more, but nothing has been decided if they'll become a couple or not. Ruffnut has a crush on Eret, but almost too shy to tell. However; she flirts a lot when they text. Tuffnut is kind of torn between Camicazi and Signy, and he was warned by Soren to leave Signy alone because she's been through a lot and working through somethings still. Tuff was okay with this; I think he just wanted to be Signy's friend, Camicazi was more Tuffnut's style.

Hiccup and I keep in contact with our friends and try to see them if we're in the Archipelago around Berk overnight or for a few days. We haven't spoken to our parents since Snoggletog Eve, and likely wouldn't for a bit longer to see if they've processed that their overprotectiveness is what's driving us away. I mean, aside from work, which we won't be leaving. I knew Hiccup refused to talk to his parents, but I was talking to mine…And I wasn't telling Hiccup about it. I've been messaging my mom since I had food poisoning. Whenever I was sick; I just liked knowing she was there. I felt awful for lying to him, but I loved my Mom. She was protective, but like any normal mother would be. I would text her at least twice a week so she'd know I was okay. I wasn't telling her where I was, or what I was doing; just that I was okay and everything was fine. In exchange for those few updates every week; she wasn't telling my dad that I made contact with her.

Hiccup would be furious if he ever found out I'd made contact after we said none at all. I knew I had to tell him; I just didn't know how or when. I prayed that with a little longer; he might be willing to try with his parents again, and then me talking to my mom wouldn't matter because he'd be good with Stoick and Valka. One could hope, but if Hiccup didn't make contact with them by September; I was going to tell him that I was talking to my mom, and pray that Hiccup didn't feel betrayed enough to leave me. I wouldn't blame him if he did, but I hoped that he didn't. All the more reason I should probably tell him sooner rather than later; I had to. Right now, though; Hiccup was sick. He was diagnosed to have a stomach bug likely; he's had it for three days and still resting in his room. The rest of us were in the Grand Room for a meeting with Viggo and Ryker.

"What have we got, bosses?" Alvin asked.

"A verified tip came in about a group of dragon hunters and trappers combing through the Archipelago waters, someone matching Johann's description is rumored to be leading them," Ryker informed.

"We believe they are looking for something, but we're not sure what," Viggo added. "As such; we're going to head that way and do a little recon tomorrow. No action taken unless we need to help dragons; this is just to see if we can gather anything,"

"We'll pack and get ready," Thuggory nodded.

"What about Hiccup?" Ragna wondered.

"I believe he's still sick, so it might be best for-," Mala began, but Hiccup walked into the room.

"For me to go as well," Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup, how are you feeling, lad?" Ryker asked.

"Better; it seems to be tapering off. I'll be fine for tomorrow," Hiccup assured. "You said Johann was spotted?"

"Someone matching his description; we're not sure if it's him or the other guy," Viggo said.

"Krogan…" Hiccup mumbled. "Either way, neither of them are something we want to deal with. Whatever they're looking for; it must be another way to carry out their second dragon war plan. We can't let them find whatever it is,"

"We don't even know what they want," Atali informed.

"That's why half of us should do recon, and someone should be sneaking around while the rest guard…" Hiccup said.

"And you're volunteering to be the one sneaking around based on our findings?" I sighed.

"You know someone else with a Night Fury who is ridiculously quiet and sneaky?" Hiccup inquired.

"This is dangerous, Hiccup," Eret remarked.

"And I've mentioned before that this whole thing is dangerous, but someone has to do something, and we're the only people who actively know what's going on. Everyone is in danger if we don't do something, and this is our best bet to observe and intervene if necessary," Hiccup stated firmly.

"Sadly," Hilda Grimborn sighed, "I can't disagree with him," she looked at Ryker.

"It's not just about the dragons anymore; we directly in on something that affects us too," Katja nodded.

"Interns pair up with trainers. Half keep watch, the other do recon. One person can be on standby to grab whatever it is they are after…I will be that person," Hiccup said.

"Done, but Hiccup…I want you to be extremely careful. You're already on Johann's bad side, and he threatened you once. This time…He will kill you if given a chance," Viggo warned.

"I will be okay. If things go South…You'll get the signal from Toothless; then get out of there as fast as you can," Hiccup remarked.

I jumped to my feet quickly. "What?! No! Hiccup, no; we're not leaving you behind. Didn't you hear what Viggo said?! Johann will kill you!" I glared at him.

"He'll have to catch me first. If things go bad; all of you escape…And don't worry about me," Hiccup stared. I only hugged him tightly as he sighed and wrapped his arms around my figure. "You have to trust me, Astrid,"

"I trust you," I replied.

"Then the plan is set," Ryker affirmed. "We leave at daybreak for Berk. That's where they were last seen,"

"Wait for a second, what?" Hiccup paused quickly.

"We're going to Berk to follow them where ever they're going?" Viggo blinked.

"Oh, Gods damn it…" Hiccup muttered.

"Oh, right…You like to avoid Berk because of your parents…" Kelda frowned.

"You can stay back if you like, Hiccup," Viggo offered.

"No. If I'm gonna talk about not hiding from Johann; then I don't hide from anyone. Not even my ridiculously overprotective parents…I'm going," Hiccup enlightened. "We leave at daybreak," he added.

 **. . .**

=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, June 6, 2020-8:00 am)  
{Archipelago, Berk)

Hiccup was dreading this despite what he said back in Denmark at the palace. Hiccup wanted no part of being on Berk where he knew everyone knew him as Stoick and Valka's son. However, this was for the good of everyone, so he'd put up with it. When Hiccup arrived; it was known instantly. He was the boy known around Denmark, Greenland, and the Archipelago who had the only Night Fury in existence, theoretically, at least. Perhaps there were other Night Furies out there, but so far, Toothless was the only one. And as Hiccup had prayed that it didn't happen; it did anyway. As members of Dreki Heart landed on Berk, Stoick and Valka were there with Calder and Alvina Hofferson. Naturally, word reached those four about the incoming Night Fury.

"Laddie!" Gobber rushed ahead of both sets of parents to hug Hiccup tightly.

"Hi, Uncle Gobber," Hiccup greeted with a short hug back.

"Lassie, good to see you again," Gobber hugged Astrid next.

"You too, Gobber," Astrid smiled before the man stepped back. Alvina shared a look with her daughter, and Hiccup caught it but said nothing. The mission came first.

"Mayor Haddock, I am Viggo Grimborn, and this is my brother, Ryker. We're the owners of Dreki Heart Research and Protection," Viggo offered his hand. Stoick shook Viggo and Ryker's hands, but his eyes fell on his only son.

"So this is where you've been for two years?" Stoick asked.

"Yes," Hiccup nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us that this was your once in a lifetime opportunity?" Calder stepped in, talking to Astrid now.

"Would you have let me go?" Astrid said softly, standing close to Hiccup now.

"Hiccup? Why didn't you say something?" Valka inquired.

"It wasn't any of your business; I was eighteen and legally allowed to leave and do what I wanted to do. Plus, I graduated early, so what reason did I have to stay when given this chance. It's not like you were going to let me go if I told you, so I just packed and left," Hiccup informed coldly.

"You're our son; everything is our business…" Stoick mumbled.

"Maybe before he was an adult," Gobber added with a roll of his eyes.

"Not helping, Gobber. You knew where he was this entire time and lied when we asked," Valka huffed.

"And it was my request that he didn't say anything, no enough about this. We're here on work," Hiccup looked at Viggo.

"I'm afraid that Hiccup is correct. We've come to handle some work-related aspects and must be going," Viggo stated.

"The younger workers are just interns; that includes Hiccup and Astrid. Release them back to us," Calder ordered.

"We can only do that if it is their desire to leave, Mr. Hofferson. Also, I prefer not to let go of my Strike Class trainer, which is Hiccup as of January 1st, 2020," Viggo said, shocking Hiccup a little, but he stayed collected. "And Miss. Hofferson is his girlfriend and assistant trainer, so I won't be releasing her either,"

"Strike Class trainer?" Alvina asked.

"I've had all my trainers for quite some time, but never a Strike Class as we struggled to obtain information or get close enough to test training methods. Hiccup, however, is bonded to a Night Fury and we've achieved a higher level of understanding because of him. I named him my Strike Class trainer in January this year, which entitles him to be a full-time worker along with Henrik, Alvin, Cody, Throk, Brenden, and Atali; they are my other Dragon Classification trainers. Now, if you'll excuse us; we have work to do. Dreki Heart, mount up," Viggo said firmly.

"Yes, sir," the riders replied together. Hiccup got on Toothless's back and opened the tail up.

"On your lead, Hiccup; this is your operation," Ryker urged.

"We head North towards the Ship Graveyard; I saw Dragon Hunter and Trapper ships heading that way as we were flying into Berk. If we leave now; we should reach our destination in an hour or two," Hiccup stated.

"You heard the man," Colden stated.

"Hiccup, wait!" Valka pleaded. "Give us another chance, please? We're sorry about Snoggletog Eve; it just…Took us by surprise to learn you and Astrid are dating," the woman begged now. Hiccup sighed closing his eyes.

"I don't have time for this," Hiccup said. "But if you back off now and let me do what I came here for…Perhaps I will stop by the house soon, and we can talk. I'm ridiculously busy as of late…Show me you can back off and give me some space to live my life, and I'll consider letting you in on some things, but it does not mean I'll forgive you right away; you still have to earn that," he added firmly.

"But!" Stoick started, and Valka elbowed him in the stomach with a glare.

"Shut up!" Valka growled at him, then smiled to Hiccup. "J-Just be safe, okay?"

"I can't make that promise, Mom. All I can do is promise to try," Hiccup said. "Dreki Heart, let's hit the sky," he stated before he got dragged into any more of this nonsense with his parents. The riders took to the air and headed off North.

"What the hell was that for, Val?" Stoick mumbled.

"You're gonna make him mad again! I don't like this not having communication with him; I know we can't make him come home, but I'd rather be on his good side and possibly get visits and updates rather than wondering every day if he's okay or not. You heard what he said; we have a chance…Let's not mess it up again…" Valka informed.

"I agree," Alvina nodded.

"About time," Gobber muttered.

 **. . .**

(10:45 am)  
{Archipelago; Ship Graveyard}

It took a bit longer than expected, but the Dreki Heart staff and interns arrived at the Ship Graveyard and began scouting everything out. Hiccup had been right; Johann and Krogran were both there with five ships and fifteen men aboard each. Hiccup was staying hidden, low beyond sight range as the rest were either guarding or eavesdropping. When Krogan looked Hiccup's way; Hiccup quickly hid below the deck of a ship no one was looking on.

 _"Hiccup, you've gone out of sight,"_ came Viggo's voice in Hiccup's earpiece.

"Krogan looked my way; had to hide below deck of a ship they aren't near," Hiccup replied quietly.

 _"Be careful. It looks like they're moving back that way,"_ Ryker informed.

"Don't worry about me, just stick to the plan," Hiccup reminded. There was no answer after that. Hiccup decided to look around because something seemed odd about this ship; it was the farthest one back, outside of the group where the others were. Hiccup spotted a door towards the back with the symbol of the Dragon Hunter Tribe on it. Also, it had many jewels and what not too. Something pulled Hiccup in to check it out, so he moved to the door quietly. Opening it up; he looked around and realized it was the Captain's Quarters.

"Hiccup, we believe they are looking for an ancient object said to be created and owned by the Dragon Hunter Tribe back in the Viking Age. This object acted like a dragon manual; it contains information about every classification, species, habitat, food source, etc.," Viggo informed through the earpiece.

"And I think I just found it…" Hiccup said back as he saw an object with a dragon mouth and lens inside. Hiccup carefully grabbed it and then jumped back to avoid the massive ax coming down. "Toothless, let's go!" Hiccup jumped on his back as Toothless swiftly navigated them out of the ship.

 _"Hiccup! Astrid's been taken! Krogan found her too close to you!"_ Ryker expressed with concern.

"That's far enough, boy," Johann's voice hit Hiccup's ears. Hiccup turned and saw Krogan holding Astrid with her arms behind her back.

"Let her go," Hiccup demanded. "This is between you and me,"

"But she's the only thing I got to make you do as I say. Hand over the Dragon Eye, and she goes free. Don't give it up, and you lose her. What means more to you, Hiccup Haddock? Stopping me and the war to come or saving your girlfriend? Make your choice,"


	41. Double Cross

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

Double Cross

 _=Hiccup's POV=_ _  
_ _(Saturday, June 6th, 2020-11 am)_ _  
_ _{Archipelago; Ship Graveyard}_

This was bad. Gods, I should have just done this by myself! And now I have what Johann wants; I found it entirely by accident while hiding out and went with a gut feeling. This Dragon Eye was an ancient dragon manual, and Johann wanted the one I was working on with Dreki Heart. However, since I discovered him as a traitor; he no longer had access to it, so this was Plan B. While I knew I could get away, Astrid had gotten to close to where I was, and Krogan has her. What's worse, Krogan is riding a Titan Wing Singetail, and he has Astrid pretty high up. Johann has me cornered and making a choice. Give him the Dragon Eye, and save Astrid. Or refuse to hand over the key to start this war, and lose Astrid.

"Tick-tock, Hiccup," Johann urged. "My boss is a busy man," he added.

"Hiccup, no! It's our job to stop this war. Don't give it to him, not for me!" Astrid ordered.

"Silence girl," Krogan smacked her.

"I swear to the Gods if you hit her again; I'm going to hurt you," I glared.

"Astrid! My baby!" I quickly turned to see Calder, Alvina, Valka, Stoick, and Gobber. What the hell was this?! I told them to stay away.

"Release my daughter at once!" Calder commanded.

"As soon as the boy gives up the Eye and takes her place," Johann said.

"Now, wait for a second! That wasn't part of the ultimatum!" Ryker accused. "You said if he gave up the Dragon Eye, you'd let Astrid go. There was nothing mentioned about Hiccup taking her place as a prisoner!"

"I hold all the cards; I decide the deal made and I've decided to add on that I want that boy too. After all; he keeps meddling, and my boss wants him gone," Johann scoffed.

"Getting rid of Hiccup won't stop us from interfering," Heather huffed.

"We'll keep stopping you," Eret added.

"Ah, perhaps you will try, but Hiccup is the only one who noticed my behavior and revealed me as an informant and traitor. Hiccup is always one step behind me and manages to get in my way and stop the plan regardless. With him out of the picture, none of you will ever come close to stopping what is to come," Johann informed.

"Do something to help my son," Stoick demanded Viggo.

"There's nothing I can do. Hiccup and the Dragon Eye are what Johann wants; it's Hiccup's decision…" Viggo stated calmly.

"Johann, remember what Drago said. Nobody kills the boy; we're to take him as a prisoner with us and nothing more for now," Krogan reminded Johann.

"Yes, I know, Krogan," Johann grumbled.

"I give you the Dragon Eye and me; then you let Astrid go free? Is that right, Johann?" I asked.

"Yes, that's correct, Hiccup. Your freedom for hers," Johann nodded, giving a smirk almost. I knew not to trust this guy; he threatened me with a knife to my neck and told me that he would come after me, so this is where we are now.

"Why do I get a distinct feeling that the reason you aren't allowed to kill me is that your boss wants me to join him?" I pushed.

"Well, you do have a Night Fury; a strong dragon for the army and we know you're the only one who can fly him. So, unfortunately…We need you alive. Wouldn't joining us be better? Revenge on everyone who ever hurt you put you down…Sheltered you? If you join us, you get to live," Krogan informed from above. "Dear boy, we don't want you dead; we want your help. With your dragon wrangling and training abilities and our endless supply, we can rule the world,"

"And if I refuse?" I looked at Krogan.

"We take you as a prisoner, kill your dragon, and then you get to watch us destroy everything you love," Johann grinned. "And we kill you after,"

"But the people I care about stay safe if I accept?" I checked.

"Oh, entirely, lad," Johann nodded.

"Hiccup! No!" Astrid yelled.

"Done," I looked at Johann. "But my dragon comes with me," I tossed the Dragon Eye to Johann carelessly. "Let Astrid go," Johann caught the object quickly; then snapped his fingers as Krogan came down and released Astrid; she socked Krogan in the gut first and hurried over to me.

"What are you doing!" Astrid cried.

"What needs to be done. Sorry, Astrid…But I can't risk any of you over me…And if this is the only way to ensure you stay safe; the so be it," I replied.

"I always knew you were a smart boy, Hiccup Haddock," Johann stated. "Come. There is work to be done," he invited. I cupped Astrid's cheeks and kissed her deeply with my back to Johann.

"Trust me, Milady," I whispered against her lips. Astrid forced a small nod as I kissed her again. I let her go as she jumped on Stormfly and grouped up with the others. I got on Toothless's back and opened the tail as I flew next to Krogan. Johann held up the Dragon Eye with a triumphant smile.

"Our hope is restored!" Johann called to the Hunters and Trappers as they began cheering. Krogan moved down and picked up Johann on the Singetail's back, Johann still holding the Dragon Eye up while the men were getting to their boats.

"Does he really believe he's joining us?" Krogan asked quietly. I heard it, and this is why I knew everything was a lie.

"Who cares? We have the Dragon Eye," Johann informed. This was my chance. I flew Toothless off and whipped around as my Night Fury turned upside down and I grabbed the Dragon Eye out of Johann's hands.

"Thank you kindly," Hiccup said as Toothless fixed himself and we moved farther away.

"WHAT?!" Johann glared. "Y-You double-crossed me!"

"Maybe next time you're plotting against me, make sure I can't hear you! You were going to kill Toothless and me as soon as we go wherever we were going! So yes, I crossed you just as you were going to do to me. Of course; I knew you were lying when you changed the deal to free Astrid. I planned to cross you the entire time," Hiccup shrugged with a slight smile.

"Hand over the Dragon Eye, boy," Krogan ordered.

"Never," Hiccup stated as he threw it up into the air. "Toothless, full power! Destroy it!"

"NO!" Johann almost cried out. Toothless charged a blast and fired it at the Dragon Eye; the object burst into nothing but ash and smoke. "What have you done!"

"Made sure that it can never fall into the hands of those who will abuse it," Hiccup stated. "Until next time," he gave a two-fingered salute before flying towards the Dreki Heart group. "Let's move," he said.

"Best idea you've had all day!" Ryker said as everyone turned and headed back for Berk.

 _=Normal POV=_

"Johann, don't do anything rash. If they decide to come back and capture you as you're a wanted criminal; I will not help you this time," Krogan warned. Johann clenched his fist but nodded as they left the area.

 **. . .**

 _(12:15 pm)_  
 _{Archipelago, Berk}_

Arriving back into Berk, everyone landed.

"Hiccup, that was incredibly dangerous and not part of the set plan," Viggo started.

"What was I supposed to do, Viggo? He had Astrid; I did the only thing I could do," Hiccup informed.

"You destroyed the Dragon Eye!" Ryker whined almost. "Do you have any idea how old that thing was!"

"You said Viking Age, so pretty old," Hiccup shrugged.

"You had it in your hand and were on the fastest dragon known to the human race! Why didn't you just fly away with it?!" Ryker said quickly.

"I did," Hiccup remarked. Everyone stared at him now. Hiccup pulled the Dragon Eye out of his saddlebag as their eyes widened.

"How did you-When did you-We saw Toothless blast it!" Soren exclaimed.

"No, you saw Toothless destroy something that looked like the Dragon Eye; it was my spyglass. The one that was painted yellow and brown with the lens piece in the mouth of a dragon; I'd just made it back in April. The Dragon Eye was in my lap, hidden from sight because Toothless's head blocked it. Come on; I'd never break something like this…It's amazing, but Johann, Krogan, and their boss don't know I didn't actually destroy it. So as I said; I made sure it will never fall into the hands of those who would abuse it," Hiccup explained. "Contrary to Johann's belief; it's not me who is one step behind,"

"But…It happened so fast; we never saw you switch anything…" Astrid pushed.

"That was the whole idea, Milady. From the minute Johann changed the deal to include me…I knew it was a trap. So I agreed to his terms and made you all believe I was going to join them. I was casual about handing over the Dragon Eye so he would release Astrid and then I just waited for the right moment to strike. As I told you, Astrid; trust me and everything will be okay," Hiccup reminded as he hugged her. "Even if I hadn't heard Krogan ask Johann; does he really believe he's joining us, I was planning to double-cross Johann the entire time,"

"And the switch?" Viggo asked.

"I did it when I had Toothless flip around in the barrel roll. I put the Dragon Eye in my lap when turning upright again, and before I turned Toothless to face them; I pulled the spyglass out of my bag and kept it hidden until the tossing and blasting," Hiccup smiled.

"Brilliant, sneaky, and well-thought-out, Hiccup. I'm impressed," Alvin nodded.

"Us too," Eret, Ragna, Thuggory, Soren, Heather, and Camicazi blinked.

Hiccup gave the Dragon Eye to Viggo carefully. "We'll need to make a trip to Glacier Island to get a Snow Wraith tooth," he informed. "It looks like it's the key that fits here," he pointed out.

"Good observation, Hiccup," Mala smiled.

"Do you do this kind of work all the time?" Stoick asked.

"Stopping bad guys in hostile situations? No, not really," Hiccup shrugged. "It happens every so often, but our main focus is researching and protecting dragons; this was just a side mission as it involves dragons being mistreated for personal gain by a selfish madman,"

"Oh, really?" Valka blinked.

"And that's all I'm at liberty to reveal for now," Hiccup added.

"He had my daughter!" Calder yelled.

"And I ensured my girlfriend was safe and set free, Mr. Hofferson," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You need not worry; we have things under control,"

"We should return to the base," Ryker stated.

"Wait, where is this place?" Alvina asked quickly.

"Mom, it's okay…We're good," Astrid informed softly, and Alvina nodded before hugging Astrid gently.

"I know you are, sweetheart, but I worry for you," Alvina kissed Astrid's forehead. "But I know I can trust you out there. I know that these people are taking good care of you, and Hiccup too,"

"You're letting her leave?" Calder stared at his wife.

"I know she's okay, Calder. Astrid is twenty-years-old…We can't make her stay, and it seems like she's doing just fine," Alvina stated. "Just keep me updated with the texts, dear," Hiccup's eyes widened a little. Had Astrid been texting her mother? Astrid instantly flinched.

"You two have been talking since Snoggletog Eve?" Stoick asked.

"You didn't tell me about this," Calder accused.

"Astrid messaged me in March when she was sick, and been sending me updated every few days on if she's alright," Alvina confessed. Astrid turned and looked at Hiccup now.

"Hiccup I-," Astrid began, but she saw his face. How shocked and a little hurt he was that Astrid didn't tell him she'd made contact with her mother. "I'm sorry…I-,"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Hiccup inquired.

"Because of the agreement we made in December," Astrid said softly.

"I asked you countless times who you were messaging, and you told me our friends. And while that might be true; you never mentioned talking to your mom. Why'd you lie to me?" Hiccup asked.

"We said we wouldn't talk to our parents if they blew their chance over Snoggletog…I-I didn't want you to get mad at me for wanting to be in contact with my mom…So I didn't tell you," Astrid confessed.

"Astrid, she's your mother! I'm not gonna ban you from speaking to your parents just because I refuse to contact mine. I wouldn't have gotten mad at you if you wanted to talk to her. What I am upset about is the fact you lied to me, and we agreed in the beginning not to keep secrets from one another. You didn't bother communicating with me, assumed I'd get mad, went behind my back, and never said a word, and it's been three months since this started. I've always been open and honest with you, Astrid…And we had this fight once before the day we graduated early and left for Dreki Heart. And here we are again, two years later because you refuse to talk to me when you think I won't approve, so you assume and keep it to yourself. I can't even begin to tell you how much that bothers me after all we've been through together," Hiccup looked away from her as he got on Toothless's back and opened the tail.

"Hiccup! Please don't leave!" Astrid reached for him.

"You told me you yesterday you trusted me, but today you've proven that you don't trust me as much as I trust you. So I'm gonna go flying, and we can talk later if you feel like actually communicating with your boyfriend of a year and three months. You decide what happens from here, Astrid. Personally, I don't know if I can be with someone who refuses to communicate or be honest with me. Gods know I love you and I always will no matter what happens, but I'll let you be the one who decides if you want this or not. I know what I want, I always have. If you want to talk; I expect you to find me and talk. If not…Then this is the last time you see me because I will pack my things, leave Dreki Heart, and I promise that you will never find me. And you know me, Astrid; I'm a man of my word. The ball is your court; you have until nightfall to make your choice," Hiccup remarked. "Toothless, top speed. Get me out here,"

The Night Fury warbled and nodded as he launched into the sky in the blink of an eye heading straight up; then Toothless curved and dove straight down. Upon nearing the ground; Toothless curved once more to fly straight over them and the water. The Mach Cone appeared, and there was a trail of water behind them, but they were out of sight in seconds.


	42. Not Off The Hook Yet

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

Not Off The Hook Yet

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Saturday, June 6th, 2020-12:35 pm)_ _  
_ _{Archipelago, Berk}_

Astrid didn't know what to say or do; her secret got out, and Hiccup was hurt because of it. And he had every right to be. Hiccup wasn't mad she was talking to her mom; he was upset that Astrid hid and lied about it. And now Hiccup had given her the power to continue or end the relationship between them. Astrid knew she didn't want to lose Hiccup, and he was prepared to leave Dreki Heart and never see her again if they broke up. The problem was that Astrid knew what she had to do to save them, but it was up to her to locate Hiccup, who rode a Night Fury and literally just flew at a speed she'd never seen before.

"Was that-," Soren started.

"It was the friggin Mach Cone!" Ragna and Eret said together.

"Hiccup and Toothless just broke the sound barrier!" Thuggory blinked.

"I didn't know they could do that," Mala confessed.

"Especially given that Toothless is basically handicapped without the left fin," Heather added.

"Well, it's been rumored that Night Furies can do that…Never seen it before, so I guess it's become a fact now," Ryker informed. "More to add to the Dragon Manual," he shrugged.

"There is no proving he broke the sound barrier," Dagur offered.

"It's a speed of seven hundred and sixty-seven miles per hour," came Fishleg's voice as they turned to face him with Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut landing right behind with their dragons. "That's how fast Toothless would have to travel to break the sound barrier. If the Mach Cone appeared, then they hit a supersonic speed by using the dive to pick up speed first. Toothless can't hit seven-sixty-seven in normal flight," he explained.

"How do you know that?" Viggo wondered.

"Hiccup and I did a few speed tests last time he was here," Fishlegs informed. "Toothless's normal top speed without the help of a dive is four hundred and thirty-seven miles per hour. Which is still pretty fast, but Toothless can't hit anything higher than that without the boost of a dive. Also, this is just Toothless's power on the flying rig; there is no telling a Night Furies true speed without one that isn't handicapped," the man added gently.

"Well, all we have is Toothless, so that's a good start," Camicazi mentioned.

"So…What ticked Hiccup off to break the sound barrier to get away?" Snotlout wondered.

"I didn't tell him I was talking to my mom; I assumed he'd be mad if I told him, so I did it behind his back, and he found out…" Astrid looked down.

"And now he's leaving the fate of relationship in Astrid's hands. If she doesn't go talk to him by nightfall; he'll leave for good," Heather frowned.

"So they break up?" Ruffnut asked.

Eret shook his head. "No, Hiccup will leave Dreki Heart too. He said Astrid would never see him again, and she wouldn't find him,"

"So what are you still doing here! Go after him!" Fishleg squeaked out.

"As if I can catch him. Stormfly is fast, but she's not speed of sound fast!" Astrid growled.

"Astrid! If he leaves, no one will find him. Not on a Night Fury; we all lose him!"Camicazi reminded.

"Toothless won't be able to maintain that speed for long; ten…Maybe fifteen minutes at best. And even then, maybe less because he's carrying Hiccup, who won't survive that speed more than a few minutes without protective covering on his body and face. They went that fast to get away, but now he's out of sight and likely slowed down. You can catch him," Thuggory mentioned.

"Astrid…Your friends are right. You need to go after Hiccup," Alvina told her daughter.

"He'll never forgive me, Mom," Astrid looked away.

"Astrid, if he weren't considering to forgive you; he would have ended things before he took off. He just wants you to go after him and fight to stay together. He wants to see that you want this as much as he does. It's a relationship, and those only last with love, trust, and communication. You can't be afraid to talk to him or tell him things. You have to be honest and open just as he is with you. It's 50/50, my girl," Alvina lifted Astrid's chin up. "Do you love him?"

"Yes…" Astrid replied.

"Do you want to be with him?" Alvina pushed.

"More than anything," Astrid nodded. Alvina smiled as she whistled and Stormfly came over.

"Then go get him," Alvina kissed Astrid's forehead.

"Thanks, Mama," Astrid grabbed Stormfly's saddle and pulled herself up into it.

"He headed South towards Denmark," Dagur informed. Astrid nodded as she darted off on Stormfly.

"We should be heading back as well," Viggo stated. "Mount up!" he called as the Dreki Heart workers did so, and soon they were flying normal speed back to Denmark.

 **. . .**

 _(4 pm)_  
 _{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

Astrid flew for hours trying to locate her boyfriend, and it was going to be dark in half an hour. However, Astrid spotted him heading back to Drakonian Palace, and she darted to follow him.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, please stop," Astrid called to him. Hiccup had Toothless stop and hovered over the base as she got next to him.

"Have you decided?" Hiccup asked without looking at her.

"Yes," Astrid responded. "I want to talk,"

"Then follow me," Hiccup stated as he turned Toothless to go down and land in the back. Hiccup got off Toothless and sent him to the stables. Astrid did the same, and then Hiccup led her inside the palace, and to the second floor where the Common Room was. Hiccup ignored anyone sitting in there, and Astrid didn't say anything either due to nervousness. Hiccup moved to the back wall and pulled the piece on the shelf that opened the secret passage.

"What the-," a few asked in confusion. Hiccup stepped aside and let Astrid in first before he moved in and looked at them. Hiccup pulled the lever on the inside wall as the door closed once more.

"Did…Anyone else know about that?" Heather asked.

"The trainers and I did," Dagur stated. "It leads to the tower where there are a bunch of other rooms. Viggo and Ryker are aware they use it,"

"For what?" Soren inquired.

"It's where they go to have sex since the rules forbid them from being in each other's dorm rooms," Dagur shrugged. "One day, I'll show you, but I think for now; Hiccup is using it for the privacy of him and Astrid talking," the others, shocked, but still nodded.

 **. . .**

 _{Third Floor Tower Room}_

Once reaching the space they used pretty often to fuck in; Hiccup faced Astrid but didn't say anything. Astrid knew he was waiting for her to talk since she said she wanted to. This was her only chance to save this.

"If you have nothing to say, then I have packing to do," Hiccup informed after three minutes of silence. Hiccup turned to leave, and Astrid panicked by reaching for his arm and stopping him.

"No, wait…Please…" Astrid begged. Thankfully, Hiccup stopped and looked at her again with his arms folded over his chest. "Hiccup, I'm sorry. I truly am. You're right; I should never have hidden it from you that I was talking to my mom. I shouldn't have lied when you asked me who I was talking to. And I should never have been afraid to come talk to you about it," she said, lowering her head.

"Then why did you, Astrid?" Hiccup asked sternly. "Why did you lie and hide it from me? Why were you afraid to communicate with me? Have I done something to make you not trust me? Or assume the worst about me?"

"No, Hiccup! No…You've done nothing wrong," Astrid said quickly.

"Then why, Astrid? Why did you think you couldn't talk to me or that I'd just get mad that you wanted to speak to your mom?" Hiccup pushed.

"I just…Got scared, Hiccup. We said on Snoggletog when we saw our parents at Gobbers, that if they blew their chance, we would leave and there was no guarantee if they'd hear from us again. I-I was okay with that, especially after how much it hurt when everything about them backing off came out as a lie. But when I got food poisoning and was confined to the dorm room while all of you were running missions…I just wanted my mom. I've always wanted her when I'm sick; I don't know why, it's just a comfort thing," Astrid explained.

"And I get that, Astrid, I do. But why not tell me, that's what I want to know…" Hiccup questioned again.

"I-I just thought you'd get upset if you found out that in a moment of weakness where no one else was around; I called my mom," Astrid looked down.

"Astrid, she's your mother; I'd never get upset that you wanted her when you were sick and felt comfort from talking to her. And despite the agreement from Snoggletog; I'd never keep you from your parents. Yes, I refuse to talk to mine, but I wouldn't expect you to break contact with yours just because I did. What does upset me is that you didn't tell me when I got back from those operations. At any time, you could have pulled me aside and told me that you contacted your mom when you were sick. But you didn't; you hid it from me in fear I'd get mad. And it's been three months…"

"I know. I know, and I'm so sorry Hiccup. I told myself over and over again that you would be furious when you found out I hid it for this long. Just today I told myself I was going to tell you when the mission was over, but it came out…And we argued, now we're here…" Astrid said sadly.

"Yes, we are here after you kept secrets when we promised a year and three months ago that we wouldn't have any between us. And this isn't the first time you've done this either. It happened before Dreki Heart too, that day in the cafeteria. Granted we were friends back then, but you still told my dream of wanting to leave was foolish when you wanted the same thing and took the first chance you had to leave Berk. I forgave you once then. My point still stands that you said we'd tell each other everything, open and honest no matter what. Where did that go, Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"It's here, Hiccup. I swear it is; I'm sorry that I let fear get to me when I had no reason to be afraid at all. I-I can talk to you, and tell you anything…Please believe me?" Astrid asked. Hiccup was quiet now as he appeared to be thinking. Astrid could say anything else; there was a beep heard throughout the palace.

 _" **Hiccup, I tried to call your phone, but Dagur informed me you're in the tower where there's no reception. I need to see you in my office,"**_ came Viggo's voice.

"I don't know, Astrid…I really don't, and the worst part is that you can't prove to me after what happened today that I can't trust what you say," Hiccup sighed as he turned his head before exiting the room. Astrid felt her heart skip a beat as she rushed after him.

 **. . .**

 _{Common Room}_

The door opened as Hiccup walked out and Astrid right behind him.

"Hiccup, please…You can trust me; I'll prove it to you…" Astrid said as Hiccup stopped and the room, where everyone still was, remained quiet watching the two.

"You kept secrets when we were friends, and I forgave it. But now you've done it as my girlfriend too, Astrid. How can you possibly prove to me that you mean what you say when you've proven nothing more than you get scared and can't communicate with me," Hiccup faced her now; then he sighed. "Maybe it's just better if we end things between us and me leave," he added before turning to leave. "I'm sorry, Astrid. I'll tell Viggo I'm resigning and be gone by 5," Astrid felt tears forming in her eyes.

Quickly, she grabbed the back of Hiccup's shirt before he walked away and wrapped her arms around him tightly; it made Hiccup stop. "Hiccup, please…I know I messed up, and broke your trust, and hurt you…But I love you with everything I am, and I don't want to lose you…I'll do anything if you give me another chance," Astrid pleaded. Hiccup didn't say anything; he was quiet. Finally, he unlatched her arms from around his waist and stepped away from her.

"Anything?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yes…Anything…" Astrid said, trying not to cry.

"Open communication and honesty; that is what I want," Hiccup said firmly. "No more lies, and no more secrets," Hiccup faced her now. "I won't break up with you, but this is your last chance, Astrid. Do you understand me?" he asked.

Astrid nodded to him. "I do, yes,"

"Then I forgive you, and I don't want to have this problem again." Hiccup warned.

"We won't; I promise," Astrid said quickly while thanking every God and Goddess that Hiccup wasn't going to leave her.

"Prove that to me," Hiccup stated. "But Astrid…" he paused with a colder tone while preparing to leave the room. "If this happens again…Make no mistake that I will leave you with no warning or goodbye," with that; he disappeared from sight leaving Astrid to know full well that while she was forgiven and Hiccup wasn't leaving her; she was not off the hook yet.


	43. The Annual UCDA Convention

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _The Annual UCDA Convention_

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Monday, September 14th, 2020-8:30 am)_ _  
_ _{Copenhagen, Denmark-Drakonian Palace}_

Things between Hiccup and Astrid were tense for a while despite him forgiving her for what happened. Yes, they were still together, and things were beginning to get back to how it was before Astrid kept secrets from Hiccup. For the remainder of June; the two did nothing big. Hiccup and Astrid didn't go on dates, make out, have sex, hold hands, anything. The most the took place was a quick hug or kiss, then going about whatever it was they were going to do that day. July wasn't a major change either as a lot of work went into missions and figuring out the Dragon Eye once the Snow Wraith key had been retrieved; it took a couple of tries on different missions, but Astrid managed to get it after Hiccup was tail-whipped into a wall of ice. When the dragon was going to blast him, Astrid grabbed it's attention and drew it away. Astrid grabbed a stick and got thrashed around a lot; then thrown hard before the Snow Wraih flew off. However, it was revealed that one of the teeth was in the stick Astrid had been using.

That happened in mid-July, and Astrid did get a little hurt, but it got her and Hiccup a little closer while she was struggling to stay conscious once the wind was knocked out of her. Astrid was better a few days later, and Hiccup didn't leave her side the entire time. It was probably the most interaction they'd had in weeks since the big argument as they talking quite a bit. By August, Hiccup and Astrid began going on little outings together, holding hands, talking like besties, laughing, giggling, even cuddling in the Common Room while watching a movie. Towards the end of August; they started on going out on dates again. And now, it was September, and it was like the fight never happened. Of course, it did, and nobody had forgotten about it. However, it looked like Astrid had earned Hiccup's trust back fully, but as far as anyone knew; the two of them still hadn't been engaging in foreplay or sex.

Outside of all that, missions were average with doing research, rescuing dragons, or trying to figure out the Dragon Eye as it was proving to be rather difficult. So far, nothing at all even with the key. A couple of missions failed because Johann had Hunters and Trappers everywhere, and orders were to stop everything and attack the boy on a Night Fury. Needless to say, Hiccup is a very active target since he made Krogan and Johann believe he destroyed the Dragon Eye. Astrid didn't like it, nobody did, but Hiccup seemed to be alright with drawing attacker's attention away while they freed dragons. Hiccup had still made no effort to talk to his parents; he wasn't convinced they had changed yet, and it would still take a great deal more for him to believe they would back off and let him live his life. Astrid still spoke with her mother, and much to the Haddock parents' dismay; Astrid would not reveal anything about Hiccup to them, and she wouldn't talk to her father either as he was still the way he was that drove her away. Gobber, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were probably the only people outside of Dreki Heart that Hiccup spoke with.

Hiccup and Astrid were happy and glad to be doing better than back in June when the fight happened. Now, Hiccup and Astrid had been together for a year and six months; the two had wanted to try and do something special for it, like a date day, going for a fly, and maybe a little private time later in the night, but missions held that up for two weeks. Hiccup and Astrid were hoping to get some alone time this week, but who knew, so for now, they didn't make any concrete plans until they knew how this week would go. Viggo typically announced on Mondays what operations they would have, or if there would be a little chill time.

Also, Hiccup was the official Strike Class trainer for Dreki Heart now. That is what Viggo wanted to talk to Hiccup about the day of the big fight. Hiccup's picture was now up on the website in the trainer's section with some minor information about him and Toothless. And Hiccup was situated in the Strike Class office where he kept the Dragon Manual safe and sound in something he built. That was actually pretty big, but if anyone deserved it; Hiccup did. Plus, he knew the most about Strike Class dragons given that he had a Night Fury. At the moment, everyone was filing into the Dining Room for breakfast.

Hiccup waited by the door as the girls came through, but Astrid wasn't among them. "Hey, where's Astrid?" he asked Camicazi, who had gone into the Dining Room last.

"Oh, I think she was still in the bathroom as we were leaving," Camicazi informed.

"Pretty sure she's been up since about 5:30 am, running back and forth between her bed and the bathroom," Signy smiled gently.

"We think it's morning sickness," Ragna giggled as Heather smacked her arm.

"Are you implying she's pregnant?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"Well, I mean, that's what happens when you have sex, and she hasn't had her period," Camicazi mentioned. Hiccup gave a bored look.

"Okay, first off; I know how a baby is made. Secondly, Astrid and I haven't had sex since the end of May, so there's no way in Valhalla I could have knocked her up. And lastly, Astrid got her period two days ago on the 12th because I was with her when she started bleeding and let her use my sweater to cover up until we got back here," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Bet you my next paycheck it's because Astrid gets a bad headache when she's on her period, which in turn makes her a little nauseated,"

"Well, you still don't that for sure," Ragna mumbled.

"Yes, he does because Hiccup knows me better than I know myself sometimes," Astrid remarked as she strolled up beside Hiccup. "Sorry I kept you waiting, babe, and for not answering. I forgot to charge my phone last night, so it died while I was in the shower," she linked her hand with his. Hiccup smiled softly and kissed her lips gently as they made their way inside the Dining Room and sat down next to one another. Hiccup was still hesitant on somethings; yes it had been about three months since the fight, but what Astrid did really hurt him and he was afraid to trust her fully again. That's why Hiccup wanted some time alone with her, so it could just be them, and they could talk about what happened, and he could express his feelings.

However, it had to wait for now, but both of them knew as soon as they had the chance; the talk would be happening because Hiccup mentioned it to her that they needed to. Soon, the rest did the same before Viggo and Ryker came in with their families. Viggo stopped next to Hiccup and bent down a bit.

"There's a little bit of business I need to discuss with you, Hiccup. Can you come to mine and Ryker's office after breakfast?" Viggo inquired.

"Um, sure. Yeah, no problem. 10 am okay?" Hiccup replied.

"Perfect. Thank you," Viggo smiled before heading to join his wife, daughter, and brother-in-law. Ryker sat with his daughter and wife near them as well. Five minutes passed, and their breakfast was served.

 **. . .**

 _(10 am)_  
 _{Drakonian Palace; Viggo & Ryker's Office}_

"What should we do today, babe?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, rain check on that. Viggo asked me to come to his office at 10 am for something," Hiccup replied.

"Okay. I'm gonna go sit in the stables with Stormfly. Maybe…We can take a fly after you're done?" Astrid tried.

"We'll see what the discussion is about. I'll let you know," Hiccup kissed her forehead and headed down the wing of the palace where the trainer offices were. Astrid sighed a bit, feeling like Hiccup and she was drifting slightly. Sure, they seemed happy, but it still felt like things were tense and awkward between them. Astrid wanted to fix things, but she needed to be able to talk to Hiccup uninterrupted, and that didn't happen very often over the last few months. Astrid knew that she'd have to wait because with Hiccup as the official Strike Class trainer now; he was always busy. Astrid headed out for the stables, hoping to get to talk to Hiccup later.

Meanwhile, Hiccup reached the end of the hall and knocked on Viggo and Ryker's door.

"Come in, Hiccup," Viggo stated. Hiccup opened the door and walked inside.

"You wanted to see me?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yes. Please, come in more and have a seat. You're not in any trouble, lad," Viggo motioned to the chair before his desk. Hiccup closed the door and walked forward, then sat down finally. "Now, before I get to the main reason for calling you in; I wanted to check up on you,"

"How so? I'm not sick or anything?" Hiccup looked at him.

"Well, three months ago I learned that your dragon could reach supersonic speed in a dive and I saw this happen because you took off after an argument with Astrid. And forgive my observations in the last couple of months, but it seems there is still quite a bit of tension resonating between you two," Ryker remarked as he entered the room and closed the door.

"Precisely what I was going to say, brother. So, how are things between you two?" Viggo inquired.

Hiccup sighed a little. "It's…Not how things were before that day, but I guess that's to be expected given the nature of the argument. She was afraid to come talk to me and hid it for three months. It bothered me greatly; the night you asked me to come here when the fight happened…I…Almost left her. But she told me she'd do anything for another chance, and Gods know I love her. So I said I'd stay, but she had to be open and honest with me from then on," he looked off to the side.

"And has she been?" Ryker wondered.

"Yeah, she's…Been trying to earn my trust back, but I'm just having a hard time giving it fully," Hiccup informed.

"Hiccup, my boy; I'm going to give you some advice that you can choose what to do with. Just forgive her fully, and put the fight behind you. Astrid is a strong, stubborn, young woman and if she begged you to stay; then she is sincere in her apology. And if she's trying to earn your trust back; then it means she's willing to fight to keep what you two have," Viggo mentioned.

"I want to forgive her fully, but we just haven't had any time to really sit down and talk about things," Hiccup confessed.

"Do you feel that if you had some time together away from work that it might allow for you two to talk and clear the air?" Viggo asked. Hiccup nodded to him. "Well, then you're going to love why I originally called you in. I'm sending you and one other person as guests to represent Dreki Heart at the annual convention for the United Countries Dragon Association being held next week on the Archia Isle at Mead Hall,"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wait a second, what? You're sending me where?!" Hiccup blinked in surprise.

"It's held every year since the dawn of the UCDA," Ryker leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. "It's a seven-day convention for the dragon protector and researcher groups. Each program sends two people to represent who they work for; it's meetings, meals, and a grand gala. It's a good way to see where all the groups are in their goals or objectives, provide information to others that may not have it; you get the idea," he added.

"I…Do, but why send me? Isn't that the job for one of you two, or a trainer?" Hiccup questioned. Viggo and Ryker laughed a little.

"Hiccup, you are a trainer for Dreki Heart, remember? I named you the Strike Class in June, and all of us have gone before; we rotate. This year, as you're the new trainer; you get to go and represent us. Besides, I'll be bombarded with emails, letters, and calls if I don't send my Strike Trainer with the Night Fury. Dreki Heart hasn't had a Strike Trainer, ever. In fact, none of the groups do, so you're going to be a big hit this year," Viggo chuckled a bit.

"Who better to send to provide facts about the Strike Class than the only Strike Trainer in the UCDA?" Ryker interjected. "So, you can choose one person to accompany you, and you leave on Sunday morning, the 20th at 9 am to get checked into the hotel for 11 am. And not to worry about any money spent because we take care of the room and meals for you and whoever goes," he informed.

"So, I feel I don't need to ask, but humor me, Hiccup. Who are you taking as your plus one?" Viggo grinned.

"And now I see why you said what you did about Astrid and I having some time away from work to clear things up…" Hiccup shook his head a bit but smiled. "I'm taking Astrid with me,"

"We knew you would. Best go tell her and start getting ready," Viggo mentioned. Hiccup nodded his head as he got up and rushed to locate his girlfriend to tell her that they were going to the annual United Countries Dragon Association convention.


	44. One Hell Of A Day

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _One Hell Of A Day_

 _=Astrid's POV=_ _  
_ _(Monday, September 14th, 2020-10:20 am)_ _  
_ _{Copenhagen, Denmark-Drakonian Palace}_

I just wanted things to be normal between Hiccup and I. Not so much in the having sex, making out, or foreplay sense, but I knew Hiccup was nervous and hesitant around me when we were alone despite what others see when we're around them. A lot has happened, and I'm glad that Hiccup and I are together, but I get the unwavering feeling that we'll never be what we were before I messed up and hurt him. I know I upset him once when we were friends, and promised never to do it again. And I did it as his girlfriend. I truly thought Hiccup was going to leave me that night in June, and he had every right to, but something I said or did must have made him change his mind because he gave me another chance. I've been doing everything I can to earn his trust back, but he's not budging all the way. I know Hiccup said he forgave me, but I don't think he did fully, and I was beginning to think he never would. Sadly, as much as that hurts me to know, I don't blame him.

So, I'm sitting in Stormfly's stable and wondering if Hiccup and I will ever get back to how it was before I messed up three months ago. "What do you think, girl? Wanna take a fly?" I asked my Nadder; she squawked and nuzzled against my face.

"Astrid!" called Hiccup's voice. I looked around and didn't see him. "Astrid! Where are you?"

"In the stables, babe!" I yelled back at him. Hiccup came barreling ass around the corner into the stables as I got up and exited Stormfly's stable to meet him in the main walkway. For some reason, I noticed right away how oddly happy Hiccup looked right now.

"Guess…what…I was…just told?" Hiccup panted.

"Hey, breathe first…" I laughed a little and got him my bottle of water. "You'll pass out," Hiccup took a drink, then put his hands on my shoulders with a broad smile.

"I got picked to represent Dreki Heart at the United Countries Dragon Association convention this year!" Hiccup exclaimed. I blinked but smiled.

"That's great, babe! Is that what Viggo wanted to talk to you about?" I inquired.

Hiccup nodded his head quickly. "Yeah! I leave on Sunday for seven days to Archia Isle; I guess that's where it's being held this year,"

"Awesome, baby," I informed.

"It's gonna be awesome because I'm the only Strike Class trainer in the whole UCDA! It's gonna be huge; I can't wait, and-," Hiccup stopped suddenly, looking at me. "And why don't you seem excited?" he asked now. Did I want to tell him that it would suck with him gone for seven days? And that I felt like we were drifting apart? No, but I had to. If Hiccup ever found out I was keeping these feelings and thoughts to myself; he'd be furious, and leave me as he warned that he would.

"I just…Hiccup it feels like we're falling apart, and I've been hoping we could find five minutes to talk about things…But now you're going away for seven days, and then I'm sure it's right back to-," I started.

"Astrid, you're coming with me," Hiccup cut me off as I stopped and stared at him.

"Wh-What?" I questioned in shock.

"That's what I was coming out here to tell you, babe. The convention is for me and one person I choose, so we can represent Dreki Heart," Hiccup remarked. "Viggo picked me to go, and I chose for you to be my plus one. We're both going to Archia Isle on the 20th at like 9 am. Come on, I'll tell you about it inside," Hiccup offered me his hand; I took it, and we headed inside to the Common Room. I followed Hiccup take us up to the 3rd-floor tower room and then we sat down on the couch available.

"Okay…So what's all this about?" I asked. Hiccup took a breath and told me everything from the meeting with Viggo and Ryker. I was surprised to learn that mine and Hiccup's relationship was brought up, but Hiccup told them that things have been so crazy and we haven't had time to talk and clear things between us. Shocking that it came to light as I was thinking the very same thing.

"When Viggo asked me if us having some time away from missions might help; I said yes, and he told me about the convention next Sunday. When he asked who I was taking, the answer was obvious; I said you. I'm…Glad you feel the way you do, and that you told me, Astrid. Now, we can get away from all this with no work to do except taking part in the convention stuff, and we can talk about everything.

"Oh, Hiccup, I don't know about this…Not in the way you're thinking. It just feels weird that we can only talk when we're away from the base, you know?" I sighed.

"But maybe…That's what we need, Ast. A little vacation to get away from all the seriousness. It worked when I got hurt, and you were all worried about me. While we're here; we're always on edge. Waiting for a mission, on an operation, training, drills, all that stuff. We've only gotten few changes to be alone, and they never get to last long. And, we always have people around while we're on this base. Our friends and bosses wondered if we're okay, so yes, I do think some time away from here might help," Hiccup tried.

"Really? Do you honestly believe this can work and we can get back whatever is holding us back from being like we were…I know it's my fault, but…" I looked down.

"Astrid, I gave you another chance after all that because you showed me what you wanted by stopping me from leaving the Common Room when I said we should end things. Okay, you fought for us, and despite all the distance and whatnot over the past three months; we're just about where we were before the getaway. Remember? Things were crazy then too, and that little few days away made everything better for us because we were alone and could focus on us. I think that this convention will be a great chance for us to get away from the palace, and…What's the word…Talk, reconnect…Only worry about us again. Well, minus the few obligations we have to take part in representing Dreki Heart," Hiccup stated gently, his hands on mine.

I looked into his eyes. Maybe we did need this, to get away from Drakonian Palace, work, and missions. We did need time to ourselves to talk and just be boyfriend and girlfriend like we did with the anniversary and birthday vacation. That trip was all about us, and this can be too. So we do some things during the day, but at night it's just us, and the gala would be fun. I really wanted to get things back with Hiccup, and he felt like this would be good for us, and I trusted that. After hearing him explain it; I feel that this is what we need.

"Alright, I believe you and agree. Maybe some time away can help us," I said. Hiccup smiled as he leaned in and kissed me deeply. Gods, it was an amazing kiss too; we haven't shared one like this in a while. I kissed Hiccup back, and we held it for a few seconds.

"Come on, let's get back down there; we gotta get prepared for Sunday," Hiccup stated. I nodded as we continued holding hands and made our way back to the second floor. I was suddenly more and more excited about this convention.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, September 17_ _th_ _, 2020-1:45 pm)  
{Copenhagen, Denmark-Mall}_

On Tuesday, Viggo and Ryker briefed Hiccup and Astrid about what would happen during the convention. The biggest thing to remember was that they weren't bringing up anything about their discoveries regarding the Dragon Eye, or the possibility of a second dragon/human war. It was to be kept under wraps no matter what. Viggo said he wasn't sure of the convention schedule, but they would get a final copy upon checking in as Dreki Heart representatives. Viggo and Ryker took care of getting Hiccup and Astrid a room on the first floor of the hotel with two stables for their dragons. Viggo informed that Hiccup and Astrid were right by all the restaurants, pool, hot tub, and more. The room was going to have a queen-sized bed, two nightstands, a table for two people, a dresser, closet, 50-inch flat screen TV on the wall, sliding door to access the inside of the hotel and a big window and a small door for outside to get to the stables.

There were about seven restaurants in the hotel alone, plus the main area allowed them to have breakfast, lunch, or dinner. The restaurants only did lunch and dinner, but sometimes just dinner depending on the night of the week. The convention site was in the hotel as well in one of the big rooms that held a capacity of about four hundred people. Everything was taken care of; Hiccup and Astrid were basically packed. There was just one more big thing they needed; their formal wear for the gala on Friday the 25th of September. So today was a mall day for Hiccup and Astrid with their friends. The girls whisked Astrid away fairly quickly, and Hiccup just shook his head while he and the guys moved to a men's store.

"So…You and Astrid good again?" Eret decided to ask.

"We still have to talk again, hopefully, clear the air about how things have been the last three months…It's just been too crazy for us actually to sit down and discuss things, you know?" Hiccup informed.

"We understand. You'll keep us posted, right?" Thuggory inquired.

"Well, we're gonna ghost on everyone while we're away. I mean, except for Viggo and Ryker to keep them updated on how the convention is going. But when that's dealt with and Astrid and I are alone; we're gonna focus on us and talk, try to reconnect. Know what I mean?" Hiccup stated as he and the other three males strolled into a tuxedo store.

"Welcome, gentlemen. What can I do for you today?" asked a well-dressed man.

"Our bud here is going to a big gala next Friday and needs a suit," Soren put his arm over Hiccup's shoulder, and all he could think was; _what have I gotten myself into by bringing them suit shopping with me I hope Astrid is fairing better._

With the girls, it was in fact, no better. Heather, Signy, Camicazi, and Ragna dragged Astrid to every dress shop in the mall, which there were five of. Finally, they settled on one that had the biggest selection of styles to choose from, and Astrid prayed this wouldn't take long; she hated shopping for clothes. Astrid hoped Hiccup was having a better time than her right now. At the same time; this could be a bit fun. Hiccup and Astrid were getting dressed up for the gala, so it would be a good time for them to reconnect by dancing or something.

"Oh, Astrid…This is so cute!" Heather squealed.

"Come try it on!" Camicazi pushed. Astrid rolled her eyes and went over to them so she could start looking at dresses. Honestly, she couldn't wait for Sunday to come; then it would be just her and Hiccup.

 **. . .**

 _(Sunday, September 20, 2020-9 am)  
{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

"Bye, be safe!" the girls called.

"Let us know when you land," Thuggory stated.

"Remember, you're under Dreki Heart for the UCDA!" Ryker said firmly.

"We got it," Hiccup nodded as he helped Astrid onto Stormfly, then he mounted Toothless.

"Let's go," Astrid smiled. Toothless and Stormfly bolted into the air and headed for Archia Isle. Finally, it was time to start their trip, and both were hoping for the same outcome; that they'd get closer and be able to clear the air and stop having the hesitation between them.

 **. . .**

 _(11:15 am)  
{Archipelago Mainland, Archia Isle-Archian Plaza Hotel}_

It took a bit to arrive there because there was a storm crossing into the Archipelago, but Hiccup and Astrid made it in one piece. Reaching the hotel; they immediately got checked into their room and the dragons secured in the stables which were right off their hotel room. It was everything Viggo and Ryker stated it would be; there was even a mini fridge and microwave. The bathroom was incredible too, but none of that mattered because their day hadn't even started yet. Hiccup and Astrid spent the better part of a full hour making calls to check in at the base, then unpacking their clothes into the dresser and hanging the formal wear in the closet. Chargers got plugged in, and then the two headed out to get a good observation of the hotel they were staying in for seven days and six night.

Right away, they decided to get checked in with the convention. This included getting a welcome packet, and their convention passes that revealed who they were, what group they were with, and what their position in the group was. Hiccup's said Strike Class Specialist and Trainer for Dreki Heart while Astrid's informed that she was with the same group, but Hiccup's assistant trainer. Not that Astrid minded, but if anyone asked her about Strike Class dragons; she was clueless without Hiccup next to her. After taking in the hotel more; the two decided to get lunch in one of the restaurants. Viggo provided the Dreki Heart vacation credit card; this was to an account strictly for events like these ones with the convention. Meaning; it only got used if someone was traveling and doing work for the group. It was used for meals, transportation, and the room, which got paid for after the stay when all charges were added in.

"This is nice…" Astrid said once they were at the table.

"I agree," Hiccup smiled.

"I think this is exactly what we needed," Astrid enlightened gently.

"Me too, Milady," Hiccup put his hand on hers. Astrid blushed a little; this was the first time he'd called her _Milady_ in three months. "Now let's eat something because I'm positive that today is nowhere close to being finished and it's already been one hell of a day for us," he added. Astrid laughed a little, but nodded in agreement as the two began looking over the menu to decide what they wanted for lunch.


	45. Unexpected Activities

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Unexpected Activities_

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Tuesday, September 22, 2020-8 am)_ _  
_ _{Archia Isle; Archian Plaza Hotel}_

Sunday was a pretty quiet day as it was only conventions-goers arriving at the hotel; then checking into their rooms and the convention itself. Hiccup and Astrid got to enjoy a peaceful lunch together, then a room service dinner later on. Not much else happened after that; the two both sat in bed and watched TV until 10:45 pm before going to sleep. Monday was the first actual day of the UCDA convention; everyone was in one room to meet one another and talk casually. Shortly after the meet and greet, which happened at 10 am; there was a convention lunch in the room. This only lasted until 1:30 pm at best, and then everyone was free to return to their rooms for the evening as not much else would happen until Tuesday; there were some really late arrivals for people coming in from the other countries. Hiccup and Astrid spent the night with dinner outside the hotel, then returning for a movie and ended up cuddling and making out a little before going to sleep at 11 pm. Safe to say; the two were getting closer and having more time to talk about things.

Now, it was Tuesday, and the formal meet and greet would take place at 9 am in the rented convention room. Currently; it was 8 am was Hiccup and Astrid were just waking up.

"Why does it feel like we stayed up all night?" Astrid mumbled. Hiccup chuckled a little as he threw off the covers and headed for the bathroom. Hiccup came out a minute later and prepared the coffee maker to make a couple of cups for them. While he did that, Astrid used the restroom next. Hiccup poured them both a mug and added cream and sugar as Astrid came out, and he handed her the cup. "Thanks," she took a small sip.

"I wonder what today will be like," Hiccup said as he sat down with his cup after taking a drink.

"I think we're having the big meet and greet since everyone has finally arrived," Astrid stated after looking at the paper they got with the convention schedule. "We're supposed to have the first meeting today, but I don't know how that's gonna go with formal introductions at 9 am when the meeting was meant to be at 10," she added.

"I'm sure they'll make it work," Hiccup informed. "Besides, we got all week," he smiled.

"True," Astrid nodded while sitting at the table in the other seat across from Hiccup. "I'm glad we're getting this time together,"

"Me too," Hiccup agreed. "How's your mom?" he questioned.

"She's alright and told me last night that dad is starting to come around to in accepting that I'm happy working for Dreki Heart and he's okay as long as I am," Astrid admitted. "I don't know if your parents are doing the same,"

"Well, Gobber said they haven't been bugging him about it, so maybe they are telling the truth this time. I'm not entirely convinced, but maybe I'll go see them and try to talk it out when the convention is over, and missions slow down through the winter, or the holidays," Hiccup shrugged. "I'd like to have them in my life, but they gotta learn to let me live it my way,"

"I understand," Astrid replied as she checked her phone screen. "Oh, shit; it's already 8:20 am. We should start getting ready," she mentioned.

"You shower first; I'll go after," Hiccup told her.

"We…Could shower together and cut the time in half?" Astrid offered. "If you wanted, of course,"

"We are cutting it pretty close already…Alright, fine," Hiccup gave in. The last thing they wanted to do was be late for the first real day. Hiccup and Astrid finished their coffee and set the cups by the machine before grabbing two towels and hitting the bathroom for a shower.

 **. . .**

 _(9 am)  
{Convention Room}_

Hiccup and Astrid hustled to the room and walked in with some others. Quickly, they found their table and sat down in the two seats that were next to one another. Every table had a pitcher of ice water and cups placed at every seat, plus there were notepads and pens for taking notes. Finally, the doors closed when the last people had come in and found their places. Someone stood at the podium with a smile.

"Welcome to the annual United Countries Dragon Association. Now, we're a little bit behind, but that is okay. We're going to start by going around the room where you will tell us your names, country, and program that you're part of. Also, your position in the said group, please. Once we finish this; we'll immediately move into the first meeting until lunch and resume afterward," the woman said. Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another and smiled.

"And so it begins," the two of them whispered at each other. By 9:45 am; it finally got to Hiccup and Astrid to speak; the both of them stood up.

"Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson of Dreki Heart for Denmark. I'm the Strike Class Specialist and Trainer, and Astrid is my assistant," Hiccup announced.

"So you're the kid with the Night Fury?" someone asked.

"Correct," Hiccup nodded.

"Is it true you built your dragon a working prosthetic tail that allows him to fly?" another question.

"We will have plenty of time to interview Mr. Haddock when we do the classifications meeting. I reserved a personal time slot just for the Strike Class as we finally have a specialist for them," the head woman of the association informed. Hiccup and Astrid sat back down while introductions continued.

 **. . .**

 _(8 pm)  
{Hiccup & Astrid's Hotel Room}_

"Oh, my Gods…What a frigging day…" Astrid flopped on the bed with her arms out, but legs still over the edge. Hiccup laughed a little as he closed the door and locked it for the night.

"Was it that tiring for you?" Hiccup asked.

"That was brutal," Astrid sat up a little.

"It wasn't that bad, Ast. Come on, all we did was sit and listen; we haven't even gotten our turn to talk about updates with Dreki Heart yet," Hiccup sat next to her after getting his shoes off.

"Exactly! It was boring!" Astrid groaned out. Hiccup couldn't help it; he laughed out at his girlfriend's dramatic expression of how today went. Tomorrow would likely be more of the same; there was a lot of people to get through, and each group was given half an hour to get in just the basics and main information their group was working on and had accomplished, then possibly what might be next.

"Oh, relax a little, Milady. There are one hundred and ninety-five countries around the world…That's a lot of groups to talk. Tomorrow will be more of this with lunch included. I think we get dinner to ourselves, though," Hiccup looked at the schedule.

"Gods I am so stiff…" Astrid complained as she was trying to crack her neck.

"Here, let me help you," Hiccup offered as he moved behind Astrid and put his legs on either side of her legs. Hiccup put his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them.

"Oh, wow…That feels good," Astrid breathed out, closing her eyes. Hiccup continued these actions, beginning to work on her back more as Astrid began to relax at his touch. Hiccup leaned closer to her ear after moving her hair out of the way.

"Take your shirt off," Hiccup whispered as he began to lift the article of clothing up from the bottom. Astrid blushed a little, but she lifted her arms as Hiccup pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside. Astrid felt Hiccup's lips touch her shoulder, and continue moving along until reaching her neck. Astrid bit back a moan and gasped when Hiccup unclipped her bra and let it fall off her shoulders and then to the floor at her feet.

"Hiccup…" Astrid moaned lightly.

"Do you trust me?" Hiccup inquired.

"With my life," Astrid replied. Hiccup moved off the bed and turned the lights off before standing in front of Astrid; then he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Astrid immediately melted into the action as Hiccup carefully laid her down on the bed and crawled over her while they started making out.

 **~Lemon Start~**

Hiccup let his hands roam his girlfriend's body while they continued kissing one another feverishly. Astrid pulled at Hiccup's shirt to get it off of him, and he helped her out so it would get removed easier. Hiccup began massaging her breasts as she moaned again. Hiccup trailed his kisses down until he reached her boobs; Hiccup massaged one and licked the other, and then he switched after a minute or so. Hiccup continued moving lower until his face was near her covered womanhood. Hiccup worked to unbutton and unzip her pants; then pull them down and out of the way along with her underwear. Astrid flinched a little at the speed in which he made the motion, but smiled nevertheless.

Hiccup started by licking up and down her pussy, Astrid gripped the bed sheets beneath her and moaned out. "Ssh…" Hiccup reminded her that they were in the hotel with neighbors on both sides of them. Astrid bit her bottom lip and nodded. Hiccup went back to eating her out, and she struggled not to moan loudly. After a few moments, Hiccup focused on just her clit and the area surrounding it before slipping into his index and middle finger to her core.

"Gods…" Astrid arched a little. Hiccup began pumping his fingers in and out while circling his tongue on her sensitive nub. "Mmm…Hiccup…S-So good…" she moaned a bit. Hiccup kept it up for another minute before curving his fingers upward to stroke her G-spot; this caused Astrid to cover her mouth with a smaller, decorative pillow so she wouldn't moan out. Astrid's core tightened while she panted. "Ah…Yes…Yes! Right there; I'm gonna cum, Hiccup…" she told him.

"Cum for me…" Hiccup dove into assaulting her clitoris with his tongue again and fingering her hard and fast.

"Mm, fuck…I'm cumming! Gods!" Astrid's hips lifted off the bed again, and she squirted hard and fast. Now breathing heavily, Hiccup pulled back to wipe his mouth and withdraw his fingers while Astrid tried to catch her breath. Hiccup climbed off the bed and got his wallet on the nightstand; Hiccup took out the condom he had stashed in there and tore the wrapper open. Hiccup slid the protection over his hardened length and pinched the top free of air before climbing back over Astrid's body and positioning his cock at her entrance. Hiccup pushed in hard and fast as Astrid moaned again.

Hiccup began rocking his hips back and forth at a steady speed, moaning at the feeling. Yes, three months without sex sucked, but Hiccup tonight decided to take Viggo's words to heart and just let everything go about the fight they had. Yes, Astrid kept secrets from him, but he shouldn't have gotten so mad at her and nearly left. Hiccup loved Astrid, and he knew that she loved him or she would not have begged him to stay while in tears. Astrid Hofferson did not cry over anything small, so for her to shed tears when Hiccup said he would leave; then it was definitely something big. Hiccup was letting everything go tonight and making love to his girlfriend. This vacation convention had been exactly what they needed to get close again.

"Ah, Hiccup…More," Astrid asked with her hands on his arms. Hiccup leaned down and kissed her as he started moving his hips faster and hard. "Gods, yes…" Astrid moaned. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hiccup said as he laid on her but still continued the same speed and force in his thrusts. Fifteen minutes of this before Hiccup sat on his knees and had Astrid's legs over his arms while driving in with more depth.

"Oh…Hiccup, yes…" Astrid threw her head back and began to move her hips in time with Hiccup's thrusts. Astrid's walls hugged Hiccup's cock tightly.

Hiccup grunted. "Ast…Don't do that…I'll cum too soon,"

"Ca-Can't help it…So g-good…" Astrid moaned as her core tightened again; it felt amazing because Hiccup started fucking her when she was still recovering from the first orgasm.

"Shit…Fuck…Astrid, I'm gonna cum…" Hiccup moaned as he lowered her legs and leaned over to bury his face in her shoulder.

"M-Me too!" Astrid dragged her nails across his back by accident. It sent Hiccup over the edge; he thrust in hard and released.

"Astrid!" Hiccup groaned with pleasure. Astrid's walls tightened, and she came seconds after Hiccup did. Both of them laid there as Hiccup's movements slowed and eventually stopped, but he remained inside her core as they rode out their orgasms together, breathing heavily and trying to relax.

 **~Lemon End~**

By 9:30 pm; the had settled enough with lingering feelings of pleasure coursing through them. Hiccup forced himself up and pulled out; the disposed of the condom once tying it off. Hiccup grabbed a towel from that morning for Astrid to clean up, and then he did himself. Hiccup and Astrid crawled into bed together, snuggling closely. They kissed a few times and soon fell asleep in one another's arms, happy that tonight's unexpected activities took place because they'd never felt closer. Everything was perfect, and now they knew it would be okay for the remainder of the trip and the future.


	46. Just The Start

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Just The Start_

 _=Astrid's POV=_ _  
_ _(Friday, September 25, 2020-3 pm)_ _  
_ _{Archia Isle; Archian Plaza Hotel}_

I honestly couldn't believe that Hiccup made love to me on Tuesday night; I wasn't expecting it at all. I'm not complaining; it was amazing, and I have to say that we're perfect again. I didn't think Hiccup, and I were quite back at being sexually active yet; I know we said we'd use this trip to reconnect, but I didn't assume we'd be having sex at. I never stopped my birth control when Hiccup and I weren't messing around. And I didn't think Hiccup brought condoms with him either, but I guess I was wrong and he had one in his wallet. The night was amazing, and I feel like everything is back to how it was before the argument. Hiccup told me Wednesday morning when I asked if he was just wicked horny; he told me that he forgave me and was putting the fight behind us so we could move forward now that we're stronger as a couple for surviving what we went through. Hiccup and I used that morning before the meeting to talk about things, and I felt we reconnected fully with everything being fully disclosed about how we felt. We were definitely stronger now than going into this vacation. I was happy to have things back to normal, and the convention is going really well too.

Wednesday was more talk about updates from groups around the countries, and Thursday was classifications. I felt bad for Hiccup because he actually got the longest segment to talk about the six dragons in the Strike Class. The other six classes were average, and most people only got thirty minutes to talk about what dragons they had in their programs and what had been researched. Hiccup, somehow, ended up with a full hour; just talking about Strike Class dragons, and Toothless. There was lunch provided in the room, but Hiccup and I went out for dinner after the session ended at 4 pm. Thursday was a quiet day; we only had a two-hour meeting from 10 am to 12 pm; then we got released for the rest of the day. Hiccup and I called up Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins to grab lunch together. Around dinner, shockingly; we went out with my mom and dad. Hiccup contemplated inviting his parents but decided against it. Today, though, was the gala.

Actually, it's tonight at 6 pm, but today was another meeting about a serious matter that Hiccup and I didn't think would be a problem. Word about a second dragon war possibly starting had been getting thrown around in other groups. Nobody knew names or had the situations that Dreki Heart did regarding Johann, Krogan, and this new guy who we assumed was the boss, Drago. However, Hunters and Trappers were all over to capture dragons. People had been mentioning dragon war, dragon army, and more, but no one knew as much as we did. However, we played it cool and acted as clueless as them about everything. There was little new information that we hadn't known; Hiccup made a note of it, and we decided before going to lunch that we would report it to Viggo and Ryker as soon as the meeting was over.

"Well, that concludes things for this meeting. Now, don't forget that we have the gala this evening at 6 pm. Can't wait to see you all there!" the head woman of the dragon association announced. Hiccup and I briskly exited and returned to our room.

"I'll call Viggo," Hiccup said instantly while getting his phone.

 _"Hiccup! How is everything? Where's Astrid?"_ Viggo inquired.

"Right here with me, Viggo. Meeting just ended, where are you?" Hiccup asked.

 _"With everyone else in the Great Room. We're preparing for a mission tomorrow. Everyone say hi to Hiccup and Astrid,"_ Viggo stated.

 _"Hi!"_

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Viggo, we got a problem,"

 _"What kind of problem? Is Johann or Krogan there?"_ Viggo asked quickly.

"Worse. The other groups have gotten word about a possible second war. Nobody knows names or what's actually happening, but they've had a lot of Hunter and Trapper activity in other countries. Also…I think we have a name for who is calling the shots. Sounds like something from the day with the Dragon Eye; Dargo…Bloodyfist or something. Nobody really knows how to pronounce it," Hiccup informed.

 _"Bludvist? Did you just say Drago Bludvist?"_ Ryker's voice cut in.

 _"_ Yeah, that's the one. Why? He an old friend or something? Do you know him?" Hiccup asked.

 _"He's a fricken psycho,"_ Ryker stated. _"We knew him back in our Elementary School days; he was always talking about being a well-known guy as he was regarded a loser and always bullied. As he got older; he got cold and cruel, hating dragons. Started talking about rising above them and taking over the world to make sure everyone feared him,"_ he continued.

 _"What Ryker means is that if Drago is really behind all this, we've got a bigger fight on our hands than we thought. Drago hated dragons, but he studied them constantly. He knows about them about as much as you do, Hiccup. We're dealing with a madman who wants to take over the world, make people fear him, and use the dragons to do it…"_ Viggo remarked calmly, but with a stern tone.

 _"_ What do we do?" Astrid asking, chiming into the conversation now.

 _"We have to find and stop him. Drago's biggest fascination was with the Red Death and the Bewilderbeast,"_ Ryker replied.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh…My Gods. I get it now. That's why they wanted the Dragon Eye! To finds one of those two dragons! A Red Death or a Bewilderbeast have the ability to take control of other dragons and be regarded as Alpha dragons!"

 _"Hiccup, did you say anything when the others brought it up?"_ Viggo asked.

"No, we acted like we had no idea," Astrid said.

 _"Good…Good. I don't want this getting out. We'll have a meeting about it when you return on Sunday. For now, continue to act clueless, and don't talk about it. We never know who could be listening in. Understand?"_ Viggo mentioned.

"Understood," Hiccup said firmly.

 _"How's everything else been?"_ Heather questioned.

"Pretty good. We have the gala in three hours; there's word about a guest of honor, but nothing else said yet," Hiccup informed.

 _"You two make up and have sex yet?"_ Thuggory laughed with a few of the others. Astrid's face lit up with embarrassment.

"Okay…I'm going to hang up now," Hiccup muttered.

 _"Oh, come on, we were playing,"_ Eret said quickly.

"What my girlfriend and I do on our time is none of your business, so buzz off. For the record, yes we made up by talking about things, not fucking. I only called to update Viggo and Ryker; I'm going to go now," Hiccup ended the call. Hiccup tossed the phone away from him.

"I cannot believe they asked that…" Astrid mumbled.

"I can; that's why I wanted to get away with you. I knew they were waiting for us to be good again, but I was tired of seeing them nudge and hint at us making up back at the palace," Hiccup sighed.

"So you felt like it was forced," Astrid inquired. Hiccup nodded.

"I wanted it to be on our terms, not theirs," Hiccup confessed.

"Well, I'm glad you wanted that. I did too. It seems like we both had the same idea about wanting to talk with no one else around," Astrid smiled a little. "Was not expecting the sex, though,"

"Me either, but it just felt right to go for it. If that makes any sense," Hiccup looked at her.

"I hear you. So, we got a few hours until we have to get back for the gala. What now?" Astrid inquired.

"Well…Sex is always a fun way to kill a few hours if you're up for it?" Hiccup asked with a slight grin. Astrid pushed Hiccup back on the bed and crawled over him.

"Thought you'd never ask," Astrid kissed him deeply. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her midsection and kissed her back fully.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(5:50 pm)  
{Hiccup & Astrid's Room}_

Hiccup and Astrid had sex for an hour and fifteen minutes; then they fell asleep until 5 pm. Astrid's phone alarm woke them up in plenty of time to both shower and start getting ready. Hiccup was wearing a dark gray suit with black shoes, and a white shirt and light blue tie. Hiccup did nothing with his hair; there were several attempts, but there was no taming it.

"Astrid, come on. We're gonna be late," Hiccup called to his girlfriend, who was still in the bathroom. Finally, the door opened as Astrid walked out wearing an ankle-length light blue dress and silver sandal-like heels. Astrid's hair was in the same braid as always that hung over her left shoulder. "Wow,"

"I knew it looked bad," Astrid mumbled.

"No, no! Ast, you look amazing!" Hiccup informed quickly, glad that the smile returned to her lightly glossed lips. Astrid was even wearing a little eyeliner; Hiccup loved it. "I always knew there was a girl under that stubbornness,"

"You ass!" Astrid socked him in the arm hard. Hiccup laughed as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"You know I love you," Hiccup said.

"Yes, I do. And I love you too. Now, come on," Astrid smiled as she took his hand. Hiccup grabbed his wallet, phone, and the key to the room as the two of them went out the sliding door.

 **. . .**

 _(6 pm)  
{UCDA Conference Room}_

"Well, here we go," Astrid said as Hiccup pushed the door open and they walked inside to see everything all decorated and the other convention goers present and dressed appropriately.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Welcome, welcome," the head of the Dragon Association greeted happily. Hiccup and Astrid waved in response as they went to find their seats. However, they were shocked to find four other people who they definitely recognized sitting there.

"Mom? Dad?" Hiccup blinked.

"Hiccup? Astrid? I didn't know you two would be here," Valka said quickly.

"We're here representing Dreki Heart…" Astrid replied. "What…Are you four doing here?" she questioned.

"Stoick, as Mayor of Archia Isle, is the guest of honor and we're his additional guests," Calder informed calmly.

"Hey, you found your table already. I recognized your last names when they checked in, so I put you with your parents. I hope that's okay?" the Dragon Association woman hurried over.

Hiccup and Astrid didn't want to make a scene, so they just smiled. "Yeah, that's fine," Hiccup stated; the woman nodded and went to check on other things.

"We're not going to cause any trouble, son," Stoick stated. "Please, come sit?"

"Yeah…You said that last Snoggletog too and flipped when you found out Astrid and I are dating," Hiccup mumbled as he pulled Astrid's chair out for her and she sat down. Hiccup moved next to her as Astrid kissed his cheek.

"It's okay," Astrid held his hand. Hiccup smiled and nodded. It wasn't an ideal situation, but what could they do? For the time being; it was only just the beginning of what was sure to be a fun night.


	47. All We Need

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _All We Need_

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Friday, September 25, 2020-7:30 pm)_ _  
_ _{Archia Isle; Archian Plaza Hotel}_

The first thing done after everyone had arrived was get the introductory from the Dragon Association woman. Stoick was announced as the guest of honor being the Mayor of Archia Isle; this included Valka and Hiccup as part of his family. Hiccup was not happy about it, but he played along. After that, dinner got served. It was something basic like chicken breast on a bed of rice with a vegetable. There would be dessert later on, but for now; it was on to digesting, talking, and music with a little dancing.

"This is nice," Alvina smiled.

"I agree," Valka nodded.

"When are you two going back to Denmark?" Calder inquired.

"Uh, Sunday. We have to be back by noon," Astrid said softly.

"Yeah, hotel check out is at 11 am; then it takes us about an hour or two flight to Copenhagen," Hiccup added.

"Are you two sharing a room?" Stoick wondered.

"Yeah, we're on the main floor across from the buffet area. We have a mini suite with one bed," Astrid smiled.

"But I gave Astrid the bed, and I'm sleeping on the couch," Hiccup stated as Astrid glanced at him and he shot her a look that said; I don't want to hear the arguments about us sharing. Astrid understood and smiled.

"And your meals while here? You have money, son?" Valka wondered gently.

"You don't need to worry, Mom. Dreki Heart takes care of us," Hiccup sighed as he was beginning to sense that overprotectiveness coming from her.

"So how's everything been with work, sweetheart?" Alvina asked now.

"Good. We're doing a lot of research," Astrid stated.

"And son, you're being kept busy as the Strike Trainer?" Stoick questioned.

"Always," Hiccup nodded. A familiar song began to play as Hiccup got up and offered his hand to Astrid. She blushed a little and placed her hand in his as Hiccup led her a little onto the dance floor.

"W-What are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"It's our song, babe. I can't pass the chance up," Hiccup replied as he led her in the dance in slow circles as her arms rested on his shoulders and Hiccup's hands were on her hips. Alvina smiled softly, taking pictures as Astrid ended up hiding her face from their sight.

"I love you," Astrid told him.

"I love you too," Hiccup replied as Astrid lifted her head up and their lips met in a slightly deep kiss.

"Oh, I can't wait," Alvina giggled.

"Wait for what?" Calder asked.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't see it?" Alvina smiled as Calder, Stoick, and Valka looked at her. "Look how in love they are,"

"Well, yes…That's obvious. But what can't you wait for?" Stoick inquired.

"Stoick, Hiccup, and Astrid have been together two years come March 2021. Do not be surprised if they get engaged by that point," Alvina sighed.

"No, it's far too early for them to get married," Valka denied.

"You two didn't waste any time," Calder reminded.

"That is beside the point," Stoick informed.

"Face it; Hiccup and Astrid are going to end up engaged by December of next year, and then a wedding to follow in 2022," Alvina chuckled a little. "You can't keep them apart. We both know what Hiccup said before is a lie; he and Astrid are sharing that bed,"

"They better only be sleeping in it," Calder huffed.

"Oh, like you and I did at seventeen, Calder?" Alvina arched a brow.

"And you remember how pissed off our parents were. She's my little girl…" Calder mumbled.

"But they are adults, and I bet you that if they haven't already; they will soon," Stoick sighed.

"They have," Alvina said as the three others looked at her quickly in surprise. "What? My daughter tells me everything,"

"You know that they've…Had sex?" Valka asked, trying to remain calm.

"More than once and before they'd been together for a year. I only know because I asked Astrid if she needed anything, like birth control for when she and Hiccup started doing things like that. Astrid confessed to me that she was already on birth control and has been having sex with Hiccup since the seven-month mark of them dating. The first time happened entirely by accident; they just got caught up in it. Everything after that has been planned or random moments where they have the time," Alvina stated.

"And…I assume Hiccup is protected as well?" Calder stared.

"Yes, Calder. Astrid on birth control pills, Hiccup uses condoms," Alving rolled her eyes. "They are smart kids, and I wouldn't even bring this up to them, or we may lose the progress we've made tonight. I only told you what I know, so that you don't hound them about waiting to do it or being safe. They are okay, just leave it be,"

"She's right, Stoick…This is the first in two years that Hiccup has been able to be around us and talk casually since he left…It's best if we don't aggravate him," Valka sighed.

"Fine…" Stoick agreed.

"I better not find out that he knocked her up before they get married, that's all I have to say about it," Calder mumbled out, not happy to learn of this months, almost a year later. Hiccup and Astrid finished their dance and returned to the table.

"That was lovely, kids," Valka smiled.

"Well, it's kind of me and Astrid's song," Hiccup stated. "I never pass up the chance to dance with her when it comes on," Astrid blushed a little.

"That's cute," Alvina stated. Astrid laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What? Are you tired already?" Hiccup inquired.

"A little, but I'm okay," Astrid replied. "We can hang a bit longer, then get back to the room,"

"Wanna leave at 9?" Hiccup questioned.

"How about 8:30?" Astrid suggested. "I still want dessert at 8 pm,"

Hiccup laughed a little. "You and your sweets," he shook his head. "Yeah, that's fine," he kissed her forehead.

"You're the best," Astrid said.

"I try so hard only for you, Milady," Hiccup chuckled. Astrid snuggled against him, and he laid his head on hers while smiling.

 **. . .**

 _(8:30 pm)_

As promised; Hiccup and Astrid stayed until after dessert and then stood to leave. Astrid said goodbye to her parents; then Hiccup struggled through an awkward goodbye with his before he took Astrid's hand and the two exited the room. Astrid giggled instantly, the tired demeanor gone.

"You weren't really tired, were you?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid shook her head. "No, but that gala was dreadfully boring, and I think you and I can have a lot more fun in our room," she admitted.

"Gods, I love how devious you are sometimes," Hiccup smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. At this time, Stoick, Valka, Calder, and Alvina decided it would be a good time to leave as Hiccup and Astrid were gone. However, as they were exiting the convention gala; they saw Hiccup and Astrid making out in the hallway. "Come on. Let's say we ditch the gala and have our own private party in the room," Hiccup took her hand, and they speedily walked towards their room along the first floor. Reaching it, as there was no one else around; Hiccup pulled Astrid in for a hard kiss and backed her against the sliding door, Astrid melted into it.

"Really?" Calder said quickly as he went to go stop them, but Alvina caught his wrist.

"Leave it be," Alvina warned. In the midst of the kissing, Astrid got Hiccup's jacket off of him, then the tie and held on to both while Hiccup fumbled through unlocked the door and backing her into the room. As soon as they were inside; Hiccup laid Astrid down on the bed before moving back to the door, shutting it, and drawing the shades closed. "It's time for us to leave,"

"But, but…" the three protested.

"Move it!" Alvina ordered. Stoick, Valka, and Calder, now defeated by Alvina Hofferson, made their way to the exit of the hotel and departed quickly.

 **. . .**

 _(8:40 pm)  
{Hiccup & Astrid's Hotel Room}_

 **~Lemon Begin~**

Astrid had dropped the coat and tie as soon as they were inside the room, and once Hiccup returned to her on the bed; the making out picked up where had left off from outside. Hiccup brought Astrid to her feet as they continued stripping one another of their clothes. Astrid worked the belt, button, and zipper of Hiccup's pants to loosen them, and then she untucked his shirt. Hiccup unbuttoned the first few before Astrid pulled it up and over his head. Hiccup finagled with the zipper of Astrid's dress, all it took was pulling the zipper down for the dress to fall off her shoulders and down around her ankles. Hiccup took off her bra and let his hands massage her breasts.

"Ah…" Astrid moaned lightly. Hiccup backed her up to the bed and laid her down, not that it lasted because she sat up to get Hiccup's pants off and left both of them in only their underwear now. Astrid dragged Hiccup down on top of her as they started kissing again. Hiccup's cock hardened and rubbed against Astrid covered pussy; it made her moan a little. Hiccup's fingers rolled and pinched lightly on Astrid's nipples before she stared into his eyes. "N-No foreplay…Just fuck me…I want you…"

A bit surprised at the request, but Hiccup was not about to deny her. Hiccup moved off her and grabbed one of his condoms while Astrid got her underwear off, then removed Hiccup's for him. Hiccup slid the condom on and moved between her legs with his cock poking at her entrance. Hiccup teased her a little before pushing in hard and fast.

"Fuck me, yes!" Astrid moaned out. Hiccup quickly captured her lips with his, beginning to thrust into her the way she liked it. It was missionary for about five minutes; then Astrid rolled Hiccup onto his back, and she rode him for ten minutes. Hiccup took over for three or so to hold her hips and drive himself into her deeper. "Ah…Gods, Hiccup…" Astrid gripped his chest while moaning more.

"So tight, Astrid…" Hiccup grunted before flipping Astrid back down and having her legs over his arms while picking up speed.

"Mmm…More, baby," Astrid asked. Hiccup moved himself up more so her legs were close to her chest while he rocked his hips hard and fast. "Ah, yes! That's it!" she panted.

"Yeah, that's what you like, isn't it?" Hiccup grinned a little as he kissed her again.

"I-I'm gonna cum…" Astrid held his arms.

"Me too," Hiccup replied. Astrid's walls tightened around his cock as she released, and squirted a little. Hiccup came right behind her from the feeling. "Gods…Fuck…" he moaned a bit. Hiccup pulled out and removed the condom to toss it away.

"Just a quickie tonight?" Astrid breathed hard.

"We can go again, but I need time to recover first," Hiccup chuckled. "In the meantime; I don't mind keeping it going for you," he sat back on his knees and ran his fingers along her wet core. Astrid tensed up a bit, moaning. Hiccup rubbed a little; then slid two fingers inside and started pumping them in and out.

"Ah…H-Hiccup…Feels so good," Astrid gripped the bed sheets. Hiccup began to pick up speed and force. "Mmm, Hiccup…I-I'll cum again…" she told him.

"So do it," Hiccup smiled as he leaned over and kissed her deeply. Hiccup broke the kiss to sit back again; he began to move faster and harder, allowing his fingers to hit her G-spot.

"Ah! Gods…Yes! Right there, baby…I'm cumming!" Astrid cried out in pleasure. Astrid's back arched off the bed as she came a second time within ten minutes of the first. By now, the hour was 9:10 pm. Astrid and Hiccup decided just to make out more while Astrid now recovered. Hiccup was playing with her boobs, massaging and licking them. Around 9:20 pm, Hiccup located another condom from his shower bag in the bathroom and returned to the room.

"Still want to keep going?" Hiccup inquired. Astrid nodded to him as Hiccup got the protection on himself and got back on the bed before her. "How do you want it this time?"

"Doggy?" Astrid looked at him.

"Assume the position then," Hiccup smiled as Astrid rolled onto her hands and knees as Hiccup held her hips and guided himself inside slow. Hiccup started thrusting slowly right away as Astrid bowed her head, moaning softly.

"Gods yes…More, Hiccup…" Astrid breathed out. Hiccup adjusted himself and started going a little faster. After ten minutes; the position changed to reverse cowgirl. This only went on about five minutes before Hiccup moved and stood up; he easily lifted Astrid up and set her on his cock, ensuring her legs were around his waist before pushing her back to the wall and thrusting upward into her core. "Oh! Fuck me, yes!" she moaned louder.

"Ssh," Hiccup reminded as Astrid buried her face into his shoulder. Hiccup kept this position going for seven minutes before they returned to the bed with Astrid's legs on his shoulders for a little bit. By 9:50, Hiccup was nearing his climax. Astrid didn't seem like she was far off from hers either. Hiccup adjusted them so Astrid's legs were around his waist and she was slightly lifted off the bed, giving Hiccup a perfect angle to go harder and faster.

"Hiccup…Yes! Right there…Gods, I'm gonna cum again…"Astrid warned. Five more minutes passed before Hiccup pushed Astrid's legs to her chest. "Mmm, fuck! Harder…Faster, baby…" Hiccup began pounding into her hard, fast, and deep. Astrid cried out in pleasure at the feeling. The sound of slapping, wet flesh was heard with each movement. "Ah, that's it…That's it, Hiccup…Don't stop!" she pleaded.

Her core tightened around him again as he tried to hold back, but it wouldn't last much longer. "Shit…Ast, don't do that!" Hiccup reminded.

"Fe-Feels…Too good…Gonna cum!" Astrid panted. "Fuck…Fuck…I'm cumming!" her walls hugged Hiccup tightly as she came for the third time. Hiccup lowered his head as he slammed into her a final time, releasing again. His cock twitched within her a few times before he carefully pulled back and removed the condom slowly. Hiccup tied it off and tossed it away. "L-Love…you…" she managed.

"Love you too," Hiccup replied while sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to recuperate.

 **~Lemon End~**

After a little while; he got up to use the bathroom and clean himself off. Astrid had found a towel from before the gala when she showered. Hiccup pulled on his boxers while Astrid put her underwear back on. The two cuddled up close in the bed while sharing a few kisses. Not long after; both of them drifted off to sleep entirely content knowing that all they needed was each other in life to be happy even if everything seemed dark and grim around them.


	48. Back To Business

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Back To Business_

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Sunday, September 27, 2020-1 pm)_ _  
_ _{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

Saturday morning was nothing special for Hiccup and Astrid; it was more of an overly extended goodbye to the other groups and hoping to see one another next year. Hiccup knew he and Astrid wouldn't be back as Viggo stated the Dreki Heart class trainers went on rotation. By lunch, Hiccup and Astrid were done with all that and got to enjoy a meal by themselves. At dinner; there was a surprise meal by the convention staff even though some had already left. Hiccup and Astrid figured why not and attended. The lovers spent Saturday night packing everything up and would check again in the morning to make sure nothing was forgotten. Also, Hiccup and Astrid cuddled on the bed and watched a movie. Sunday morning came as they had breakfast and checked out early at 10 am. The two decided to go see friends and their parents once more before going to an early lunch and finally setting out for Drakonian Palace, which they were just now arriving at.

"Hiccup and Astrid are back!" Camicazi called from the Great Room. Everyone rushed to get outside as Toothless and Stormfly landed in the backyard of the base. Hiccup and Astrid dismounted and smiled while getting their bags.

"Hiccup, Astrid, welcome back," Ryker greeted.

"Good to be back," Astrid said as she hugged the girls. Hiccup shook hands with the guys, but there were some high-fives or small hugs.

"How was it?" Soren inquired.

"Viggo, don't ever send me again…My Gods, it's so boring…" Hiccup almost pleaded.

"Oh, come on; it couldn't have been that bad…" Kelda chuckled.

"No, it was. Because Hiccup is the only Strike Trainer in any group around the world; they gave him an entire hour to talk about the six dragons in the class, plus about his rig for Toothless…The other class trainers only had to talk for twenty to thirty minutes," Astrid sighed out. "So much sitting…"

"Well, you and Astrid had fun, didn't you? It seems like you're doing way better than a week ago," Ragna snickered a little.

"Oh, we had a blast outside of the convention," Astrid stated.

"How was the gala?" Viggo smiled.

"Awkward. My father was the guest of honor, so he brought my mother, and Astrid's parents as guests…And guess where we got stuck sitting for about hours," Hiccup mumbled.

"Any arguing?" Thuggory wondered.

"No, they were…Actually pretty laid back with us, but the gala was still kind'a boring too. Hiccup and I bailed at 8:30 after dessert," Astrid informed.

"Well, why don't you two head upstairs to the dorms to unpack and resettle? We can talk more over dinner," Hilda mentioned. Hiccup and Astrid nodded as they gathered their things and went inside.

 **. . .**

 _(1:45 pm)_

Hiccup and Astrid met in the common room after unpacking their things. The two sat on the couch and relaxed the best they were able.

"Good to be back," Astrid sighed out.

"You're telling me," Hiccup agreed.

"And it's back to work soon," Astrid looked up at him as they were cuddling a bit.

"I don't mind. I think the dragon skills are far more effective on missions than in that convention room," Hiccup laughed a little.

"Same, but it was nice to have the alone time. You can't disagree with that," Astrid reminded.

"I told you that all we needed was a little break," Hiccup chuckled as he lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. Astrid returned it with passion as they started making out a little. After a moment of two; they stopped. "Wanna sneak off to the tower?" he wondered.

"In a few days," Astrid giggled some. "I'm still sore from Friday night," she added.

"No problem," Hiccup nodded. "I'm glad I fuck you good enough that you're still sore days later," that earned Hiccup a punch in the gut. "Worth it…" he gasped, holding his stomach and still smiling a little.

"Perv," Astrid huffed.

"Pervert that you love, though. And hey, at least I'm good at pleasing you. Back in the Viking times, bad sex was grounds for divorce…" Hiccup panted a little.

"We aren't married, that has no bearing on the situation!" Astrid remarked.

"The fact I fuck you so good you scream into the pillow when we aren't married means I'm just that good, and I never have to worry about you divorcing me over bad sex…" Hiccup responded. "Guess that means as long as I keep doing a good job; you'll never leave me," Astrid socked him in the side that time. "Ow!" he yelled, gasping a bit. "Shit…Fuck…I think you cracked something…" he cringed.

Guilt took over her instantly. "Oh, Gods…I'm sorry!" she covered her mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Hurts like hell…I don't know if you bruised or cracked something that time…" Hiccup held his side.

"I didn't mean to hit so hard…Come on; we'll go to the infirmary," Astrid went to help him up.

"N-No…I'm good…" Hiccup refused while shaking his head. "Pain fading…But damn…You gotta be careful, Ast. I'm a twig, remember that…"

"I'm so sorry…" Astrid said as she hugged him lightly and kissed his lips.

"Well…If you really wanna make it up to me…A blowjob might take my mind off the pain," Hiccup joked. Astrid got on her knees in front of him and began undoing his pants. "Astrid…I-I was kidding," he said quickly.

"Your hard cock says otherwise, babe," Astrid smiled some as she fished his length out and started stroking him.

 **~Lemon Start~**

"Ast, no…We're out in the open," Hiccup protested.

"And everyone else is downstairs…" Astrid reminded while shifting Hiccup's pants down a little and lowering her mouth over his penis and started licking around the head and sucking up and down.

"Oh…Fuck…" Hiccup moaned out, leaning back. Astrid kept up her actions, going a bit faster and starting to stroke at the same time. "Ast…" Hiccup put his hand on her head. There was a beep sound.

 _" **Hiccup. Astrid. Meeting about the discussions at the convention. Now."**_ Ryker's voice was heard throughout the palace.

"Ast, come on…We gotta go meet them," Hiccup panted a little. Astrid kept going.

 _" **I know you two heard me because I can hear you talking, Hiccup,"**_ Ryker said again. The two lovers stopped and looked at one another.

"Be right there. Just finishing the unpacking!" Astrid stated.

 _"_ ** _I expect you down here in five minutes,"_ **Viggo stated this time. There was a faint click before Astrid started sucking again.

"Gods…" Hiccup threw his head back. Astrid started going faster and holding his cock a bit tighter in her strokes. "Ast…Almost there…" he moaned. Astrid didn't stop as Hiccup gripped her hair a little. "Fuck…I'm cumming," he said not more than fifteen seconds later. Hiccup bucked his hips a little and released within her mouth. Astrid stayed in place and swallowed it, then she licked him clean and backed off. Hiccup fixed his pants and boxers before sitting up.

 **~Lemon End~**

Astrid helped Hiccup to his feet. "Feel better now?" Hiccup nodded to her as she smiled; then the two hurried downstairs to meet the others in the Great Room.

"Now that we have everyone," Viggo began. "We have this matter to deal with that the assumed Drago Bludvist's actions of enslaving dragons for an army to start the second dragon war is reaching the other groups around the world. It seems that many still don't know what could be happening, but we need to find a way to deal with this before too many people get involved,"

"What do you propose?" Throk questioned.

"You and Ryker have a history of knowing this guy," Alvin added.

"I'd say we knew his name, not much about him," Ryker shrugged casually. "And this is hypothetical too,"

"We don't know if Drago is the boss Johann and Krogan work for. Drago could just be an entire other situation that we need to handle on top of this one," Brenden mentioned.

"I think it's the same guy," Hiccup chimed in. "I recall from the day they held Astrid hostage for the Dragon Eye. Krogan said their boss's name was Drago. How many people in the world have that kind of a name; it's like ours. It's a Viking name, so he's gotta be from around the Archipelago. And you two said you went to school with him, watched him change into a cold man who wanted everyone to pay. So he's building a dragon army to conquer people by throwing them into a second dragon war,"

"With that logic; it does seem to fit together," Atali said now.

"The question is what do we do. Others are going to start investigating this," Colden stated.

"And Odin only knows who could get hurt. I say that because Hiccup accidentally caught on to Johann's odd behavior and was physically threatened, and now a target those people want removed. Especially after the Dragon Eye thing," Henrik reminded the group.

"Hiccup's life is already in danger, but we know how to protect him, and they can't catch him with his Night Fury…Others will not be so lucky," Ryker added in while looking to Viggo.

"We can reveal the truth to the association and give them a warning, or we can stay quiet and hope they don't find anything. I think we get most of the information because we're in Drago's direct network as the group for Denmark, Greenland, and the Archipelago," Viggo stroked his beard a little.

"Are you willing to bet their lives on a mere hope?" Astrid inquired. "We've already seen what happens, using Hiccup as the example here,"

"Bringing them in poses it's own set of problems too," Thuggory enlightened. "So what do we do?"

Hiccup got up and moved to the window, his eyes were closed, and he was deep in thought. "Hiccup. I know that look," Viggo said.

"The problem is that everyone is in danger no matter what course of action we take. If we tell the others the truth; they investigate and become targets interfering in Drago's plan that need to be eliminated. If we keep them in the dark, it's no different because they'll want answers. However, one option will allow them to be more careful…I say we tell them, and use me as the example of how dangerous these people are," Hiccup expressed.

"The boy has a point," Alvin nodded.

"Both options endanger the others, but telling them would allow for a more hesitant approach as they'd be warned. Drago's from the Archipelago, so we'll take the lead on the missions, and perhaps the others can provide any information they hear," Ryker said as Viggo agreed.

"I believe you're correct, brother," Viggo informed. "I will call a conference with the others, and it will likely involve a meeting just like you saw at the convention. For now, we do nothing else except try to free any enslaved dragons. I'll see what the association wants to do, and let you know when a decision has been reached," he told the rest. "We'll end this meeting here for the time being,"

"Everyone get some rest and to sleep early. We have missions all next week, so we'll want to be at our best. Tomorrow, it's back to business," Ryker ordered. The interns and trainers nodded; then got up and broke off to do their own thing. Hiccup stayed by the window; this situation was getting harder and more dangerous by the day. Something needed to happen to stop it, but for now, all he could do was save as many dragons as possible.


	49. Do You Think You Could Be

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Do You Think You Could Be?_

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Friday, October 9, 2020-11 am)_ _  
_ _{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

 _" **Dreki Heart Trainers and Interns, report to the Great Room in ten minutes, please? Thank you."**_ Viggo's voice sounded through the palace. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at one another. Most of the trainers were in their offices, and that included Hiccup too. The interns were in the Common Room. However, with the announcement heard; they knew their orders.

"Come on, guys," Dagur pulled the others out of the room with a little coaxing. Slowly; the interns, minus Hiccup, made their way to the Great Room. The trainers showed up moments later, and Hiccup was among them. Viggo and Ryker walked in, both with grim expressions on their face.

"I take a decision has been reached by the association on how to deal with Drago Bludvist?" Heather asked bluntly.

"That's correct," Ryker nodded.

"It's been chosen that we continue to deal with it as we have the most headway in uncovering everything," Viggo informed.

"So, we keep doing what we're doing?" Soren wondered.

"No. Some of you will be handling dragon rescue missions. Hiccup will be leading a team of four, whoever he chooses to be with him to find Drago and see where he's at in his world domination plan," Ryker stated.

"Wait, why Hiccup?" Astrid asked right away.

"The association recognizes Hiccup as the one who uncovered the operation through Johann. And Hiccup is the person of interest, so they'd like for him to continue doing his research on the matter," Viggo enlightened.

"Th-That's dangerous!" Camicazi said next. "They should want him out of harm's way!"

"They do," Hiccup stepped forward. "I elected to ignore their concerns and do this anyway. I'm the only person with a Night Fury; I can get in and out fast without being seen…"

"The others he chooses will be watching guard, but Hiccup is in charge of the recon missions and reports back to me so I can update the rest," Viggo remarked. "But…In the simplest terms; Hiccup is the boss right now,"

"So what will you all be doing?" Eret inquired.

"I still run the dragon rescues and do recon missions to see if we can provide anything to help Hiccup find Drago's base. But Hiccup calls the shots on the missions that involve locating Drago Bludvist, and how to handle the next move if found," Viggo informed. Astrid felt sick, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was nerves about all this news setting in or her worry about Hiccup's life, but she felt like she might throw up.

"Alright, when do we start?" Henrik asked.

"The operations for finding Drago? Talk to Hiccup about those. As for rescuing dragons; we got something coming up in two days for Melody Island," Ryker stated.

"Who is going on your team, Hic?" Thuggory asked.

"I'm still working on that, but I'll let you know as soon as I finish figuring it out," Hiccup responded.

"And your first mission?" Ragna stared.

"It will be before the end of next week," Hiccup vowed.

"Astrid? Hey, you alright? You're looking a little pale," Heather mentioned which caught Hiccup's attention. Astrid felt it rising in her throat as she quickly got up and bolted out of the room with a hand over her mouth. Astrid ran to the small powder room across the hall, closed the door behind her, and puked.

"Has she been sick all day?" Ryker questioned.

"No. We were all in the Common Room, and she was fine. I just noticed she looked a little pale after you guys said what was happening," Heather enlightened softly.

"I'll go check on her," Hiccup left the room and went to the door he knew his girlfriend was behind. Hiccup heard her puking from where he was. "Ast? You okay?" he used his knuckle to knock on the door.

"F-Fine…" Astrid mumbled as she tried not to throw up again.

"You don't sound fine, Milady. Open the door for me," Hiccup tried. It took a minute, but Hiccup heard the click, and he let himself in. Astrid was on the floor leaning over the bowl. Her face was flushed, and she looked miserable. "Hey…What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I felt fine all day, and then it just hit me," Astrid said softly as she reached for a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

"Anything else bothering you? A headache, your stomach maybe?" Hiccup inquired.

"Both…" Astrid nodded weakly.

"Well…I mean you're due for your period, babe. And you know when your headaches get bad enough you get a little nauseated. The stomachache is probably cramps," Hiccup offered.

"I just…Don't feel right, Hiccup," Astrid confessed. Hiccup checked her forehead and cheek.

"You do seem a little warm, which isn't a typical period symptom for you. There is a bug going around, or it could be the flu. Maybe we should let Hilda take a look at you and see?" Hiccup suggested.

"No…No…Maybe I'll just go lie down for a little bit," Astrid said. "Can you help me to my room?"

"Sure," Hiccup nodded as he helped Astrid up once she flushed the toilet. Hiccup put his arm under her legs and lifted her bridal style, then exited the room.

"Hiccup? Is she okay?" Viggo wondered.

"Says she's not feeling well and wants to lay down," Hiccup replied. "I'm taking her upstairs to rest," he added before walking away to get to the stairs.

 **. . .**

 _(11:30 am)  
{Girls Dormitory}_

Once in the girl's room; Hiccup laid Astrid in her bed, removed her shoes, and covered her up. Hiccup grabbed a water bottle from the mini-fridge and set it on her nightstand next to her phone, which he plugged in to charge.

"How are you feeling?" Hiccup asked while crouching beside her bed.

"Little better after puking, but still kind'a icky," Astrid replied with a yawn.

"Get some sleep, Milady. Text me if you need anything; I won't be far," Hiccup kissed her forehead and then exited the room. Astrid laid away for fifteen minutes, then slowly began to drift off and knock out. Hiccup had returned downstairs to finish the meeting; there was no point in holding it off until they knew about Astrid because if she was sick with a stomach bug or flu, it was safe to assume she'd be off missions anyway. Hiccup would fill her in later, but they had to get the ball rolling on these missions. Every day they didn't find Drago was another day closer to the impending war.

 **. . .**

 _(5:30 pm)  
{Dining Room}_

Astrid slept through lunch peacefully as the girls reported to Hiccup when he came by to check on her. Hiccup returned to his office to keep planning things for his missions to locate Drago Bludvist. Soon, it was time for dinner and as Hiccup reached the dining room; he didn't find his girlfriend there.

"Astrid still sleeping?" Hiccup inquired.

"No, she was up when we were leaving. Something about a little cramping and starting to bleed, but still nauseated with a headache," Signy said gently.

"I told her that it was her period starting. That or a bug, maybe the flu. Guess it depends how she feels tomorrow," Hiccup shrugged. I'll check on her after dinner," Hiccup said before taking a seat near Thuggory and Ragna. The food was served, and everyone enjoyed the meal.

 **. . .**

 _(6:45 pm)  
{Girl's Dormitory}_

Hiccup made his way to the dorm room once more after dinner and a little talking. Hiccup knocked on the door and waited.

"Ast? You awake?" Hiccup called through the door.

"Yeah…Come in, babe," Astrid replied. Hiccup turned the handle and walked in to see Astrid sitting up in bed.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Hiccup sat on the edge of her bed.

"Better. Maybe I was just stressed or worried hearing about everything that's about to happen," Astrid sighed.

"Babe, you don't don't gotta worry about me. Alright? I'll be okay. No final moves will be made until we have all the information needed to prepare a counter attack. All these missions are gonna be observation and eavesdropping until we get what we need," Hiccup assured with his hand on hers.

"And I on your team?" Astrid wondered.

"Would I have you anywhere else?" Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, it's you, Thug, Dagur, and Ryker. Mala is coming too, but she's acting as the medic in case someone gets hurt or a dragon needs help,"

"I thought it was supposed to be you and three others," Astrid blinked.

"It makes more sense to have four to watch all angles while I'm doing the info-gathering, and one medic for emergencies," Hiccup explained. "So, you started bleeding?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I'm sure the full force will hit later," Astrid chuckled a little.

"Well, there goes an idea for foreplay or sex. Since we're not doing much else, would you like to join me in the Common Room for a movie?" Hiccup offered. Astrid nodded as Hiccup helped her up and the two moved to the Common Room where Hiccup had already set up a movie on his laptop for them.

"What are we watching?" Astrid questioned.

"How about Wonder Woman? I know have your female heroes and wanted to see it when it came out in 2017, but things got crazy, and it never happened all this time," Hiccup suggested.

"Yay!" Astrid cheered as they sat on the couch together and Hiccup started the movie. A little more than halfway through and Astrid began to feel nauseated again. And this time there was no stomachache or a headache to accompany it. Astrid tried to push it down and focus on the movie, but it didn't happen. Astrid swallowed once, then brought a hand to her mouth and dashed for the trash bin in the Common Room. Hiccup quickly paused the movie and moved to her side as she threw up again.

"Okay, I think it's time to see Hilda, Astrid…" Hiccup stated while rubbing her back a little. Astrid knew she couldn't argue with her boyfriend; he was too stubborn for that. After throwing up again; Hiccup made sure to remove the bag and tie it off while he took Astrid downstairs to the infirmary.

"Hiccup. Astrid. What brings you by?" Hilda questioned.

"Astrid's been throwing up, and I think she might be sick," Hiccup said as he helped Astrid to one of the beds. Hilda came over to check her over, then use the thermometer. Once it beeped, Hilda looked at it.

"You do have a slight temperature, sweetie. And how many times as she thrown up?" Hilda looked at Hiccup.

"Four times around 11 am, and just now, twice. She skipped lunch and dinner," Hiccup informed.

"Well, that rules out food poisoning because no one else came to me about being sick after breakfast. It could be a twenty-four-hour bug if she's already throwing up. I'll keep her here overnight, and we'll see how she's doing in the morning," Hilda responded. "Come, dear. Lets lay you down and get you settled for the night," she said. By 8:45 pm, Astrid was comfortable with a small garbage beside the bed. Hiccup kissed her forehead while she was falling asleep there.

"Rest well, Milady," Hiccup then left the room and returned to his dorm.

 **. . .**

 _(Friday, October 16, 2020-6:45 am)_

Astrid's diagnosis was the flu. However, what should have lasted five days maximum, was proving to go longer and the people around Astrid were concerned. Unfortunately, as worried for Astrid as he was, Hiccup had left for his first recon mission to locate Drago on Wednesday. It's been two days, and he wasn't set to return until Sunday or Monday depending on how things went. There was a lead about a mass amount of Hunters and Trappers being in the Archipelago, and that was a lot of islands to be flying over and checking. As Astrid was sick, Hiccup took Camicazi as one of his teammates. Hiccup promised Astrid could come on the next one when she was feeling better. However, Astrid was not getting any better. It was almost 7 am, and Astrid was first to jump out of bed and hurry to the bathroom to throw up.

"We gotta tell Hilda that Astrid isn't better," Ragna said to Heather.

"Maybe it's not the flu making her sick," Signy suggested.

"What else could it be?" Ragna looked at her.

Heather looked at the bathroom door now as she had a theory. Heather got off the bed and moved to the bathroom door. "Astrid…Are you okay?" Heather questioned.

"Y-Yeah…" Astrid replied.

"Can you let me in? I'm really worried about you. We think you should see Hilda again," Heather said.

"D-Door is open," Astrid managed before she threw up again. Heather opened the door to see Astrid on the floor over the bowl, coughing and spitting the remnants out. Heather got Astrid a cup of water to wash her mouth out with, then kneeled beside her. "I just don't get why I'm still sick,"

"Astrid…I'm gonna ask you something, and I want you to be totally honest with me," Heather stated as Astrid looked at her. "Do you think you could be pregnant?"


	50. Confirmed Positive

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Confirmed Positive_

 _=Astrid's POV=_ _  
_ _(Friday, October 16, 2020-6:50 am)_ _  
_ _{Denmark; Drakonian Palace-Girl's Dorm}_

I sat there on the floor of the girl's dorm room bathroom having not expected my best friend to ask me if I thought I was pregnant. I figured maybe I had the flu, then ended up catching something else. Like a back to back type deal, but no. I'd never thought about the possibility of being pregnant, and the sad part is; its not something I could deny. Hiccup and I had a lot of sex at the end of September with the convention thing. I want to say we did it a total of four times, and each one was protected with me on birth control and Hiccup using condoms. I knew that every method used can fail. I looked at Heather nervously know.

"I-I don't know…" I finally answered.

"Okay, this is something we need to figure out, like right now," Ragna stated from the door as Signy was beside her.

"Oh…Gods, I never even considered it…" I panicked.

"Hey, easy now. It's just a thought; we don't know anything yet. Let's just see if we can narrow it down…" Heather tried to soothe me. "When is the last time you and Hiccup had sex?" she questioned.

"U-Um…I think it was the 25th of September; the night of the gala. But we haven't done it all since then because I was sore a-and then everything got busy with figuring out how to deal with the Drago stuff," Astrid admitted.

"Alright, that was…Like three weeks ago," Signy counted on her phone calendar. "When was your last period? Did you get it this month?" she wondered.

"I-I was spotting on the 9th," Astrid said.

"But did you get your period, Ast?" Ragna questioned.

"I-I don't think so, and I never noticed because I was sick that whole week…Oh, Gods! I-I could be…I might be-," I began to breathe heavy. "I think I'm gonna be sick again," I tried not to throw up.

"That could just be the morning sickness," Ragna offered as Signy and Heather glared at her.

"Astrid, breathe…Let's not freak out," Signy tried. "Let's just go see Hilda; I'm sure she has a test you can take,"

"No, she needs to tell Hiccup," Heather stated firmly.

"She should find out first," Signy argued. "We don't need to scare him if it's nothing,"

"No. Regardless of the outcome; Hiccup needs to get told first. We were all there when Hiccup warned Astrid not to keep secrets from him, or he would leave her no warning or goodbye. This counts as something she'd be keeping from him if she went and took a test behind his back. If it ever came out; Hiccup would be furious, so even if Astrid isn't pregnant…Hiccup needs to be informed that there's a possibility she might be. That way it can't be said that as soon as she suspected something; she told him," Heather told Ragna and Signy sternly.

"But he's on the mission and not due back for a couple of days," Ragna mentioned.

"He'll come back for Astrid; this is more important," Heather reminded. "Do you want me to call him?"

"N-No, I will," I managed to get herself off the floor, flush the toilet, and wash my hands. I moved to my bed and got the phone; I pulled up Hiccup's contact ID and hit the icon for a call. After six rings; it went to voicemail. "No answer,"

"I'll call Dagur," Heather offered. "I won't say what we think is wrong, but I'll say Hiccup needs to come back for something crucial," I nodded as Heather dialed her elder brother.

 _"Hey, sis. What's up?"_ Dagur greeted tiredly.

"Hey. Where's Hiccup?" Heather asked

 _"In his tent; I think he's still sleeping,"_ Dagur replied.

"Wake him up and tell him you guys need to pack up and return to the base," Heather informed.

 _"Why? What's going on back there? Is everything okay?"_ Dagur inquired quickly. _"Hiccup's not gonna bail on this. We made some headway on where Drago might be. We're supposed to check it out at sundown,"_

"Dagur…It's about Astrid. She's still sick, and if it what we think it might be…Hiccup needs to know, now. So do whatever it takes and get back," Heather demanded.

 _"Hang on…"_ Dagur mumbled as there was some rustling. _"Hiccup. Hey, wake up man,"_

 _"What? It's like 6 am…"_ Hiccup's voice groaned.

 _"My sister is on the phone; she says Astrid is still sick, and we need to come back,"_ Dagur enlightened.

 _"Ugh…Gimme the phone,"_ Hiccup stated. _"Heather, what is going on?"_

"Hiccup, please…You just need to come back. Astrid's still sick, and it's well past the typical time for the flu. We know something is wrong or bothering her, but she won't talk to anyone, and she refuses to see Hilda," Heather explained, trying not to say anything about the possible baby.

 _"Put her on the phone, now, Heather,"_ Hiccup ordered firmly, clearly not in a good mood. Heather handed the phone to me, shrugging and mouthing that she tried. _"Astrid_?" Hiccup asked.

"H-Hi, Hiccup," I replied nervously.

 _"Astrid I cannot stress how ridiculously imperative these missions are to the fate of the world as we know it. Now, will you tell me what is wrong since you won't talk to anyone else apparently. If you're still sick then you need to go see-,"_ Hiccup began.

"Hiccup!" I cut him off now. "I need you to come back,"

 _"Why, Astrid? I mean if this isn't life or death, can it wait for a few more-,"_ Hiccup started.

"No, because I need you now, Hiccup. I-I might be pregnant," I told him. The line was silent.

 _"WHAT!?"_ Hiccup yelled. _"I'm on my way. All of you, pack up, now; we leave immediately for the base. Astrid, I will be back in three hours,"_ Hiccup ordered before ending the call. I handed Heather her phone back.

"He's…On his way," I informed. I wasn't sure how to take Hiccup's reaction. It sounded like shock, then anger, but out of worry or nervousness. At the very least, I can say I did the right thing by telling him right away. For now, there was nothing else I could do until he got back and I was sure we'd be going off to talk about this.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=_ _ **  
**_ _(11:30 am)_

"Viggo?" Ryker said as he looked out the window.

"Yes?" Viggo replied, not looking up.

"Didn't Hiccup check in last night and said they were staying another couple of days?" Ryker wondered.

"That's right. Why?" Viggo looked at him now.

"Because I can see them flying in now," Ryker pointed. Viggo got up and looked to see Hiccup in the lead with Toothless. The two looked at each other; then hurried to get into the backyard where the others were grouping up. Toothless landed as Hiccup got off his back and found Astrid standing in by the door, looking nervous and scared.

"Hiccup, what happened? Were you spotted?" Viggo inquired quickly. Hiccup ran right past him.

"Ask one of them. I got bigger problems," Hiccup reached Astrid, carefully took her hand and pulled her inside before they went out of sight. Viggo and Ryker looked at Dagur for an explanation.

"Hey, I have no idea. Heather called me a couple of hours ago and told me to get Hiccup back here. Hiccup talked to Astrid and suddenly said to pack up because we were coming back immediately. You wanna ask someone; ask Heather…" Dagur informed. Everyone looked at her now.

"Heather…A little insight?" Ryker asked.

"U-Um…As-Astrid might be pregnant," Heather said nervously. Their eyes widened.

 **. . .**

 _{3_ _rd_ _Floor Tower Room}_

Hiccup let go of Astrid and faced her. "Okay…What the hell do you mean you might be pregnant?!" he questioned instantly. "You can't be; you got your period last week on Friday…"

"Hiccup…I was only spotting. And then I was so sick that I didn't realize I never got it because I spent a lot of time sleeping…" Astrid said quickly.

"Oh, Gods…Astrid…How sure about this are you? Have you taken a test? I mean…What other symptoms do you have?" Hiccup asked.

"The spotting, mild cramping, mood swings, fatigue…M-My breasts are a little sore, and I've been throwing up at random since the night we thought I had the bug, but Hilda called it the flu the next day," Astrid listed off. "I-I haven't taken a test yet,"

"So you don't actually know at all, do you?" Hiccup stared.

"No, I don't, Hiccup, but I didn't want you to leave me if you found out later on by accident that I thought I might be pregnant and didn't tell you! I was going to take at test first, but…I didn't want it to come out later and have you be mad at me for not telling you…" Astrid teared up a little. Hiccup's eyes softened. "Y-You told me that if I ever kept secrets again, you'd leave me no warning or goodbye. I-I woke up sick this morning; Heather asked me if I thought I could be pregnant. It never even crossed my mind, but after realizing I didn't get my period last week…I-I knew I had to tell you that there's a chance I could be…"

And now Hiccup felt like an ass for getting slightly upset that Astrid never found out before calling him; she did exactly what he'd asked of her months ago after the big fight. Astrid came forward and told him she thought she might be pregnant before doing anything else. Astrid wanted him to be fully aware of everything, that way it could never be said she didn't keep him in the loop even if this turned out to be nothing. Hiccup sighed as he quickly pulled her in for an embrace.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten upset with you when you did exactly what I told you to do. I-I guess I'm just as freaked out and nervous as you are. I wasn't anticipating getting woken up by Dagur about needing to come home and this being the reason. I'm sorry, Astrid. Will you forgive me?"

Astrid nodded, wiping her eyes. "What do we do?" she looked at him now.

"I-I think the first thing we need to do is find out if you are or aren't…" Hiccup admitted. "Let's go see Hilda,"

"Okay," Astrid agreed.

 **. . .**

 _(12:00 pm)  
{Infirmary}_

Getting downstairs, Hiccup and Astrid went right to the infirmary and saw Hilda waiting there with a soft smile.

"Heather told us about the possible pregnancy, and I had a feeling you'd be coming to me. I ran out and picked a test up," Hilda said. "I don't exactly keep them on hand,"

"I-I'm scared, Hiccup…" Astrid informed.

"So am I…But we have to know before we do anything else, babe. Go on; I'll be right here," Hiccup comforted. Hilda handed the digital test to Astrid as she nervously moved to the bathroom and closed the door. The trainers, interns, Viggo and Ryker, poked their heads in; they saw Hiccup biting his nails and pacing. Hilda glared and quickly shooed them away as they left but weren't far from the room and could still see inside. Minutes passed before the bathroom door opened and Astrid walked out holding the test in her hand. "What's it say?" Hiccup forced himself to ask.

"I-I'm pregnant," as soon as the words left her mouth, Hiccup's eyes widened as Astrid lifted the test up showing Hiccup the readout of; Pregnant. Seeing it made it more real than Astrid telling him, but the proof was right there. Astrid was pregnant with his baby.


	51. Always With You

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Always With You_

 _=Hiccup's POV=_ _  
_ _(Friday, October 16, 2020-12:10 pm)_ _  
_ _{Denmark; Drakonian Palace-Infirmary}_

"Hi-Hiccup?" Astrid said, but it was an echo to me as I was still in shock. "Hiccup, are you okay?" she asked again. I had to snap out of it, no matter what; this wasn't her fault. I took a few deep breaths and finally pulled my eyes away from the test in her hands.

"I-I-I…I don't really know, Astrid…O-Of all the things I expected to be making you sick; this was literally the LAST thing…" I managed to get out, trying to stay calm.

"I think you two should probably go find a quiet place to talk about things," Hilda suggested. I knew she was right; this wasn't the place to discuss the new situation at hand.

"Why don't you and Astrid go talk in your room, Hiccup?" Viggo stepped in.

"You said no girls in the boy's dorm or boys in the girl's," Astrid said lightly.

"I'm making an exception, and please fill me in later?" Viggo asked. I nodded to him as I took Astrid's hand and led her upstairs.

 **. . .**

 _(12:15 pm)  
{Boy's Dormitory}_

Once inside my dorm, Astrid and I sat down on my bed and were quiet for a few minutes before taking a deep breath.

"Given our stances on adoption and abortion…I can only assume that we're keeping the baby," Astrid started. I forced a nod to her. I didn't like either of those first two options. I'd regret an adoption for the rest of my life, and abortion, in my eyes at least, is murder. And I knew Astrid felt the same way. "Since we're keeping the baby…I guess I need to find an OBGYN and start doing all of that stuff," Astrid said; her voice trembling a little.

"Hey…Don't cry," I quickly put my arms around her when I heard Astrid's voice starting to crack.

"Hiccup, I'm twenty-years-old and pregnant…As careful as we were; I'm pregnant. You know Viggo isn't gonna let me go on missions anymore; I'll have to go back to Berk and leave Dreki Heart. I can't fly Stormfly until after I give birth…I just-," Astrid began to get worked up.

"Hey, hey…Ssh, relax, babe. Relax; it's going to be okay. Things could be a lot worse; we could both be teenagers with awful paying jobs. But we're not, alright? We're twenty, out of school, working good jobs and making excellent money. Maybe you won't be able to be on missions or fly Stormfly, but you can still be here, babe. Probably in the nursery or something. We'll talk to Viggo about it, but Astrid…You don't have to be afraid because I am here with you. Remember? Always going to be a Hiccup and Astrid; I'm not going anywhere, and we'll do this together," I told her gently.

"Y-You promise?" Astrid sniffled a little.

"Astrid, we made this baby out of love, planned or not. It's never been just mindless, lust-filled sex, Except for maybe the first time, but everything else has been us making love to one another. And we took the precautions on both sides to ensure you didn't get pregnant. So if it still happened, hey, maybe it was supposed to be this way. Either way; it's both our faults, and we'll share the responsibility. That's my baby too, and we'll get through this the same way we do everything else; together. I'm not going anywhere," I assured firmly. Astrid quickly threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Should we tell our parents?" Astrid wondered.

"I-I think we should just hold off on that for a little bit. At least until after we see a doctor, and talk to Viggo," I informed lightly.

"Okay, let's talk to Viggo…And start finding me a doctor…" Astrid nodded. We got up and headed to exit the room.

 **. . .**

 _(12:35 pm)_

I reached the Great Room where I saw Viggo with the rest of the trainers and interns. I stepped through the door whole holding Astrid's hand, but she didn't want to go inside. I cleared my throat as they all looked at me.

"Viggo, can we talk, please? Privately?" I said. Viggo stood with a nod and came out of the room.

"Let's go to my office," Viggo stated. I nodded; then Astrid and I followed Viggo over to the trainer offices and moved down the hall to his and Ryker's. We moved inside and sat down before Viggo's desk. "I assume this is to discuss Astrid's pregnancy?"

"Yeah, so we know she is and as we're both against other options…We decided we're keeping the baby. Is that…Going to be okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I have no say in what you two choose to do with your situation. My concern is if you wish to stay with Dreki Heart?" Viggo stated calmly.

"Well, I don't plan on going anywhere. And Astrid would like to stay as well; it's just not safe for her or the baby to go on missions, especially with how serious things are right now in the Drago situation. Can…Astrid work in the nursery or something?" I inquired.

"I don't see a problem with it. I can arrange for a switch in workers; Astrid can work in the nursery and Katja can move into Astrid's place as an intern for missions. My daughter has been itching to be able to leave the base when I do, but I said we had a full team," Viggo shrugged a little. "If that is alright with you, Miss. Hofferson?"

"Oh, that's fine. I love it here…I don't want to go home," Astrid said quickly.

"Now…How much information about this pregnancy do we know? How far along, due date?" Viggo wondered.

"Astrid and I haven't been to see an OBGYN yet, but we're planning to after this talking to you; we just have to find one first. Uh, we assume Astrid is five weeks in because the last time we did anything was the day of the gala, and Astrid missed her period on October 9th," I informed.

"Sounds like the correct timing," Viggo glanced at his desk calender. "If so, Astrid; you would be due sometime in June. Also, Astrid, you understand that you can no longer fly your dragon after a certain point, yes?"

"I do. I don't mind sitting with her, though, maybe go for walks," Astrid replied.

"Now, what do you two plan to do when the baby is born? Will you be finding an apartment? Do you wish to stay here as mine and Ryker's families do?" Viggo questioned. Alright, I wasn't expecting to be asked if we were staying here or not. I thought we'd have to find our own space.

"How would we stay here?" Astrid asked.

"Well, you two managed to locate the tower rooms, and if I remember correctly; there is a living space off of the third-floor one. I'm sure we can work a little conversion and make it a livable apartment-type space for you two and your baby. We can add an outside entrance, so you don't have to use the Common Room shelf one. We'll close off the tower entrance to the third-floor so people can't use it, but still get to the 4th and 5th floor with the spiral staircase," Viggo mentioned calmly. "Add a few windows, a couple of bedrooms; I think it would work nicely, but it's your decision,"

"Well, it's not a bad idea," I shrugged looking at Astrid.

"It's something we can talk about more later. For now, I think it's best if we find me a doctor, so I can start prenatals and whatever else I need…" Astrid enlightened.

"I agree," Viggo nodded, and I agreed as well. "You two handle all of that and keep me informed. Also, let me know when you decide on your living arrangements. It will take some time to make a conversion on the third floor, or you could even have the basement too; I just thought of that; it might be easier too," he added.

"We will. Thank you, Viggo," I said gratefully.

"I'll also make the switch between Katja and Astrid's jobs," Viggo responded.

"Thank you so much," Astrid said, smiling a little. We got up and exited Viggo's office; then hugged tightly. "Alright, let's go find me a doctor,"

 **. . .**

 _(Tuesday, October 20, 2020-2:45 pm)  
{Copenhagen, Denmark-Women's Health}_

It took a little research, but after Astrid decided she wanted a female and to be close to the base; we found a woman's health center for fertility, obstetrics, and gynecology. Astrid called and made herself an appointment to be seen after explaining she took a home test on Friday when her period had been late for a full week. So, here we are for a general intake. We arrived at 2:30 pm with whatever documents she was told she'd need, and checked in. Astrid got stuck filling out her new patient forms while I just took everything in; I swear, being here made everything all the more real. Astrid finished her forms and handed them in; then took a seat beside me.

"Astrid Hofferson?" called a voice. She stood instantly, and I did the same.

"He's okay; he's my boyfriend and baby's father," Astrid said when the woman was eyeing up why I was coming in behind Astrid. The female nodded as Astrid was weighed and measured. Astrid was told to pee in a cup while I got put in the room she'd be seen in. Astrid came in two minutes later and sat on the exam table with a sigh. The nurse asked general information; then left the room saying that Dr. Jannike Fredrickson would be in shortly.

"Scared?" I asked Astrid.

"A little," she admitted.

"Good…Me too," I said.

"Everything will be alright, babe," Astrid tried to assure me. There was a knock on the door five minutes later. "Come in," Astrid called lightly. The woman entered with a smile.

"Hello there. I'm Jannike Fredrickson, OBGYN," the female greeted. Astrid shook her hand.

"Hi. I'm Astrid Hofferson, and that's my boyfriend, Hiccup Haddock," Astrid introduced. I shook Jannike's hand when she turned to meet me.

"So, I understand that you recently discovered you're pregnant. And your in-office test has confirmed such," Jannike sat down with the clipboard on her lap.

"Yes, that's right," Astrid replied.

"And this is your first pregnancy?" Jannike inquired.

"Yes, Ma'am," Astrid nodded.

"I see there that you were on the birth control pill, and your boyfriend…Using condoms, so this pregnancy is very unplanned. Now, have you stopped taking your birth control pills?" Jannike asked.

"I stopped on the 16th when I realized I could be pregnant," Astrid reported.

"That was a good call, sweetie. Do you intend on keeping the baby?" Jannike questioned.

"Yes," I answered as Astrid nodded with a small smile.

"Then we'll need to get you started on prenatal vitamins, so I'll write a prescription for you to take when you leave today. Let's see if we can figure out how far along you are. Do you know when your last menstrual period was?" Jannike said while getting out a small wheel from her desk drawer.

"It was…September 12th," Astrid responded. Jannike set the wheel on the date and looked at it.

"Do you know the last time you had intercourse?" Jannike glanced up.

"September 25th," Astrid informed.

"And it was protected?" Jannike asked. Astrid and I both nodded.

"We did it twice that day…I don't know if that had anything to do with it. We did it around 3 pm and then again at 8:30. Both times were about an hour or so each," Astrid confessed.

"Well, every time you have sex, protected or not; you run the risk of getting pregnant. Especially if it's at the time you are ovulating. Most women with a regular twenty-eight-day cycle ovulate around day fourteen. And a cycle begins at the start of your period, so for you, Astrid; it looks like you may have conceived on the 25th or the 26th; it could be either. Sperm lives in the body for about five days, so if its there at the time your body releases an egg, fertilization and implantation occur," Jannike explained.

"And spotting and cramping comes with implantation, right?" I asked.

"It can, yes. Some women believe it's their period coming and often leads to finding out about a week later when the period doesn't arrive that they could be pregnant. With you, Astrid; you missed your period on Friday the 9th?" Jannike looked at her wheel again.

"I was spotting…" Astrid said. "My best friend is the one who asked if I thought I could be pregnant because I'd been sick since the 9th when everything thought it was the flu, but went farther than four days,"

"Given your last period date to the missed period and where we are now…Astrid, you are probably right around five weeks and four days along. You will be six exactly on Thursday the 22nd," Jannike stated.

"Okay, what happens next?" Astrid wondered.

"First, we're going to get you taking your prenatal vitamins, so pick those up when you leave here. And following that; I'd like to see you again for a sonogram to make sure the implantation was good, and everything is where it should be for a healthy pregnancy. The receptionist will help you make that, for now, everything looks great, and I'll see you again in a few weeks," Jannike smiled while handing Astrid the prescription paper. "Also, no flying your dragon after twenty-six weeks. And while you fly now, no loops, flips, or hard turns. More like just stick to a leveled glide,"

"No problem. Thank you, Dr. Fredrickson," I stood to shake her hand. Astrid did the same and Jannike left as I helped Astrid down from the table and we exited the room to make the next appointment.

At the desk again, the woman looked at us with a smile. "Making your next appointment with Dr. Fredrickson?"

"Yes, please?" Astrid said. The woman began typing on her keyboard.

"Her next available appointment is on November 4th at 9:30 am. Is that okay?" Astrid looked at me now.

"I'll make myself available for it," I replied. Astrid nodded to the woman as she set everything up; then handed me a card with the date and time for the next appointment on it.

"Thank you," Astrid said as we left the office and reached Toothless in the landing lot, which is a parking lot for dragons. I climbed on and had Astrid behind me.

"Well, it's official, Milady. You're pregnant, and we're going to be parents in thirty-four weeks," I told her.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay," Astrid laid her head on my back.

"I'm always with you," I said as Toothless carefully launched into the sky and we headed for the pharmacy to fill the prenantal prescription. After this, we were going back to the base to tell everyone and decide how to tell our parents, which would prove to be interesting and likely, one big argument that I didn't want to deal with. But I didn't care; I vowed I was with Astrid through this like everything else. I'd always be with her.


	52. Needs To Happen

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Needs To Happen_

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Friday, October 28, 2020-7 pm)_ _  
_ _{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

"Do you have to go?" Astrid asked. It was only about a week later since Astrid and Hiccup learned that Astrid is pregnant, but unfortunately, pregnancy didn't get everyone off work. The switch had been made; Katja had taken Astrid's place as far as missions went, and Astrid was working in the Dragon Nursery with Minden, Nadia, and a few others. Astrid still lived in the girl's dorm room, though; there was no reason to change that just yet. Hiccup and Astrid hadn't yet decided what they were doing about living arrangements. Viggo generously offered a third-floor space or the basement. Also, Ryker suggested converting the garage space that was across from the trainer officers since there weren't that many vehicles anyway. However, Hiccup and Astrid decided they'd sit down to talk more about the subject when Hiccup returned.

Hiccup had to pick up the mission that he aborted to return to Astrid on the 16th. Hopefully, it would only be a few days, but who knew. Hiccup was going to try to follow as many leads as possible to find Drago's base; it needed to be located as soon as possible to make any kind of headway in the overall goal of stopping his efforts to start a second dragon war.

"You know I do, babe; this is my operation…" Hiccup sighed as he held his girlfriend tightly.

"How long will you be gone?" Astrid inquired while holding onto him.

"Couple of days, maybe a week; it depends on how things go, Love," Hiccup informed. "I promise I'll be back for your appointment on the 4th of November, though. I wouldn't miss that, or any of them. I said I'd be by your side every step of the way, and you know I'm a man of my word above all else," he added gently. Astrid nodded, knowing it was true.

"Okay…" Astrid replied. Hiccup lifted her chin up and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Astrid," Hiccup said lovingly.

"I love you too, Hiccup. Call me whenever you can, o-or text?" Astrid questioned.

"I'll do my best. I'll see you soon," Hiccup smiled as he pulled away and mounted Toothless. "Wings up, team!" he called. Dagur, Camicazi, Thuggory, Ryker, and Mala lifted into the air and Hiccup was right behind them. The dragons headed for the Archipelago.

"Hey, it'll be alright, Astrid. We'll keep you company," Heather tried.

"I think I'm just gonna go lay down," Astrid admitted before turning to get back inside and get to the girl's dorm. The rest sighed knowing that this was going to be hard, and now with Astrid pregnant; she was likely to be more emotional than before on top of any other pregnancy symptoms that developed through the next seven and a half months.

 **. . .**

 _(Monday, November 2, 2020-11:45 pm)  
{Dragon Island, Archipelago-Drago Bludvist's Base}_

"There is it…" Hiccup whispered to Toothless as the others caught up. The tip had come in, shockingly, from Stoick when Hiccup and the team landed in Berk to replenish some supplies. Stoick made mention that the dragons were getting weren't listening as well, and pretty hostile when others were flying over and terrorizing the residents as Stoick put it. However, the tip was that by morning, the dragons would leave and return to the West. Hiccup made the call to check out the Western islands, and sure enough, there was an island with a volcano, and swarming with dragons, hunters, and trappers.

"I can't believe this asshole is stationed right off the West Coast of Berk!" Camicazi mumbled.

"But it makes sense…The Archipelago is crawling with dragons…" Dagur mentioned.

"Drago has an endless supply to build his army with," Ryker sighed. "I'll call Viggo," he added.

"Let me check it out first and make sure this is where he is," Hiccup remarked. "We don't want to take the chance that we're wrong and end up planning missions to take this guy down if he isn't even here," Ryker nodded. "Standard formation, and be careful," he added.

"Hiccup, you're looking for a guy that is tall, on the heavy side, has darker skin and dreads for hair," Ryker informed.

"Got it," Hiccup nodded as he patted Toothless a few times. "Let's go, bud," Toothless flew in silently and stayed hidden in the darker corners of the island. After half an hour of searching, Hiccup was hiding under the docks as people were moving around on top of them.

"I'm sick of the two of you failing me!" came a loud, angry voice. Hiccup stopped Toothless as they listened closely.

"I told you; it's that meddling boy and his friends," Hiccup's eyes widened hearing Johann's voice.

"And I ordered you to kill him!" the first male growled out.

"He's never alone," Krogan's voice sounded this time.

"You failed to get the dragon manual from Dreki Heart, and you caused the Dragon Eye to be destroyed. Now, you can't even kill a young boy! I want the king of dragons!" the male demanded.

 _King of Dragons?_ Hiccup thought; then his eyes widened. _A Bewilderbeast!_

"The boy has a Night Fury and an entire team of allies," Johann remarked. "Why do you need the Bewilderbeast, Drago? You have the Red Death…It does the same thing," Hiccup's gasped quietly at the confession.

"The King of Dragons can provide a stronger hold on the dragons to make them listen, and it can control a Night Fury. The Red Death cannot…It's size, and homing signal are nothing to a Night Fury; it's not the Alpha! A Night Fury could take it down easily," Krogan remarked coldly.

"Yeah, but the boy's Night Fury can't even fly without him; he wears a prosthetic tail rig that enables him to fly with Hiccup's assistance," Johann countered. "Maybe a regular Night Fury could do it, but not this one,"

 _Oh, you think so? I'd like to show you what my dragon could do to you with or without my help…Easy Hiccup. Tonight's goal wasn't to take them down, just find the base, and you have along with a bunch of other useful information they don't know you have._ Hiccup thought.

"We'll find you a Bewilderbeast, Drago," Krogan stated.

"We won't fail you again," Johann added.

"You have failed one too many times," Drago said as Hiccup looked through the boards to see the man drag his thumb across his neck and Hiccup's eyes widened. Johann and Krogan were hauled off, begging for Drago to give them another chance. Hiccup looked over to see two people each holding Krogan and Johann on their knees. Two more standing behind let their swords fly as Hiccup saw Johann and Krogan hit the ground, dead. Hiccup hard to force himself to look away as Drago walked down the dock and Hiccup took his chance to escape and return to the others.

Ten minutes later, Hiccup found them camped out on a quiet side of the island. Hiccup landed and instantly threw up after what he'd seen.

"Yo, Hic…What happened? What's wrong?" Thuggory asked.

"He's…Here," Hiccup coughed. "Krogan and Johann are dead, Drago ordered them to be killed for failing him…I watched it happen," he spit a few times and wiped his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Mala inquired.

"Seeing it didn't sit well with me…" Hiccup groaned. "I would have them rather waste away in prison than see them mercilessly killed,"

"But Drago is here?" Ryker questioned as Hiccup nodded. "What's our next move?"

"We need to get back to Denmark…And tell Viggo that Drago has a Red Death somewhere, and he's using it to control the dragons to behave this way," Hiccup took a few breaths. "Let's head for Berk, and we'll touch down there for the night. Tomorrow morning, we return to our base and figure out how to handle this…"

"I'll let Viggo know we're returning tomorrow morning," Ryker stated.

"Mount up…" Hiccup ordered. They grabbed their dragons and instantly darted into the sky to head East for Berk.

 **. . .**

 _(Tuesday, November 3, 2020-9:40 am)  
{Copenhagen, Denmark-Drakonian Palace}_

Viggo decided to meet with the team as they landed by himself.

"How did it go?" Viggo asked.

"We found him," Ryker confirmed. "His base sits on Dragon Island, West of Berk,"

"And we're sure this is the main base?" Viggo inquired.

"Yes," Dagur nodded. "Hiccup confirmed it having the most dragons, hunters, and trappers of anywhere else we've been in the last few weeks,"

"Any sight on Krogan and Johann?" Viggo wondered.

"Yeah…" Hiccup nodded. "They're dead,"

"What?" Viggo said, shocked at the news.

"Drago ordered them to be killed for failing him too many times," Thuggory said. "Hiccup watched it happen with his own eyes," he frowned.

"And then instantly returned to us and threw up," Camicazi added.

"Viggo, we have a major problem. Drago has a Red Death," Ryker informed firmly.

"That does pose a serious problem that we need to discuss. In the meantime…Hiccup, are you alright?" Viggo inquired gently.

"I will be…" Hiccup nodded.

"Good. While Ryker and I speak to the association about the next move, why don't you go see Astrid?" Viggo offered.

"She alright?" Hiccup asked.

"She seems to be displaying a tough pregnancy in the morning sickness department from what I hear," Viggo enlightened. Hiccup sent Toothless to the stables as he moved inside and went to the girl's dorm room.

 **. . .**

 _(9:50 am)  
{Drakonian Palace; Girl's Dorm}_

Hiccup reached the door for the girl's dormitory and knocked.

"Yeah?" came Heather's voice.

"It's Hiccup, can I come in?" Hiccup asked. The door opened, and Hiccup saw Ragna. "I heard the morning sickness is rough,"

"Seems like it. Hilda said every woman is different, but Astrid is just down all the time. You may wanna bring it up with her doctor at the appointment tomorrow," Signy suggested.

"Will do. Where is she now?" Hiccup peered around inside.

"Bathroom. You can come in," Ragna invited as Hiccup walked inside more and went to the restroom.

"Babe? Hey, I'm back…" Hiccup informed.

"H-Hiccup?" replied Astrid's sick voice. The door instantly unlocked, and Hiccup walked in seeing Astrid leaning against the counter tiredly and looking absolutely miserable. Instantly, she hugged him, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. "Why is it so bad?…"

"I don't know, Milady. I've never been pregnant…But we'll ask your doctor tomorrow, okay?" Hiccup stated. Astrid nodded slowly as Hiccup helped her out of the bathroom and to her bed so she could lay down.

"Will you stay with me?" Astrid asked.

"For a little bit, yes. You know I'm not supposed to be in here," Hiccup laid down beside her. Astrid curled up in his arms and slowly drifted to sleep. "How bad has it been?" he asked after ten minutes.

"Pretty bad, Hiccup. It's like all the time; she can barely hold down any food. And when it happens; she just cries," Heather enlightened.

"And she's barely been able to work in the nursery. Two days ago, Viggo pulled her off it and told her to rest," Ragna said. "He thinks she might be stressing out about you being on these missions to find Drago, and of course, then putting a stop to his world domination plans,"

"And unfortunately, we can't always be around to keep her calm and assured that it's okay," Heather added. "None of us know what to do when she gets so sick. You're the only person she has let in the bathroom when she's throwing up. not even Hilda to check on her,"

Hiccup didn't like hear that Astrid's morning sickness was this bad, and obviously; he couldn't be around all the time to soothe her. What was he supposed to do here? Luckily…Hiccup had one idea, but Astrid was going to hate it. Unfortunately, Hiccup had to do was best for Astrid and their child.

 **. . .**

 _(Friday, November 6, 2020-4:30 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace-Viggo & Ryker's Office}_

The appointment three days ago had gone well. Hiccup and Astrid got to meet their baby on the sonogram; Jannike informed that the placement of everything and the heartbeat were stellar. When the subject of Astrid's morning sickness came up, Jannike said that it could be due to stress or a condition called Hyperemesis Gravidarum. Hiccup chose to speak to Jannike about this when Astrid was in the bathroom. In either case; it wasn't good for the mother or the baby. Jannike suggested that Astrid take some time off from Dreki Heart, at least until the morning sickness passed between 12 and 16 weeks. Right now, Astrid was only seven weeks and five days along; she was officially two months along today. And Hiccup knew that after Jannike's suggestion; he had one course of action. Astrid was currently resting as Hiccup was talking to Viggo and Ryker about his idea.

"Given what you've said, Hiccup; I think this is a proper course of action for the time being," Viggo nodded once Hiccup finished explaining.

"Do you believe you can get her to agree?" Ryker wondered.

"I know she won't listen to me about it, but maybe she'll listen to her mom about leaving the program for a bit. Just until the worst of this morning sickness is over," Hiccup shrugged.

"Are you going to tell Astrid you're calling her mother?" Viggo inquired.

"I don't need to; I know she wants her mom with her through this. Astrid said that she feels comfort from her mom being around when she's sick, and her mother will be able to be there all the time when I can't be. We know things are going to get hectic with recon missions on Drago and finding this Red Death he has, and she's only going to worry more for me. It's what's best for her and the baby," Hiccup informed.

"I agree," Ryker nodded, and Viggo did the same.

"Can I invite Alvina here to convince Astrid to go home for a bit?" Hiccup asked.

"Permission granted," Viggo replied. Hiccup got his phone out and dialed Alvina Hofferson's cell phone number; then put it to his ear. Three rings in, and there was an answer.

 _"Hello?"_ a gentle voice said.

"Mrs. Hofferson? This is Hiccup," Hiccup responded.

 _"Lovely to hear from you dear. I'm with Calder and your parents right now, is everything okay?"_ Alvina asked.

"Um…I don't really know how to answer that to be honest. How…Fast can you get to Dreki Heart based in Copenhagen, Denmark?" Hiccup inquired.

 _"Well, I suppose I can be there in a few hours if necessary. I ask again, is everything alright?"_ Alvina questioned, her voice firmer.

"Am I on speakerphone?" Hiccup sighed.

 _"No,"_ Alvina answered.

Hiccup took a deep breath now. "Astrid is pregnant…" he paused. "And with how bad her morning sickness is; she could really use her mom around…So can you please come? Alone, if at all possible and not tell anyone else just yet? I'll explain everything, but Astrid needs you right now,"

There was a silence. _"I will be there by 7:30 or 8 pm,"_ _the call ended after Alvina said it. Hiccup put his phone away._

"She's on her way," Hiccup stated. Hiccup knew Astrid needed her mom, so this was absolutely a necessary idea to see through.


	53. What Is Best

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _What Is Best_

 _=Hiccup's POV=_ _  
_ _(Friday, November 6, 2020-7:35 pm)_ _  
_ _{Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

What choice did I have? I had to think about Astrid and the baby. Aside from Astrid's awful morning sickness, I needed to make sure she and our child were safe. I was going to be running a lot of dangerous recon missions to learn more about Drago, his operations, the dragons he had, and where he was hiding his Red Death. Though I had no idea how you hide a mountain-sized Stoker Class dragon; Drago seemed to be pulling it off well. No, I had to make sure Astrid was going to be okay with someone there for her all the time. As much as I wanted to be that person; I couldn't be right now. I was tasked with finding everyone out and somehow coming up with a way to end this guy's plan. If I didn't do my part in this; we were going to be in the second dragon war, and I couldn't allow that to happen when I have a baby on the way. I want to bring our child into a safe, secure, and peaceful place. I needed to stop Drago for that to happen.

Astrid was taking a bath hoping to soothe nausea, and I was outside the Dreki Heart base of operations main entrance while seeing Alvina Hofferson flying in on her Nadder. Of course, I saw Calder, and my parents not far behind. Yeah, that's not what I wanted to happen, but I guess it was going to come out either way. Alvina landed and then the remaining three people did the same.

"Where is she?" Alvina asked instantly.

"Upstairs taking a bath," I stated gently. "Do they know?"

"I haven't said anything; they just followed Spineflare and me; he caught their scents about an hour back," Alvina enlightened. "Now, you can explain this at any time," she demanded. Yeah, I knew that was coming.

"Come, we'll talk in my office," I motioned for them to follow me.

 **. . .**

 _(7:40 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace; Hiccup's Office}_

I quietly led the four parents over to the trainer offices and reached mine, which was first in the line that went down the hall. The door read; _Hiccup Haddock-Strike Class-Specialist & Trainer_ _._ I unlocked the office and turned on the light to let them inside.

"Have a seat. Can I get anyone anything? Water, Soda?" I asked.

"No, thank you. Please…Tell me about what you said on the phone. I-Is it true?" Alvina inquired softly.

I sat at my desk and sighed. "Yes, it is,"

"What is going on?" Stoick ordered firmly.

"Astrid is pregnant…" I confessed.

"WHAT?!" Calder, Valka, and Stoick yelled.

"Would you shut up, please? I didn't ask any of your to come, just Mrs. Hofferson. Now, if you can sit down and relax a little; I'll explain everything. If not, feel free to leave and if you still refuse; I'll have security escort you out," I glared. Reluctantly, my parents and Calder sat back down quietly but still anxious for information. "Yes, Astrid is pregnant. We found out on the 16th of October when what we thought was the flu lasted longer than just a few days. We've learned with a store-bought test, and had it confirmed by a doctor in an office,"

"H-How far along is she?" Valka asked.

"As of today…Two months," I informed.

"And…What you said on the phone?" Alvina pushed.

"Astrid's morning sickness has been bad. Her doctor here in Copenhagen thinks it's either stress or something called Hyperemesis Gravidarum. The doctor isn't sure but suggested removing her from a stressful environment as a start to narrow down if it is stress or the excessive puking," I explained.

"Why did you call Alvina here about this and no one else?" Calder inquired sternly.

"Astrid and I were planning on telling you as soon as we had an hour or so together to make the call, or come to visit. With her being so sick; she can't fly, and I've been ridiculously busy on missions," I stated. "I called Mrs. Hofferson because when Astrid was sick back in March with food poisoning; I remember her saying in June that she called her mother for comfort. I just figured maybe her mother's presence might help. Me being around helped too, but I can't always be here due to work,"

"Change jobs," Stoick muttered as Valka elbowed him in the side and shook her head at him.

"Yeah, I can't just do that, Dad. Dreki Heart is working on something big right now, and I'm leading the team investigating it. Unfortunately, that's all I can reveal on that matter. However, with me on missions and Astrid here, she stresses out and worries for me. I spoke with Viggo and Ryker, and they've agreed with my suggestion…That Astrid should go back to Berk for a bit where she can have around the clock care and support from her mother when I'm unavailable. The problem is that I don't think Astrid will agree, so I asked Alvina to come up and talk to Astrid about it," I enlightened.

"I'd like to know how this happened," Calder scoffed.

"I could give you a ring around…But the bottom line is that Astrid and I had sex; that's typically the only way to achieve pregnancy minus fertility treatments and in-vitro fertilization," I remarked.

"I know how conception happens, Hiccup; I want to know how this happened. You two were being safe, weren't you?" Stoick jumped in now.

"Yes, Dad; we were. I used condoms, and Astrid had her birth control pills, but it still failed. Astrid got pregnant the night of the convention gala, and we found out a few weeks later when her sickness lasted more than a few days and she admitted to not getting her period. She took a test, and it came back positive," I said. "We already said we're keeping the baby, and have a few more things to work out. But for now; I think it's best for her and the baby to be on Berk…I'll visit and call all that I can, but this operation we're working on is huge and time-consuming. I want it over with by the time Astrid give birth, so I gotta stay here to see that it happens. Astrid, right now, is too sick to work in the nursery. It's better for her to go home and stay as de-stressed as possible,"

"I cannot believe this! You got my little girl pregnant; she's only-," Calder began.

"Twenty-years-old and a young woman who can make her own choices, Calder," Alvina glared at him. "Now, I don't care what you three think of the situation…It took a lot of courage for Hiccup to call me and admit when he can't handle something by himself in this particular situation. All he's trying to do is what's best for Astrid and their unborn child. Hiccup doesn't want to send her home, but he knows it is what is best for his family. As parents, we all know that feeling; wanting to do whatever for the people you love and keep them safe no matter what. We made a mistake once of not being there and supporting our kids, and it forced them to leave for two years without a word as to where. I will not make the same mistake twice when they need our help and are asking for it," she faced me now. "I will speak with Astrid, Hiccup,"

"Thank you, Alvina," I bowed my head. "Come on; I'll take you to her. She should be out of the bath by now," I stood up as did Alvina.

"I don't like this one bit, Hiccup…" Stoick started. "However," he continued before Valka interjected.

"But…Alvina is right. We pushed you away once…And we don't want to lose you again. We'll help in whatever we can…" Valka added as she held onto Stoick's arm. Alright, I really wasn't expecting that type of response.

"It takes a man a lot to admit when he can't do something and needs help. I know you're only trying to provide the best life for my daughter and grandchild. I'll do all I can as well, and you're welcome over the house any time to see Astrid…We'll keep you updated on everything while she's with us. And we'll support whatever you two want to do regarding the pregnancy and other aspects of your lives,"

"Thank you," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. Yeah, I was really surprised at how this was going. I thought for sure Calder was going to wring my neck for knocking up Astrid. I led them from my office and upstairs to the girl's dorm room; I knocked first.

"Yeah?" came Camicazi's voice.

"It's Hiccup. Came to Astrid; she alright?" I inquired.

"Hiccup! I'm in the Common Room!" Astrid called. I blinked and moved down the hall a bit; I saw her in there lying on the couch looking miserable. I held up my hand to hold back our parents for a second. "What are you doing in here?"

"I…Couldn't get comfortable on my bed…" Astrid admitted tiredly.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Awful…" Astrid whimpered a little.

"Ssh…It's alright. But hey, I brought something that might help…" I said as Astrid arched a brow at me. I smiled and waved in Alvina. Astrid sat up instantly as her mother came forward and hugged her tightly.

"M-Mom?! What-I don't-," Astrid said quickly, on the verge of tears.

"Ssh…Ssh. Mom's here now…Don't worry; I know everything…Hiccup called me," Alvina said gently as Astrid's eyes widened. "He remembered what you said about being sick and sometimes just wanting me around,"

"Y-You brought my mom here for me. B-But what about…Dad? O-Or Hiccup's parents. They'll…Want to know why you vanished," Astrid said quickly.

"We're here, Astrid," Calder said while stepping in, then Stoick and Valka behind him. "Hiccup told us about the baby, and how bad your morning sickness has been,"

"Y-You told them without me?" Astrid stared.

"I had to, Astrid. You've been too sick and tired to do much of anything…And you know I'm going to get real busy in the next couple of weeks…I won't be able to be around as much. I thought your mom could fill in when I'm absent," I explained.

"B-But mom can't just come to stay here to be with me," Astrid countered.

"I-I know, babe. That's why I want you to go back to Berk with her, and stay until after you give birth," I mentioned as her eyes widened.

"Y-You…Want me t-to leave?" Astrid stammered. "N-No. No! You said I could stay. Viggo and Ryker did too!" she got upset.

"Astrid, sweetheart…Calm down. Stress isn't good for you, or the baby. Deep breaths now…" Alvina coached as Astrid did so. "You returning to Berk was not Hiccup's idea," I blinked a little because it absolutely was. "It was mine,"

"B-But I want to stay here…" Astrid frowned. I saw what Alvina was doing now; she was telling Astrid it was her idea, so Astrid didn't get mad at me for wanting to send her away.

"I know, and you're welcome to return here after you give birth to yours and Hiccup's child. Sweetie, Hiccup is going to be very busy with this big operation and missions for it, and I know he brings you comfort, but what happens when he's not around?" Alvina questioned. "You're much too stressed here, and your friends can't be around all the time either. It's best if you come home for a little while where I can be here for you,"

"Us too," Valka added gently. "We all want to be around to support and help you as much as we can,"

"And Hiccup is allowed to come over and stay whenever he's able," Calder jumped in. "It's what's best for you and the baby, and you can come back here to keep working for Dreki Heart after," he smiled. Astrid looked down; she didn't want this, and I knew that.

"I promise I'll text, call, and visit as much as Viggo allows, babe. But going back; it lets you get all the attention you need and want when I can't be around…You know I have a lot coming up with the _situation_ at hand. I know you need me, but so does Dreki Heart. I have to be here to finish this, and once it's over…I'm all yours and our child's. I already talked to Viggo about it; he's gonna give me a couple of months off just so I can be with you and the baby. But I can't finish it if I'm not here working as much as possible on it," I reminded because I knew she'd understand.

"You promise you'll be done by the time June hits?" Astrid asked.

"On my word, Milady," I bowed to her as she blushed and smiled a little.

"Okay…Okay. I'll go back to Berk for a bit," Astrid sighed, giving in. "But you better keep in touch and visit as much as you can,"

"Not to worry, Astrid. Hiccup and I will be making those arrangements once you get settled in Berk and give us your appointment schedule," Viggo's voice sounded while entering the room.

"Oh, and one more thing…I want to live here after the baby is born," Astrid informed.

"Then we'll get right to work on converting space for you and your family," Ryker chuckled.

"I want in on the design," Astrid remarked.

"As if we'd do it any other way," I hugged her tightly. "I love you,"

"Love you too. I'll pack tonight…and go back tomorrow morning," Astrid stated. I was overjoyed that Astrid agreed to this, and I was silently thanking Alvina for what she said to Astrid, and my parents for being so supportive; they don't know how much that meant to me. Things would be alright now, and hey, it was only for a little bit. This was just a temporary arrangement.


	54. The Results

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _The Results_

 _=Astrid's POV=_ _  
_ _(Thursday, December 24, 2020-6:30 pm)_ _  
_ _{Archipelago, Berk; Hofferson Home}_

I couldn't deny that I kind'a of like being back on Berk in my childhood home. It was nice to be able to sleep in my room on my bed. I still had morning sickness, but it wasn't as bad anymore. My mom was with me every time it happened, my Dad tried to help too, and so did Stoick and Valka. It was a nice feeling to see everyone getting along. I don't know what Hiccup told them to turn them into the less overprotective parents, but I liked it. I did return on November 7th after breakfast. I flew on Toothless with Hiccup while Stormfly followed and carried the bags. Viggo gave Hiccup until Sunday night to help me re-settle at mom and dad's house. That was kind of nice; Hiccup and I even made love for forty-five minutes on Saturday night before going to sleep, but we were really quiet about it. I spent Sunday with Hiccup and us telling Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout that I was pregnant and would be living on Berk until probably late June.

Hiccup left Sunday night at 7 pm after dinner and returned to Drakonian Palace. I spent Monday with Mom getting me a new doctor and having an appointment just to make sure everything was okay. Everything since has been pretty easy going. Hiccup had missions with the others to save dragons and more on the Drago Bludvist matter, but he called and texted me as much as he could. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins pretty often and I started coming up with ideas for space where we'd live at Drakonian Palace. Hiccup and I chose the garage across from the trainer offices; there weren't many vehicles anyway, and Viggo said they'd build another place for them. The idea so far was to turn the garage into a three or four bedroom apartment with a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. Hiccup and I would go over the final ideas next time he came to visit; I didn't know when this would be.

It's Snoggletog Eve; everyone is hanging at my parents' place including Gobber, Stoick, and Valka. All of us were sitting down for dinner, and I hadn't heard from Hiccup in about six hours. Also, I'm fourteen weeks and five days along right now, officially past three months, and nearing four months when I hit sixteen weeks. I'm so excited, and can't wait to be a mom. I know Hiccup is excited about becoming a father. We haven't decided if we'll learn the gender or not, and we haven't thought of names either. So far, this pregnancy is flying by.

"Astrid…You there?" Ruffnut waved her hand in front of my face.

"Obviously," I stated.

"Well, you didn't answer when we were saying your name the past five minutes," Snotlout informed.

"I zoned off wondering why Hiccup hasn't messaged me yet…Or why he hasn't shown up. Dreki Heart always gives us the holidays off…" I said sadly.

"Maybe I'm late because the weather is crappy and I have to be careful with Toothless's rig, so I fly slower, Milady," I heard Hiccup's voice as I whipped around and saw him standing there with his mini suitcase next to his leg. Hiccup smiled at me. "Come on, did you really think I wouldn't be home for Snoggletog?"

"Hiccup!" I got up out of my chair quickly and hugged him tightly. Hiccup chuckled and hugged me back.

"Oh, I've missed you," Hiccup whispered gently. After the hug ended, Hiccup leaned in and kissed me deeply.

"Hey, hey!" Calder started.

"Shut up, Calder," Alving glared at her husband.

"Yes, Ma'am," Calder replied.

"They're fine…" Alvina giggled. The kiss broke, and then Hiccup made the rounds to greet Gobber, his parents, the Hoffersons, and his friends. Hiccup said down next to me afterward, and I laid my head on his shoulder but pulled it off when he winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm okay, babe," Hiccup replied. "Little sore,"

"What happened?" I demanded now.

"Last mission went a little rougher than expected, but I'm good. I promise," I assured her. "Don't stress, remember?"

I sighed. "I know, but I worry for you,"

Hiccup kissed my cheek. "Try not to. I know what I'm doing. How's the little one?" he wondered.

"Doing great. I felt little flutters last night lying in bed, but no big movements yet," I reported with a smile. "Doctor says everything looks awesome, and the baby has a strong heartbeat," I informed. "She wanted to know if we'll be finding out the gender,"

"Do you want to?" Hiccup asked.

"I kind of want to know for nursery design purposes and coming up with names," I admitted.

"Well, then we'll find out at that appointment. When is it again?" Hiccup inquired.

"Uh…I think the earliest we can find out is twenty weeks, and I have an appointment on February 12, 2021; it's at 3:45 pm and marks me being twenty-two weeks," I stated.

"I'll let Viggo know, so he can make sure we don't have anything going on for that date, and I can fly back here," Hiccup promised.

"How long are you home for, son?" Stoick asked.

"January 2nd; I have to be back by 4 pm," Hiccup responded.

"Are you staying with us, dear?" Alvina inquired gently with a smile.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Hofferson?" Hiccup bowed his head.

"Not at all. I can set up the guest room," Calder interjected.

"Or…He can stay with Astrid in her room since they have been dating for nearly two years and expecting a child…" Alvina said firmly as Calder sighed and nodded. Astrid giggled a little and held Hiccup's hand under the table. "Now, why don't we enjoy the holiday together and eat!" the woman announced.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, February 6, 2021-7:30 pm)  
{Copenhagen, Denmark-Drakonian Palace}_

"Viggo!" Ryker's voice echoed through the halls of the base. The youngest Grimborn brother bolted for the source of the sound and finding Thuggory and Dagur carefully bringing in a semi-conscious and wounded Hiccup into the infirmary.

"What happened!?" Viggo asked quickly.

"It was…Am ambush, Viggo," Camicazi panted.

"Hiccup…Drew their fire from us and took an arrow to the leg to stop it from hitting Toothless," Dagur explained.

"And then Hiccup fell off and hit the ground hard. Mala thinks that he might have cracked a rib or two, and if not, definitely bruised. If that wasn't bad enough, Hiccup got cut on the side too," Thuggory tried to get out as Hilda was rushing forward to aid Mala in treating Hiccup's injuries.

"The cut didn't hit anything vital, and won't require stitches. Neither will the leg, but he'll need time to recover from all this. A few weeks at least," Mala stated.

"I-I could have had him…" Hiccup breathed hard as Viggo looked at Ryker for an explanation.

"Drago was present and ordered the attack. The lead we got was to a place they knew we'd be coming to. Drago baited Hiccup to attack him, and then the ambush happened," Ryker sighed. "Drago's getting in his head, Viggo; it's stressing him out. He needs time off,"

"I-I'm…F-Fine. We…Have to…S-Stop Drago…" Hiccup managed to get out through the pain. However, when Hilda applied pressure to his leg; he passed out.

"Too many missions, Viggo. He's just a young boy still, and I know he's over eighteen, but this is too much. Hiccup's becoming obsessed with taking Drago down…It's affecting his thinking, and he's making bad choices just to get a chance at going after Drago. Granted, he saved our lives tonight…But we need to start fact checking these tips because tonight could have been bad for everyone," Dagur informed.

Viggo sighed. "I was afraid of this happening. Being so close to a victory, yet so far…" he closed his eyes. "Astrid's gender reveal appointment is on a few days anyway…I'll send Hiccup back to Berk for two weeks, so he has time to recover and get his head together. I'll let the Haddocks and Hoffersons know he'll be coming in,"

 **. . .**

 _(Tuesday, February 9, 2021-5:00 pm)  
{Drakonian Palace; Viggo and Ryker's Office}_

"You wanted to see me?" Hiccup asked as knocked and upon hearing the come in; he entered the office.

"Yes, I did. First off, how are you feeling?" Viggo inquired.

"I'll live. Is this about the next mission?" Hiccup said.

"No, Hiccup; it's not. I think it's time you took a little time off," Viggo stated.

"I'm taking a few days starting on the 12th. I'm fine…" Hiccup mentioned.

"You were shot with an arrow in the left leg, bruised two ribs, and got cut on the same side during an ambush while going after Drago. You're lucky to be alive, son. You need time to recover; the missions can wait," Viggo informed.

"No…I want Drago dealt with," Hiccup remarked.

"Hiccup…You are in no shape to run a mission right now, physically and mentally. Your desire, while admiral, to stop Drago is becoming an angry obsession," Viggo started as Hiccup looked away. "I know the things he is doing, and I know we need to put an end to his plans, but you're not thinking clearly and allowed Drago to bait you into attacking him head-on when that was not part of the mission. It was reckless and dangerous Hiccup; your quick thinking did save my brother and your team…But it was at the risk of your life. And I cannot have that. So take some time off to get your head clear," he said sternly.

"I'm not…Obsessed, Viggo. Drago is dangerous…I'll take my 12th through the 14th and get right back to it," Hiccup said.

"Two weeks, Hiccup," Viggo enlightened.

"I didn't request two weeks," Hiccup replied.

"I know. I'm giving it to you," Viggo sat back calmly.

"I don't need two weeks off," Hiccup remarked.

"I think you do, and you're also not getting a choice in the matter, Hiccup. I'm ordering it. You will leave tomorrow morning by 9 am and return by the 26th at 9 pm," Viggo informed.

"You're making me take two weeks off?" Hiccup asked.

"Indeed I am, and you will thank me later for it. Now, go pack up and get a good night's rest," Viggo said. Hiccup knew he couldn't argue this. Viggo was still his boss before he was a friend. Hiccup turned and left the office; then reached his dorm to start packing his things for two weeks of this required vacation time. Hiccup used the bathroom and laid in bed before sleep took him away.

 **. . .**

 _(Wednesday, February 10, 2021-12:10 pm)  
{Archipelago, Isle of Berk}_

Hiccup finally reached Berk, and while flying in; he realized that maybe Viggo was right. Hiccup was becoming angry and obsessed enough to make reckless and dangerous decisions on the recent missions. Maybe he did need the two weeks off? He'd get to see everyone, find out the gender of his baby, and relax with his girlfriend. Hiccup sighed as he finally reached the Berk borders and headed for the Hofferson house. Little did he know, everyone was at the Haddocks, and they saw him flying in.

"Uh…Isn't that Hiccup and Toothless?" Fishlegs pointed upward.

Astrid looked and stared. Why is Hiccup back two days ahead of schedule? Something bothered her about it, not that she wasn't happy to see him. However, Hiccup wasn't due in Berk until Friday the 12th, so why was he flying in?

"Looks like he's heading for your house," Ruffnut stated.

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled loudly. Hiccup quickly stopped Toothless and looked down. "We're down here at mine and your mother's house," he added. Hiccup flipped Toothless around and headed for his parents' backyard. Landing, Hiccup climbed off of Toothless and winced instantly.

"Babe? Are you okay? What are you doing back two days early?" Astrid forced herself up and to get to him.

"Last mission ended in an ambush…" Hiccup mumbled quietly to her. Astrid's eyes widened with concern and shock. "I'm okay…Little wounded,"

"How wounded is a little, Hiccup?" Astrid stared firmly.

"Got cut on the right side, bruised two ribs on the right when I fell off Toothless after I got shot with an arrow in the left leg making sure it didn't hit Toothless…" Hiccup said.

"WHAT?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Easy…I told you…I'm fine…It happened on the 6th. Viggo…Sent me home for two weeks because I'm wounded and stressing out…He ordered it," Hiccup explained. Astrid hugged him carefully, sighing with worry.

"I don't like this anymore, Hiccup…" Astrid whimpered a little. Hiccup ignored his pain and hugged her carefully.

"I know…But it's almost over, I promise…We nearly had him on this last mission. Viggo is talking to the association leaders now, and we're setting a date for the final attack. It'll be in March or April; we need a few more recons to establish location and locate Red Death," Hiccup assured lovingly.

"Okay…I trust you," Astrid nodded. "But…I'm glad you're here early, now we can learn if we're having a girl or boy," she smiled lightly.

"Um, isn't that appointment on Friday?" Hiccup asked.

"There was a cancellation at the office, and Astrid got asked if she wanted to go in on Monday the 8th when she was twenty-one weeks and three days," Valka giggled.

"We don't know the sex either, but the technician recorded it and labeled what the baby was. We have been waiting for you to watch it," Valka informed gently.

"So…You want to find out?" Astrid asked with a giggle.

"Oh, my Gods…Yes!" Hiccup exclaimed quickly.

"Let's all move inside then," Stoick smiled. Once inside the home, Alvina, holder of the recording set it in the VHS player and everyone waited for it to start.

"Wait…Let me call Dreki Heart in; they wanna know too," Hiccup said as Alvina stopped the tape. Hiccup got his phone out and called Thuggory while putting in on speakerphone.

 _"Hiccup, I swear if you're trying to come back early…"_ Viggo began.

"Chill! I'm in Berk and staying for the two weeks, Viggo. I called because Astrid managed to get an early appointment to find out the gender; it's recorded and wanted to know if you guys wanted in on learning?" Hiccup cut Viggo off.

 _"Oh, my Gods! Yes!"_ Heather, Camicazi, Signy, Ragna, Vera, and Katja screeched.

"Thug, put it on FaceTime and I'll let you watch live," Hiccup informed. Thuggory did so as Hiccup turned the camera back to the TV and Alvina hit play. It showed the whole sonogram as normal and then finally at the end; words started coming up on the screen; _It's A Boy!_

"A boy…A boy! Hiccup, we're having a boy!" Astrid hugged him tightly and started crying. Hiccup hugged her back, overly excited. They were having a son in about four months and couldn't be happier about the results.


	55. Day Of Love

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _A Day Of Love_

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Sunday, February 14, 2021-5 pm)_ _  
_ _{Archipelago, Berk; Drage Ristorante}_

Hiccup and Astrid were thrilled about becoming parents soon, and that they were going to have a boy. Originally, Astrid had been hoping to plan a gender reveal party where everyone, including members of Dreki Heart, could come to Berk for the big moment. However, it worked out all the same for everyone to learn with a tape the technician recorded for them when Astrid had the early appointment on the 8th of February. Hiccup and Astrid were working on a name, but nothing yet. Hiccup was also enjoying his time off from Dreki Heart, Viggo had been right; Hiccup needed it desperately. Today was Valentines Day, so Hiccup and Astrid planned to spend the whole day together. Their day began at 9 am for breakfast, then a relaxing walk in the park until they went to lunch. The weather was decent, so they grabbed something simple and at a picnic table in the park with their dragons close by.

Astrid wasn't allowed to fly Stormfly anymore, but her Nadder loved being near anyway. Astrid was definitely showing at now, twenty-two weeks and two days along, and she'd felt the baby move more, but no actual kicks; her doctor said it was normal and she would feel it soon. Hiccup and Astrid went to the movies at 3 pm to kill time until 5 pm when they would be going to dinner at a fancy place. It was one of Astrid's favorites, and she didn't know Hiccup was taking her there. Viggo was actually quite busy with the association and figuring out when to strike Drago on their terms, not his. Hiccup, though, wasn't being told anything until he got back and those were direct orders from Viggo to forget about work while he was on vacation.

"That was a great movie," Astrid said while holding onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Right. Ready to eat dinner?" Hiccup asked.

"Babe, I'm five months pregnant…I'm always ready to eat," Astrid chuckled. Hiccup laughed as he couldn't fight her on that one. "So where are we going for dinner?"

"That's a secret," Hiccup smiled.

"Oh, come on!" Astrid tried.

"Nope, not telling," Hiccup shook his head at her. Astrid frowned as Hiccup kissed her cheek while they exited the theater and located their dragons. While Astrid couldn't fly Stormfly; she could ride on Toothless while sitting in Hiccup's lap, so that is how they were getting around on dragon power. "Come on; we don't want to be late," he urged. After getting on Toothless, Hiccup directed his Night Fury in the direction of the restaurant. From there, it was only a seven-minute flight or so. Upon landing, Astrid's eyes widened at where they were.

"Hiccup…What are we doing here?" Astrid looked at him quickly.

"Eating dinner," Hiccup stated calmly.

"It takes months to get in here," Astrid blinked.

"Not when you're the mayor's son," Hiccup informed whole getting the door for her. Hiccup led Astrid inside and approached the desk.

"Welcome to Drage Ristorante! Reservation?" the man inquired.

"It should be under Haddock," Hiccup enlightened.

"Yes, I have you right here. Two under Haddock for a table in non-smoking?" the man inquired.

"Correct," Hiccup nodded. The man made a checkmark and grabbed two menus.

"Right this way, Mr. Haddock," the man smiled broadly. Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid's back and led her in while following the host. Hiccup and Astrid were taken to a back table for two; Hiccup pulled Astrid's chair out for her so she could sit down, then he took his seat while the host placed the menus before them.

"Your waiter will be Reidar this evening. Enjoy," the man headed off.

"I can't believe you got us in here," Astrid looked around. "I was probably eighteen the last time I came here; my parents brought me for my birthday,"

"Well, it's a special occasion," Hiccup chuckled some.

"How so? It's only Valentines Day," Astrid smiled now.

"Today is, yes, but remember I have to return to Dreki Heart on the 26th. I won't be here for my birthday, yours, or our two-year anniversary," Hiccup reminded.

"I guess that does make it a special occasion," Astrid nodded as the waiter came over.

"Hi, folks. I'm Reidar, and I'll be taking care of you this evening. Can I start you with some drinks?" the man with short brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"Um, I'll do water with lemon please," Astrid smiled.

"Cola, please," Hiccup said next.

"Wonderful, and are we doing any appetizers to start?" Reidar questioned.

"Oh, Hiccup! Can we do Mozzarella Sticks? They make them the best here, and I've been craving them," Astrid asked quickly.

Hiccup laughed a bit. "Whatever the pregnant woman wants, she gets," Reidar wrote it down on his pad and nodded.

"I'll be right back with those drinks," Reidar headed off.

"So, we should probably figure out what to name our son," Astrid stated. "How about after you? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth?"

"How about no," Hiccup mumbled. "I don't think our son would like getting bullied most of his life as I did," he added. "How about after our dads?"

"You mean like combining them?" Astrid blinked.

"Yeah. Could do…Uh…Calder…Stoick…Calick?" Hiccup suggested.

"Eh, maybe," Astrid said unsurely. Reidar returned with the drinks, then left again.

"Oh, got it. How about after your uncle?" Hiccup said quickly. "Finn,"

"Finn Haddock…Yeah, I like that. I really like that," Astrid got excited. "Alright. We'll name our son Finn Haddock,"

"Well, now that's finally settled," Hiccup said as he put his hand on hers. "We can enjoy the rest of the pregnancy not wondering about having to come up with a name on the fly after he's born,"

Astrid giggled a little as they decided to start looking over the menu to decide on their meal for dinner. Six minutes went by before Reidar returned and set the basket with ten Mozzarella Stick down in the center of the table for them. "Have we decided on our main course or do you need a little more time?"

"I think we're all set. Ladies first," Hiccup motioned to Astrid.

"Um…Can I do the Alfredo with Chicken and Broccoli, please?" Astrid asked.

"Certainly. Wonderful choice, Ma'am. And how about you, sir?" Reidar inquired.

"I'll do the Chicken Farfalle, please," Hiccup informed as Reidar was writing it down.

"I'm gonna use the restroom, babe," Astrid got up and headed for the ladies room. As soon as Astrid had turned the corner and entered the bathroom; he looked at Reidar.

"I'll go put these right in for you," Reidar said.

"Wait. I need you to do something for me," Hiccup asked as the waiter looked at him a little surprised.

 **. . .**

 _(5:45 pm)_

The dinner was amazing, and everything tasted great. And now, Hiccup had a little surprise for Astrid.

"That was so good…" Astrid sat back, rubbing her belly a little. "Finn enjoyed it," she giggled.

"I'm glad," Hiccup smiled as Reidar peered at him from around the corner and Hiccup gave a quick nod to the man. Another woman came down the aisle and placed Astrid's favorite dessert in front of her. Astrid looked very confused as she glanced at the woman who brought it.

"I-I didn't order a dessert," Astrid said gently.

"Your husband did," the woman smiled.

"I-I don't have a husband," Astrid blinked as the woman walked away. "Well…That was weird. Why did you order me dessert babe?"

"So we can celebrate everything," Hiccup informed.

"Our birthdays and anniversary? Aw, that was nice of you. I wonder why she called you my husband, though," Astrid pondered.

"Because I called you my wife," Hiccup admitted as Astrid looked at him.

"B-But we aren't married," Astrid stammered a little, blushing.

"Not yet," Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup, we're not even engaged," Astrid laughed a little. Of course, her eyes were closed, and she didn't see Hiccup get out of his chair and get on one knee next to her.

"I guess you better say yes to make that official then," Hiccup stated softly as Astrid quickly looked at Hiccup, entirely in shock to see him on one knee with a velvet blue heart-shaped ring box in his hand. Hiccup opened the case revealing a beautiful gold band, one heart-shaped diamond engagement ring inside.

"Hi-Hiccup…What are you doing?" Astrid asked, stunned still.

"I'm on one knee with a ring, Astrid…What does it look like I'm doing?" Hiccup smiled gently. "I'm asking you to say yes to becoming my wife," he added. Astrid brought a hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as Hiccup took her hand in his; the tears began falling from Astrid's eyes. "You and I have been through everything together, and whatever else we have to face in this lifetime; I want it to be with you at my side. Astrid, you have me no matter what; I am with you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always. I love you, Astrid Hofferson, with everything I am. If I had to choose between living and loving you; I'd use my last breath to tell you I love you. You're my best friend, my girlfriend, the mother of our child, and the love of my life. Now I'm asking you if you'll be my fiance, and then become my wife. So…Milady, will you marry me?" Hiccup questioned.

"Oh, Hiccup…" Astrid cried, but she smiled. "Yes…Yes, I will marry you," No sooner than the words left her mouth; the people who saw the scene began to clap and cheer. Hiccup pulled Astrid from her seat carefully, slid the ring on her finger; then pulled her against him for a passionate kiss. Afterward, they pulled apart as Astrid tried to wipe her eyes.

"See, I told you it was a special occasion, and we'd need the dessert to celebrate with," Hiccup chuckled a little.

"I love you, Hiccup Haddock," Astrid stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson, soon to be Haddock," Hiccup smiled as they kissed again.

"What do you say we take the dessert to go and finish the celebration at my house in private since my parents are gone until tomorrow afternoon?" Astrid said a little seductively.

"I figured that's what would happen," Hiccup said as Reidar stood beside them with the dessert wrapped up and handing Hiccup his phone back.

"All set, sir. And congratulations," Reidar said gently.

"I still have to pay," Hiccup reminded.

Reidar shook his head. "You're all set, Mr. Haddock. Your meal was paid for by yours and your fiance's parents," he informed as Hiccup and Astrid blinked. "They are seated right over there," he pointed before walking away. Hiccup and Astrid moved towards their parents sitting in a booth.

"What are you guys doing here?" Astrid inquired.

"Did you honestly think we'd miss this?" Calder laughed a little.

"Nobody knew I was planning to propose…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Son, when you ask me if I can get you reservation at Drage Ristorante for Valentines Day and add in that it's Astrid's favorite place to eat at, coupled by the fact I know it's your birthday, hers following, and your two-year anniversary in between both dates; I know it's not just for a simple dinner," Stoick enlightened.

"Stoick told Valka, who told us that you were taking Astrid out and figured you might be asking her to marry you; we decided to come as well and sit just out of your sight to see if it'd be true. And so it is," Alvina giggled.

"Now, run along you two and enjoy the engagement bliss," Calder added with a nod. "At least I know you can't get her pregnant tonight since she already is,"

"Dad!" Astrid blushed furiously.

"It's not untrue, sweetheart," Valka said.

"Mother…" Hiccup warned.

"Oh, we're just teasing. Go on and have a good night," Alvina said.

"We will…And thanks for dinner," Astrid said as she hugged her parents, then Stoick and Valka after Hiccup did when he went to hug her parents.

"Seriously, thanks. See you guys tomorrow, and we'll see about throwing an engagement party before I go back. I wanna call Viggo and see if he'll let everyone come for a day or two," Hiccup stated.

"You can have it at our house, son, if you like. Let us know," Stoick smiled.

"I will. Night," Hiccup waved as he led Astrid out. The two reached Toothless and Stormfly mounted up and headed for the Hofferson home, or at least that's what Astrid thought until Toothless flew over the house and gave a command for Stormfly to land in the backyard.

"Uh…Home is that way?" Astrid mentioned.

"Who said we were going home?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Uh, I, Uh…Thought we were to celebrate becoming engaged?" Astrid said while being very confused.

"I said we'd celebrate; never added it would be at home. Just relax and wait for us to arrive," Hiccup smiled. Astrid nodded and held on while they continued to fly through the night sky. Finally after fifteen minutes; they landed at The Berk Palace. Hiccup got them checked in and Toothless into his overnight stable with fish and water. Hiccup and Astrid entered their room as Hiccup put down a backpack with their clothes for tonight, tomorrow, and the shower items. "Here we are,"

"Oh, it's beautiful…" Astrid admired the room. Hiccup pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, then stopped when he felt something. The two looked at one another quickly as it happened again.

"The baby moved!" they exclaimed with broad, excited smiles. Finally, after weeks of waiting for the first big movement; it happened. Little baby Haddock moved and kicked for his parents. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Make love to me," Astrid said as Hiccup leaned in and kissed her again before carefully laying her on the bed. After everything that happened; this was the perfect way to end their day of true love.


	56. The End Is Near

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _The End Is Near_

 _=Astrid's POV=_ _  
_ _(Monday, March 22, 2021-10 am)_ _  
_ _{Archipelago, Berk; Hofferson Residence}_

Well, I'm twenty-seven weeks and three days along today. Things have been interesting since Valentines Day when Hiccup proposed to me. I still couldn't believe that he did; I didn't expect it at all. I mean, Hiccup and I never talked about marriage. We never talked about kids either, but here I am almost twenty-eight weeks pregnant, which marks me at six months pregnant and I'm now engaged to Hiccup! It's been a little over a month since it happened, and it took everyone by surprise. Hiccup called Viggo and asked if he'd let the trainers and interns come to Berk for a few days for a party. Viggo allowed it, feeling like everyone could use a little break from the seriousness and when everyone arrived, we revealed it was an engagement party because Hiccup asked me to marry him. Of course, I said yes. It was a fun time, but we haven't discussed a wedding date yet. Hiccup and I have decided to wait to talk about it more after our son is born. Also, we told everyone that we were going to name our child after my uncle Finn, who passed when I was five; he was in the Air Force.

Hiccup returned with them to Denmark on the 27th, and the missions started back up on Monday the Monday the 1st. Hiccup and I made love a few times over the two weeks he was home; I was ridiculously horny, and the doctor said it was normal and perfectly safe as long as we watched for any warning signs of pain or abnormal bleeding. Everything was fine, though. Hiccup made sure to call me on the 1st before his mission to wish me a happy two-year anniversary, and he called on my birthday too. Everything has been great, and thankfully, Hiccup hasn't been hurt at all since his ordered vacation. I didn't like that; it scared me a lot. And I hated that I wasn't at his side to battle all this. Things have been getting crazy with the dragons.

There's been a lot of strange behavior, trouble training the dragons, and even some just coming in and attack. Of course, they can be fended off with some work, but it's becoming a cause for concern here in the Archipelago. And I don't think Hiccup and Dreki Heart are aware of it because they are busy with trying to watch Drago like a hawk and locate a Red Death before Drago decided to strike and cause the second dragon war. This was something that couldn't happen, and I knew Hiccup was working around the clock with Dreki Heart to stop it all. I didn't want to add any more stress to the team, but I felt like Hiccup should know about how the dragons have been behaving lately, and maybe they could come to investigate. I was laying on the couch right now wondering what I should do.

"I'm gonna call him," I decided while reaching for my phone. I pulled up mine and Hiccup's text messages to send him one. I felt I should make sure he's not on a crucial mission first.

You[10:02 am]  
 _Hey, u have a min 2 tlk?_

I sent it and laid my head back.

 _ **My Hiccup[10:03 am]  
Meeting w/ Vig&Ry about final atk. What's up? Everything alright w/ you & baby?**_

You[10:03 am] _  
_ _Baby & me ok. But need 2 tlk 2 u bout some stuff happening here w/dragons._

No sooner than I sent the message, my phone began ringing. "Hey,"

 _"You're on speaker because you've grabbed Ryker and Viggo's attention. What's going on back home?"_ Hiccup inquired.

"The dragons aren't like themselves. Like…I don't know how to explain it; they are hostile and acting out," I said.

 _"Can you be a bit more specific with an example, Astrid?"_ Viggo inquired.

"We're having borderline dragon raids here. Every couple of early mornings; we're talking 4, and 5 am. They just fly around landing on buildings, roaring, setting fires; it's not like them. And the weird part…Even the bonded and trained dragons are acting off. Stormfly wouldn't listen to me at all a few days ago, but after the sun rose; she calmed down a bit. Your father is being hounded for answers…I'm not sure what's going on, and I know you have a lot on your plate…But can you send some people this way to try and figure out what's happening?" I questioned.

 _"It's possible the two incidents are connected because the dragons here have been acting a little strange lately too,"_ Ryker mentioned. _"Astrid, how long has this been happening for?"_

"On a rough guess…About two weeks. It started a little after you returned to Denmark," I informed. "Do you think it might have something to do with Red Death?"

 _"It's a good theory, but we have no idea where that dragon is,"_ Viggo stated.

 _"Yeah, I've been all over looking for any trace of this Red Death, but I got nothing,"_ Hiccup added. _"I don't know how Drago is managing to hide this thing…You can't hide a mountain-sized dragon…"_

Something about what he said rang a loud bell. "Wait! Hiccup…What if that's exactly where it is?" I said quickly.

 _"What are you talking about, babe?"_ Hiccup questioned.

"Where did you find Drago in the first place?" I asked.

 _"On that island a few hours away from Berk,"_ Ryker enlightened.

"Hiccup, that island has a volcano on it! Red Death…Stoker Class dragon…" I said quickly.

 _"Oh, my Gods! Astrid, you're a fucking genius! Why didn't I think of it before!"_ Hiccup exclaimed as I smiled. I mean, I wasn't sure if it would be where the dragon was, but it made the most sense for a starting point.

 _"Would you like to fill us in about whatever is going on…"_ Viggo wondered.

 _"My fiancé is a genius! We've been looking in all the wrong places for this dragon…We thought Drago would hide it far away so it couldn't be found…But it's been in such an obvious place that we overlooked it. Drago's main base is on Dragon Island; the one with the volcano! Where else do you hide an enormous Stoker Class dragon that no one would think to go near because of the volcano! Red Death is on Dragon Island inside that mountain! It has to be; that's why the dragons are acting weird closest to Berk and the other Archipelago islands. Red Death is making them! Drago's preparing to strike, and we need to stop him, like now!"_ Hiccup said instantly.

 _"Hiccup, woah. Easy…We can't just go barging in there head on. We need to make sure this is where Red Death is first, and then decide how to beat it. Remember, we talked about reckless decisions and people getting hurt…"_ Ryker remarked.

 _"At least let me go check it out. You know the dragon association leaders won't even consider a course of action without proof first…"_ Hiccup reminded instantly.

 _"It takes time to prepare the teams for thi-,"_ Viggo began.

 _"Then let me go alone!"_ Hiccup interrupted.

"Are you insane?!" I but in now.

 _"This is incredibly reckless and dangerous Hiccup…You know I can't allow that,"_ Viggo sighed.

 _"Viggo…Our enemy is ready with a Red Death, and it sounds like he's already got it taking control of dragons in the Archipelago to make them raid. He's getting ready to strike…And we're just sitting here knowing nothing. I know it's dangerous, but what choice do we have? We need to move, now or we're in the next dragon war with innocent dragons and people getting hurt! Let me take Toothless and go see what we're dealing with; he's the fastest dragon. We can go and return in six hours,"_ Hiccup responded firmly.

I held my breath. Viggo wouldn't agree to this. No, he couldn't. Gods I hoped he wouldn't allow Hiccup to go alone. _"Go,"_ Viggo said. _My heart almost stopped._ _"I want you in contact every half hour, understand?"_

 _"Done,"_ Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, no! No, please!" I cried.

 _"I have to, Milady. This is our only chance…Drago must be stopped for there ever to be peace with dragons and humans. Drago needs to be taken down for there to be a future, and I'm sorry…But I'm not letting him take mine away. I love you, and I'll call you later,"_ Hiccup informed.

I couldn't even fight him on this; I knew he was right, but that didn't stop me from worrying. "Be safe…I love you too," I whimpered a little. The call ended seconds later. I rubbed my belly lightly. "It's okay…Everything is going to be okay," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=  
(10:30 am)  
{Copenhagen, Denmark; Drakonian Palace}_

Hiccup hurried to saddle Toothless and get ready to leave. The others made their way out with Viggo and Ryker while looking worried.

"I'm ready," Hiccup faced them.

"As soon as you cross into the Archipelago; I want an update, and another when you're closing in on Dragon Island," Viggo stated sternly.

"I'll call," Hiccup nodded to him.

"Be careful, Hiccup…" Signy said quickly.

"I'll be fine; I have Toothless," Hiccup assured.

"Don't go dying on us; you got a girl and kid to come home to," Thuggory reminded.

"That's why I'm doing this. Nobody can have a future if Drago isn't stopped," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, this is just a recon mission. You will not attack, Drago or the Red Death…Do you understand me?" Viggo ordered. "If you are discovered; you will abort and head for Berk, and then you will call me,"

"I know. Just have the association leaders ready to make a decision; we're running out of time," Hiccup threw his leg over the saddle and opened the tail up. "Call you in an hour or two," after that; Hiccup was gone into the sky at high speed.

"What now?" Dagur looked at Viggo and Ryker.

"We wait for Hiccup's call; that's all we can do for now," Ryker enlightened.

"Was it wise to let him go alone? If Red Death is in that volcano…It could take control of Toothless," Alvin mentioned.

"I'm aware, and I pray it's not the case…But Hiccup had a point I couldn't dispute; he does ride a Night Fury, and we're running out of time as Hiccup said. Drago is preparing to strike, and we need to be ready with a counter attack. Right now, Hiccup's the only one capable of retrieving vital information quickly," Viggo closed his eyes.

 **. . .**

 _=Hiccup's POV=  
(2:30 pm)  
{Archipelago, Dragon Island)_

I checked in when I hit Berk, and then I stopped in quickly to see Astrid to assure her that everything would be alright. I left the Hofferson Home and zipped to Dragon Island while hiding in the fog that was there from the volcano. I had Toothless keep slow so we wouldn't make a sound as we climbed higher along the side of the mountain until Toothless found an opening and took us inside with a few other dragons. Emerging, we were inside the volcano now and looked around; there wasn't much but a bunch of other dragons on the ledges. Down below there was more smoke, and I couldn't see much.

"Maybe we were wrong?" I asked Toothless who huffed at me. I knew that look; there was something here for sure.

"Prepare the ships," I heard Drago's voice.

"Sir?" a hunter beside him inquired.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Drago glared as the hunter backed off with a nod. "It's time to make them follow, and destroy those who don't. With Red Death; I can't be stopped," I could see them from where I was; they were on a ledge farther down.

Now, where are you setting sail to? I thought. "We need to figure out where they're going, Toothless…" Silently, we slipped into the darkness and escaped through the place we went in. Hiding out more in the fog; Toothless and I searched the base to find where Drago's central place of operations would be.

"Where does he want us to set sail for?" I heard a trapper inquire.

"Berk," was the response. I felt my heart stop. Berk? They were going to Berk!? Oh, man this was bad! I quickly grabbed my phone as Toothless too us higher and away from the island. I struggled to find a signal but eventually got one and called Viggo.

 _"Update?"_ Viggo asked.

"Get everyone to Berk, now," I demanded.

 _"Hiccup, tell me what's happening. You can't make that call…"_ Viggo sighed.

"Viggo, for the love of Odin…Drago's headed there with Red Death! We don't have time to wait for the association's decision! Those people are defenseless! And my fiance and unborn child are there too! Get everyone you can and get to Berk as fast as you're able. We need a response team to protect the citizens!" I glared.

 _"And what are you gonna do!"_ Heather screeched.

"Buy you some time. If anything happens to me…Tell Astrid I love her and the baby with all my heart," I ended the call. "Alright, Toothless…You ready for a fight? Let's give them one they'll never forget or recover from!" Toothless roared as we shot back into the fog and reached the island. The end of all this was drawing near, but I knew for sure that it ended today for sure.


	57. A Promise is A Promise

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _A Promise Is A Promise_

 _=Normal POV=_ _  
_ _(Monday, March 22, 2021-4:00 pm)_ _  
_ _{Archipelago; Dragon Island}_

Viggo, Ryker, the trainers, and interns arrived on Berk as fast as their dragons would carry them. Among them was Hilda, Kelda, Katja, Vera, Signy, Dagur, Mala, Minden, and Nadia. It was all experienced hands on deck for this, despite the association not ordering it, but rather, Hiccup did. Viggo typically didn't take demands from others, but Hiccup wouldn't have made this kind of call if he weren't positive about it. And in truth, Hiccup had everyone's best interests at heart.

"What are we supposed to do?" Dagur inquired. "I'm not seeing any signs of Hunters or Trappers," he glanced around through his binoculars.

"Hiccup did say he was going to buy us some time, what do we do? Go to the mayor?" Ryker questioned.

"That might be our best bet, but what are we supposed to say? Hiccup found a Red Death, and it's being made to take control of the dragons to start the second war?" Henrik rolled his eyes. "Hiccup's father will never go for it without knowing everything, and we don't have that kind of time,"

"Heather! Hey!...What are you doing in Berk?" came Fishleg's voice.

"Mission," Heather replied.

"Can we help?" Fishlegs motioned to himself, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Viggo asked.

"Yeah, he was here around 12:30 to see Astrid, but then headed off West on Toothless," Snotlout informed.

"But he hasn't returned since?" Viggo pushed.

"No," the twins shook their heads. "Is something happening with the dragons?"

"Where is Mayor Haddock?" Ryker inquired.

"He's…Over at the Hoffersons with Valka," Fishlegs stated. "What's going on…Why is Hiccup on a mission by himself?"

"We can't…Tell you. We need to see Stoick, now," Heather sighed sadly. Snotlout got his phone out and dialed Stoick.

"Uncle Stoick…Dreki Heart is here and needs to talk to you," Snotlout said, then a pause. "No, Hiccup's not with them; he's off on a mission. We're all in the air a few minutes away from the Hoffersons place," Snotlout hung up and looked at Viggo and Ryker. "He's coming,"

Five minutes passed as Stoick was seen flying in on Skullcrusher. Not far behind him was Valka on Cloudjumper, then the Hoffersons with their dragons. And Astrid was on Cloudjumper with Valka.

"What is going on?" Astrid demanded. "And where is my fiancé?"

"On…Dragon Island with Drago and the Red Death. We don't know what's going on…Hiccup called us a bit before 3 pm and stated that Drago was going to be setting sail for Berk with the Red Death," Viggo said.

"Why is he by himself!" Valka yelled.

"He insisted on doing this recon alone because he was faster on his Night Fury," Ryker said. "We tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but he's stubborn and doesn't listen,"

"If Hiccup knew they were coming here; he would have come back immediately to tell me," Stoick informed.

"No…Because he said he would stay there to buy us time," Dagur interjected now.

"So he's doing this alone?!" Astrid raged.

"Astrid, sweetie…Breathe…" Alvina coached. The sound of a loud, fast speed whistle was heard as they turned to see Hiccup coming in on Toothless and stop quickly while coughing hard.

"Hiccup!" Astrid panicked.

"Hiccup! I specifically told you to keep me updated!" Viggo glared.

"Oh, excuse me…Was trying to stop them from getting here…And somewhere in the madness, my phone got destroyed!" Hiccup shot back. "I did what I could, but they're coming…We don't have any time for a large-scale evacuation and on top of Red Death flying in…There's a mass hoard of dragons flying with it, under its control. Drago is leading on a Titanwing Nightmare,"

"How long do we have to come up with something?" Stoick asked.

"Less than ten minutes…" Hiccup informed.

"That's barely time to do anything!" Katja enlightened.

"We'll launch an attack with the dragons," Viggo offered.

"Right…Launch a counterattack with dragons when the opponent is massive Stoker Class dragon that can take control of them! Yeah, I don't see that backfiring in any way, shape, or form," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a better idea?!" Ryker gave a hard stare.

"I do…But you're not going to like it," Hiccup stated. They stared at him before the words registered with Astrid.

"No…No! Hiccup, no!" Astrid screamed at him.

"What choice is there, Astrid? I'm the only one who stands a chance in hell of going up against it…" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, it's too dangerous!" Valka cried.

"I won't lose my only son," Stoick agreed.

"None of you get it, okay? Your dragons will just get put under its control. Toothless won't…He's immune to it, and we're the fastest fliers. You keep everyone on land safe…And I'll deal with the Red Death…" Hiccup stated.

"All dragons bow to Red Death, or a Bewilderbeast, Hiccup; it's the call of an Alpha. Toothless won't be able to fight it either," Mala remarked.

"Toothless is IMMUNE!" Hiccup yelled. "I was there, in the volcano, inches away from Red Death…And Toothless never fell under its control as the others did. And…Johann and Krogan confirmed before they were killed that a Night Fury was a dragon that could beat Red Death,"

"When was this, and why didn't you say something sooner?!" Camicazi glared.

"I overheard Johann say it the night I found Drago on the base. And Red Death is not an Alpha dragon; it does emit a homing signal to control other dragons, but it's not as strong as a Bewilderbeast's. And that is the King of Dragons, according to Drago, which is why he wanted one so badly and needed the Dragon Eye to find one. Johann confirmed that the size and signal of a Red Death is nothing to a Night Fury and could be taken down easily…It's the only chance we have right now; we don't have time to debate this or come up with another plan…" Hiccup informed.

"Hiccup, what if you're wrong!" Thuggory said quickly.

"Then I'll be wrong…But we won't know until I try, will we," Hiccup said as there was a loud roar heard. "And we're out of time…Keep the Berkians safe!" Hiccup demanded as he got closer to Astrid now, seeing her crying. "I'll be okay. I promise that one way or the other, I will be alright, Astrid. I'll deal with Drago and the Red Death…And then I promise I'll take the rest of the time off until you give birth…But I have to do this, babe. I'm the only one who can. It has to be me. It has to be Toothless and I,"

"C-Come back to me, Hiccup…I swear to God you better…I can't do this without you," Astrid sobbed as Hiccup leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Nothing could keep me away. Always a Hiccup and Astrid, remember. I'm with you," Hiccup said as he held onto Toothless's saddlebags. "I love you," and in a split-second; he was gone and heading for the Red Death that had emerged from the clouds and near the beach.

"You heard my son," Stoick said firmly, surprising the others. "We protect the people who reside here,"

"Aye, Mayor Stoick!" Viggo and Ryker saluted. Hiccup got closer to Red Death now as Drago on his Titanwing Nightmare rose to meet him.

"You must be Hiccup Haddock; the boy with the Night Fury. You don't look like much. Can't figure out why Johann and Krogan had so much trouble with you," Drago said.

"You must be Drago Bludvist; the psycho who wants world domination. Krogan and Johann were right; you look like a madman. Can't figure out why you think you're going to succeed," Hiccup retorted back.

"I have an army," Drago motioned to the hoard flying around Red Death.

"I have a Night Fury," Hiccup grinned a bit. Drago huffed; he didn't like Hiccup's cockiness. "Well, no point in wasting time. Toothless, fire!" Toothless charged a blast and hit the Nightmare in the face, causing Drago to lose his balance and fall off. Hiccup had Toothless dive and catch Drago before he hit the ground; then dropped him off with Dreki Heart. "Here you go. One down, one to go," he called with a two-fingered salute before heading back to deal with Red Death.

"You know…I'm just not even going to question him anymore," Alvin said as the rest nodded in agreement. Ryker and Viggo restrained Drago and watched how Hiccup would handle Red Death.

"Every bit of boar-headed stubborn like his father," came Gobber's voice now. Sadly, Stoick could not disagree; he just nodded. "The lad has this under control," In the sky, Hiccup faced off with Red Death.

"We need to get those dragons free of its control, bud…" Hiccup told him. "Why don't we show this fake ruler why you're an elite class of dragon?" Toothless almost grinned as he landed nearby the others. "Do it, Toothless!"

"What's he doing?" Dagur inquired. Before anyone could answer, Toothless took a prowling stance as his back spines split apart and took on a blue glow that went down his back and could be seen in his mouth and nostrils.

"No way…" a few gasped. They didn't know Toothless could do that.

"I've read about this power…" Valka stared. "Exclusive to Night Furies, an Alpha Mode. It acts as a signal to other dragons just like a Red Death and Bewilderbeast; only Toothless doesn't control them; they just choose to listen because they know he's more powerful and will protect them. The Alpha protects them all," she explained. Toothless roared out as the dragons seemed to shake their heads and look at Toothless; then fly over to his side and land somewhere. Red Death roared in response, but the dragons wouldn't listen.

"And Hiccup knew Toothless could do this?!" Astrid blinked.

"Must have since he doesn't look the least bit surprised," Gobber shrugged.

"Alright, Toothless…Now we can fight it. Full power!" Hiccup called as Toothless charged into the sky. Seconds later in a dive, Toothless came at Red Death from above and fired a powerful blast at its head with enough force to knock it out of the sky and onto the beach below. "Atta boy…"

"Impossible…" Drago watched while cuffed and being held in one place.

Red Death stretched its wings and took to the air once more, heading for them. "And now we have its attention. Time to finish this…" Hiccup said as Toothless snorted and headed back for the sky while leading Red Death farther from Berk. Red Death fired a blast as Hiccup and Toothless evaded it with ease. "Time to disappear! Come on, bud!" they climbed higher and darted into the dark clouds as Red Death followed.

"Oh! He's using Toothless's speed and agility in the darkness against Red Death! It can't keep up with him!" Fishlegs clapped his hands excitedly. Suddenly, a series of seven or eight blasts were seen striking all over. Red Death fired again, leaving a stream of flames.

"Okay, Toothless…Let's see if this works…" Hiccup whispered. Toothless nodded as they went right by Red Death, narrowly escaping being eaten by the massive jaws.

"I see them!" Calder called pointing. Hiccup and Toothless headed straight down with Red Death following closely.

"That's the sound barrier breaker dive!" Eret reminded.

"Oh, Gods; I know what he's going to do!" Astrid covered her mouth quickly.

"HICCUP! DON'T! YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE AT THAT SPEED!" Thuggory yelled at him. Hiccup ignored it as he focused on his task. The whistle was heard as Red Death made a snap for them.

"Almost, buddy! We're almost there! Hang on!" Hiccup yelled. The beach was in sight as Hiccup held the bars of the saddle tightly. Red Death prepared to blast again. "NOW TOOTHLESS!" the Night Fury whipped around and began to free fall as he fired a blast into Red Death's mouth, the gas it collected there catching fire instantly. Nearing the ground, Hiccup and Toothless turned the right way and pulled out of the dive last minute as Red Death crashed to the ground, instantly imploding. The fire caught Toothless's tail as Hiccup looked back quickly. "Shit…"

"If that tail burns, Hiccup and Toothless will fall!" Dagur called.

"We can't get anywhere near that without getting caught in it!" Colden glared.

"You have to trust him!" Astrid snapped. Toothless climbed higher, going up the tail; they were almost there. The tail snapped off.

"No…NO!" Hiccup yelled as they hit the clubbed tail and separated. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup fell towards the blast below.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed in fear. Toothless whipped around and dove for his friend quickly; Toothless grabbed Hiccup on an angle and then wrapped Hiccup in wings as they avoided the fire and crashed into the ground hard. "Stormfly!" she whistled. The Nadder rushed to Astrid's side as Astrid pulled herself up and darted for the beach as the explosion had faded off to nothing more than smoke.

"Astrid!" they called for her and quickly followed.

"Nightmare riders; wing blasts!" Astrid commanded. Kelda, Snotlout, Viggo, Brenden, and Thuggory did so as most of the smoke blew away and cleared the area for everyone to see. Stormfly landed as Astrid carefully got off and rushed to Toothless's still form. "To-Toothless?" Astrid looked over him, seeing the destroyed rig. The others surrounded, feeling awful. Toothless began to groan and blink to open his eyes. They locked onto Astrid before Toothless opened his wings and revealed an unconscious Hiccup there. "Hiccup!" she gasped, quickly getting to his side. "Hiccup? Babe? Oh, please wake up…" she bent down to hear his heartbeat, relieved it was there. "You promised to come back to me…"

There was a bit of silence before Hiccup coughed a few times and rolled to his left side before opening his eyes and weakly looking up at his fiancé with a small smile. "A promise…Is a promise, Mi…Lady…" Hiccup managed to get up enough to kiss her; then he passed out again. Astrid cried lightly as she stroke his auburn hair.

"We should take him to the hospital, just to make sure nothing is broken or seriously wrong…" Hilda suggested.

"Already got an ambulance on the way," Ryker assured his wife. It was scary to watch, but Hiccup defeated Drago and Red Death at the risk of his own life, but he kept his promise and returned to Astrid and his unborn son alive and for the most part, unharmed. Now, Hiccup just needed to recover.


	58. Live The Dream

**Living The Dream**

 **Rated;** M  
 **Pairing;** Hiccup X Astrid  
 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything from HTTYD; it belongs to Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell

 _Live The Dream_

 _=Astrid's POV=_ _  
_ _(Sunday, June 6, 2021-9:45 am)_ _  
_ _{Archipelago, Berk; Hofferson Residence}_

It's been about ten weeks since the battle with Red Death and Drago where Hiccup emerged victorious with Toothless. Hiccup, thankfully, wasn't seriously injured from the fight; he just had some light burns, scrapes, and bruising. Also, Hiccup woke up around 6:30 pm in the hospital after everything, and he was discharged an hour and a half later at 8:15 pm. Of course, I called Viggo to update him on Hiccup, and he let the others know. Hiccup and I spent the night in my room as I was just grateful he was okay. I had been terrified when I saw Toothless's tail catch fire and Hiccup fall from such a height and near that explosion. The following week when Hiccup was just about entirely healed from everything; he returned to Dreki Heart with the others to make the final report about Drago and the Red Death to the United Country Dragon Association. Everything was calm and peaceful by the start of April. And I hit thirty weeks by April 9th. I was beyond excited about the upcoming birth of mine and Hiccup's son, Finn.

Construction for mine and Hiccup's space inside Dreki Heart was finished, but I haven't seen it yet. My doctor ordered me to no more traveling whatsoever, so I've been basically stuck in my mother and father's house since the start of May when I was thirty-three weeks and one day alone. Also, just like Hiccup promised me; he told Viggo he was taking an extended leave of absence from Dreki Heart since everything was calmer without the impending threat of a second dragon war looming over us. Hiccup has been with me at my parents' place since then; it happened about a month after the fight on April 22nd when I was thirty-one weeks and six days along in my pregnancy. I loved having him here with me for all the appointments and baby movements going on.

I loved that Hiccup, and I were good with out parents too; I was glad there was no more fighting. Our parents have finally accepted that they can't protect us from everything, and need to let us live our own lives, but always be around if we do need them for anything. Viggo gave everyone time off to enjoy the peace. I want to say he gave them the summer off, so we'd all be back to work in September; myself included. Oh, Hiccup rebuilt Toothless's flying rig! It's just like the one that burned since he knew exactly what he needed this time. It didn't take more than two weeks for my fiance and his dragon to be flying again. Did I mention a couple of our friends are in relationships now? Fishlegs and Heather have been together for a year as of May 14, 2021. Snotlout and Minden finally got together; that took place in April before Hiccup got his extended vacation.

Soren is with Vera, shocking development there. I never even knew they were crushing on one another, but they began dating on June 1st, 2021. Tuffnut and Camicazi never ended up getting together. Instead, Thuggory and Camicazi are a thing. Tuffnut was crushing hard on Ragna. And Eret was with Ruffnut. Also, Dagur is finally with Mala. They actually got together in January but kept it under wraps. Everything was going nicely for each couple, and I was happy for all of them. Signy isn't with anyone, but that was okay because Soren was ridiculously overprotective of her. I'm due to give birth in about two weeks; I'm thirty-eight weeks and two days along today, and it's a little beginning of Summer Picnic with our friends and family. We're doing it at the Haddock House because theirs is bigger and can fit everyone in the backyard.

Honestly, I wasn't feeling all that well today. I didn't have my usual energy, and I had a lot of trouble getting comfortable last night. Hiccup knew it because I kept shifting around a lot. I'm up and showered now, but not really having an appetite.

"Good morning, kids," Alvina smiled as she slid forward two plates of food towards Hiccup and me.

"Hi, Mom," I greeted tiredly. Hiccup smiled and started eating; I looked at my food and started eating a piece of toast, but it didn't last. I quickly covered my mouth and went to the closest place I could; the sink, and threw up.

"Ast?" Hiccup moved next to me and made sure my hair was out of the way. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. The smell of food is making me sick," I replied.

"Perhaps you should go lie down for a bit longer, Astrid," Calder offered. "If you're not up for the picnic today, don't go," he added.

"I'll lie down for a bit and see how I feel when it comes time to leave," I agreed. Hiccup helped me back to my room and into the bed. "I'm okay, Hiccup…You don't have to stay here with me. Go on and eat," I said.

"Alright. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask," Hiccup kissed my forehead and left the room. I sighed out and closed my eyes. Finn was very active today; he hasn't stopped moving and kicking since about 3:45 am. I rubbed my belly a bit and tried to relax.

 **. . .**

 _(12:30 pm)_

I woke up feeling a little nauseated, but not awful like before. I opened my eyes to see Hiccup sitting in my chair and reading something.

"Hey…You're up," Hiccup put the book down and moved to my side. "How are you feeling?" he inquired.

"Little better. What time is it?" I asked while sitting up with his help.

"About 12:30. You up for the picnic?" Hiccup asked. I nodded to him as he got my socks and shoes for me, and assisted in putting them on. Hiccup got me to my feet and led me out of the room where my parents were on the couch.

"How do you feel, dear?" Alvina asked.

"Better," I smiled.

"Well, let's get to the Haddocks then," Calder got up. We grabbed our things and got in my mom's car to get to Stoick and Valka's house. We arrived fifteen minutes later to find Gobber just getting there too. Getting out of the vehicle; I looked up to see a lot of our friends showing up on their dragons.

"Welcome!" Valka greeted. "Hi, son,"

"Hey, Mom," Hiccup hugged her, then his father and Godfather.

"And how's our little grandson today?" Stoick laughed a bit.

"Very active," I replied with a smile as I hugged Stoick and Valka, then Gobber. Hiccup helped me into the backyard to see everyone else. This was going to be a good day; I could feel it.

 _ **. . .**_

 _(1:15 pm)  
{Archipelago, Berk; Haddock Home}_

"Food is up!" Stoick called as he set down the platter with burgers, hot dogs, ribs, and chicken on it.

"Babe, help me up," I asked as Hiccup pulled me to my feet and we started for the table to get our lunch. However, I felt a wave of pain wash over me, and I stopped fast, panting.

"Astrid? Hey, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked quickly. Everything seemed to stop, wondering what was happening. I cringed with a hand on my stomach. The pain faded a bit as I took a few breaths.

"I-I'm okay. Finn kicked hard…" I told him. Hiccup rubbed my belly a bit.

"Easy on your mother, Finn," Hiccup stated. "Come on, let's get lunch," we started forward again as I felt the pain return and something else. I felt a gush of water run down my legs as my eyes widened.

"Shit…" I whispered. "Hiccup, my water broke…" I said quietly.

"One more time?" Hiccup asked.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" I yelled at him while in pain.

"Hiccup, no time to freeze! Hospital, now!" Gobber stated, smacking Hiccup upside the head. My dad came over to help as Hiccup, and my father got me into the car. Hiccup sat with me in the back seat as my mother took over to drive.

"Breathe, sweetheart…" Alvina instructed.

"We'll be right behind!" Stoick informed as my mom hit the gas and we were headed to Berk General Hospital.

 _ **. . .**_

 _=Normal POV=  
(1:25 pm)  
{Archipelago, Berk; Hopsital}_

Hiccup didn't know what to do when Astrid said her water had broken; she was two weeks early. Of course, he froze and panicked! Thankfully, Gobber snapped him out of it as Hiccup and Calder got Astrid in the car to get to the hospital. Upon arrival, Astrid was put in a wheelchair and taken right up to Labor and Delivery on the 2nd floor. Hiccup and Alvina were with her as Calder said he'd stay behind to let the others know what was up. Astrid was checked first and determined to be in labor, and already three centimeters dilated. Also, the doctor suspected that Astrid's dilating and labor probably began around 4 am when Finn got active, and she was uncomfortable. After all this, Astrid was moved into the room she'd give birth in; and she requested that only Hiccup was there with her when it happened.

"I guess Finn doesn't want to wait," Hiccup said gently.

"Evidently," Astrid groaned a bit.

"Hey, everything is gonna be fine. The doctor said anything after thirty-seven weeks is considered term," Hiccup reminded.

"Where is everyone?" Astrid looked around.

"Waiting area. Your mom went to update them. I think they'll be able to visit, but not all at the same time," Hiccup replied. Astrid nodded as she breathed through another contraction; they were now about five minutes apart.

"How long until I can get that epidural…" Astrid whimpered.

"Doctor said around six centimeters, and the contractions are almost constant," Hiccup said. Astrid flopped back and sighed. Hiccup kissed her gently. "Hey…We never picked a wedding date,"

"You wanna talk about this now?" Astrid glared.

"We got time to kill," Hiccup shrugged. "I was thinking…Maybe in March on the 5th?"

"That's…Nine months away," Astrid pointed out.

"But it's also past our 21st birthdays, and three-year anniversary. I don't know about you, but I don't need anything big and fancy, Milady. I just need you, some friends and family, and someone to marry us. Finn will be almost a year old…It'd be perfect in my eyes," Hiccup smiled while holding her hand.

Astrid smiled a little. "True. Alright…Saturday, March 5th, 2022. Should we say…The Great Hall at 5 pm?" Astrid asked.

"I'll meet you there," Hiccup chuckled a little as they kissed. "But first, let's have this baby,"

"Agreed," Astrid nodded.

 _ **. . .**_

 _(6:15 pm)_

About five and a half hours passed since Astrid's water broke, and the doctor was coming in to check Astrid again. Astrid already had the epidural at six and a half centimeters, and she managed to get some sleep while Hiccup grabbed a cup of coffee and updated the others. Also, he told them the day of the wedding. Not long after that; he returned to his fiance's side.

"Alright, Astrid…Let's see where we're at," the doctor stated while moving in between Astrid's legs to check her dilation. "Alright…I think we're there. Yeah, you're at ten centimeters. Let's bring little Finn into the world," the woman smiled. Everything moved pretty fast to get Astrid into position and her legs up with some help from the nurses. Hiccup had enough time to text his father that Astrid was ready to push; then all his focus was on his fiance.

"Hiccup…I love you," Astrid panted while holding his hand tightly.

"I love you more, Astrid. Come on, time to meet our son," Hiccup kissed her gently.

"Push!" the doctor said. Astrid pushed hard for ten seconds, then stopped to breathe. "Good girl. Take a few breaths, and…Push!" she said. Astrid did it again. "The head is almost out, Astrid. Come on, give me another good push," she coaxed. Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hand tightly and pushed again, yelling out this time; she was sweating and breathing hard. "And the head is out. Just a little bit more, Astrid," the doctor encouraged.

Astrid summoned the rest of her strength as she pushed another two times to make the total five as a loud cry echoed throughout the room. Astrid fell back, panting hard, but relieved to hear her son crying while Hiccup got to cut the cord and then the baby was taken to be cleaned, weighed, and measured. Astrid delivered the placenta, and the doctor cleaned her up and set her legs down to rest. By 6:35 pm, the nurse was coming over with a wrapped newborn in her arms.

"I think your son would like to meet his parents," the nurse handed Finn over to Astrid as she and Hiccup admired their little boy.

"Oh, Hiccup…He's beautiful…" Astrid nearly cried.

"He's got your eyes," Hiccup pointed out.

"Your nose and hair, though," Astrid giggled a little. "Oh, take a picture and send it to the others?" Hiccup nodded as he got his phone and angled it just right to get all three of them in the shot; then he sent a group message to everyone.

 _You[6:37 pm]  
_ _Five pushes later and may I introduce Finn Haddock. Born Sunday, June 6, 2021 at 6:25 pm. Weight; 6lbs 7oz. Height; 19.30in._

Hiccup sent the message and put his phone away to spend time with Astrid and their son. By 7 pm, Finn was ready to eat. Astrid tried to breastfeed, but Finn wasn't taking to it, so they decided on a bottle, which worked. As 7:45 pm hit; everyone got a chance to come in five at a time to see Finn in person. But after that; everyone left to give the new parents some time alone. Finn was in the little cart-bed beside Astrid as Hiccup was next to his fiance, soon to be wife in nine months.

"Well, Hiccup…What's next? We're together, soon to be married. We have a healthy son, great jobs, friends, and family…Not sure what else there is to do," Astrid asked.

Hiccup held her hand gently. "This is the dream, Astrid. This is the goal everyone wants to achieve, and we did it. You're right; we have everything we could ever want in life. So I guess that means that we just continue what we're doing as we always have and always will. Always a Hiccup and Astrid,"

Astrid smiled. "Always a Hiccup and Astrid, forever living the dream," Astrid replied as they shared a kiss and snuggled up in the hospital bed together, both in agreement that all they could do now was continue to live the dream.

 _ ***Author's Note**_ _;_ _And so ends Living The Dream! Thank you all for the continued support, and as you know, my new story is already in the works; In Order To Survive. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as I have writing it for you. Until next time, -Nightstar Fury._ _ *****_


End file.
